Nami's Dark Little Secret
by SorceryGeniusLina
Summary: Luffy's path crosses with one of the Seven Deadly Pirate Kings and manages to make enemies of them all. The Straw Hats are fighting for survival while Nami realizes she’s in love with Luffy. Will their clueless captain get a clue? N/L
1. Chapter 1

**Nami's Little Dark Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Author's note: Hi peeps! This is a Repost of Nami's Dark Little Secret. I took the story down since I recently published a novel where I ended up stealing some of my own ideas lol! So now I decided to put it back up and I'll check it for errors too. So enjoy!!

**Chapter 1: Captain Blood**

Lightning streaked through the dark clouds that swirled overhead. Nami knew long before the sounds of booming thunder hit their ears that a storm had been approaching. The wind roughly blew her orange locks into disarray and she tried in vain to tuck a few errant strands behind her ear.

Nami bit her lip as she wondered how the hell they had gotten themselves into this mess. Here they were on the deck of none other than Captain Blood's ship. No - they weren't VIP guests and no Luffy had not managed to beat the shit out of the guy yet. They were in an entirely different sort of situation this time. Nami hated to admit it but Luffy had bit off more than he could chew this time and that was saying a lot.

This time, they were prisoners.

_His _prisoners.

It had been a battle that sent shivers down Nami's spine to remember: Luffy, Zorro, Sanji, and Ussop had all fallen to Captain Blood's sword or in some cases his _claws_. Captain Blood was no ordinary man, and Nami had a feeling it had nothing to do with the Devil's Fruit he claimed to have eaten...no, it was something else, some sort of other curse that gave Captain Blood his superhuman powers. Looking at him during this calm before the storm, Nami would have to say he was almost bat-like in appearance. His skin was extremely pale, ghostly white, and his eyes were blood-red. His incisors were longer than a normal human being's, and when he smiled a cruel, vicious sort of smile they showed peaking out of his mouth.

There was something very, very wrong about him. Nami couldn't quite put her finger on it but she sure as hell didn't really want to find out.

One by one they had fallen until she was the only one left. There was only one thing left she could do. One last trump card she could play…but…

Nami hesitated, biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood in her mouth as she looked over at the fallen forms of her _nakama_, her comrades.

They were tied up on Blood's deck to a few posts – their bodies limp, bloodied, and barely recognizable as her usually powerful, nearly invincible comrades. She hated seeing them like that. After Captain Blood had managed to defeat them he hadn't stopped there. He had them tortured. No one who ever dared to defy Blood or go up against him ever got off easy. Nami prided herself that she had been the smart one. After having watched the last of her comrades fall she had dropped her _bo _staff without a second thought, knelt before Blood and pledged her allegiance to him.

She remembered his chilling laugh...how she hated his laugh. It bubbled up from deep within him filled with hate, happiness, superiority. It was a hard laugh to describe but one that signaled her utter defeat. Of course, her _nakama _had all been in wide-eyed disbelief at her betrayal. How could she do this to them? How could she turn her back on them when they needed her, in their most desperate hour? How they hated her...she knew.

She almost wished 'he' had looked at her the way the others had - eyes filled with hate, betrayal. But no her captain Monkey D. Luffy had only looked at her with sadness in his eyes. And not a sadness against his own fate but against her own, that he had failed to protect her. Although he was unable to talk Luffy had been able to mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to her. This of course had made her feel even more guilty than she had already been feeling.

But if anything Nami knew she just had to buy some time. Let the others think she had betrayed them. It didn't really matter. All she needed was more time. Maybe...just maybe she could find some sort of a weakness of the invincible Captain Blood and be able to exploit it, after all this was her forte.

So while her crewmates were being tortured, she had been subjecting to being able to hear their pained screams echoing up from below deck. Nami on the other hand had been treated like a princess. Captain Blood had an eye for pretty things and deemed Nami one of them. He had gifted her with silk dresses and gold jewelry that was easily worth a few thousand _beli_. But she in her opinion she had been tortured too. Trying to smile at Blood while she could hear the screams of her friends in pain had been one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. She had suffered too, right along with them. She suffered even as she gazed back at her reflection in the dressing mirror Blood had put in her temporary chamber. It was the reflection of a beautiful ice queen, a witch.

But maybe that was her true nature.

Captain Blood apparently had many more plans for his dear Nami-chan however. She wasn't going to get off scott free, no sir, since she had been a part of the Straw Hat Pirates who had claimed they would free South Blue from his evil clutches.

It was on the third day that he brought her another 'present'.

Nami remembered having a sick feeling in her stomach as she unwrapped this one. She had known something bad to be expected...from the looks Captain Blood had been giving her. The way he licked his lips and eyed her like prey, or fresh meat were sort of a clue.

Nami gasped in shock.

It was a collar.

Blood planned to own her. She would become Blood's slave. Nami was truly going to be nothing more than a tool to be used by this tyrannical Captain. Freedom, the freedom that Luffy had gained for her so selflessly through his hard battle with Arlong, was short lived after all. The caged bird who had tasted glorious freedom would now be forced to return to living in a cage once more only with a new Master.

And so Nami laughed.

She placed the collar obediantly around her neck and watched her reflection in the mirror as she laughed in a somewhat hysterical manner. She suddenly felt something wet on her cheek...was it raining inside? No...she realized, she was crying. Didn't she promise herself she would never cry again?

"Now, my little pet, you belong to me." Captain Blood was saying as he traced a clawed finger along her jaw line. "I have so much fun planned for the two of us, my dear. So much fun indeed."

Nami shivered with revulsion at his touch, knowing...knowing deep down what he planned for her.

She had almost been able to forget what it felt like being treated as if you weren't a human being. Like an object, a tool, to be used, controlled. Now she remembered...Arlong had been the same. Arlong had...No! She shook her head vigorously she would not allow herself to remember those dark days. New nightmares would be born soon enough. Captain Blood would see to that.

At first it seemed as though Blood were just teasing her, testing her. What were his plans for her really? Would he eventually kill her?

But one night he revealed to her his true intentions.

"My pet, it seems I have grown quite fond of you. You really are an incredible woman. I can't think of losing you...to that petty thing you humans have to deal with known as mortality. As you may have already suspected I am not like other men. My appetite for the flesh is a bit less carnal and more bestial. Blood is what I crave Nami. And your sweet blood has been the sweetest I have ever had the pleasure of tasting." Blood licked his lips as he eyed Nami's neck hungrily. He leaned over and lapped his tongue over the sensitive skin there and Nami felt sick. Blood then sunk his teeth into her, paralyzing her, and began to drink her blood. This had happened many times before already but Nami realized that this time she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker.

Captain Blood licked his lips and faced her. "My pet, I will make you just like me, soon very soon." And with that he left her, blood trailing down her neck.

'_Why?! Why must they always want to change me into something I am not?! What is so wrong with being human anyways? Sure humans have their flaws...war, murder, theft, rape, prostitution, but they do have their good points too right? Yes, they do. My crew, my nakama, has shown me that. 'He' has shown me that. Humans can save, survive, live and love...Love. Will I ever know love? If I let myself be turned into some sort of freak I am sure I never will know love. Not if I allow myself to become...a blood sucking monster!_' Nami's fists clenched at her sides.

She would not allow this to happen - not again.

She had wasted enough time...she didn't know for sure if Captain Blood had a weakness or not but if she couldn't use his weakness against him then she would just have to use her hidden strength against him instead!

...So there Nami was up on the deck of Blood's ship with a collar around her neck, and a chain attached to it which was held by a man she had come to hate. He had dressed her in a special little outfit just for the occasion. A sequined red bra for a top and a long flowing red silk skirt – the silk of the skirt was so sheen however it was practically see-through. She looked like a whore...she could tell that much from the disgusted look Zoro was giving her. And perhaps he was right. Perhaps that's what she really was.

So be it! But this whore would try her best to save them anyways. Captain Blood had decided it was high time to execute the prisoners. Time had run out. Blood was to make them walk the plank this stormy moonlit night.

But not if Nami had anything to do with it.

Captain Blood walked over to her restrained crewmates and smirked at their current half-dead conditions. "Now...who should we make walk the plank first...perhaps this long-nosed freak...or the swordsman who's look of death in his eyes is still strong...or maybe, yes, the rubber man...the one who looks so sad at seeing you dressed up as my little pet."

Captain Blood had his sword pointed at Luffy's throat and Nami, who had bit her lip, steeled herself for what she was about to do.

"Blood!" She cried so her voice would carry over the thunder that boomed around them. "Get away from him!"

Blood turned to stare at her incredulously...they all did. Luffy's eyes had never been so big.

"I challenge you to a duel, a fight to the death and by the Pirate Code I know you must accept!" Nami smirked, her hands on her hips. And finally she was feeling a little bit more like her old self – at least the one that Luffy had somehow managed to discover within her. She was his Navigator and now it was her turn to save him.

Nami turned and pointed to the churning sea, the waves which were crashing into the ship. "In the sea!"

Captain Blood raised a single pale eyebrow at her before saying, "So be it."

To be continued....

Hope you all enjoyed the re-edited ver of Chapter 1.

~*~*~Sophia Hughlette~*~*

Author of the anime-style novel, Shinigami Boy. Add me – Facebook, Twitter.


	2. Chapter 2 Arlong's Legacy

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 2: Arlong's Legacy**

Pain...pain was all that Luffy knew at that exact moment. It filled every fiber of his being. He had never before been so...hurt. So helpless. How had this happened? Ah, that's right he had been defeated by Captain Blood and now he and his crewmates were being tortured before Blood tired of his game and decided to end their miserable lives. His crew, his _nakama_,...they were all suffering. And so was she - Nami...his Navigator.

He knew. She couldn't hide her suffering from him like she was able to from everyone else. The others - they thought she was a traitor. But he knew better. He trusted Nami, with his life, with his most precious treasure (aka his hat).

She was suffering, maybe even more so than he was right at that moment. Sure his own pain was intense, but who knew what kind of psychological pain Nami was suffering. If that bastard touched even one hair on her precious head Luffy didn't know what he was going to do. But what could he do? In truth, he was helpless...near death even. And as for Nami, he couldn't help her. She was at Blood's mercy while he was being stabbed repeatedly below the deck wondering where this loud yelling was coming from...oh, that's right, he was screaming. This sucked.

He hoped Nami couldn't hear him. He felt ashamed about how he had let her down. How he had failed as her Captain to protect her. How he had broken his promise to keep her smiling. Since they had been held prisoner on this ship he had never seen her smile - not even once. It was shattered - her happiness, her freedom, her dreams. He may have been a simple boy, but he knew this. He cursed his own stupidity, his naiveté. Maybe if he were smarter, if he had known the odds were so obviously against him he wouldn't have gotten Nami into this kind of situation.

She was a prisoner again...a pawn, a tool...as Arlong had so called her. And it was his fault. He hadn't been strong enough; he hadn't been smart enough to prevent this from happening. He had let his crew down. Most of all, he had let _her _down.

Luffy clenched his fists...they felt squishy with his own blood.

He opened one swollen eye with much effort just in time to see the glimmer from a razor blade that was being brought closer to him.

'_So they plan on carving me up with razor blades now versus getting stabbed repeatedly with a blunt sword. Great...just great. If only they dared to face me on their own and didn't hide behind their Captain. Then I'd show them a thing or two! Even so, if all this pain and suffering meant that Nami was be safe...I would endure it. Dammit why am I so stupid? There has to be a way we can all get out of this – together. Nami...'_

The razor blade drew nearer and after several agonizing hours of his flesh beings carved with curved swirls and designs he finally succumbed to the bliss of unconsciousness. At least there the pain could go away, at least for a little while.

When Luffy awoke next he found that he had been brought above deck. He used his effort to swing his limp head sideways to look to his left and saw that Zoro, Ussop, and Sangi were all tied next to him and to the different masts. They looked to be in about the same shape he was in. '_This is bad, really bad. But…where's Nami' _He slowly brought his hooded eyelids to peer upwards and saw her...she looked angelic to his eyes and yet as his eyes traveled up to her delicate neck he found his eyes staring at this thing around her neck. It felt like hours as he just stared at it wondering what the hell it was. Then he noticed the chain attached to it and as his eyes slowly traveled along the chain links he found himself staring at a hand, a clawed hand, _his_ hand. Captain Blood's.

Luffy's head snapped up to see that Blood was holding a leash...to Nami's...collar. '_That bastard! How dare he do this to Nami?!'_ But instead of his eyes revealing the anger and hate he felt for Blood all he had energy left to reveal was the intense sadness he felt for seeing her this way. He wished his hate and anger were stronger, stronge enough so that he could somehow regain the strength to fight Blood but he was just too stupid. Blood, no mater how many times he had dealt a death blow to that damned guy, seemed to be, well, definitely not hurt and sadly not dead. Luffy couldn't explain it. And he realized he was too stupid to figure Blood's mystery out on his own. He needed someone's help. And he had just the brilliant girl in mind:

Nami...deep down Luffy was certain that Nami had done what she had done for a reason. And that if anyone could figure out a way to defeat Blood it would be her. Nami hadn't forsaken them like everyone else seemed to think. In fact, Nami was their last trump card.

That's when he noticed that Blood had his blade placed under his chin.

And that's when he heard her speak.

"Blood!" His eyes traveled over to Nami to see her livid with anger. He could almost see red flames of rage flicker about her. "Get away from him! I challenge you to a duel, a fight to the death. In the sea!"

Luffy blinked, had he heard her correctly? In the sea? Nami was...challenging a guy as powerful as Blood?! This had to be some kind of horrible nightmare. If it wasn't for his hands being tied he would have pinched himself - hard. What in the hell was she thinking?! Had she lost her mind? As he looked at her with an expression of pure disbelief he noticed there was something different about the look in her eyes. It was a look he had seen Zoro wear when he faced Hawk-eyes Mihawk. The look of one that was willing to die to face their destiny head on.

"And according to the Pirate Code you must accept." Nami smirked victoriously.

Nami had made her choice and whether or not she survived was irrelevant to her. Luffy was shocked. What could possibly have driven her to this? Why would she be willing to toss her life away so easily?! Damn that stubborn girl! What in the seven pirate hells was she thinking? She had to live not die in vain while trying to save them. Even thinking it was pointless because there is no way it could be done. He wanted to yell at her to forget it! But then he realized something...he was gagged.

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

He tried to tell her instead with his eyes. That she should forget about them. Concentrate on finding a way to eventually escape herself. But as their eyes met he knew it was hopeless to try and convince her otherwise as she shook her head at him. She had understood but still stuck to her decision. She really was too stubborn for her own good sometimes.

Nami then turned her back to them as she prepared to launch herself into the ocean for the impending duel. But then she spoke as if on an afterthought. "Luffy." Luffy had never heard her say his name quite like that before. "I never got to thank you for saving me from Arlong, so thanks. But I realize now that I can't always depend on others to save me. Besides I owe you one, more than one really, so Luffy it's time for me to fight."

It was pure suicide.

Luffy couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Nami jump and dive into the ocean. How could she do this to them? To him...how could she just leave him! What could possibly make her think she even had a chance against Blood when he, Zoro, Sangi, and Ussop couldn't even make that guy stay down with their most deadly attacks...? What could she be thinking...?

Unless...

Luffy had thought it had been a dream. But…he had been lying on the ground of his cell, a pool of his own blood around him. Unable to find the strength to move. And someone had entered his cell. It had all seemed too heavenly to be real. This beautiful goddess coming to his aid...was he already dead? Was she an angel? But as her scent wafted through the air and he recognized it to be that of oranges and so he knew it was _her_.

"Luffy..." She had said his name in a hushed voice. She soon was kneeling over him and Luffy felt cool water being poured over his many wounds, it was so soothing, just being in her presence. "Don't worry Luffy...I have a plan." She declared as she tended to his many wounds.

It had been real. Luffy realized.

As Luffy watched Blood soon follow Nami off the ship he wondered....and knew only one thing for certain - he would continue to go on trusting Nami until his the day he died.

'_Go Nami!_' He mentally cheered.

ooo

As Nami hit the ice-cold water it felt like a hundred tiny knives had pierced her skin. But she shook it off and used her arms to propel herself back to the surface. She knew it wouldn't be long before it happened...

She had cursed Arlong for this long ago but now it might be the only chance she and her crew had for survival. This curse, this legacy of Arlong.

She could feel her legs coming together, melding, becoming one. She could feel her feet changing shape becoming longer, thinner. Her nails began to extend, becoming sharper and claw-like. Her pupils dilated as her vision changed to better suit its surroundings. Her ears were becoming longer, elfish. With a splash of her newly formed tail she propelled herself in the direction of where Blood had just surfaced.

Cutting through the violent waves like a knife she felt much faster now and more powerful. She could feel that she had at least ten times as much strength as she normally possessed. Nami almost smiled as she remembered her former Master's words, "A merman can never be beaten in the water." So this was the power that the mermen possessed. The power that through genetic experiments Arlong had somehow managed to pass onto her. Would this curse of hers turn out to be a blessing in disguise? She wondered.

Blood was shielding his sensitive eyes from the spray of the salt water as the waves crashed around him. _'Where is that wench?!'_

Suddenly Blood felt himself being pulled under water by an unseen force. A _powerful_ unseen force. Much too powerful to be that _girl_...

Blood used his immense strength to bend over and try to detach whatever had a hold of his leg. But whatever it was it was tenacious. With a swipe of his clawed hand he cut through whatever had a hold of him. He was free now and made his way back towards the surface.

Nami cried out underwater as Blood cut through the sensitive skin on the top of her hand. He had left deep gashes there. But she didn't take the time to lick her wounds, the battle had just begun after all.

Ignoring the pain and gritting her teeth Nami shot through the water with speed similar to that of a dolphin and began attacking Blood from all sides.

Blood couldn't understand for the life of him what the hell was going on. Just as he had managed to break the surface of the water he was suddenly hit on the side by a powerful force then again from his other side. Soon he was at the mercy of whatever it was and was being hit from all sides with bone-crunching force. One blow to his rib cage cracked several ribs...but it took only a few moments for the bones to simply regenerate due to his own special powers.

Blood smiled to himself. So the little vixen became powerful in the water. Well, what good would that do her when she had no idea what the hell she was truly up against. Sure, some of the blows she had already given them would have killed a normal man, but he was indeed no normal human. He was a cursed.

Nami could tell that her blows were having no lasting effect. It was just the same as when Luffy and the others had faced him. No matter how deadly the attack it seemed to have no effect. Nami knew there had to be some reason behind it. Something she was missing...how could someone die over and over again without staying dead....why would someone crave blood...why would someone have those claws...why was he bat-like. There had to be some sort of a connection. She vaguely remembered having heard of such beings before but the legends of these creatures were shrouded in mystery in their world.

Death...to be killed again and again...or...not to be killed...if one was already dead how could they die again...that was it! Nami thought as she realized Blood's true nature. Undead. He was one of the Undead.

'_Holy Shit!' _Nami panicked. _'He's one of the undead. But they're unstoppable, unbeatable...immune to death itself...how can I defeat one such as him! It's impossible. There must be something...something I can remember from those legends...their weakness...everyone has a weakness...right....what can it be...think Nami think.' _Nami pursed her lips in thought as she tried to figure out the connection. The weakness. This battle was getting her nowhere.

'_Stupid bitch, allowing to get herself distracted in the middle of a battle!' _Blood thought as he caught Nami off-guard and wrapped both hands around her slender neck.

Suddenly, Nami found herself choking. Damn him. He had taken advantage of her pensive state. If only the information would come to her...she had read so many books in secret while being trapped in the Cartography Room at Arlong Park...now what was it...Vampires...the Undead...to kill them one needed...salt...holy water...a cross...just great...she didn't have any of those handy. But there was more, yes...more as the black spots began to speckle Nami's vision she remembered...silver...something about a silver substance. Her dagger. Maybe it was her only chance.

Nami, through sheer willpower, managed to reach between her breasts and pull out the silver dagger, which she had concealed there. She was a thief after all and this dagger had caught her eye in that it had been carefully stored away under lock and key. It must hold some sort of significance for him or else it wouldn't have been treated as such. She then swung her hand behind her and sliced through the flesh there...severing Blood's neck from his shoulders.

The grip around her neck lessened and fell away completely and when Nami looked behind her Blood was no longer there. He had already sunken beneath the inky black waves. She waited on baited breath expecting him to reappear. She flinched as the sound of thunder rang in her ears and a hard downpour of rain began to fall. Had she done it? Had she really managed to defeat him?!

Luffy...!

"I did it! Throw a rope over. I've won the duel!" Nami cried out as loud as she could, hoping her voice carried above that of the raging storm. Luckily her voice had been heard and Nami watched with hopeful eyes as a rope was tossed over board for her to use. Now came the tricky part, since Nami no longer had use of her legs she would have to rely on upper body strength alone to get herself back on deck. She wouldn't have use of her legs until she was dry again.

She placed both hands on either side of the rope and began to pull herself upwards. It was a slow, agonizing process but she knew what waited for her above deck...them, all of them, her comrades, her captain, they were now free. She had won. She had finally managed to not be in the way, to be a nuisance, but had actually saved them.

Finally she grabbed the railing of the ship and pulled herself over the edge to where she fell to the deck floor with a plop. She pushed herself upwards to look at the others and saw everyone was stunned into silence by the appearance of a mermaid. All except for her captain that is. He seemed to be jumping for joy as he looked at her. He didn't see a monster, or a freak, he just saw her - Nami. Nami grinned at Luffy after all it would have been normal to be shocked. For all they knew she had permanently turned into a mermaid but he seemed to be totally unaffected by it as if he suspected she was one all along.

She began to use her arms to crawl towards Luffy, her dagger held in her teeth. She would cut him free first. Their eyes never left each other as she crawled towards him...

But then she heard something.

The sound of something breaking through the ocean.

It couldn't be.

Nami's eyes widened fearfully as looked behind her. Blood! He was flying, two albino bat-like white wings outstretched from either side of his back. His crew cheered loudly upon the resurrection of their beloved Captain. He swiftly landed on the deck and began to walk towards Nami with swift steps. Nami looked back at Luffy, a look of utter defeat on her face. She had failed...she had thought she had actually managed to win but she had failed....

Before she knew what was happening she felt herself being lifted up from the deck floor, a powerful clawed hand wrapped around her neck. As she looked at Luffy her vision began to blur and she was angry that she could not see her beloved captain at least one last time. What was obscuring her vision...? She tasted salt on her lips.

Blood let out a bellowing laugh as he held Nami's prone form above the deck in his one hand. "Silly little mermaid! Did you really think that beheading me would have sufficed? Ah, don't look so sad. I have to say you were close to defeating me, if you had actually managed to finish the deed properly I would have been done for."

Nami felt a ripple of shock run through her veins. What did he mean?

"Allow me to explain to you about how you only left me _nearly_ beheaded...my head was still attached by just enough skin so that I was able to regenerate. You were so close, my dear, so close. At least give yourself some credit. Many have faced me and have never come that close to victory before. And to think you _almost_ did manage to save your friends. But I'm afraid you won't be getting such a chance as that one again. It was truly remarkable nonetheless...I can see why your captain would want you with him." Blood looked pointedly at Luffy who glared back. "Yes, I must say Monkey D. Luffy you do not lack taste. Nami is an incredible woman...beautiful...smart...even powerful it seems. And the taste of her skin..." Captain Blood drawled as he began to trace his tongue along Nami's jaw line causing her to shiver in revulsion. "Yes she tastes sooo good...and the taste of her blood...." Blood sunk his teeth into Nami's neck causing her to gasp in pain.

Luffy was clenching his fists so hard that his nails were piercing his skin causing a trickle of blood to go down his arms.

"She truly is a useful wench." Blood never took his eyes off of Luffy, relishing the way Luffy was reacting to his actions. Luffy was visibly trembling with rage. He was furious as he watched what Blood was doing, his blood was boiling and hate was beginning to swirl within his heart. He had never hated someone as much as he hated Captain Blood right then. He didn't know it was possible for him to feel such wrath until that moment.

Blood began to bring one of his hands to Nami's chest where he began to fondle her there.

"Have you ever tasted her Captain?" Blood mocked as his serpentine tongue peaked out of his thin lips and lapped up a drop of Nami's blood that had trickled down the corner of his mouth. "Have you ever been one with her?" He teased as he grasped Nami's breast so hard she yelped in pain. "I assure you, you've been missing out. She's quite a feisty one, she fights back you know. Not many others have had the audacity to do so. Now that Nami is mine she will be with me forever. I plan to make her as I am, one of the Undead, and she will be my little tool to be used as I see fit for all eternity! And now, my pet, drink of my blood and become mine forever!"

Blood cut his wrist and held it above Nami's mouth. Nami tried to turn her head away only to have Blood take her head in his calloused hand and move it towards his wrist forcibly...

Something within the depths of Luffy's mind snapped.

Nami tried to blink the tears from her eyes and when she did she looked at Luffy...was that Luffy? He seemed to her to be unrecognizable. His eyes...she had never before seen him with such evil looking eyes.

Luffy's teeth had become dagger-shaped, and razor sharp. With a snap of his jaw he had bitten through the gag. Nami watched as his nails began to lengthen and sharpen. Soon his muscles were growing, expanding, until the ropes that bound him could no longer take the resistance and snapped.

With a feral growl Luffy shrugged off his bonds and faced Blood a murderous gleam in his eye. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER NOW YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Nami gasped as she felt a intense aura surrounding Luffy, it was an evil aura and one that chilled her to her very bones. _Is this the true power of the Devil's Fruit?_

To be continued...

AN: There is the edited repost of Chapter 2 of NDLS…wow I forgot how dark I actually went with this fic! Lol! Rating is subject to change!! By the way, Chapters for this fic will be posted on Saturdays!

~*~*~Sophia Hughlette~*~*~

Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy

Review responses:

Bloodyshadow: Ah, this entire fic has already been completed so I can't really take your suggestions for the next chapters! Sorry! This is an edited repost. However, I do have another fanfic that I'm just starting Jinchuriki Hinata! Meow? So if you like Naruto read that, and feel free to give me LOTs of suggestions!

Tenten93:  Glad you like it! Someone made me promise that after I'm finished with the repost of this I will do a sequel and I totally plan to! I have the idea all up in my head! So that's something to look forward to!

DreadGod: Yes, this is the same Nami's Dark Little Secret as you read before. This is an edited repost. And there's gonna be a sequel so keep an eye out for it!

Xjakx, Gabby-chwan, Crimson Tora…Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 3: The Devil Within**

With a feral growl Luffy shrugged off his bonds and faced Blood, a murderous gleam in his eye. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BASTARD!"

Nami gasped as she saw a fierce aura surrounding Luffy, it was an evil aura, one that chilled her to her very bones. _'Is this the true power of the Devil's Fruit?'_

"As you wish." Blood snarled as he flung Nami from his grasp so that she hit the mast that Luffy had recently been tied to with a thud, her head snapping forward from the impact.

Nami couldn't believe what was happening. One minute Blood was bringing her lips dangerously close to his slit wrist and she could almost feel a part of her deep within the darkness of her heart craving a taste of that blood. And then something made the air seem heavy around her all of a sudden. She could barely breath, barely think, what was this intimidating presence that surrounded them? Through the haze of her tears, Nami's eyes saw Luffy...but this couldn't be her captain. No...this man, this being, before her wasn't Luffy. He couldn't be, after all, she was afraid of him.

The man before her was a monster. His eyes were tinted red, his hands were clawed, and his aura...such an evil, intense, powerful aura surrounded him. This was not her captain. If Nami could see herself she would have seen herself shaking her head vigorously from side to side in denial.

'_No!...that can't be Luffy! That can't be him. It just can't be! Luffy...where is Luffy? And who...who is that...that monster?! It can't really be him can it? A man that I thought I could never fear - ever. But now...now as I look into his unfeeling eyes I feel fear. This just can't be Luffy...what has become of you? What has driven you to this? Was it all...all for my sake? No! I was not the cause of this...I could not have made you come to this...to turn into something that you would be ashamed of....oh Luffy. I'm so sorry.'_

Even Blood seemed a little worried. After all this Luffy that now stood before him was nothing like the previous one - the carefree, happy, go lucky, unable to be fazed Captain of the Going Merry. No this was a completely different foe. One that should not be underestimated. Blood knew not to underestimate one's opponent and so instead of facing this new Luffy he decided to experiment with his men first.

"Now is the time to show these worms the strength of Captain Blood's crew, men! Stand up against this mere insect that dares defy us! Show him our true power, the power of darkness!"

"ARRRGGHHH!!!!" Captain Blood's crewmen cried in unison as they brandished their swords for battle. Nami watched in horror as their incisors began to lengthen, their faces become distorted, wings the color of midnight sprouted from their backs as they transformed into their vampyric forms. Saliva was dripping from their newly formed fangs, and their claws were twitching as they thirsted for blood.

But Luffy didn't so much as twitch. Instead he looked pleased even. A chill went down Nami's back as she saw Luffy lick his lips in a feral manner and charge the entire crew of Captain Blood head on. Nami shut her eyes as they collided not wanting to see and fearing the worst.

When she dared to open one eye she shrieked at what she saw. She had only closed her eyes for a few seconds but now...blood it was everywhere. And pieces...pieces of the vampyric crew now littered the deck. Arms...legs...heads...wings...that was all that was left of half of Blood's phantasmagoric crew. If Blood and his men were the monsters...then what did that make Luffy now? Nami shivered.

Now because of shock or fear Nami wasn't sure which she couldn't close her eyes although for the life of her she would have given anything to be able to do so.

Luffy...no this Monster attacked Blood's crew without hesitation using his Devil's Fruit powers in ways that Nami had never seen him use before. Luffy's arms shot out towards some unsuspecting vampires as they tried to seek distance from Luffy in the air but it wasn't far enough. Using his brute strength, which must have tripled now in Luffy's current state he easily began to literally tear them apart. Even as they sunk their teeth into Luffy's arm in retaliation it wasn't enough to phase Luffy, not even for a second. He didn't even flinch when one vampire managed to stab Luffy through with a saber in his side, dark blood oozing out of the deep wound.

Nami couldn't believe it. Luffy...her Luffy would have been shrieking at the pain in his side but not this man that was standing before her now. No, this one ignored the pain...in fact it seemed as if this new Luffy used the pain as fuel to his fire of hate and anger. Luffy was getting more and more vicious as the attacks continued.

"Gomu Gomu no Snake Bind!!!" Luffy cried ensnaring two vampires in his serpentine arms and wrapping his arms around them continuously as they stretched. He then began to constrict his arms around their bodies until the sounds of bones breaking rang through the air and then their cries could be heard no more.

Covered in blood from head to toe, Luffy turned to face his remaining opponent, a feral grin on his face.

Captain Blood regarded the captain of the Going Merry with a calm expression on his face. Instead of trembling in fear he met Luffy's smile with one as equally disturbing as his own. He then began to applaud. "Bravo, that was quite a show. I have to say I underestimated your power...but one will always find immense strength in the path of darkness. It took your embrace of the dark side within you to find your true strength Luffy. This is the true power of the Devil's Fruit, you see. Just look at how powerful you have become! At least three times as much as your usual monstrous strength! And also now you have no hesitation, no qualms to end the life of another. You have become the perfect killing machine. And I respect that. Luffy...join me! Together we could rule East, West, South, and North Blue! We will be the great Pirate Kings and who of course will be our queen but the beautiful Nami."

But Luffy...was beyond coherent thought. And even if his dark side entertained the notion of allying with Blood as soon as he had mentioned her name...the name of _his _navigator all such thoughts were expelled from his mind.

'_She is my navigator and no one else's! Mine! Mine! Mine! She will be my queen!' _Luffy of course would never have said such a thing aloud under any normal circumstances but little did he know Nami had heard every single word.

Nami gasped as she heard those words leave his lips. Even in this state Luffy was still thinking about her, he was still just trying to protect her from Captain Blood. Nami bit her lower lip as the tears she tried to hold back came back. He was fighting so hard and all for her...all for her he had given up who he truly was...the real Luffy would never have done something so...atrocious...no, if she ever managed to get the real Luffy back she would never tell him what had happened here today.

That's right. She had to stop this. Her Captain Luffy, would have never wanted this. Luffy wasn't that kind of person. It was all up to her now to save him before it was too late. She began to painfully drag herself in the direction of her captain cursing her inability to walk due to the fact that she was still in her mermaid form.

Captain Blood took a step back as Luffy approached. Nami could almost see the expression written on his face as 'uh oh.' And then Luffy attacked. Nami watched with baited breath waiting to see Blood's counter, expecting to see Luffy flying backwards...but this time was different.

Luffy swung several hard punches at Blood all at once with lightning fast speed, her eyes couldn't even keep up. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy roared.

Blood was visibly surprised when he had just moved out of the way of one blow to be on the receiving end of another. One blow hit Blood square in the jaw and sent him flying backwards into the main mast with a sickening crack. If it wasn't for Blood's regenerative powers he would have been a goner. Then just as Blood was getting his bearings Luffy was upon him. Like a pouncing beast Luffy leapt at Blood pinning him to the mast and clawing at his chest with his own claws, leaving red welts there.

He then grabbed Blood's left arm and using his immense strength ripped Blood's arm off before Blood could do anything to resist.

Blood shrieked as his arm was severed from him and he huddled over from the pain. But Luffy wasn't through with him just yet. He quickly grabbed onto his other arm and began to pull at it more slowly this time....

Nami could see that Luffy in fact had the upper hand now. Blood was being subdued and it was still coming as a shock to her that the tables had been turned.

Blood howled in pain as Luffy began to torture him.

Torture...Luffy was actually torturing someone. And enjoying it.

Nami knew she had to stop this but found herself hesitating. How could she expect to confront Luffy in the current beast-like state that he was in? She couldn't believe it when she realized what was holding her back - fear. Perhaps Luffy wouldn't recognize her and rip her in two if she decided to approach...Nami knew she was running out of time. She couldn't allow Luffy to get pulled any further down the path of darkness he was currently headed on. Pulling herself against the rough deck was hard in her mer-girl form. If only she could run to him. If only she had more time. Her tail was embedded with splinters...but this was nothing compared to Luffy's pain, so she kept going.

One of Luffy's powerful clawed hands wrapped itself around Captain Blood's neck and he lifted him easily off the deck floor and smashed him into the mast behind him. Luffy narrowed his eyes at Blood and licked his lips. Nami knew what he was about to do...

Bile spewed from Blood's mouth as he tried to speak. "Luffy my boy, well done. Although you may think that you have won it is I who have won this day. Finish it now Luffy! Kill me! Rip of my head and stomp on it and laugh! Kill me and your ascension to the darkness will be complete! You will be a new you! A more powerful you! Now kill me!"

"NOOO!" Nami had finally made it to her captain and flung her arms around his legs from where she lay below him on the wet deck. "No Luffy...please don't do this...I don't want to lose you. Come back to me Luffy...I don't want to see any more blood...more death. I can't take it anymore. Seeing you like this is breaking my heart." Nami buried her face into Luffy's legs and sobbed.

Luffy's head snapped around to glare down at Nami...who's face was flushed, and who's eyes were filled with tears...tears that were caused by him.

'_She's crying...she's crying because of me.' _A small voice whispered in the back of Luffy's mind.

"I promised...I promised I wouldn't steal her smile!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed and grasped his head as if he were in pain. It was like there were two voices in his head, each struggling for the upper hand. "No...get out! You made her cry! I...I made Nami cry! Aghhhhh!"

Suddenly Luffy collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Luffy!" Nami cried as she quickly began to drag herself towards Luffy's unconscious form. "Oh Luffy..." She sat up and put Luffy's head on her lap, resting it on her fishtail, and stroked his hair. She had almost forgotten where they were. And what they had been doing only moments before. All she knew was that she had managed to stop him. That she had managed to reach him with her voice.

Luckily, Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop were wide awake and quite aware of their current situation. Just as Blood would have been upon the two of them Zoro's sword was at Blood's throat.

It had been slow going but Zoro had finally managed to cut through his bonds with a shard of glass he had pilfered.

"Don't even think about it." Zoro said at Blood as he tapped his sword against Blood's neck. "It seems the only way to kill you monsters is a classic beheading. Well then so be it!"

"Wait Zoro!" Nami cried. "Enough killing...please...I just can't...not now..."

"But Nami this bastard deserves to die! After everything he's done to us...and especially to you. And don't forget to our captain...don't you want revenge on him for corrupting Luffy's pure heart?"

Nami faltered but then shook her head. "This isn't what the real Luffy would have wanted. He would want Blood to live and see the error of his ways and perhaps become a better person later on." She managed a small smile thinking of her Captain's easygoing way of thinking.

Zoro sighed and sheathed his sword. "Damn it woman, you're right you know that. He would most certainly want something like that."

"Nami-swaannn! You are as wise as you are beautiful." Sanji beamed as he came up to Nami and Luffy.

Captain Blood took this moment of distraction to take flight up into the dark clouds that were swirling overhead and that made the perfect cover to escape unnoticed.

Zoro's eye twitched as he wondered when the cook had managed to get free.

"Uh..." Nami found herself at a lose for words.

"And even more beautiful I must say as a mermaid...that beautiful pink tail totally suits you..." Sanji's eyes were now two large hearts. "But then...it's not permanent right?"

"Huh?" Nami asked confusedly. Just what could that pervy cook be getting at anyways?

"Well...the tail you know...because the lose of your long slender legs...and your-"

**BONK**

"Thanks Zoro." Nami sighed. "But it's not permanent. It's only when I get wet that I have a mermaid tail. Thank god."

"Allow me to dry you off..." Sanji moaned from his prone state on the deck.

"He'll never learn," Zoro sighed but as he looked at Nami he found that he had a newfound respect for the wench. She had fought bravely that night. That night she was a true warrior. He never would have thought that Nami had it in her. Maybe just maybe he saw something of what Sanji might see in her. She had almost reminded him of Kuina. Zoro shook his head. These weren't the kinds of thoughts he should be having about a fellow crewmate. He would punish himself tomorrow with 2000 pushups, he decided.

"Uh Zoro do I have something on my face?" Nami asked a slight flush on her cheeks. He was looking at her so intensely. She didn't know what to think or feel. "I would have thought it would be my tail you'd all stare at for sure..."

"Huh? Oh sorry." Zoro turned away.

"It is REAL!" Ussop was saying as he was lifting Nami's tail up to inspect it.

A vein began to pulse on Nami's temple.

"And I thought maybe it was all a lie."

**SLAP**

"And how the hell could I fake having a tail Ussop, geez!" Nami giggled. And then they all broke out into some much needed laughter. They say laughter heals the wounded soul. As Nami looked down at the unconscious Luffy in her arms she wished he could be laughing right along with them but after all he had been through for her sake she didn't feel right waking him just yet. There was always tomorrow, and who knew what the day would bring.

To be continued....

By ~*~*Sophia Hughlette*~*~

Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy

Add me to Facebook!

AN: There ya go! I hope you're all continuing to enjoy the repost! Thanks for reading peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter Four: Between Dreams and Reality**

_A strong breeze disheveled the short, black locks of hair of the carefree, wannabe Pirate King as he smirked confidently at his opponent with his hands on his hips. _

_Captain Blood raised a single pale eyebrow at his would-be opponent before he burst out laughing. "Is this a joke boy? Do you really plan on challenging me?"_

"_I'm not just challenging you. I'm here to defeat you." Luffy clarified. "I won't let you oppress this town any longer."_

_Blood's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You and what army?"_

"_This one." Luffy motioned behind him to his fellow crewmates - Nami, Zoro, Sanji...and Ussop who was hiding behind a tree but not too far behind nevertheless._

_Zoro flicked his wrist so a peak of his sheathed blade could be seen._

"_I would recommend waiting a few say...40 years before challenging me boy! You would also need a hundred men if you would plan on taking me down."_

"_We don't need a hundred when we have thousand men at our disposal." Ussop declared coming out of hiding, his legs shaking miserably. _

_Nami slapped a hand to her head and shook her head in disbelief. _

"_Wow do we really have a thousand men?" Luffy questioned suddenly._

"_Baka!" Zoro muttered under his breath._

"_Enough of this." Blood's eyebrow twitched. "If you are so eager to die then I will grant you your wish, cur." Then suddenly without any warning Blood attacked. Luffy's head was still turned and distracted by Ussop's lie to take notice._

"_Luffy look out!" Nami cried out but it was too late._

_With a hard backhanded hit Luffy was sent flying into a nearby building with such force that the entire building shattered into a pile of concrete and wood._

"_Holy Shit." Zoro exclaimed. 'This guy is no ordinary pirate...I must test my blade against him.' Zoro decided unsheathing his three swords and placing the third between his teeth. Zoro knew not to underestimate his opponent and so straight away decided to use the attack he had used against Hawk-eyes Mihawk. Positioning his swords in a three-pointed star he began spinning his three swords at once. Then he attacked slashing all three swords against Captain Blood simultaneously. "Sanzen Sekai! 3000 Worlds!"_

_Zoro passing Blood as he attacked, his steel glinting in the rays of the moonlight. _

_Blood spurted from the wounds Zoro had inflicted upon Blood, in fact Blood had lost an arm and a leg and soon collapsed to the ground._

"_He was all talk." Zoro smirked sheathing his swords._

"_Zoro...look." Came Nami's bewildered sounding voice._

"_What the?" Zoro questioned sensing something was amiss and turned to watch in horror as Captain Blood reached down to pick up his severed arm and reattach it with a twisting motion, his leg having already been attached. 'This man...can't be human.'_

_Nami's eyes were wide with fear... 'Blood was killed by Zoro and yet somehow he's still alive!'_

"_Now it's my turn, swordsman." Blood declared before he attacked Zoro with lightning speed. Zoro was hard pressed to block the onslaught of attacks coming from Blood's own claws that had suddenly manifested themselves. Zoro swung both swords aiming to get Blood's neck but something stopped him..._

_Blood's own hands were grasping the katana blades, blood pouring down the evil Captain's pale hands. Unbeknownst to Zoro Blood could not in fact 'feel' this pain. _

_Blood quickly wrenched the two blades from Zoro's hands and flung them aside leaving the swordsman still paralyzed in shock. _

_Zoro's head would have been taken off his shoulders if it wasn't for..._

"_Tamago Boshi!!!! Egg Star!!!"_

_Ussop's rotten egg attack temporarily blinded Captain Blood, who was furiously wiping the egg yoke from his eyes._

_Zoro took this opportunity to run the bastard clean through the chest, straight through his heart. _

_The battle was over...or so Zoro thought._

_Blood grasped the sword and began to drive the blade deeper into himself, forcing Zoro to step forward closer to Blood in the process..._

_Just when Zoro realized what was happening it was too late. Suddenly Captain's Blood's fangs had embedded themselves into Zoro's neck and Zoro found that he was paralyzed._

_Just as his vision was fading to black..._

"_BLOOD!!!!" Came Luffy's voice as he exploded free from the concrete pile. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY NAKAMA!!!!"_

'_Luffy...now that Luffy's here everything will be ok!' Nami thought to herself clasping her hands together._

_Blood simply tossed Zoro's body aside as if it were garbage. Licking his lips he turned to face Luffy once more. "Impressive that you would be able to stand after having received such an attack. But this time I won't make the same mistake twice and go easy on you."_

"_It is I who went easy on you!" Luffy declared before unleashing his attack. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He cried as his fist shot forward and hit Blood square in the jaw. Blood was went flying backwards but Luffy wasn't through with him yet. He used his Gum Gum fruit powers to latch onto Blood and bring him flying backwards towards him to land another punch. Then repeated the process letting Blood get punched and bungeeing him back to take another hit. _

_After Luffy had tired of this he unleashed a more powerful attack preparing to finish Captain Blood off once and for all. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy yelled unleashing a series of deadly blows faster than true bullets could fly. And they all hit their mark. The sound of bones breaking could be heard as Luffy continued his deadly attack._

'_I knew it...Luffy is winning.' Nami smirked. _

_Captain Blood collapsed in a pile of his own blood. _

"_Hahahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed confidently as he looked down at the fallen man. "That's what you get for hurting my friend, you bastard!"_

"_Luffy you idiot, keep your eyes on your opponent!" Came Zoro's unexpected voice from his fallen position a few yards away._

"_Wha?" Luffy was questioning before something latched itself around Luffy's leg and simply tripped him up causing Luffy to land on his back._

_Captain Blood, who was not dead...per say, had been revived as his regeneration powers simply mended the broken bones and damage Luffy had caused from his strange attacks. Blood took Luffy's distraction yet again to his advantage and simply grabbing a hold of his leg tripped the boy up so that he was on the ground at his level...all he had to do now was..._

"_Owwww! Let go you jerk!" Luffy cried as he felt Blood's fangs pierce his neck but just as he was about to retaliate he found that he had no strength. It was almost the same as when he fell into the water - he was completely helpless._

"_Luffy!" Ussop cried as he came to his friend's aid. "Let go of him you bastard!" Ussop at close range unleashed a series of random attacks. "Kayaku Boshi! Gunpowder Star!!!"_

_Luffy's eyes were already beginning to close._

_Nami was too shocked to move or do much of anything...Luffy had been defeated..._

_Next when Nami focused on what was going on she saw the helpless Ussop hanging from Blood's grip as he bit into his neck as well._

_Were they all dead?...Were her friends really gone?..._

"_And now for you, wench." Came Blood's voice that chilled Nami to the bone._

_Nami readied her bo and prepared to fight but as her eyes wandered over to the fallen forms of Luffy and her comrades...and then lingering on Luffy's the strength to fight left her._

_Blood seemed to notice this, "Rest assured they are alive...for the time being."_

_Nami shot a death glare at Blood and readied her stance again._

_Blood only seemed mildly amused. "You're like a mere fly trying to take on a bird. Why even bother? However,..." Here Blood kept on walking until he was standing right in front of Nami and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "If you wish to save them...you will bow before me now and swear your allegiance to me. And you will state that your Captain is worthless and you wish to serve him no longer. Do that and you may prolong the lives of your so-called friends."_

_Nami's eyes watered with unshed tears for a few seconds before she stubbornly blinked those tears away. So be it. She had been in such situations before...and she would not let him get the better of her. She would simply do yet again what she had to do for the sake of those she cared about._

_Stepping back Nami spoke, "I have no intention of fighting you, Blood. As you have just said it would be simply a lost cause. That is why I have decided I wish to join you. Seeing your strength...and compared to that of my own Captain...he's nothing but a fool. I don't really know why I even joined up with him in the first place. But I'll never get anywhere serving someone as reckless as him that's for sure." Nami knelt before Blood and hung her head in a subservient manner. "I swear my allegiance to you, Master."_

_ooo_

"NAMMIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy cried sitting up in bed and staring wildly around him. Trying to find...

Nami suddenly burst through the door of his room. "Luffy? What is it?" Her voice softened seeing his distressed state that quickly relaxed once his eyes rested on her.

"Nami! Wha? Where....agh! Blood!" Luffy declared jumping out of bed completely unaware that he was in no condition to do so for as soon as he did he instantly regretted it. "OUCCHHHH!!!"

"Luffy! You shouldn't be moving yet, you've suffered many life-threatening wounds. You should really be resting." Nami approached him.

"Who cares about that! Where's Blood?" Luffy demanded coming up to Nami, grabbing her by the shoulders, and shaking her hard.

"Blood...well he's......." Nami trailed off nervously.

"He's what?" Luffy demanded...but then noticed the strange look on Nami's face. "Nami? What's up?"

Nami bit her lip not wanting to tell Luffy about the battle...about how he had changed.... "It's ok Luffy. We won." Nami said forcing herself to smile.

"We won?" Luffy stated again and Nami nodded. "_Yatta!_ We won!!!!" Luffy exclaimed spontaneously forgetting about the pain of his injuries and taking Nami up into his arms and swinging her around.

"Luffy! What are you doing? Put me down!" Nami cried out as he swung her around but she didn't really mean it. She found herself laughing and smiling as she was swung around in her captain's arms...his strong, powerful arms...thinking about it Nami had never really been this close to him before...

A slight blush crept over Nami's cheeks as she realized just how close they were. Luffy sat her down and stared into her eyes not in the least bit aware of the affect he was having on Nami.

He just broke out into a huge, goofy grin as he looked at her happily but then noted the slight flush of her cheeks. "Nami? Are you sick?" Deciding to find out Luffy placed a hand right on her forehead causing Nami to gasp and turn bright red. Luffy then put the hand to his own forehead. "Hmmm I don't think your temperature is any different but who knows!"

_She is my navigator and no one else's! Mine! Mine! Mine! She will be My queen! _Nami remembered Luffy's words. "Um, Luffy, do you...remember anything of what happened?"

Luffy quirked his head as he looked at her, "Remember...the last thing I remember is...oh that's right you challenged Blood to that duel!" Luffy's eyes widened. "You defeated him didn't you! _Sugeee!!!!_"

"No Luffy...you did...you saved me." Nami said hanging her head as she realized how grateful she was to this silly man before her.

"I did?" Luffy did a double take trying to remember. "But I was no match against Blood how did I manage that?"

"Well," Nami swallowed. "You must have found some sort of inner strength."

"Oh I see." Luffy's stomach suddenly grumbled. "I want meat!!!" He said before taking off and leaving Nami standing there to where she sunk to her knees on the floor.

"That _baka_...I didn't even get a chance to thank him. Same 'ol Luffy I suppose." Nami sighed wondering why her boy-Captain was making her weak in the knees. "I'll just have to thank him later." Nami smiled her cat's paw smile.

ooo

Luffy would have liked to have held Nami in his arms a little longer, but he didn't really know why that would be. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

'_I liked the feeling of having her in my arms...she was so warm, and soft, and delicate...so fragile...I feel like I need to protect her. I feel this great need to protect her from anything that could harm her. Is that because she's my, our, navigator...my nakama? That's got to be it...but I don't think I would want to hold onto Zoro for that long...hmmm maybe next time I'll try holding her a little longer to see what happens so I can figure this out! Yosh! Now for some meat!'_

_ooo_

Nami slowly made her way to the kitchen to...no she wasn't just going to see him dammit! *cough* She was just hungry, that's all. She opened the door and couldn't help but giggle at the sight that was before her. Luffy had at least four trays of meat in front of him and about three pieces of meat sticking out of his mouth.

"Wha?" Luffy questioned innocently.

Zoro, who was also seated at the table, raised his eyes to look at Nami for a poignant five seconds before lowering them back down to his food.

'_Now that's sort of odd behavior coming from Zoro.' _Nami made a mental note.

"Nami-swann!" Sanji beamed as he saw her standing in the doorway. "Is there anything I can whip up for you, my angel? Don't hold back! The sky is the limit!"

"Well...I actually am a little bit hungry." Nami admitted coming to take a seat at the table across from Luffy.

Sanji's grin widened, "Great! I'll get started right away." Sanji turned to walk towards the stove but stopped. "I feel like...I have so much to make up to you. I'm so sorry that I doubted you Nami, even for a second."

"Sanji..." Nami breathed, she hadn't expected this. Before when she had tricked others they had never forgiven or forgotten, but these guys...they were different. She could see herself staying with them forever. "There's nothing to apologize for."

Sanji turned around. "_Honto!?_"

Nami nodded.

Sanji however wasn't finished, he was on the ground before Nami now. "You really forgive me...because if you don't feel free to give me whatever punishment you see fit."

Luffy was watching the interaction with interest until Sanji grasped Nami's hand...

"Sanji it's ok really..." Nami blushed.

"You really forgive me, my goddess? Well, allow me to show my appreciation…" Sanji was saying as he leaned in to place a kiss on Nami's hand. Nami was about to pull her hand away but apparently that wasn't necessary as Sanji suddenly found himself flying backwards and into the stove, pots and pans clattering to the floor. One pan bonking Sanji unceremoniously right on the head.

**BONK**

Sanji quickly stood up and glared at Luffy, who had gotten up from his seat at the table, and who still had his fist held outwards from where he had punched the unsuspecting Sanji. "What the hell was that for?!"

Luffy quickly put a hand behind his head, "Gee, I'm really sorry Sanji. I don't know what came over me or why I did that. Hehehehe." Luffy laughed nervously.

"Huh?!" Sanji screeched not the least bit appeased by that sort of lame excuse.

He was about to lunge at Luffy before Nami stepped in between them. "Hey, stop this you guys, it's freaking me out. I don't like to see you guys fighting like this. It's not normal...ever since...things haven't been the way they used to be. I wish things would just go back to the way they were."

At this Zoro decided to get up from the table and leave, but not before saying some parting words. "And you wonder why she has no interest in you, you're such a child."

"_Nandate!!!!_" Yelled Sanji who was now being held back by Luffy.

"Hey, you heard what Nami said she doesn't like to see us fight." Luffy warned.

This calmed Sanji down immediately. Again he was on his knees asking Nami for forgiveness as he bowed down repeatedly in a comic fashion. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

After things had calmed down again Nami decided to go off and work on her maps leaving Luffy and Sanji alone.

Luffy turned to Sanji, "You know...I don't think he meant you."

"Huh?" Sanji quirked his eyebrow at Luffy.

"You know...what Zoro said...I think he meant me...that I'm a child." Luffy said in a tone Sanji had never heard his Captain use before, it was unnerving to say the least, it was almost...downtrodden.

"Heh, the real baby is Zoro running away from a fight!" Sanji said as he slapped Luffy on the shoulder affectionately.

Luffy cheered up almost immediately, "Yea damn straight!"

ooo

It was midnight and Nami couldn't sleep. In her long, white nightdress she slowly made her way above deck. At the bow of the ship she stared out over the sea as a golden, crescent moon shined overhead.

She could sense someone was approaching her from behind but she thought nothing of it.

"Couldn't sleep?" She lazily asked.

"Nnn." Was the curt reply. She had known it was Zoro.

They were silent for several moments before Zoro surprised the both of them and spoke. "He was right...to apologize to you. I wish to do the same. I'm sorry."

Nami turned to look at Zoro in shock. "That's not like you at all Zoro."

"And what is like me? To be a cold-hearted, emotionless bastard?" Zoro began to close the distance between them. "I have feelings too Nami despite what you might think."

Nami's eyes widened in shock, "Zoro I didn't mean it like that...."

Zoro placed a hand on Nami's shoulder, "Luffy and the others might forget that you're a beautiful woman but I haven't." Zoro began to lean in close to her.

"No!" Nami suddenly pushed Zoro away from her. "Wha? Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Heh, don't play the innocent maiden with me Nami. I know...about your past and what you really are. I was going to do this." Zoro grabbed both of her shoulders and forcibly brought her close, placing a bruising kiss against her mouth.

Nami struggled against his grasp but he was just too strong.

Suddenly he let her go and she turned to see Luffy had walked up on deck. He was stretching and wiping the sleep out of his eyes and hadn't noticed the two of them yet. Nami quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before Luffy could notice. Luffy soon spotted the two of them and went over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked in his usual carefree manner.

"I was just leaving." Zoro simply said as he turned to leave. "Sweet dreams, Nami."

Nami watched him go and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Luffy had unwittingly saved her again. When next she turned to look at Luffy his face was an inch away from her own.

"Your eyes are all red...have you been crying?" Luffy questioned innocently.

Nami's eyes widened with surprise since he wasn't usually this observant.

"Did Zoro make you cry?" There was an unusual underlying steel to his words. Nami knew even if she had wanted to tell him the truth she couldn't. Even after what Zoro had done she still cared for him deeply, and it would only hurt her more to see the two of them fight.

"No...I...he was...just sleepwalking...I don't think he even realizes he said something I didn't like." Nami lied.

"Oh I see." Luffy said turning to face the view of the moon hanging over the choppy sea waves. "You know, if you ever need to talk about something you can tell me right?"

Nami felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, "I know...Luffy I trust you. I would trust you with my life."

"And I would trust you with mine!" Luffy enthusiastically agreed.

They both looked over the ocean together in comfortable silence. It was a little chilly out and she was only in her nightdress so soon little goose bumps started to form on her skin. She chafed her arms trying to bring some warmth to them when suddenly Nami felt Luffy wrap an arm around her shoulder hesitantly.

"Luffy?" Nami questioned.

"I thought you looked cold." Luffy said scratching the side of cheek bashfully.

Nami looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and thought he looked so cute like that, so innocent. This was the right time to do it she decided. She turned to Luffy. "Luffy...I wanted to thank you for saving my life in more ways than one..." Nami slowly leaned in a placed a chaste kiss on Luffy's cheek.

Luffy's eyes widened before he broke out into a gigantic grin. "I should be thanking you..." He began to say.

Suddenly there was crack of thunder so loud it caused Nami to leap into Luffy's arms in her fright. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she buried her head into the muscular chest of her Captain. It took a few seconds before she realized just where and what she was doing before she looked up at Luffy. He looked down at her and simultaneously they sprang apart from each other each wearing guilty expressions.

"It looks like a storm is coming," Nami stated offhandedly.

Large, gray clouds could suddenly be seen swirling overhead, the wind was also beginning to pick up.

"That's odd." Nami said in a slightly raised voice making sure Luffy could hear her. "Usually I can sense a storm like this one coming much sooner. For this one to have just snuck up on us like this...it doesn't make any sense!"

"Yea." Luffy agreed as a hard wind began to blow. He subconsciously began to reach for his hat to make sure it wouldn't blow off his head but it was almost as if the wind sensed what he was about to do and tore the hat from his head before he could lay a finger on it. "My hat!"

Nami's eyes watched the hat being torn from Luffy's head and began to run towards it. Luffy's arms stretched out to grab it but it was like the wind was teasing him. Soon the hat was blown over the side.

"Nooo!!!" Luffy cried as he almost followed his hat as he was about to go jump in after it. Luckily, Nami had wrapped her arms around him from behind and pulled him back before he could do something so foolish. They fell back with a thump on the deck floor with Luffy on top of Nami.

Luffy got off of Nami and looked over the side trying to see a sign of his hat. "_My hat_...." He moaned in despair.

Nami got up and brushed herself off and came to Luffy's side, shielding her eyes and also trying to catch a glimpse of the yellow object. And then she saw it.

She looked at Luffy's painful expression and made up her mind. Luffy turned to look at her and saw the expression she was wearing and his eyes widened.

"_Yadda_. No." He said.

"Yes," Nami objected as she quickly hopped up onto the ram's head and prepared to dive off the ship after his hat.

"Nami! _Don't_ - it's just a hat!" Luffy cried.

"Liar!" Nami smirked knowingly before diving into the dark waves below.

The thunder boomed overhead and suddenly a fierce rain began to fall making it almost impossible for Luffy to see. Lightning flashed and suddenly a bolt hit the main mast causing it to become severed from the ship and fall into the sea. This was no ordinary storm...

"Nammiii!!!" Luffy cried distraught trying to catch a glimpse of her orange hair in the dark, angry waves below. But it was just no use, a pitch-black darkness surrounded them. He had to get the others, fast.

ooo

To be continued...

**By Sophia Hughlette**

**Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy**

**Add me on Facebook!**

AN:Thanks for reading! And I hope you all are enjoying the edited repost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 5: A Sweet Melody **

Nami dove beneath the crashing waves as she swam in the direction in which she had last seen Luffy's straw hat. It was hard to see even with her mermaid-enhanced sea vision and the storm kept on getting worse and worse. Sheets of rain poured down making it seem as though she was below water even when above. The howling winds were so strong she felt she would be blown away like Luffy's hat.

There! She spotted a speck of a yellow only a few meters away from her and doubling her efforts made her way towards it. She would not let Luffy's precious treasure slip through her fingers no matter what the cost. She was almost there when a particularly powerful wave swamped the hat sending it beneath the waves. No big. Nami simply dove under the water and breathing freely as merpeople were able to do she reached out in the water before her, searching...grasping out for it. There! She now had it in her hands.

Now she just had to get back to Luffy. The waves were oddly strong enough to affect her swimming and there was a powerful current that seemed intent on pulling her off to one side. She fought it with all she had just to get back to the surface. She shielded her eyes trying in vain to spot the Going Merry...she listened for any sign that Luffy might be calling her name. But as she stared out over the dark waters all she saw was black.

And the current...the odd current wouldn't stop trying to catch a hold of her until...Nami felt herself being pulled under. Thankful, to have nothing to fear from drowning, but fearful nonetheless for whatever was happening she tried to fight against it. But this time it was futile. Soon she was being dragged away in some unknown direction - the force being too strong for her to bear and then she knew no more...

ooo

"Land Ho!" Ussop cried from the crow's nest.

"_Nani?!_ Where! Do you see Nami?!" Was Luffy's enthusiastic response. He came running up on deck as fast as his rubber legs could carry him, with the hope in his heart that Nami had somehow managed to make it there alive, since she had never resurfaced after diving in after Luffy's hat...

Luffy felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Zoro. "Don't worry, she'll be there." There was no doubt in Zoro's words and Luffy simply nodded.

"I do hope Nami-_san_ is alright." Sanji frowned looking at the rocky island. "Looking at that place gives me the creeps."

The island was composed of sheer walls of rock face and the Straw-hat pirates wondered how exactly they would even dock.

Until...

"What's that sound?" Luffy questioned.

"I don't know...but I...." Zoro was saying before he became entranced by the music.

"That song...it's like I've heard it before...like it knows me. Alright crew let's head in the direction of the song!" Luffy commanded.

There were no objections. "YOSH!" Came the spontaneous reply.

ooo

_Meanwhile_...

Nami clung for dear life on the sides of a sheer wall of rock face as the waves continued to smash into her from all sides. She couldn't last much longer - covered in deep cuts and dark bruises. It was amazing that she had managed to find an island although she vaguely recalled it had almost been like she had been guided here. She was sure the others would probably turn up here in search of her but it was nearly impossible to try and climb when one had a fishtail! Not to mention one-handed as she still held Luffy's precious treasure in her now trembling hands.

There had to be another way. Nami decided she would try swimming around the island first in hopes of finding some sort of cove.

A few hours later Nami couldn't believe her eyes...there it was the Going Merry! They had somehow managed to find a small inlet harbor and had anchored the ship there. She couldn't believe that she had found them so easily! Soon, she would see him, _cough_, the others again.

Nami quickly swam over to the ship and when she was only a few meters away starting calling for her crewmates. "Hey! I'm over here guys! _Oi!_ Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! Ussop!" But there was no answer...

'_Did they already leave the ship?' _Nami wondered and swam around to the stern to where she saw a rope hanging down. '_Luffy_...' Placing the straw hat on her head and grasping a hold of the rope she began the agonizing process of pulling herself up to get onboard. Sometimes it just plain sucked to be a mermaid. Finally reaching the top and tossing herself over the railing while landing with a sickening thud, Nami looked around wildly in search of her crewmates. '_Those idiots! I went through so much trouble for them too and this is the thanks I get!' _Nami decided she was tired of being in her mermaid form and dragged herself towards her room in hopes of drying herself off.

Once she had stowed Luffy's straw hat in her room for safe keeping and had managed to get herself dry Nami decided she'd lower a dinghy to go ashore and search for the hopeless boys that way.

Nami wiped the sweat off her brow as she stepped onto dry land. It felt good to be in her normal body again. She tied the dingy to a nearby palm tree and decided to start her search for the boys.

That's when she heard it...

"A flute?" Nami wondered aloud. "But where's it coming from? And who and why would someone be playing a flute out here in the middle of nowhere?" Out of pure curiosity she followed the sound of the flute and was surprised at the sight that met her at the end of its lure-

A towering pyramid of solid gold in what Nami dubbed an Aztec style stood before her. It was breathtaking but...there was something not quite right about it. What was such a splendid structure doing out here on the outskirts of the Grand Line where there was very little wealth to have produced something so magnificent. It just didn't feel right. Nami, being a thief who stole from pirates, had learned to listen to her gut instinct and knew when a job seemed fishy, and this pyramid gave her that same feeling. Something was definitely up.

The song of the flute was coming from inside however so Nami decided to make her way towards it to investigate. Using her stealth she crept inside the pyramid undetected and continued to follow the sound of the flute. The pyramid was even bigger on the inside than it appeared to be on the outside. Nami soon found herself in a gigantic hall lined with black and white swirled marble columns and snuck from each one to the next as she moved forward. At the end of the hall were two gigantic, gilded doors, which reached to the ceiling, and just on the other side, Nami could hear it, it was the flute's strange, haunting melody.

Cautiously Nami pressed against the door and peered inside.

The sight that met her made her eyes bulge out of her head. She quickly opened the doors wide and marched inside, hands on her hips. She just couldn't believe them!

There in front of her sitting on silken cushions and drinking from huge, golden wine goblets was her crew.

There were all seemingly unaware of her arrival however as their attention seemed to be riveted to...

A woman...and not just any woman, Nami admitted to herself with a huff, a very beautiful woman. She was pale, delicate, refined, sweet-looking...all things Nami was not. The woman, or young lady, had her eyes shut, and her long lashes were resting on her delicate cheeks as she played the boys a captivating melody. As she swayed to the rhythm her long, golden hair swished behind her. She was wearing a white toga dress, thick gold bracelets, and a large golden necklace was around her neck. She looked so ethereal...Nami began to feel embarrassed about her current ragtag state of appearance...

Nami was covered in cuts that she had wrapped hastily with gauze, nasty looking bruises, which she hadn't bothered to conceal, she had bags under her eyes from not getting any sleep the previous night, and her short coppery-colored hair was incomplete disarray from being in the salt water for too long. All in all she was a complete catastrophe.

With her mouth hanging open she watched until a set of piercing blue eyes starred back at her. Nami suddenly felt very foolish and ignoring the girl addressed her crewmates. "Hey guys?! Remember me! Nami - your lost crewmate! Geesh! And here I thought you guys would be worried sick about me but here I find you relaxing and listening to th-that woman's flute playing!" Nami was red in the face as she saw how difficult it was for Luffy to pull his eyes away from the goddess-like beauty before him.

"Huh? Oh, hi Nami. Want some of this wine it's real yummy." Luffy gave her a lopsided grin.

"Argh!" Nami tugged at her hair. Luffy could be so exasperating at times.

Luffy hadn't seemed to notice Nami's negative reaction and continued. "We met this really nice girl, Melody. Isn't her flute playing amazing! I was thinking of trying to get her to be our musician. Wouldn't that be just great? I've wanted a musician for our crew for what seems like forever! But now...I'm so lucky that we came to this island and got to meet Melody! And she's so kind too, letting us stay at here and all, and eat for free. Isn't she the greatest Nami?"

Nami didn't know whether she wanted to laugh, cry, or kill Luffy.

"Why are you still standing Nami, relax, take a load off." Came the unconcerned voice of Zoro. Nami turned a sharp eye on him and did a double take...since when was Zoro sooooo....ok so he was lazy but this was different. Usually even if he was napping in a heartbeat's notice he would be ready for battle, but for some reason Zoro seemed a bit too carefree to really be him. _I mean he's usually brooding about something right?_

_And...isn't there something missing in this picture...?_

"Melody-_chan_!"

Oh, that's right Love Cook was at it again.

"Yes, Sanji-_san_?" Melody asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Nami felt nauseous all of a sudden.

"After all that flute playing you must be tired. I would be honored to give you a massage." Sanji gazed at her all heart-eyed.

Nami stifled a giggle as she waited for Melody to shoot him down. She never expected what happened next...

"Sure, I'd love one Sanji-_kun_." Melody gave Sanji a shy smile.

"_Yatta!_" Sanji cheered seating himself behind Melody and beginning to massage her shoulders. "Isn't Melody the greatest?"

Nami could not believe what she was seeing or hearing for that matter. This had to be some sort of messed up parallel universe. Sanji...getting the girl. Zoro...not brooding. Luffy...not asking for meat. And Ussop well...he wasn't lying about anything.

"Melody...have I ever told you about the time I took on this giant Sea King, which was half shark half lion, single handedly with both hands tied behind my back!" Ussop declared.

Scratch that.

"No I have not, Ussop-_kun_." Melody beamed at him. "I would be just oh so delighted to hear all about it."

Nami's eye twitched. Just who did this girl think she was fooling? Something was definitely up. "Well, thanks so much for taking care of them and all but we really must get going..." Nami was saying as she began to tug on Luffy's arm.

"Aww but Nami I don't wanna go!" Luffy whined.

"I do not wish to leave either. Besides, we just go here." Zoro replied, with his eyes stilled closed. "I want to hear Melody play another tune..."

"Yea Nami and Melody hasn't even gotten to hear the rest of my story!" Ussop chimed.

"And this massage is just getting started." Sanji grinned mischievously.

Nami threw her hands in the air. "I just don't believe this!" She then got this creepy feeling that she was being watched…She turned to see Melody had been glaring at her darkly, but her expression quickly shifted into one of pure innocence. _That girl..._

"Nami is it?" Came Melody's sing-song voice. "You must be tired from your journey here...why not relax with the others. Feel free to help yourself to the refreshments you see laid out before you." She gestured with her delicate hand towards the nearby table that had been graciously laid out with many fine foods.

Such poise, such grace. She was totally annoying. Nami fumed as she plopped down on a cushion and angrily served herself a heeping plate of food. She bit into the potato salad and - _That's strange it's almost tasteless...._

The others however seemed to think there was nothing at all wrong with the food and Luffy was already on his 20th or so helping.

Nami sighed, some things never changed.

ooo

Nami stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling and sighed.

'_How did I get talked into staying in this place? I really don't want to be here. I don't feel welcome here...not with her around. Besides she only seems concerned with my friends. I hate the way they've been acting because of her. They've barely noticed I'm alive. It's not like I'm jealous or anything...*sigh* I seem to be thinking that a lot lately. But there is something just plain wrong with this place and that woman. I have to get down to the bottom of this even if it kills me for the sake of my _nakama_.' _

Just as she finished those thoughts she felt something brush against her leg.

"What the-" Nami felt an excruciating pain on her leg and screamed. She quickly flipped up her bedcovers to see a snake. _Shit!_ It had bitten her. Grabbing her _bo_ from her bedside table she quickly killed the snake with one fierce blow to its skull. She noticed the snake's colors and realized in horror that it was poisonous. She had to get one of the others to help her and fast.

Nami stormed out of her room and ran down to the nearest door on her right, Luffy's room. Throwing the door open she cried out his name. "Luffy I need your help I-" Her words caught in her throat at the sight before her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing...was it real...it's couldn't possibly be.

Luffy was lying in bed and Melody was on top of him staring affectionately down at him while Luffy had a silly grin on his face. They were still fully clothed, but Nami was certain she knew what the two had been planning...but that seemed so unlike Luffy unless it just took the right woman too...?

Tears filled Nami's eyes as she looked at the two of them.

"I-I…" Nami stuttered before running from the scene before her.

ooo

"Huh?" Luffy asked in a slightly dazed state. "That was Nami's voice...she sounded like she was crying."

"Ignore her. She probably just had a bad dream or something. Now where were we...?" Melody leaned down and nibbled on Luffy's ear causing him the slightest of pains.

"Nami! She looked like she needed my help!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed pushing Melody roughly off of him.

"I said just forget about her." Melody said pulling out her flute. "Stay with me." She began to start a song before Luffy pulled the flute out of her hands.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to listen to another of yours songs right now. Nami needs me!" Luffy quickly hopped out of bed and ran down the hall after Nami.

ooo

Nami kept on running and running till she had made it to the front doors of the palace. She wanted to be away, far away from this place...and him. She flung the doors open and kept on running. Finally, her legs gave out from under her as the poison was beginning to affect her system.

"_Baka_..." Nami muttered. "I don't care if I die...that idiot...why do I even care!" Her body was wracked with sobs as she lay there in the middle of a dirt path with her face buried in her hands.

Panting and slightly out of breath, Luffy had finally made it to her side. "Nami!" Luffy declared as he spotted her and then he noticed that she was crying. "What's wrong...why are you crying? Do you need my help again?"

Nami looked up to stare at Luffy in disbelief. '_How can he act like nothing is wrong when my whole world is crashing down around me?' _But she simply nodded. "Yes...a snake bit me...I think it was poisonous."

Luffy's eyes widened at her statement. "Show me." He said quickly.

Nami hesitated before pulling up her white skirts and showing Luffy where the snake had bit her on her inner thigh. Luffy gulped and removed a dagger from his person. "I have to open the wound so I can then remove some of the poison." Luffy told her as he approached her with the dagger. Nami closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the knife.

But it never came.

Nami opened her eyes and looked back at Luffy confusedly. "What is it?"

"I just feel wrong having to hurt you." Luffy bashfully stated a hand behind his head.

Nami smiled, he was so unlike the others. "Just do it Luffy...if you wait any longer it won't matter anymore."

Luffy took on that serious expression she had seen him wear when he was about to take on a fierce opponent. Steeling herself for the knife she felt Luffy cut her wound open and flinched at the pain. But before it could hurt more suddenly his lips were pressed against her sensitive flesh there...

The pain began to melt away until something warm began to take its place. She had never felt quite like this before. A blush crept to her cheeks as Luffy continued to suck poison out from her wound and spit it out and off to the side. When he was finished he looked back at her with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Why are you all flushed Nami? And why are you breathing heavily like that...when I see you like that. I feel funny." Luffy stated in a direct manner.

"_Baka_! I was just bitten by a poisonous viper how should I look?" Nami lied quickly.

"Oh, right." Luffy said turning his head away from her with a pensive look while scratching his cheek. This unnerved Nami to say the least.

She had to know. "Luffy...just what were you and Melody doing...?"

"Huh? Oh she was supposed to play me more songs on her flute but then she said I looked stressed out or something and said that she knew of a way to de-stress me...so she was going to give me a massage or something I think. But...I don't really remember how she got on top of me...that's weird. Anyways what did you think was happening?"

"Nothing." Nami said hanging her head as a feeling of thankfulness washed over her. '_So he wasn't...he wasn't...with her. Not really.'_

"Luffy I...have you ever...would you want to-"

Before Nami could manage to get the right words out a flute's song was heard in the distance. Luffy stood up and turned his back to Nami. "I have to get back to Melody." He suddenly said. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"But why?" Nami asked in a small voice.

"I don't know." Luffy said and was off.

Nami watched him go until her vision blurred and she collapsed.

To be continued...

**By *~*~Sophia Hughlette*~*~**

**Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy**

Thank you for reading everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 6: Illusion**

AN: Warning sexual content. LIME content.

Nami opened her eyes and immediately shut them due to the bright light from the morning sun. Shielding her eyes she tried again and looked around at her surroundings. She was still in the middle of the road where Luffy had left her right before he had gone running off back to Melody...

Nami clenched her fists. _'Melody. Melody! Melody!' _Nami punched the hard earth until her fists bled. _'That bitch! What the hell has she done to my Nakama! And what has she done to __my__ Luffy. And that snake...what was it doing in my room unless...Melody tried to kill me!!!!!! I have to tell the others!' _Nami realized pushing herself off the ground and running in the direction of the golden pyramid.

Nami blinked wondering if she had really seen what she thought she had. For a split second it was almost like....Nami shook her head, no that was impossible. She quickly ran inside to find her _nakama_ sitting around relaxing on silken pillows much in the same manner in which she had first found them on this strange island.

"Guys!" Nami said, she was slightly out of breath. "Where's Melody?"

Luffy looked up with a mouthful of meat, _'Did he ever stop eating_?' Nami wondered. "Mel? She said she had to tie up some loose ends."

"Loose ends..." Nami shivered slightly, feeling as though someone had just walked over her grave. "Guys we have to get off of this island - now. Melody...she's not normal and she tried to kill me! Last night I found a poisonous snake in my bed. And if it wasn't for Luffy I would be dead."

There was dead silence until-

Laughter...Nami couldn't believe it but they were laughing at her!

Luffy was slapping the ground he was laughing so hard. "Mel! Trying to...hahahaha kill...hahahaha you! Hahahaha. Mel wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"He's right. Mel is like a fallen angel. Her heart is so pure it would never know wrong." Sanji beamed thinking about the blonde-haired beauty.

"If you were really bitten by a snake where's the bite." Zoro questioned intelligently.

"Well, it's right here." Nami lifted her skirt to show them the bite...

That was no longer there.

Nami stared. Where had it gone?! What the hell was going on?

"Not only does Melody like listening to my stories, but there's no way she would try and kill one of our friends." Ussop declared.

Nami just couldn't believe this. There was something very very wrong with all of them. "Fine! Don't believe me! I'll find out what the hell is going on here and prove it to you!" Nami threw her arms into the air in agitation and stormed off in search of Melody.

She ran throughout the palace but couldn't find hide nor hair of Melody until...

There. A splash of yellow, it could only be her golden locks. She had turned the corner. Nami stealthily continued to pursue her until she came to a dead end. She was just behind the two doors now in front of her. Nami opened the door just a crack and saw...

Melody was standing in front of a antique armoire, ornately carved, of a deep, red, cherry wood, and there were two carved hands that were clasped together that would open when the armoire was opened. Melody walked forwards and the armoire opened of its own accord to reveal a mirror.

For a moment Nami gasped in horror as the mirror revealed the reflection of not the lovely, young girl known to them as Melody but of a decrepit, old hag. But soon the image shifted and swirled and Melody's appearance became what they all knew it to be.

"My oldest and dearest friend, the sacrifices shall be prepared soon, very soon." Melody cooed to the mirror as she stroked its silvery surface.

_**Do not idle away the time toying with your victims. Do you wish to have your true self revealed to them? My power can only sustain your youth for so much longer before I will need the sacrifices' life force to sustain your eternal youth. **_Came a deep, hollow voice...from the mirror.

'_Eternal youth!' _Nami's eyes widened in horror.

"I am aware of that however...there is this girl that seems to be unaffected by my flute's song."

_**Impossible.**_

"It is true that she sees what the others do but her mind remains her own."

_**I see. Be rid of her as soon as possible.**_

"I know this."

_**I will lend you some of my power, even she should not be able to resist it.**_

"Thank you, my friend." Melody smiled a wicked smile.

Nami backed away from the door, her body trembling in fear. Now it all made sense...it was all an illusion...and her friends...their very minds were being controlled by Melody. Somehow she had managed to resist Melody's song until now but now this mirror was going to grant Melody enough power to be rid of her for sure.

Nami bolted.

She ran and ran until her legs collapsed out from under her. She panted for breath as she tried to will herself to stand. She had to get away, far away. She was all alone. Her friends, her captain, they would not help her now. She was on her own. And this witch, this siren lady, who had sided with some sort of possessed, evil mirror, which craved human sacrifices for the promise and reward of eternal youth, was after her!

'_Just how the hell did I get into this mess?!' _Sometimes she wondered if her life was cursed.

Nami then heard something behind her and turned unable to believe her eyes.

Melody was right behind her.

"Going somewhere?" Melody questioned in her singsong voice before she then frowned at Nami. "You won't get away from me this time!" Melody pulled out her golden flute from the inside of her flowing, white robes and lifted it to her pouty lips.

Nami covered her ears hoping against hope she wouldn't fall victim to its song.

Melody then began to play - it was a frantic, high pitched, screeching song and soon Nami found that her head felt like it was splitting in two. She screamed and then knew no more.

ooo

Nami opened her eyes and this time was surprised when the scent of the salty, sea air filed her senses. Where was she? She looked around and found herself on the deck of the Going Merry. Her eyes widened when she saw her fellow crewmates all going about their normal daily business aboard the ship as if everything was perfectly normal. They seemed unconcerned with the fact that she had been lying only seconds before unconscious above deck.

And there she was - Melody.

She even had the gall to have her arms draped around her Captain!

Nami clenched her fists angrily and stood up from the deck and walked over to where Luffy and Melody were.

"I don't suppose you will believe me if I say you're under some sort of spell that Melody has put you under and that she plans to turn you into some sort of sacrifice?" Nami questioned Luffy.

"Nope," Luffy cheerfully replied back grinning. And as Melody tightened her hold upon Luffy causing his grin to widen even more Nami snapped.

"Get your hands off of my Captain! You hussy!" Nami cried.

Nami dove at Melody and they both went flying off the ship and into the water with a gigantic splash. The wind was slightly knocked out of Nami but she quickly began to swim her way back to the surface. Nami could feel her body changing...her legs becoming more slender, melding together. Soon instead of legs below her waist she now had a pearlescent, pink-colored tail. She broke through the water's surface and searched for any sign of Melody. There she was - just a few meters away from her. Nami smiled, now this witch was in _her_ territory and Nami didn't plan on showing her any mercy.

With lightning speed she shot through the water at Melody catching her unawares and quickly landed a harsh blow to Melody's gut causing her to double over gasping for the breath that was just knocked out of her. But Nami wasn't through with the witch yet and continued to land blow after blow on Melody, who was completely at the mermaid's mercy while in the sea. Soon Nami wrapped a single clawed hand around Melody's neck and began to squeeze.

Melody coughed as she tried to speak, "_Luffy...help me._"

Suddenly, out of nowhere two long arms wrapped themselves around Melody and Nami and quickly pulled them out of the water so that they went flying and landed on the deck with a thud.

"NAMI!!!" Luffy stalked towards where Nami had fallen against the deck floor. "How could you try and hurt Melody like that?! She's one of us now. She's our _nakama_."

Nami glared back at him, "I thought you were simpleminded but not an imbecile Luffy. I can't believe she has you so easily wrapped around her little finger. Or is it that you don't mind it? The way she treats you...the attention. You like it don't you? You like her more than you like me! I can see it when she holds you! I hate you! Become a sacrifice for all I care! I...I thought you believed in me! Trusted me! But I guess I was wrong." Nami turned away from him, biting her lower lip.

She could hear Luffy walk away to where Melody was in order to help her up.

Nami was glad it was a hot, sunny day because in a matter of moments she had her legs once more. Pushing herself up from the ground she ran to the navigator's room to be alone. She landed on her bed and buried her face in her pillow and sighed. This was all just like a bad dream, or nightmare...maybe she should pinch herself awake or something.

'_Wait a minute.'_ Nami blinked. '_That's right. This must be a dream or at least it's an illusion most likely of Melody's creation._' Melody, the Siren Witch, who was now the musician that Luffy had always wanted. If Nami didn't know the truth she would have felt jealous of her - Melody who had managed to fit in with the crew so easily, and who had managed to bring out this 'other side' in Luffy. If Melody weren't there for ulterior motives she would have taken Nami's place perfectly. But there had to be a way to make the others open their eyes and see the truth!

There just had to be. Nami didn't know if she could take much more of this.

ooo

Nami's feet felt like lead as she walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. She could smell the food Sanji had cooked for dinner and her stomach grumbled. It hadn't been long since she had last eaten and yet she felt like she hadn't eaten for days. This was the only reason why she bothered coming out of her room at all.

She walked into the kitchen and there it was again.

Melody was seated next to Luffy with her arms draped around his neck and she was leaning in and whispering something in Luffy's ears that made him end up turning bright red.

"What game are you playing at Melody!?" Nami screeched.

Melody calmly raised her eyes to look at the navigator. "Whatever to you mean, Nami-_chan_?"

"You know exactly what I mean. It's not necessary for you to toy with his emotions like that is it?! When are you planning on killing him off anyways?!"

"Well, Luffy might have his uses after all...I think I plan on keeping him as a sort of pet. The others however are only good enough to sate the hunger of the mirror. And you, will make a nice dessert."

"I won't let you hurt my _nakama_!" Nami cried back defiantly.

"And how do you plan to stop me? As you saw Luffy protects me now. Not you." Melody smiled.

"Why you little-!!" Nami lunged at Melody only to be stopped from behind by Sanji and Zoro. "Let go of me! That woman plans to kill you and all you guys can do is sit around and enjoy being trapped in this illusion!!" Nami struggled in their grasp and nearly made it out of their arms and was almost about to attack Melody when Luffy stepped in front of her. He bore a look Nami had never seen him wear before and that was when he suddenly slapped her hard across the face.

Nami stumbled backwards and held a hand to her stinging cheek in utter shock.

Luffy had hit her....

All she knew was the pain in her cheek...and as she concentrated on it her surrounding seemed to get clearer...or did they get more foggy...before she knew it Nami was no longer trapped in the same illusion as her friends but for once saw things as they were. They weren't on the Going Merry at all but still on the same desolate island. The island that was even more barren than she had thought...the pyramid...was gone, it had never existed...and the food on their plates...Nami was shocked, it was nothing but dirt and rocks.

The pain had woken her up from the dream.

She turned to face Melody and whipped out her _bo_.

"This ends now." Nami declared.

Melody pulled out her flute and smiled. "Just the two of us then." She raised her flute to her lips and playing a soft, lilting tune caused Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop to fall over fast asleep. "This way no one can get in our way."

"That's fine with me." Nami agreed getting into a fighting stance.

"Now I will play you a deadly melody..." Melody smiled before raising her flute to her lips and beginning to play.

Nami wondered what the Siren Witch had in mind until suddenly she felt it...it was a feeling Nami often times got just before she sensed a storm or a cyclone out on the Grand Line. Goosebumps going down her back she leapt out of the way just in time. A rush of air went past her and Nami watched in shock as an invisible force cut through the earth leaving deep ruts there. If that attack had hit her head on...

But what was it exactly? Melody had just been playing on her flute. A strange song began to play...increasing in volume until that force sped by her. '_Sound...vibration.'_ Nami mused. '_That must be it!'_ Melody was actually attacking her with pure sound wave vibrations.

Again Nami felt the sensation that something was coming her way and rolled out of the way. She then leapt to her feet and decided to go on the offensive or else she'd just end up wearing herself out as Melody made her dodge all her deadly attacks. Nami lunged towards Melody and swung her _bo_ high over head to come down upon Melody with a powerful downwards slash. But then Melody's song changed...though Nami didn't sense anything directed at her per say so she continued with her attack. Her _bo_ came down upon Melody but didn't make contact with her. Something was blocking Nami's _bo_...something was shielding Melody.

'_Damn!'_ Nami screamed in her mind. '_She shielded herself with a wall of sound!'_

Nami leapt backwards and stood with her _bo_ held out in front of her. '_How the hell am I supposed to breech that kind of defense_?' Nami began to panic in her mind.

Nami looked over to her sleeping comrades and steeled herself to attack Melody again. She couldn't just give up, not for their sakes. Nami attacked Melody head on with a series of overhead attacks and then swung her _bo_ low to try and trip Melody up, but each time Melody simply shielded herself with sound. Melody then changed her song very suddenly and Nami felt that something was heading her way. She leapt backwards but this time it hadn't been soon enough.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Nami dropped to her knees gripping her head in pain. Something had hit her ears and now she was feeling dizzy and disoriented. Nami felt something gushing from her ears and raised her hand to touch the sensitive skin there. Then as she looked down at her hand she saw...blood. "You bitch!" Nami yelled as she struggled to her feet and prepared to face Melody once more. But she was wobbling from side to side and couldn't seem to find her center of balance.

Melody removed her flute from her lips and the surrounding area filled with Melody's musical laughter. "You're attacks were futile from the very beginning. And now you have no chance at all at beating me. You'll pay for interfering the other night..." Melody raised her flute to her mouth again and began to play...

Nami sensed something big was coming her way and quickly leapt out of the way...or at least she tried to. Her center of balance was so off that she sort of tipped over to one side and fell over instead. The attack wasn't a direct hit but hit Nami nevertheless.

As the sound wave vibrations hit her relentlessly again and again, Nami brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs curling up into the fetal position. She could feel the rush of air as it cut through her skin. She cried out in the pain from it as the welts being cut into her skin began to bleed.

Melody's blue eyes stared back at Nami with black hatred as she slowly approached her fallen foe. "Why do you fight? Why do you even bother?" Melody questioned aloud. Nami's eyes had drifted over to see her sleeping comrades...her eyes resting on Luffy's form...who was even smiling in his sleep...he was always so carefree...Nami smiled. "It's because of them isn't it?" Melody frowned. "You would fight even though you have no chance of winning for their sakes? But the real question is would they do the same for you?"

Nami wondered about that herself but looking at her Captain she knew the answer. "Yes." She said without a trace of doubt in her voice.

Melody clenched her fists in anger, one of her hands wrapping more tightly around her flute, so hard that her hand began to bleed. "Why? I just don't understand it! You fight for each other...you care about each other. _Nakama_...is that what that word really means? I'll tell you about _nakama_...they do nothing but betray you!" Melody said as a single tear fell from her eye and traveled down her fair cheek. "Do you think he'll ever realize how you feel about _him_? And even if he does how can you be sure your feelings will be returned? What if...what if he falls in love with someone more beautiful!! Because that's all it boils down to in the end. Whoever is more beautiful is worthy of love and those that have no beauty will never find love. I realized it that day...."

"That day...?" Nami coughed up bile.

ooo

_Melody's blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she ran through a field of yellow flowers. The sun was shining, white fluffy clouds passing by overhead, and the birds were singing their sweet love songs in the treetops. It was spring. The time for rebirth...the perfect time for lovers. Melody was gathering a lovely bouquet of daises to give to her lover. She was sure it would please him since he loved all things beautiful. He had told her this many times._

_For years they had lived happily together and the years had gone by like a dream. Then Melody was in her thirties but their love was still as strong as ever. Melody smiled as she thought of how she was acting...like a young teen thinking of a school crush. But she wasn't a teenager anymore she was a woman now. Melody brought her hands up to her face tracing a small almost invisible wrinkle there. Her youth...was fading. She wondered if her lover noticed these fine lines and shivered. She wanted to stay beautiful, perfect for him always. She had gotten into the habit of wearing makeup hoping to conceal the fact that she was aging, that she wasn't the same girl he had fallen so madly in love with all those years ago._

_One of Melody's deepest fears was that he would stop loving her if she became ugly. But for now that was something still on the horizon. She still had many years more where her beauty would only ripen before it would begin to surely fade away. But she promised herself she would postpone this as long as possible by brewing potions, elixirs, and lotions - all with the properties to keep her young. She had had to find some interesting and rare ingredients and in the acquiring of some of these Melody had been forced to do things she would always regret but she would do anything if it meant keeping him. _

_How she loved him. Sometimes she felt the love she had for him bubble up within her and it was so strong it hurt. It hurt to even be away from him for a few moments. She had to hurry back to him as soon as possible!_

_She knew they had planned to meet later that night but she just couldn't wait. _

_She knew he wouldn't mind if she surprised him by coming home early after all. And so finishing her bouquet she ran back towards their summer cottage. _

_It was unusually quiet when she entered their cottage, usually he was reading by the hearth but this time he wasn't there. Suddenly she heard sounds coming from their bedroom. She quirked her head and wondered what he was doing. Perhaps he was taking a nap and had begun to have a nightmare from the heavy breathing she could hear. She felt a pang in her heart at the thought of him suffering and decided to go in straight away to wake him up from it. _

_She opened the door and gasped at what she saw._

_Time slowed down around her as she watched a scene that she couldn't comprehend. It couldn't be real. Her eyes widened and she felt herself paralyzed._

_Her lover was in their bed making love to her younger sister._

_Soon tears welled up in her eyes. Of course. She should have seen it coming all along. The looks...the shared glances...her sister maturing to the ripe age of fifteen, her beauty coming to match the beauty she had once possessed. She had been replaced - by her own flesh and blood._

_He had chosen someone more beautiful, who had youth yet on her side._

_Her heart was broken._

_She had nothing left. She only lived for him...and as she continued to watch them unbeknownst to them the love she had for the both of them changed...darkened...and became hatred. _

_How she hated them, loathed them. How could they do this to her! Why?! Just because she was aging he had to replace her?! How dare her sister betray her this way, stealing the man she loved away from her, even after Melody had provided her with food and shelter? Is this how they repaid her...with this hurt?_

_They would pay for this! If he didn't love her because she was no longer beautiful then they would both help her attain that which she had been cursed for not having - Eternal youth and beauty._

_In her quest for potions and spells to keep young she had come across the mirror. There was a story behind it and she had purchased the antique because of it. Apparently, there was a woman who had two daughters. She had been a witch and she had bewitched a man to fall in love with her. The man had a daughter, who suffered at the hands of her new mother, a woman who looked much younger than she should. The story ended with the death of the stepmother and the strangeness was that when she died she had lost her beauty at the same time and had become an old woman._

_This mirror...had spoken to her one day and told her she could have that which she sought if she provided the proper sacrifices. It merely required human lives..._

_Of course Melody was against this but now...now as she looked at her lover and her sister...._

_She removed a dagger from her bosom and approached them. They would do quite nicely indeed._

_ooo_

Hot tears were running down Nami's cheeks as she listened to Melody's story and of her lover and sister's betrayal. And of how she killed them to gain eternal youth and beauty.

"So you see, beauty is all I have left." Melody said running a finger down her cheek so that she pulled on her lower eyelid eerily. "It's the only constant in my life. No one will take it away from me! I will do whatever it takes to get what I want. And I've decided that I will finally have it...your _nakama_...will become my _nakama_. They will come to care for me, even love me. And do you know why? Because I am beautiful! Beauty will give me what I want! I will finally be loved for all eternity!" Melody broke out into psychotic laughter.

"How could you...kill those you loved?" Nami choked out.

Melody's eyes flashed. "They brought their deaths upon themselves! How dare you..."

"Even though they hurt you...it doesn't mean they didn't love you..."

"You lie!" Melody's face was flushed now. "How could you ever understand how I felt! In fact, I'll make you understand. The mirror has granted me much of its power and now even you will not be able to resist my next song!"

ooo

_Nami awoke with a splitting headache and looked around her. She was on the Going Merry once more and everything seemed normal. Nami pushed herself up wondering how she had gotten there. Strange...she couldn't seem to remember. Wasn't there something really important that she should be remembering...?_

_She decided she would find her fellow crewmates first and find out. Zoro she found training, Sanji was in the kitchen cooking, Ussop was working on one of his latest inventions, and Luffy...that's strange, she couldn't seem to find him. _

_Her heart pounded in her chest as she wondered where he could be. Could he have fallen overboard when no one was paying attention? Could he be in trouble?! Nami searched frantically around the ship until she tried the cargo hold...it was dark but she could hear something._

"_Luffy?" Nami called into the darkness. Her heart was still pounding. What could he possibly be doing down here in the dark...she would be alone with him in the dark..._

_She gulped and tried again. This time she was responded by a strange strangled sort of noise. _

_Luffy! He had to be in trouble...behind those crates._

_Nami quickly ran around to see what was going on and then she saw them..._

_Luffy and __**that woman**__...She was their latest addition to the crew, her name was Melody and they had saved her from when her ship had been destroyed during a storm. She had become the ship's musician much to Luffy's delight. She had noticed how the two of them had been getting closer...they had a lot in common or so it seemed. They had become quick friends, though a little too fast for Nami's taste and now..._

_Here she saw her innocent Luffy doing things she never thought she could imagine him doing like using his strange, rubberman abilities in various ways to sexually pleasure Melody..._

_Nami took a step back and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming out loud._

_But that wasn't what really bothered her the most. Seeing the two of them together like this forced Nami to admit something to herself. Somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with him, her Captain, her nakama. And now...she saw that he didn't love her back. But found that he was now with another. She never had a chance competing against the beautiful Siren Melody. She was too perfect...and Nami...she was far from perfect..._

_Luffy probably loved Melody._

_Luffy didn't love her._

_Why?_

_She wasn't good enough for Luffy...not when compared with Melody. Melody with her sparkling blue eyes, milky white skin, long, golden cascading blonde hair, which looked like spun gold. Melody's voice, her poise, her grace._

_And Nami...she was a bit of a tomboy. She was rough around the edges, she spoke her mind, she was feisty, impolite, was a part-time thief. And then, there was also her past..._

_Nami's greatest fear was that her nakama would reject her once they found out about her dark, dirty past._

_Her dark little secret._

_Those skeletons she hid in the closet of her mind. _

_Suddenly, she saw that Luffy's eyes were on her as he continued his ministrations upon Melody. "Nami...do you like to watch? Nami are you wet? A whore is always wet...and that's what you are."_

_Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Wha?" Nami muttered in shock._

"_You whore. That's right I know all about it. Why do you think I chose the pure, virginal Melody instead of you! You're not good enough for me! You're tarnished...you're a used shoe. Why would I want someone as...dirty as you. You filthy little-"_

"_Stop!" Nami cried covering her ears. "Stop it please! I can't take it!" _

_Nami quickly rushed to her room and ran to her bathroom and shut the door. She went inside her shower and turned the water on to block out the sounds of her sobbing. She then sunk to her knees in the shower as the cold water cascaded onto her..._

_And then she saw it out of the corner of her eye._

_A knife._

_How had it gotten there? Why was it on her bathroom sink?_

_The pain...the pain in Nami's heart wouldn't go away. She needed relief from this pain. _

_An escape._

_The knife...it could liberate her. Free her._

_Nami slowly stood up and walked towards the sink until she was holding the knife in her hands._

_She twisted her wrist to watch as she cut the vein there...she then went to her other wrist and did the same thing._

_She watched until the knife dropped from her limp fingers...Nami, wobbling on her week legs, went back to the shower and leaning against the wall slid to sit there, the water still cascading on top of her..._

_ooo_

Luffy's eyes slowly opened and he took in his surrounding. He was on that same strange island where they had met that woman Melody. That Siren Witch...she had completely managed to manipulate and control his counterpart. This filled him with anger towards her. How dare she think she could control - _him_.

But thanks to her he was free again. When his counterpart had fallen asleep _he _had awaken in his place.

Luffy's red eyes slowly scanned the area and rested on his sleeping comrades - Zoro, Sanji, and Ussop. He then wondered where his woman was. He searched for the wench and sighed when he found her. There she was but...she was on her knees holding something shinny in her hands while Melody was hovering over her and laughing in a maniac fashion.

Luffy stood and began to walk in their direction. He blinked when he realized what he was seeing.

With a distraught look on her face Nami was stabbing her wrists repeatedly with a knife...while Melody just stood by watching. _'That bitch_. _What the hell has she done to my Nami!' _

"**Melody**!" Luffy's harsh voice boomed through the air.

Melody stopped laughing and turned her eyes curiously towards Luffy. She gasped. He looked different. His eyes were red, his hands were clawed, and his muscled bulged within his tight shirt. Was that really him? She wondered for a quick second before realizing that it was indeed him, but that he had changed...perhaps...the Devil's Fruit? Melody wondered in awe as she realized what that meant.

She took a step back.

"**What the hell have you done to her**?!" Luffy continued to stalk over to Melody as she continued to walk backwards. "**Answer me dammit!" **

Melody suddenly stood her ground. "I trapped her in an illusion if you must know. A powerful illusion that she will never be able to escape from. She will die as she kills herself while trying to free herself from the misery, which she is experiencing inside the nightmare world of my creation!"

"**Bitch! Free. Her. Now." **There was no argument behind his words.

"Why should I?" Melody scoffed. "You'll just kill me anyways. At least this way she'll be coming with me."

Luffy growled as he stood next to the trembling Nami and wrenched the dagger from her grasp. He then flung it VERY far away from him in the hopes that Nami would cease hurting herself. He was wrong...

With the dagger now out of her grasp Nami leaned over and began to bang her head against the parched, rocky earth.

"**Holy shit! You bitch! You will pay dearly if my Nami dies! If you won't willingly free her I'll torture you until you do!" **Luffy declared as he began to stretch his fingers. "**Gomu Gomu no cat-o'-nine-tails!" **Luffy cried as he let his lash fall upon Melody's back. Melody cried out in pain, her flute falling from her limp fingers. It was useless to fight him anyways, Melody knew, not when he was in this form. Luffy swung his fingers back and then forward so that the lash fell upon Melody's back again. This time causing her to sink to her knees. Melody bit her lip in pain. Again. This time Luffy's elongated fingers cut through the sheer material of Melody's dress and left fresh welts there which began to bleed red. Again.

"**Free her dammit!" **Luffy bellowed. "**She'll die at this rate! Tell me how to free her!"**

"Kill me..." Melody gasped through the pain. "Kill me and she'll be freed...they all will."

Luffy licked his lips and smiled. "**So be it**."

"Wait!" Melody stopped Luffy for a second. "Why? Why do you want to save her this badly?"

Luffy's expression turned serious for a moment before he responded. "Because I love her."

Melody began to laugh. "I wonder what will happen since the one she really loves is not you but your other half...the untainted one. But you...you're just like the other men in her life who have hurt her."

"**You have lived long enough!" **Luffy roared as he pulled back his arm and began to form a long rope. "**Gomu Gomu no Noose." **Luffy shot his fingers forward, which had now formed a rope that formed a noose, which quickly wrapped itself around Melody's neck. He then flung her up into the air and watched as she hung there struggling for breath.

"Don't think this is the last of us...Monkey D. Luffy. The Seven will not rest until you and your crew are all dead. That's the least you can expect after having picked a fight with our comrade Captain Blood-Lust."

"The Seven?" Luffy wondered aloud. "Who the hell are they? Answer me wench!"

Melody's eye became unfocused as she struggled to speak. "My love...sister...is this the pain you felt when I killed you? I'm sorry..." Melody breathed before her eyes closed.

Luffy tossed Melody's limp body aside and began to approach Nami...

ooo

Nami gasped as her eyes shot open and began darting around frantically. Was this real? Was this reality? She ached all over...especially her wrists...they were burning with pain...and her head. She felt awful. Her whole body was trembling...was she dying? Nami felt it hard to keep her eyes open...and soon she felt someone holding her wrists. She looked down and for a second didn't register what she was seeing.

She looked to her side and saw Luffy. He had a serious expression on his face as he wrapped Nami's wrists to stop them from bleeding. But this wasn't _her_ Luffy...it was _him_ again.

Suddenly she was afraid. Was this another illusion? Would the evil Luffy suddenly kill her at any moment?

Luffy looked into her eyes and saw the fear she held for him there. "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you, Nami." Luffy reached out his hand to stroke her cheek.

Nami gasped at the contact. This had to be another illusion...Luffy stroking her cheek in an affectionate manner! No way…

"Wh-who are you?" Nami whispered.

"It's me Luffy." He smiled at her while he continued to stroke her cheek and then he ran his thumb over to her lips. "They're so soft..." His voice was tinged with wonder.

"Wha?" Nami questioned back in shock. The way Luffy was acting was...so unlike Luffy. It was frightening her but at the same time exciting her. She had butterflies in her stomach as Luffy continued to touch her and then suddenly he leaned down and kissed her. Gently at first but then Luffy deepened their kiss, becoming more forceful, possessive of her, until the kiss almost hurt.

A flood of confused emotions filled Nami at his rough touch.

'_Luffy...Luffy is kissing me! It's nice, but now it hurts. How can I have pleasure and pain at the same time? This isn't the real Luffy. Luffy would never hurt me...who is he really? I want Luffy...but this isn't the real Luffy. I want...I want...' _Nami continued to kiss Luffy until her eyes drifted over and she saw Melody. Nami gasped and Luffy thought it was a moan and so deepened his kiss by plunging his hot, wet tongue into her mouth.

Melody was dead.

Melody, who in death had lost her youth and beauty, and was now wrinkled, decrepit, and old.

Melody, who had killed her own lover and sister...because of...fate. Melody, who didn't deserve to die. Melody, who should have been saved. Luffy would have saved her, the real one that is.

This wasn't what Nami wanted. '_Not like this_,' she decided.

Nami pushed against Luffy's chest to push him away from her but he only tightened his hold upon her. He wasn't going to let her get away. He knew she wanted him...

Nami was flooded with fear again...was he going to force himself upon her? Would Luffy really do that? Maybe this one would, she realized. Tears began to fill her eyes. The strength to push him away from her just wouldn't come. She had already lost so much blood...she was completely at his mercy. What could she possibly do to get herself out of this situation?

"_Luffy...please don't do this..._" Nami whispered.

Luffy looked back at her with lust filled eyes. "I know you want this. Why deny yourself of it, Nami?"

Nami shook her head. "I want...the real Luffy. I'm sorry but you're not the one I want."

Luffy's eyes turned hard. "Let's see if you lie." He put his hand up Nami's skirt and then plunged a finger into her depths. She was wet. "You see you're lying."

"No! No I'm not!" Nami pleaded. If only the real Luffy were here. He could save her. Somehow she had to reach him. "Luffy! _Luffy...help me_!"

Luffy blinked. Then he blinked again. "Argh!" Luffy suddenly cried out. "No! I won't let you regain control again, you pussy!"

And suddenly...

"_Nami?_" Luffy was looking straight at her...at her trembling form...the tears in her eyes.

"Luffy is it really you this time?" Nami questioned brokenly.

"Yea Nami it's me...what-" Luffy suddenly stopped when he realized something...his hand was...somewhere...he looked down and saw that his hand was under Nami's skirt. And he realized he was touching Nami's most private place. He gulped. He suddenly felt funny. He quickly pulled his hand out from under Nami's skirt and looked back at her with a guilty expression on his face. He hadn't wanted to take his hand away. Just why the hell had he been touching Nami in such an intimate manner anyways? And more importantly, why did she have tears in her eyes? _What had he done?_

"Nami...did I do this to you?" Luffy asked, concern written all over his face as he frowned. Luffy was beginning to hate himself.

Nami swallowed. "You didn't hurt me Luffy..."

"But why was I...touching you without your consent?" Luffy asked, beginning to feel sick.

"It's ok Luffy...you can touch me if you want to...go right ahead…" Nami whispered.

Luffy's eyes widened. He somehow didn't like the way she had said that. It was like she was saying he could do whatever he wanted regardless of whether or not she wanted it and it was ok. He _hated_ the way what she had just said sounded. Why would she say it was ok for him to make her cry like that? To touch her like that if she didn't like it? Why would she think that way!

"What do you mean?!" Luffy suddenly cried out. "How can you say that? I...even if I...I could never...Nami you..." Luffy tried to get his words together failing miserably.

Nami stared back at him and realized she had been wrong to say what she did. Luffy...the real Luffy wasn't like the others. She sighed. "I'm sorry Luffy."

Luffy shook his head vigorously, "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm not really sure what I was doing but...I would never want to do something you didn't want, Nami. Remember that."

"_Luffy_...."

Luffy tried to smile but he found he was hurting...it hurt _down there_. He looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. He began to feel embarrassed and ashamed. He had woken up with this problem a few times, but couldn't understand it nor the conflicting emotions it caused. And now...this pain was asking him for what? Something...wrong. He felt _wrong_. He balled his hand into a fist and punched his hardness hoping it would go down. Usually after several punches it would...and the pain would go away too.

Nami's eyes widened in shock when she saw what Luffy had just done.

Tears of frustration came to Luffy's eyes as he looked back at Nami, ashamed, "I...it won't go down...I don't know why..."

Luffy was about to hit his hardness again when Nami stopped his hand. "Luffy you shouldn't do that to yourself." Nami swallowed. "It's only natural for a guy your age to have that happen to him once in a while...to have urges..."

"Urges?" Luffy questioned but the pain distracted him. "It hurts Nami? Let me fix it. I have to make the pain go away." He wanted to punch himself again but Nami wouldn't let him.

"You don't make the pain go away like that Luffy...." Nami informed him.

Luffy blinked. "Then how do I make it go away? Please Nami...help me." He gave her a beseeching look, tears in his eyes.

Nami looked back at Luffy wondering if he...no, he was completely asking this from her out of complete ignorance and innocence. He didn't know, he _really_ didn't know. Nami's eyes widened at this realization. He was really looking quite pitiful too as he asked for her help. He just looked so lost and helpless. Kinda like a lost puppy. How could she resist that face?

"Luffy...there's a better way to make the pain go away. Will you let me...help you? May I...touch you?" Nami questioned a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks. Would he really let her touch his...?

Luffy looked a bit confused by her request but then nodded. He trusted Nami.

Nami then started to unzip Luffy's shorts and slid them down. All that was left was his boxers and she could see his straining member through them. She thought it would be wrong to take them off so she instead slid her hand inside of his boxers.

Luffy gasped at the sensation of Nami's hand going down his skin until she had grasped his member. "Nami...I'm afraid." Luffy looked back at her, his wide eyes searching her own.

"Don't be." Nami smiled returning his stare. She then began to move her hand up and down, slowly stroking his now throbbing manhood.

Luffy groaned as a myriad of new sensations filled his body. Feelings he had never ever felt before. Good feeling. Incredible feelings. It felt sooo good. How could something painful be turned into something so good? What magic was Nami casting on him to make his pain become pleasure?

He blushed....he suddenly became aware that she was touching his most private place...and that he was getting pleasure from her touch. Her hands were so soft...he was close enough to smell her scent. '_Mmmm she smells like oranges_.' He looked over at her and their eyes met. He realized this was something only a woman could do for a man. His other _nakama -_ they couldn't help him with this sort of problem...but a woman could.

Soon the pleasure began to build. Luffy couldn't believe it. Something was building inside of him, more, and more. "Nami...please don't stop...Nami!" Luffy cried as Nami began to pump his member harder and faster. "Oh Gods Nami!" Luffy cried out as he came into her hand. He collapsed backwards panting for breath. His eyes shining in the afterglow of his climax. Nami smiled, happy that he was happy. "Nami...that felt so...wow Nami how did you know how to do that?"

Nami's smile faded from her face. How did she know....of course she knew how since...she had done so many times before...for money.

Luffy suddenly noticed Nami's dark, troubled and hurt expression and immediately felt guilty...had he made her do something she hadn't really wanted to do?! "Nami...you did want to do that right? I didn't force you to help me right?" He pleaded.

Nami's eyes turned quickly to Luffy and she sighed. "Oh, Luffy. Why are you just so nice?" She cried as she flung her arms around him, suddenly hugging him, and she buried her head in his chest.

Luffy's arms instinctively wrapped around her tightly and he held her protectively. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to be close...oh so close to her..._closer _even. Luffy gulped wondering how he could get closer and a funny feeling in his stomach formed as he thought about it.

To be continued...

**By Sophia Hughlette**

**Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy**

Darkest passion of love – I'm so glad you like my fic.

Tenten93 – Yea you bet! I'm always waiting for the Nami/Luffy moments when I watch One Piece! I'm up to episode 269 right now. I thought it was a hilarious Luffy/Nami moment when Nami had to get Luffy to un-stick himself from between those two buildings after that CP9 leopard dude had sent Luffy flying…in case you haven't gotten that far I'm being vague! Lol.

TheBlueCheeseburger – Gecko Moria? I just looked that up, I haven't gotten to watch him yet. Now I have something to look forward too. He sounds like an interesting villain.

Iwin Ulose – Aww wow it was your favorite fic? I'm honored. Yea, I finally managed to publish a book lol…Shinigami Boy is like a middlegrade novel to compete with Harry Potter. It's like Harry Potter meets the Matrix and goes to Japan. LOL. I'm so crazy. But I'm also working on a YA novel currently to like compete with Twilight lol…it will probably be closer to this fic since it is a bit darker and more mature. You're right btw I forgot how dark I went with this fic – totally going to change the rating to Mature!!!

Thanks all for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 7: The Curse of the El Dorado**

Nami walked slowly up the dirt path dragging her bo, which she barely had the strength to carry.

She knew what she had to do.

Her wrists were still bleeding through the bandages that Luffy had wrapped around her wounds. She felt faint and slightly dizzy. She really shouldn't be walking around in her condition but for some reason she wanted to do this alone. To face...that _thing_ on her own.

The palace had been nothing but an illusion and there in the location where it should have been Nami saw _it_.

The wardrobe.

Nami steeled herself and walked up to it. Reaching out she opened the wardrobe and found herself peering into the mirror at her own reflection. She looked awful. Her skin was pale from coming so close to death, her hair hung limply around her face. Her forehead had an unsightly bruise on it where she had bashed her head against the rocky ground.

She raised her bo prepared to destroy this thing of evil, which had corrupted Melody's once pure heart....

ooo

Luffy's fingers twitched as he remembered the feeling of his fingers being inside of Nami. He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking about such things. He looked over to his fallen comrades and found that they were still sound asleep. He walked over to them and began to shake them while trying to get them to wake. Still no response.

Luffy furrowed his brow in frustration. Well, if normal means wouldn't work.

**BAM**.

"Luffy you bastard! One of these days I really will kill you!" Zoro growled rubbing his cheek where Luffy had punched him.

"_Oi!_ Luffy was that really necessary." Ussop complained...he had taken many more hits than Zoro just to wake up and now his face was barely recognizable.

"Seriously Luffy I wonder if you know your own strength sometimes." Sanji grinned but then his smile faltered upon seeing that Nami was nowhere in sight. "Hey, where's Nami-san?"

As if on cue Nami came out from a sparsely wooded area. "Right here guys did you miss me?" She playfully winked.

"Nami-_swann!!!_" Sanji ran up to her.

"I have a favor to ask of you guys...." Nami began bashfully.

"Anything for you Nami-_san!_" Sanji quickly replied. "What is it you wish?"

Nami merely smiled back.

ooo

"2345…2346…2347." Zoro was training his body up on deck while doing a series of one-handed pushups. He was frustrated that he could barely remember any of what happened back on that strange island. The last thing he remembered clearly was when he had stolen that kiss from Nami back on the Going Merry.

'_Fuck. I'm such a jerk! How could I do that to her? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I will punish myself with five thousand one-handed finger pushups. And if I can't finish those I'll do ten thousand pull ups one handed. And if I can't finish those...'_

Zoro was ashamed of his ungentlemanly behavior towards Nami, but he was also incredibly frustrated with the feelings that she was evoking in him. So much so that he just didn't really know how to react properly. In battle one had to use their gut instincts and face an opponent head on. Find a foe's weakness then exploit it, use it against them, and win at all costs. What he had done was see Nami as an opponent since she was causing these tumultuous emotions he had never felt before and it was throwing his whole game off. He _knew_ he wanted her. And he would have her. Because not having her would be the same as defeat right? So Zoro figured he would just have to 'defeat her', so to speak. And so, remembering her weakness - her fear and regret of her past - Zoro had decided he would use that against her. Then Nami would have no choice but to admit to defeat. At least, that had been the plan…

'_Whoever said all's fair in love and war was an idiot.' _Zoro shook his head in disgust. He had gone about things _all-wrong_. One can't force a woman to want a man. And one definitely shouldn't blackmail a girl into just giving into one's wants or sick desires. What the hell had he been thinking? If Luffy hadn't shown up what would he have done? This wasn't like him...but what was? If anything Zoro knew one thing for sure: it was cowardly to use one's strength as a man against a woman. '_I'm not a coward…_' No...he would never treat Nami like that again he promised himself with a fierce nod and glint in his eye. '_I'll make amends somehow…_'

ooo

Luffy wandered around the ship aimlessly looking for Nami. Usually she was above deck around this time sunning or playing cards with Ussop and himself. Strange.

He decided to check and see if she was in her room. Bounding towards her room Luffy stopped in front of it when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar...

He couldn't help himself from peering inside...

Nami was standing in front of that strange wardrobe she had requested that they bring to the ship for her. That thing gave Luffy the creeps. It looked like Nami was just brushing her hair while looking at her reflection but then Luffy noticed that her lips were moving. She was talking to herself...or so it seemed.

"I want to forget it....forget it all? Can you really help me? I wish to be cleansed of my past...have a fresh start. For his sake....he could never accept me if he knew the truth. I know that now. Melody's illusion showed me...it showed me what would happen. I can't let that happen. I can't lose him like that....I can't stand these memories that haunt my mind. Please....help me." Nami was saying in a low voice and she began to press her hands against the sides of her head as if she thought she could squish out all the painful memories out of her head if she pressed hard enough.

"Nami." Luffy said coming through the door and looking straight at her with his piercing gaze, which slightly unnerved her.

Nami must have jumped a foot in the air. "Luffy?! What are you doing here?"

"Who were you talking to just now? Do you need help?" Luffy's voice took on a serious tone. He hated it when he saw Nami hurting herself like that, it really worried him.

"Huh? Oh, no one...hehehe....I uh...don't need help with anything really!" Nami beamed at him and remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot." Nami rushed over to her bookshelf and removed Luffy's straw hat and came over to give it back to him. "Here."

Luffy looked down at his hat in shock...he had thought it was long gone but Nami had managed to save it for him by risking her life in order to do so, he remembered. "Thanks...I owe you one, Nami."

Nami beamed until Luffy said, "But... never do that again."

"Huh?" Nami asked bewildered.

"Never risk your life for...something like this...it's just a hat. Well I...it _is_ very special to me but what I'm trying to say is that you're _more_ special." Luffy cutely stumbled over his words.

Nami gasped and brought a hand to cover her mouth.

Luffy approached her. "I never want to go through that again Nami. I thought I had lost you. Never...leave me like that again. Promise me, Nami." He grasped her by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

Nami gulped. "I promise." She licked her lips and Luffy's eyes trailed down to watch. He couldn't seem to stop staring at her moistened lips...he felt drawn to them for some reason. Was there something he should do? He began to lean his head down towards her...

Nami couldn't believe how close they were and was even more shocked when Luffy looked as though he might try to kiss her!

'_Oh my god! Oh my god! Luffy's going to kiss me!'_

When suddenly...

"Captain! Nami!" Ussop came rushing through the door without so much as one knock. He stood stalk still at the sight before him. Nami was in Luffy's arms as Luffy was leaning in to kiss her?! No way! Ussop fell to the ground unconscious from the shock.

"Ussop!" Nami cried and went to her fallen friend's side. She began to shake him awake.

"Huh? Nami...hehehe I just had the craziest dream! Luffy was trying to kiss you! Can you believe it!" Ussop rubbed the bottom on his nose with his index finger.

"Well..I...he…you see." Nami stuttered.

"What's a kiss?" Luffy asked suddenly, scratching his cheek.

Nami fell over.

"Anyways, Captain, there's a strange pirate ship off the port bow." Ussop declared.

"A pirate ship! Alright!" Luffy declared excitedly as he followed Ussop above deck.

"Boys...ugh!" Nami put a hand to her head shaking it in disbelief as she allowed herself to plop back down on the ground.

ooo

"Whooooo!!!!! _Sugeee!!!!_" Luffy cried from his favorite spot on the ram's head as the pirate ship came into view. "It's HUGE!"

A slight fog was beginning to build over the waters as the ship approached and just as suddenly the temperature dropped.

"It's freezing." Sanji's teeth chattered.

Zoro was chaffing his arms. "Indeed."

They both looked at Luffy expectantly.

o.o;...............

"It's cold!" Luffy declared suddenly.

"Too slow!" Sanji and Zoro both yelled at him simultaneously.

Ussop was up in the crow's nest looking at the other ship through his unique pair of goggles. "Hmmm strange it doesn't seem like anyone is onboard...in fact, it looks deserted."

Zoro's eyes narrowed, a deserted ship out on the Grand Line was _definitely_ suspicious. "Captain." He turned to Luffy for further orders.

"Prepare to board men!!!" Luffy cried enthusiastically.

"I should have known..." Zoro slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed.

Ussop's legs were shaking, "B-B-Board! Well, then I'll just stay here and guard the ship while you guys go take a look at th-that ghost ship, I mean, ship!"

Sanji put a cig in his mouth and lit it. He took a drag before he then exhaled. "It could be dangerous. Perhaps, we should leave Nami-_san_ here along with Ussop."

**BONK**

"There's no way I'm going to let you have the treasure all to yourself!" Nami declared _bo_ in hand. "I'm going!"

"Damn straight!" Luffy agreed glad that she would be tagging along for the adventure.

"Why is it the Navigator always does what the Captain decides upon." Ussop said shaking his head in disbelief.

Sanji shrugged. "That's an unsolvable mystery it seems. Don't worry about a thing Nami-_swaan_ I'll-" He was cut off.

"Nami I'll protect you!" Luffy enthusiastically declared.

Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth at Luffy's surprising declaration.

"Oh brother." Zoro sighed, unconcerned.

"Thanks, guys." Nami smiled. "Go for it Luffy!"

"_Gomu Gomu no_ Rope Ladder!!!" Luffy cried extending his arms out and across to the other ship.

Zoro, Nami, and Sanji quickly made their way to the deserted pirate ship leaving Ussop behind to watch the Going Merry while they were away.

"It's freezing." Nami cried. "I should have brought my jacket."

"You can have my-!" All three guys simultaneously declared and then all gave each other the evil eye.

"Uh...I think I'll take Sanji's jacket since he has more layers on than you guys." Nami gave the guys an odd look before putting on Sanji's jacket. As she turned to walk away she missed the triumphant grin Sanji wore, and how he stuck his tongue out at the other two guys. Luffy pouted in defeat and Zoro just looked expressionless.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a familiar female scream.

"Nami-_san!_" Sanji cried. "Nami!" Luffy joined.

The three young men ran towards the direction that the scream had come from and saw Nami seated on the ground starring off at nothing.

"What is it?" Sanji asked coming to her side.

"I thought I saw...but it couldn't possibly have been real..." Nami murmured to herself.

"I say we split up and stay in pairs." Zoro suggested. "I'll go with Nami-"

"Why do you get to go with her?" Sanji growled and the two locked eyes as lightning flashed between them.

"Sanji will go with Nami. And I will go with Zoro." Luffy ordered and there was no arguing the Captain's orders.

ooo

Luffy and Zoro headed down a deserted corridor....

"I can't believe you let her go off with love cook." Zoro huffed.

"I would trust Sanji with Nami more than I would trust leaving her in your care." Luffy said in a low voice.

"What was that Captain?" Zoro questioned in surprise, reaching out to grasp Luffy by his shoulder to stop him.

"You heard me." Luffy's bangs were hiding his oddly serious expression. "You made Nami cry that night..." Luffy said with his back still turned.

"You knew?" Zoro was surprised that his clueless Captain could have figured out something like that.

Luffy seemed to be reading his thoughts. "I may be stupid but I'm not _that_ stupid." Luffy's voice was pained.

"But then...why didn't you fight me?"

"Nami, doesn't like it when we fight." Luffy replied right away.

"I see. It's not like you to be so...smart." Zoro finished lamely.

"I make an effort when it comes to Nami. And Zoro..." Luffy turned to look back at him, his eyes shadowed by his straw hat in a sinister manner. "Never make Nami cry again or else."

Zoro was taken aback, he had never expected that Luffy would say something like that to him, let alone to have noticed the truth of what was going on between him and Nami. "I...didn't mean for it to happen like that. I will never make her cry again, Captain. You have my word, as a samurai."

"Good." Luffy continued walking forward until he suddenly stepped into a puddle of water.... He looked down.

"What is it?" Zoro asked coming up next to him.

"Uhhh I think it's...." Luffy was looking down at the strange liquid when suddenly...

A slightly transparent hand rose up off the floor and wrapped itself around Luffy's ankle.

"Ahhhh!" More hands began to appear from the floor rising up through the liquid on the floor, which Zoro was now positive was _blood_. The hands closed around their ankles and began to pull downwards.

Luffy could feel his legs being pulled under the floor. "Argh! I can't get free!"

"Luffy!" Zoro cried unsheathing two of his swords. He made a slash at the hands but watched as his blades simply passed through them. "Holy shit!"

ooo

"Did you hear something?" Nami asked moving closer to Sanji.

Sanji smiled and put his arm around Nami bringing her closer and was surprised when she didn't pull away. '_She really must be afraid.'_ "Don't worry Nami-_san_ I won't let anything hurt a single hair on your lovely head."

Nami wasn't paying attention however since she was looking around her wildly. "There it is again...I can hear something. Can't you? There's this music playing..."

"Music?" Sanji furrowed his brows and listened. She was right it. "I guess this ship isn't as deserted as we thought. That sounds like a band. What do you say we go join in on the fun?"

"I don't know Sanji. I have a real bad feeling about this." Nami was remembering how easily the Straw Hat Pirates had been lured to Melody's island with her song.

"You worry too much. What could possibly go wrong?" Sanji beamed at her as they followed the sound of the music until they came to two large wooden doors. "Right behind these doors...alright then!" Sanji steeled himself before opening the doors with a fierce sidekick.

Nami gasped, her eyes sparkling at the sight before her.

It was a masquerade ball.

An ornate, gilded chandelier floated from the ceiling shedding a golden light upon the black and white checkered dance floor. There was a small band playing on a stage towards the back. The band members were all wearing tuxedos and top hats. Large buffet tables had been set out along the sides of the ball room with food piled high, along with gleaming silver bowls filled with tempting red wine. Masked waitresses and waiters all dressed in black and white were passing around glasses of the wine in crystalline glasses. And the dance floor itself was filled with masked men and women, who were spinning and dancing across the dance floor elegantly. The men wore tuxedos and the women wore extravagant black and white dresses with full bell skirts.

Nami felt herself pulled towards the spectacle before her, suddenly wishing to join the beautiful dancers. She took a single step forward.

"Well, at least I'm dressed for the occasion." Sanji grinned and offered Nami his arm. She took it and they stepped inside.

The double doors shut behind them eerily.

ooo

The shadowy hands had wrapped themselves around Zoro at this point too and since Zoro was unable to cut through these hands there was nothing he could do as he and Luffy were pulled under the floor.

They fell through the air and surrounding darkness until they finally landed on something hard.

"OWWW." Luffy whined rubbing his ass where he had fallen. "Where are we? Zoro?"

"How the hell should I know. Let me find a light." Zoro growled as he reached out his hands in front of him in the darkness until his hands hit a wall. It was hard walking on this strange surface. He then walked along the wall until he found what he was hoping he'd find - a torch. Removing the torch he simply used a sword technique to create the needed spark and lit the torch in front of him.

It appeared they had fallen down to the bowls of the ship, Zoro could tell from the structure there. And as the flickering torchlight cast its eerie glow about them it also shed light upon the uneven floor they had been standing on.

Zoro gulped at the sight of what they had been standing on.

Bones.

"Ewww!" Luffy cried as he looked at all the human bones and skulls that he was stepping on. "Freaky! Why are there so many bones down here?"

Zoro looked around him cautiously at the bones before he noticed some strange markings on one of the arm bones. He leaned over and picked it up and studied it closely - teeth marks.

"Z-Z-Zoro..." Came Luffy's trembling voice.

"What is it now?" Zoro's eyes widened at the sight of the translucent images of men and women that stood before them. They appeared to be in awful condition with severed limbs, deep wounds, ratty clothes, and some appeared emaciated. Their eyes were dark, hollows and as they approached Zoro and Luffy with cold, emotionless expressions on their faces – their intentions were clear. "RUN!"

ooo

As soon as Nami and Sanji stepped through the threshold their clothing was transformed. Nami now stood in an elegant black ball gown with a large skirt that pooled around her, a low v-shaped neckline, and a matching black, feathered and sequined mask. Sanji's suit had become a dashing white tuxedo, which was complimented with a simple, black domino mask and black bowtie.

They walked onto the dance floor hand in hand and Sanji spun Nami around to face him as they began a waltz. He wrapped his arms around her back and drew her closer too him as they continued to dance.

They were both completely mesmerized by the haunting music and utterly bewitched by the supernatural and phantasmagoric beauty around them. Nami stared up at Sanji through her feathered mask and only saw him. It was suddenly just the two of them.

She felt so right being in his arms, but at the same time she couldn't help feeling that she was yet again forgetting something _very important_.

A masked waitress passed by them and they both took up a glass of wine. Nami swirled the red liquid in her glass, captivated by the way the chandelier's light reflected in its dark depths, it was such a deep, delicious red.

Sanji appeared to act in the same fashion as he swirled the liquid, letting his senses fill with the drink's unique scent before drinking a sip. It burned pleasantly down his throat. A drop of the red liquid ran down from the corner of his mouth.

That drop of red liquid intrigued Nami and she felt herself being drawn towards it. She held Sanji's face in her hands as she leaned in and used her petite tongue to lap the drop of liquid from his face...

A shiver of pleasure went down Sanji's spine in response to her touch.

The red liquid had sparked something inside of Sanji...a type of hunger...

Sanji brought Nami closer to him and captured her lips with his own causing her to gasp in surprise. Sanji took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into her sweet mouth. It was a messy yet passionate kiss. Sanji allowed Nami to taste the spicy liquid from his own tongue. He then ran his hand through her hair and grabbing her fiery locks forced her to expose her neck to him. He then lowered his head and began to lick and tease her sensitive skin there while earning a moan from Nami. But the hunger, which now filled Sanji still wouldn't go away...

"Nami...you taste so delicious. It makes me want to _eat_ you." Sanji found himself biting down upon her flesh.

"Sanji!" Nami cried out in horror. "What the hell!" Nami quickly pushed Sanji away from him staring back at him in shock.

Sanji looked just as bewildered as she did.

Suddenly they both realized something...it had become eerily quiet for some reason.

The music had stopped.

Nami and Sanji looked around and observed that the dancers had all stopped dancing and that they had circled around them. Sanji instinctively pulled Nami behind him.

'_Just what the hell was going on...? Shit. I'll protect Nami-swan with my life!'_

'_Luffy where are you?' _

ooo

To be continued...

**By Sophia Hughlette**

**Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy**

AN: So a new adventure begins for the Straw Hat pirates it seems. Buwhahahaha! What will become of them? Guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 8: Hunger**

_Flashback..._

_Nami had gone on a little ways ahead of the others since her naturally inquisitive nature had gotten the better of her. 'Curiosity killed the cat...good thing I'm no cat.' Nami grinned a cat's paw smile and continued on before she abruptly saw something or rather someone right in front of her._

_It was a little girl. _

_The girl was wearing a white dress with a sailor-style neckline, red shoes, and as she slowly raised her head Nami saw that the girl had an extremely pale, round face with large, haunted blue eyes. The girl also had blonde hair, which had been styled in two pigtails on either side of her head. _

_She would have been completely normal if it wasn't for the fact that she was -_

_Completely transparent._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Nami let out a piercing scream._

_Nami watched filled with trepidation as the little girl took something out of her pocket slowly. It appeared to be a key. The key had a velvet cord attached to it and as the girl held it and lowered it through the air it would have dropped into her hand if not for the fact that it simply passed through her hand instead._

_Nami gulped._

"_Help us...save us...free us." The girl repeated over and over to Nami eerily as she approached. Nami took a step back. _

_And then the ghost girl was gone, while Luffy and the others were running up to her asking if she was ok..._

_ooo_

Sanji held Nami protectively behind him as the masqueraders began to close in around them in a circle.

"Sanji...what's going on?" Nami asked in a hushed, frightened whisper.

Sanji didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly, their surroundings changed, images swirled around them until they suddenly stopped to reveal the same ballroom, but in a completely different state. It was no longer beautiful and elegant, but decrepit and decaying. And the dancers...the beautiful men and women had been replaced with transparent, ghostly images of the real people who had once stood before them. The truth and reality had been revealed. They were nothing but phantoms. Their forms were translucent and their beauty was also decrepit, so that the men and women who now stood before them appeared starved, injured, and angry.

"_**Let us taste you...let us eat you. Let us taste you...let us eat you. Eat you. Eat you. Eat you. We hunger for your flesh." **_The masqueraders were chanting as they closed in.

Nami buried her face in Sanji's back.

Just then Nami felt Sanji take her hand roughly. "Run!" Sanji cried pulling her along with him.

"Ack! But Sanji you're heading right for them!" Nami cried.

"It won't matter!" Sanji gruffly responded.

It didn't.

He and Nami passed right through two masqueraders and simply kept on running. A cold chill had passed through Nami as she had passed through the ghost's body. Nami and Sanji could hear an angry uproar go up behind them for their dirty trick. They would not be left to go so easily however. Sanji knew that ghosts could usually chose to solidify themselves, but when they were caught off guard as Sanji had managed to do then one would be able to pass right through them.

Nami chanced a glance behind her and wished she hadn't – the ghosts were indeed pursuing them.

Sanji continued to drag Nami along with him until they came to a rundown hallway, the floorboards were rotten and there were gapping holes in places.

"So Nami, what's up with you and Luffy lately? You two seem to have gotten really close." Sanji asked as they ran across.

Nami's eyes widened in surprise. "Sanji now is NOT the time!"

"But Nami-swannn I need to know." Sanji pleaded.

The floorboards were creaking dangerously beneath their heavy footfalls...

"Sanji wait! I don't think it's safe to go any fur- AHHHHHHHH!" Nami and Sanji soon found themselves falling through the air as the floor collapsed beneath their feat.

They fell a ways until Nami landed right on top of Sanji.

"Ugh my head..." Nami groaned.

"Ah _my_ head~." Sanji teased in a singsong voice along with a grin as he looked up at the goddess, who was on top of him and nearly straddling him.

Nami looked down and turned beet red as she felt his hardness pressing up against her stomach. "Pervert!" She screeched as she slapped him hard across the face and quickly stood up.

Sanji frowned as he got up. "Sworry Nami-san." He rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Hmph! You are so NOT forgiven." Nami declared stalking off. "I just can't believe you sometimes Sanji I really wonder-" Nami's sentence hung in midair as she gasped.

"Nami-san?" Sanji asked concernedly. "What is it?"

He came up next to her and gaped at what he saw.

"_Treasure_." Nami's eyes were gleaming.

There before them was a mountain of gold and jewels. It had to be worth at least 200 million beli. Nami was already approaching the treasure with her hands twitching in anticipation.

When, Sanji broke in with - "Nami-san as much as I'd like to get some of that treasure for you I'm afraid we have visitors."

Nami was only half-listening, however, as her eyes drifted over to a small chest on top of the pile of gold which lay in the center of the room. From the looks of it it certainly needed a key to be opened. '_A key...huh?'_

Nami placed her hand in her pocket and pulled out the key the little ghost girl had dropped before her. '_It just has to be...' _

"Nami-san!" Sanji tried again to get her attention.

Nami quickly spun around. "What is it for heaven's sake Sanji I-?!" And then she saw that they were surrounded. Right....well. *cough* Anyways. "Sanji go get 'em! I need to get my hands on whatever's in that chest!" Nami declared launching herself at the small chest.

"Whaaaa!!!" Sanji cried in disbelief but quickly turned serious as the ghosts' attention turned to Nami. "Hey, you ghost-freaks your opponent is me."

A few of the ghosts gave Sanji an eerie smile, which stretched unnaturally wide for his taste revealing pointed teeth. They then attacked and so did he. Sanji quickly flipped over so that he was on his hands and spun his legs in a kick aiming for their heads. But unfortunately his blows just passed through them. Just as Sanji was about to reposition himself for a new attack he felt something on his leg and saw one of the ghosts had actually grabbed his leg...by his teeth.

"Eww let go of my leg you bastard! I am not your hors d'oeuvre!" Sanji yelled while trying to shake him off.

'_Damn it solidified itself. But wait! That's it!_' Sanji smiled and with his other leg sent it flying into the now solidified ghost, which was then sent flying backwards. Sanji then flipped back onto his feet, his hands on his hips in triumph. _Who said it's impossible to kick a ghost's ass?! Guess they hadn't met me? Ha!_

Meanwhile...

Nami was fitting her key into the lock and turning it. The chest opened and Nami licked her lips in anticipation. How she just loved treasure! And there in the chest before her was the largest ruby she had ever seen. It was in the same shape as a skull and in its eye sockets were two large emeralds. This had to be the biggest, _badest_ ruby ever! Nami practically squealed with delight as she snatched it up into her hands, a wide smile on her face.

"Sanji I've got it!" Nami declared turning around to face him and gasping as she watched him taking on several ghosts all at once. They were ganging up on Sanji now, solidifying to land a blow on Sanji and then quickly un-solidifying so that Sanji's counterattacks were rendered useless.

Sanji was now panting for breath. Damn. And just when he thought he had gained the upper hand they had to go and grow a brain! Then he heard Nami's musical voice. She was done. Good. They had to leave this crazy ghost ship as soon as possible.

"Great Nami-san! Let's get the hell out of here!" Sanji then waited for a ghost to land a blow on him before he quickly used his fancy footwork to trip the ghost up. This caused an opening for him and Nami to open up, so that they quickly rushed their way through the crowd of ghosts while stepping right on top of the one ghost-man, and leaving the rest behind.

ooo

Meanwhile...

Zoro and Luffy stood back to back as the ghosts began to close in.

They had tried to run only to be surprisingly blocked by two ghosts who had solidified themselves. The ghosts had landed a nasty blow that had sent the two flying backwards onto the pile of bones. Now they were up again and ready to face their new foes.

"Zoro...do you see what I see?" Luffy questioned.

"If you mean the bloodthirsty ghosts then yes." Zoro calmly stated.

"Oh ok. I just wanted to make sure." Luffy cracked his knuckles. "I've never fought someone who was already dead before." He smiled.

Zoro sighed. Only Luffy would be smiling at a time like this. Oh well, if you can't beat them join them. Zoro placed his third _katana_ in his mouth and got into a fighting stance.

The ghosts attacked and Zoro was the first to counter. "Demon Slash!" His swords crossed and uncrossed so that his third sword came down upon his opponents' chest. He cut through air most of the time but as some of the ghosts had tried to solidify they had been blown backwards by the force of Zoro's swords.

As they pulled themselves up off the ground Zoro readied himself into another fighting stance, prepared to meet any advances.

Luffy was having a bit of a more difficult time. He'd swing a punch for it only to pass right through his opponent and then was surprised when the ghost landed a square punch to his jaw. '_What the hell is going on?'_ This might take a while to figure out...Luffy realized.

Zoro however noticed his Captain's plight. "Luffy you numbskull they solidify right before they're about to attack you, that's when you should try to land a hit. Got it!"

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy said as he turned to face his opponents once more with renewed confidence. He waited till three of them attacked him all at once before attacking them head on. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" His punch went through the first who had predicted Luffy would do this but the other two weren't so lucky and were thrown backwards.

It was an endless cycle of hit, fade, miss, hit, fade, miss and Zoro was beginning to get agitated. "Damn ghosts...how can we kill them when they're dead already! Dammit!"

"At least I know how to fight them now." Luffy - always looking on the bright side of things.

When Zoro got agitated he tended to overdo things a bit - "3000 Worlds Attack!" Zoro's blades spun faster than the eye could see, his steal glinting in the glow of the torch light. His attack hit the ghosts straight on. Some were solid, some not, and the rest of his attack hit the floor and destroy several bones...this caused an interesting reaction on the ghosts' part.

"Muwhahaaa Hoooooo!" They shrieked and cried as Zoro's attack destroyed several remains. Luffy and Zoro watched in shock as a few of the ghosts began to disappear before them with a _pop_ turning into little blue lights, which lifted upwards towards the ceiling and disappeared.

Zoro's eyes narrowed. "It's their bones. Their bones are their weakness! Luffy destroy all the bones!"

"You got it!" Luffy flexed his left arm muscle and ostentatiously grabbed it with his right hand. "Gomu Gomu no-"

But before Luffy could attack a powerful looking ghost appeared from beneath the floorboards and stood before them causing silence among the other ghosts and a few of them to even bow down before this new ghost. "Don't even think about it, mi boy."

The ghost standing before them was of a fierce looking man, who had died when he had probably been in his late 30s. When he smiled Luffy could see that all his teeth were solid gold...or at least they used to be. The pirate was wearing a long, black jacket that had an ostentatious neckline of brown fur. His hair was slicked back and there was dramatic, single white stripe that ran through his hair on one side. He was wearing several gold chains around his neck and was also wearing thick golden bracelets.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Luffy demanded.

"I?" The ghost-man raised an eyebrow. "I am the Captain of this here vessel. I have been known about these here waters as Captain Greed, and this here vessel is the infamous El Dorado. I'm sure you've heard of my great feats..."

"Nope." Luffy simply responded.

Captain Greed fell over. "Insolent boy! I happen to be one of the Seven Deadly Pirate Kings! And besides, boy, you should really be better informed of your enemies since you've made an enemy of us."

"The Seven Deadly who?" Luffy questioned frowning.

"BOY! Don't tell me you have yet to realize just who you're dealing with! The Seven Deadly Pirate Kings control the Grand Line and all its treasures! No one has yet dared to defy our rule _except_ for you. You went against our comrade Captain Blood-Lust. And even had the audacity to go and kill Lady _Vain_ Melody. She was our _nakama_ and you will pay for what you've done to her."

"Melody...who's she?" Luffy scratched his cheek while he tried to remember. "That name seems vaguely familiar."

Captain Greed narrowed his eyes dangerously at Luffy. "You don't even remember having killed her?! How dare you forget her death so easily! She was a very powerful Siren-Witch. Many pirates have fallen victim to her flute's deadly song and died. But you...and your crew somehow managed to escape her. Curious. No matter, I will finish what Lady Melody and Captain Blood failed to do! Prepare to die, BOY!"

Luffy's eyes darkened under his straw hat. "I believe that would be you. But wait opps! Too late you're already dead. Guess I'll just have to beat your ass back to hell again!" Luffy said swinging his arm and getting ready to send a punch flying Greed's way. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

"Fool." Greed said as he simply un-solidified and allowed Luffy's powerful punch to pass right through him. "My turn." Greed literally flew towards Luffy and solidifying himself at just the last second hit Luffy with a hard uppercut. Luffy went flying upwards and hit the ceiling with such force that his head popped through the wooden boards white leaving the rest of his body dangling below. "Buwhahahaha you really play the fool quite well!"

"Argh! Zoro get me out of here!" Luffy cried as he struggled to free himself in vain.

"Yea yea." Zoro groaned walking over towards the helpless Luffy. "Don't blame me if you get hurt. Demon Slash!" Zoro cried as he slashed at the ceiling above to cut a circle around Luffy's suspended body.

Luffy quickly fell to the ground as pieces of wood bounced off of him. "Whew! Glad to be free!" Luffy quickly sprang back to his feet and brushed himself off, ready to face off with Captain Greed once more.

Captain Greed was shaking in anger. "And to think an idiot like you actually managed to defeat those two...well I suppose they weren't worthy to be a part of the Seven. Now allow me to show you my true power!" A strange glow began to surround Captain Greed and then he began to gather a blinding white light in his hand, which formed into a ball. It was this ball of light, which he suddenly sent hurtling towards Luffy.

Luffy was too shocked to get out of the way in time and allowed to ball of light to simply hit him head on. It sent him careening backwards with great force, impacting harder than a normal human blow, and in such a way that it actually managed to crack one of Luffy's ribs in the process.

"How did you like that? That was a plasma blast mi boy. What is a plasma blast the fool asks? Well, it's the concentrated force of _psychic_ energy which we ghosts possess since we are no longer _physical_ beings, but beings mostly made up of mental and ethereal energies. Even a rubber man cannot help but be affected by this energy that not only effects one's physical body, but that can even effect one's very soul. Buwhahahaha!" Greed cackled evilly.

Luffy grasped his side as he stood, but did not allow the pain to show in his face. He wouldn't let this guy-that's-already-dead beat him.

In the meantime, Zoro was fending off the remaining ghosts as much as he could while trying to come up with some sort of a plan. He knew victory would be inevitable when and if all the bones were destroyed. The skulls...Zoro was sure Captain Greed's bones were down there with the rest of the bones, but how to tell the difference?

Zoro glared at Greed as he was laughing maniacally at Luffy, his golden teeth gleaming. "That's it!"

Just at that exact moment...

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Sanji and Nami fell through the hole in the ceiling that Zoro had created in order to free Luffy.

"What the hell was that hole doing there?" Nami groaned. She looked below her to see that once again Sanji had broken her fall, although this time he didn't look that happy about it. "Uh Sanji...you alive?"

"Can't breath..." Sanji murmured.

"Oh sorry!" Nami quickly hopped off of him. She then turned to see Zoro facing off with some ghosts, and Luffy who was looking a bit pale though facing off with a scary looking, ghost-man. "Zoro! Luffy!"

This of course caught the attention of Captain Greed, who looked at Nami and then became fixated on what she held in her right hand. His eyes widened. "Wh-where did you get that?!" He cried sputtering.

"Oh this?" Nami casually tossed the ruby skull in the air, Greed's eyes following the movement, as it came back to rest on the palm of her hand once more. "It sort of fell out of this chest and I didn't want it to get lost or anything."

"You little thief!" Captain Greed growled. "How dare you lay your filthy little hands on _my_ treasure! You know what happens to those that take things that don't belong to them?" Greed unsheathed a ghostly curved sword the belt at his waist. "They get their hands cut off!"

"Epp!" Nami shrieked as she stepped back in fear.

"G-Greed!" Luffy stuttered slightly as a wave of pain washed over him. "You're fighting _me_ remember!"

Greed sighed. "You'll be defeated soon enough, and then girlie I'll be dealing with yee." Greed made a motion with his sword cutting across his neck that sent a chill down Nami's spine.

Zoro simply passed through a few ghosts to quickly get to Nami and Sanji's side. "Yo guys, little late. This battle isn't going too well from the looks of it. That ghost-man who calls himself Captain Greed has some sort of special power - it can even hurt a person's soul. I don't know how much longer Luffy can last. But I have a plan. All we have to do is find the skull here that has gold teeth and smash it to bits."

"Skull? Zoro what are you talking about?" Nami was asking before she stepped on something unusually hard. She looked down. Bones -they were everywhere. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Women." Sanji and Zoro mumbled as they ignored her and began to search for Captain Greed's skull.

"I'm not afraid of you, Captain Greed." Luffy declared in a cool tone as he began to walk towards him.

"What is that idiot doing?" Zoro sounded exasperated.

Nami stopped screaming about the bones in time to see Luffy approaching Greed. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, well, well, in a hurry to die are we? Well, maybe I'll let you join the ranks of my pirate ghost crew since you do seem to have a bit of bravery laddie. Buwhahahaha!"

Luffy was nearly standing in front of Captain Greed now. "Do your worst Greed."

"But of course." Greed began to concentrate the energy into the palms of his temporarily solidified hands...

'Now's my chance!' Luffy thought as he quickly jumped right onto Greed - wrapping his legs around Greed's waist and his arms around the pirate's torso. Luffy then stretched his head back and prepared to swing it forward. "Gomu Gomu no Bell!" Luffy's head shot forward back at Greed and hit him square between the eyes.

"Gahhhh!" Greed cried out as he was hit. But he was only temporarily affected by the attack. "If I hadn't been dead already that would have killed me for sure. Tough luck lad." Greed declared as he unleashed his finished plasma blast at Luffy at point blank range.

Luffy was sent flying backwards and his body hit the floor. But this time instead of quickly getting up, Luffy remained unmoving.

"Luffy!" Nami cried out in horror. He couldn't be...Nami looked over at Zoro and Sanji who were still trying to find the skull. Nami got on her hands and knees and frantically began throwing bones left and right. _'I just have to find it! I just have to! Luffy won't last much longer_...'

She didn't notice that someone had come up behind her.

She suddenly felt the air being chocked out of her as she was raised into he air by Captain Greed, who had his hands around her neck in a vice grip. And his hold wasn't getting any looser.

"And now to deal with you girlie. Drop that treasure you have in your hands." Greed commanded.

Nami smiled, suddenly figuring something out. "As you wish."

The skull she had in her hands fell to the ground and shattered to bits...

"ARGHHHH!" Captain Greed cried as he felt his connection to the material world break. "You bitch! That wasn't the treasure was it?! It was my skull!"

"Damn straight, Ghosty." Nami stood to turn towards him. "I had already stashed your treasure away in my special hiding place." She reached down her shirt and pulled out the ruby skull and winked.

Captain Greed glared back at her. "You may have won this battle but you won't win the war! The other Seven are more powerful than you can imagine. And no amount of teamwork or dumb luck is going to save you from _them_! Besides I'll be the one to have the last laugh! Buwhahahaha." Greed said as he laid his eyes upon the ruby skull one last time.

"Yea yea whatever." Nami said dismissing him with a wave of her hand as his transparent body began to fade away. His body soon burst into several red tinged balls of light that sank down below the floorboards. She quickly went over to Luffy's side and touched his arm to shake him awake and froze. His skin was like ice. She feared the worse. "Luffy..."

"Nami look." Zoro said from his place next to Sanji.

A small ball of light was hovering over Luffy.

"Do you think...is that his soul? It must have been forced out of him by the plasma blast." Nami breathed in awe. But then she realized what she was saying. "No! He can't go! Not yet! He can't leave me!"

"Nami..." Sanji started to walk towards her.

"Stay away Sanji! I...I have to get him to come back somehow!" Nami cried. "Luffy! Luffy! Can you hear me! Don't go Luffy!" She began to shake him until she felt dizzy and collapsed on top of him...

Zoro quickly came over to Nami to see what was wrong and felt her pulse. He turned to Sanji and shook his head. "We've lost them."

ooo

To be continued...

By Sophia Hughlette

Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy

ADD ME FACEBOOK

AN: Cliffy. I'm evil aren't I? Buwhaha~ Please let me know what you think of my story. Thanks for reading peeps!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 9: The Tree of Ancients**

**AN: Spoiler content for the Arlong Arc, and Drum Arc. **

Nami's surroundings swirled around her and she felt her head swoon. Suddenly it stopped spinning and she could see where she was...of course that didn't really help her much when she didn't know where the hell 'here' was anyways.

She was amidst a crowd of strange, phantasmagoric figures who were all walking purposefully in one direction - pulled by an unseen force.

That's when she started to run.

She had a gut feeling that Luffy was headed in that direction as well and that she had to stop him before it was too late and she lost him forever.

So she ran...

Passing the strange emotionless shells that had once been human...or otherwise.

Wings...there was Captain Blood's Vampyre crew who had been killed by the hands of the darkness-possessed Luffy.

That's when she realized she was walking among the dead.

But where was Luffy?

She continued to run and run but it didn't seem she was getting anywhere fast enough. Until-

There!

She caught a glimpse of Luffy's yellow straw hat.

"LUFFY!!!" She cried out with all her might. "Don't go!"

But Luffy continued walking forward as if he hadn't heard her.

She ran…and ran…and continued to run…

Soon she broke free from the crowd and looked around at her new surroundings. She discovered that she was now on an island. It was breathtaking. She had never seen an island that was so...perfect. It had long beaches with golden sands, lush green palms, and there were tropical plants more exotic, colorful, and simply fascinating than Nami had ever seen before. Many of these plants were supposed to be long extinct but here they were preserved since the beginning of time itself. Some of the flowers resembled roses but were oversized versions with a deep red color that was deeper than the color of blood.

But where was Luffy?

And what was it about this island that had brought Luffy there?

Run...

_Wait for me Luffy..._

Run...Nami just keep on running...

_Don't leave me..._

Suddenly she saw something...a glimpse of bright magenta. She followed it...maybe it was trying to lead her towards Luffy.

As she broke through a clearing of trees she raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes began to water at the sight before her...

"_Bellemere-san_..." Nami croaked.

Bellemere gave Nami a warm smile before she opened her arms for Nami to run into them. And Nami did so. She ran to Bellemere's embrace and cried into her mother's chest. "Bellemere-san!"

"Shhhh...Nami-chan. What are you doing in a place like this? It is not your time."

Nami looked up and blinked back at Bellemere. "My Captain...he's here and I'm trying to find him. But Bellemere-san where is here exactly?"

"This place...is the Astral Plane. It is a place of transition where souls go before they go either to heaven or to hell, a kind of limbo. But this world is also a place of dreams and nightmares. That's why your Captain's dream has manifested itself in this place..."

"Could this place be?" Nami gasped.

"Yes, this is the lost island, One Piece."

Nami looked around her surroundings in shock so _this_ island was what One Piece looked like...she tried to burn the images into her mind and memory for future use.

"But where is Luffy?"

"He has gone to seek answers...from the Tree of Ancients." Bellemere responded.

"Tree of Ancients? Does that tree have any sort of connection to the Devil's Fruit Tree?"

Bellemere nodded. "You see, the true origin of the cursed fruits is at the end of the Grand Line. There lies a single ancient tree...the Devil's fruit tree. It produces many fruits, which can grant many different abilities for good or for evil. They fall off the tree continuously and travel down the straights of the Grand Line where they fall into the hands of anyone who happens to come across them. However, I can tell you no more than this. Any more knowledge is not supposed to be known by those of the living world."

"So Luffy...can find answers there? Maybe it can tell Luffy why he's developed a split personality. And if this island is One Piece then more importantly where's the treasure!?" Nami's eyes turned into two dollar signs as she began to think upon the legendary treasure of Gol D. Roger.

"Some things are more valuable than gold and jewels...Nami…" Bellemere gave Nami a sad look.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Nami put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Bellemere. "Bellemere-san _please_ I must know for Luffy's sake."

Bellemere sighed. "I will say only this - what is it do you think that gave Gol D. Roger the power and strength to become the Pirate King? What would Gold Roger consider to be his greatest treasure...this is One Piece." Bellemere placed a hand on Nami's shoulder. "You can linger here no longer or else the gateway to the Living World will be closed to you forever. You must go and get your Captain and bring him back now." Bellemere pointed off into the distance. "The tree and your Captain lie that way, may God be with you, Nami." She gave Nami a bittersweet smile of farewell.

"Bellemere-san...I don't want to leave you." Nami turned her tear-faced gaze upon her mother. "There's still so much I want to tell you...that I need to know." Her lower lip trembled. Somehow just being in front of Bellemere again was making Nami feel like a 9-year-old girl again.

"Nami...don't worry. Now go! Your Captain is waiting for you."

Nami turned around to face the direction that Bellemere had directed her towards.

"And Nami...I'm so very proud of you."

Nami bit her lip before she broke off into a run. She didn't look back.

Nami ran until she came to another clearing where she caught sight of a gigantic tree with a thick trunk at least 10-feet wide, large gnarled roots and branches that reached up high into the air through the clouds. Nami gasped and put a hand in front of her mouth. This was it – the legendary Devil's Fruit Tree otherwise known as the Tree of Ancients. Hanging from the branches of the Devil's Fruit tree were many different kinds of fruits (pineapples, apples, bananas, melons, among them) but these fruits were different than how they normally appeared in the world and were spotted with purple spots, or were simply a different color than they normally were. The fruits also had twisted leaves and vines coming off of them. It was situated at the edge of a cliff that had a deadly drop off, which as Nami peered over the side saw a river running past which she could see led to the Grand Line.

And there seated under the tree with his knees brought to his chest and his head buried between his legs was Luffy.

Although it wasn't the Luffy she had come to know and love...this was a younger Luffy of around seven or eight years of age.

Nami cautiously approached. "Luffy...?"

Luffy didn't stir and Nami came closer until she was kneeling next to him and peered into his face. She took a quick intake of breath at the expression she saw there. His eyes were open and terrified yet no tears were falling while his small body was trembling like a frightened little mouse.

Nami wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Luffy...what happened to you? Luffy...it's ok. I'm here with you now. It's ok shhhhhh. Luffy...come away with me back to your _nakama_."

"_Nakama_?" Questioned Luffy in a strained voice as he shook his head violently. "They'll hate me! They must hate me! I'm _evil_!"

"Luffy?! What are you talking about? We have to go back to them now. Before it's too late. _Please..._Luffy."

All of a sudden, the ground beneath them began to tremble...

"Oh my god, it can't be...an earth quake?" Nami started to shake Luffy roughly by the shoulders. "Luffy pull yourself together or else this world with crumble right along with you!"

But Luffy had already lapsed back into silence and wouldn't respond.

Soon the ground began to crack under the force of the quake until the ground beneath them and around the tree began to become unstable as well.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Nami cried as she threw her arms around Luffy's small form in fear and out of an inexplicable urge to protect him.

Soon the cracked earth gave way beneath them and Nami could feel that they were falling down towards the river below.

As they fell face first with Nami's arms tightly wrapped around Luffy's body Luffy suddenly became conscious. He looked back at the girl who was trying to protect him and his eyes widened with recognition. He knew this person, cared for this person. "Nami?" He suddenly had the need to protect her. Luffy's body changed in Nami's arms as he reverted back to his seventeen-year-old form. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy cried as he stretched his arm upward and wrapped it around the trunk of the Tree of Ancients.

"Luffy!" Nami looked back at him, her eyes wide with shock. '_When did he...turn back to normal?!_'

"It's alright Nami." Luffy gritted out through clenched teeth. He was about to pull them up when the ground beneath the Tree of Ancients gave way as well.

Luffy and Nami, who screamed, fell into the river with a splash.

Nami could feel her body transforming as it morphed into her mermaid form. Soon instead of feeling powerless she felt hope fill her. She had the power to save Luffy. She dove down under the water and searched with her sharp eyes for any sign of Luffy. There! He was sinking fast as the curse of the Devil's Fruit began to take effect. However, this time Nami saw something else...hands.

Translucent hands that seemed to be made out of the surrounding water seemed to be grasping Luffy's arms and legs as they pulled him down deeper and deeper into the river's dark depths. '_Just what are those hands?'_ Nami shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts. Now was _not_ the time. Right now all that mattered was him. Her beloved Captain.

Nami quickly propelled herself through the icy water with her shimmering, pink, mer-tail and in no time had her arms wrapped around Luffy tightly.

She then made her way back to the surface and was glad when she broke through. "Luffy?!" Nami questioned. No response. Shit! He must have swallowed a lot of water. The rapids were swift and Nami fought hard against them just to make their way closer to shore.

She saw a branch jutting out from the shore's edge and so as she passed she grabbed onto it for dear life. She then began to struggle against the current as she tried to drag Luffy ashore. Finally, she had managed to get Luffy onto the sandy bank and now dragged herself up beside him.

He wasn't showing any signs of life, however, and Nami was beginning to panic.

She had to resuscitate him before it was too late.

She placed two hands on his chest and pressed it in time with her heartbeat. No response. He needed air to be forced into his lungs. Nami quickly bent over him and opening his mouth placed her mouth over his and breathed air into his lungs. She then continued to press down on his chest.

'_Please Luffy...don't leave me.'_

As she continued to perform CPR on her Captain she began to wonder just when it was that Luffy had suddenly become someone so special to her. Someone who she couldn't picture her life without.

Nami remembered back to when Luffy had defeated Arlong for her. He truly had been like her own knight in shinning armor that day.

Even though she had betrayed them...Luffy had continued to trust her. Even though she had been rude and spiteful and had yelled at him to go away and leave her alone - he had stayed by her side. He had been concerned for her and had wanted to help her. And when she finally gave in and asked for his help he gave it to her without hesitation. As if he had been waiting for her to say those three words all along: '_Luffy...help me._'

And then he had placed his hat on her head, his precious treasure. Luffy usually got mad when anyone else even dared to touch it and here Luffy had purposefully placed it upon her head in order to make her feel better. To fill _her_ with courage. Which it most certainly had.

Luffy may have been simpleminded but when it came to issues of the heart - he had it where it counted. Luffy may not have known book facts, but he knew important things like the value of friendship and the importance of _nakama_.

And even though Luffy hadn't known the story behind everything that had been going on with Nami on Arlong's island – somehow instinctively Luffy had still known what to do in order to help Nami. And that was to defeat Arlong. To put his life on the line for her…

And then Luffy had even destroyed the room Nami had been forced to work in day in and day out. Destroying the ties she had to that horrible place once and for all.

Finally, she remembered his words at the end, "Nami...you are my _nakama_!"

She smiled just to remember it.

So in the end Luffy had given her back her freedom, her happiness, and her smile. He had saved her life and perhaps even her soul. She owed him that much.

But Nami knew he didn't look at it that way. Although she couldn't help but think she had to do her best not to be a burden to him and to be as useful as possible to this man who was still somehow a boy, who had saved her from the evil clutches of the mer-pirate Arlong. If it hadn't been for him maybe just maybe she'd still be headed down that dark path again, which she had struggled long ago to find her way back from.

Just where would she be and _what_ would she be if Luffy hadn't come into her life? He was her savior.

This was when Nami had come to respect and admire him.

To care for him.

But it wasn't until later that she had come to love him.

It happened…because of her getting sick this one time.

Nami couldn't remember most of the adventure clearly, but she could remember bits and pieces of it, which had stuck, in her mind as something that meant something important to her. She remembered how Luffy had put his hand to her forehead and had exclaimed that she needed to see a doctor right away. She remembered his worried voice... "Come on Nami smile for me! Nami! She's not smiling!" The concern in his tone of voice for failing to make her smile. The guilt. How she had tried to smile for him but couldn't find the strength to do so.

She remembered his voice again telling her that they had reached an island but...wasn't Luffy always the first on deck to see it? Why was he still by her side, when he had more important things to be doing?

She remembered how Luffy had tried to explain to her through her muddled mind that they would have the climb a mountain in order to see a doctor. Nami had felt so tired...so worn out. But Nami wouldn't be a burden to her Captain. If Luffy felt confident enough that he could bring her there then so be it! She used the last of her strength to give Luffy a high five and entrust her very life to his hands. "Take care of me, Captain."

She remembered Sanji's warning words, "If you fight the shock will be absorbed into Nami-san." And she remembered that she -never- once felt the shock from him having fought. How had he managed to restrain himself from fighting when that was usually how he resolved most things, Nami couldn't quite fathom. Luffy was the type to hit first and ask questions later. But he had changed his usual ways for her...

And she remembered coming into consciousness for a few brief moments to find herself, Luffy, and Sanji on the side of a steep rock face. Luffy was climbing it with his bare hands and feet. His jacket was gone and she could hear him muttering to himself. "Doctor...Doctor…" Just what was he putting himself through all for her sake?! If Nami had had the strength she would have told him - "Stop! I'm not worth it!" But she hadn't been able to.

No one had ever trusted Nami like Luffy did. No one had ever risked their life for her. No one had ever cared for her like he did. Luffy was different from all the others. Luffy was special.

Then, afterwards when Nami had looked at Luffy she had felt something inside of her that hadn't been there before. There was this strange restless feeling in her stomach, which was filled with butterflies, and her heart seemed heavy. Luffy's mere presence brought a smile to Nami's lips, and comforted her at the same time. Nami found herself staring at Luffy for longer than was necessary. And she began to wonder how he had gotten that scar under his left eye. How she wished to run her finger over it tentatively. She also caught herself staring at his flexed muscles as he fought.

She realized then that she was actually attracted to him. That boy Captain of theirs. Things sure got a hell of a lot more complicated all of a sudden.

At first Nami couldn't believe it.

How could a wise, levelheaded person such as herself become attracted to such a simpleminded, carefree guy. They were exact opposites, but…somehow it didn't matter.

Then something else changed. Any time Luffy got into a battle Nami suddenly felt afraid. Afraid that she would lose him. She knew at that moment that she would give her own life if it meant saving his. She realized then that she was in love. At first she denied it to herself, and kept on denying it, but it was always stubbornly there in the back of her mind...

And now as she tried to bring her Captain back to life she felt that feeling fill her again. She loved him and it hurt to see him like this - on the brink of death.

ooo

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and he saw Nami's face closer than it had ever been before. Suddenly he felt Nami's lips pressed against his own and for a moment he couldn't move since he was in total shock. He suddenly concentrated on the feeling of her lips pressed against his own and he decided that he really, really liked it. He didn't want her to pull away or to stop, and so he wrapped his arms around her neck...

Nami gasped into his mouth as she felt Luffy's arms encircle her neck and bring her closer to him. She couldn't believe what was happening. Luffy was kissing her this time...and it was for real. It wasn't a dream or her imagination. Luffy was actually kissing her! Tears of happiness came unbidden to Nami's eyes as she lost herself in their very first true kiss.

Luffy smiled against her lips and could feel Nami's tongue licking his lower lip as if asking for entrance. Luffy opened his mouth slightly to see what Nami had in mind and was again shocked as Nami plunged her tongue passionately into his mouth. Luffy unconsciously moaned at the feeling and soon their tongues were caressing each other.

The Captain and the Navigator reluctantly pulled away from each other when they ran out of breath.

Luffy wore an expression Nami had never seen him wear before and she decided she liked it. She smiled and Luffy grinned broadly at her.

Luffy's eyes traveled down to Nami's waist where she now had her fish tail and his eyes widened.

"Nami...you're a...you're a mermaid!"

Nami put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "That's not _exactly_ true. Arlong ran some genetic experiments on me so that when I get wet I turn into one, so I'm only really _half_ mermaid."

"Genetic experiments...oh you mean Mystery Experiments!" Luffy decided to himself while nodding.

Nami sweat-dropped. "I guesss..."

Luffy's expression turned serious. "Did these experiments hurt?"

Nami was taken aback. She really didn't want to answer this question. Why did her clueless Captain have to be so blunt? "Well...yea a little. But that was a long time ago…it's all over now so it's not like it really matters."

Luffy's eyes narrowed. "That bastard! If he wasn't dead already I would kill him all over again! How dare he hurt you?!"

"_Luffy_..." Nami was almost tempted to confess why Arlong had done those experiments in the first place. He had been planning on her being compatible enough to bear his child...

The ground was still trembling beneath them, however, which reminded Nami of the current situation at hand. "Luffy...we have to get out of here!"

"Huh?" Luffy looked around curiously. "Uh, Nami where are we?"

"Argh!" Nami yanked at her hair. "This is no time to explain...we have to find the gateway out of this world as soon as possible before we're trapped here forever..."

Luffy jumped to his feet. "Right then! Lead the way Nami!"

Nami bonked Luffy upside the head. "_Baka_! How am I supposed to know the way out of this place?!"

"But you're my navigator Nami. It was only safe to assume you'd know the way!" Luffy whined.

"I suppose you have a point," Nami sighed, and put her hands out in a helpless gesture. "I guess we'll just have to backtrack and get out of here before this world collapses."

ooo

Meanwhile...

"Nami-saaannn!!!" Sanji cried as tears ran down his face and he blew his nose into a sopping wet tissue.

"Nami..." Zoro murmured as he looked down at the fallen girl and their Captain.

"Th-they're not dead!" Ussop declared suddenly earning confused stares from Sanji and Zoro. "How can they be dead?! The Straw Hat Pirates can't be without their Captain and their Navigator!"

"Ussop we know that but-" Zoro was saying.

"We have to trust them." Ussop declared turning his stare back to Nami and Luffy. "I know they'll be back. Anyways, nothing can fight the power of true love!"

**BONK**

Sanji and Zoro seemed to need a bit more convincing on that last part it seemed. Ussop rubbed his now sore head. "_Oi!_ Hey was that really necessary!?" Ussop lunged at Zoro but Zoro easily sidestepped out of the way so that he ended up colliding with Sanji. Sanji reflexively shoved Ussop back who went flying into the unsuspecting Zoro. In moments, the guys were engaged in an all out brawl.

"Ughhh....." Came a scratchy voice, which stopped the guys in the middle of their punches. Sanji's foot was one inch away from Ussop's long nose.

Ussop gulped. '_Safe!_' He thought in his mind.

"Mmmmm..." Was a feminine voice.

"They're alive!!!!!" All three guys chimed in glee.

"Of course I'm alive." Nami smiled at them as she sat up. "You still owe me 500,000 beli Zoro. How could I leave this world without you having paid that back to me, hmm?"

"Witch! It's gone up AGAIN!" Zoro growled, clenching his fists at his sides. "You are so going to hell!"

"Right, right." Nami waved a hand dismissively through the air. "Been there done that. Isn't that right Luffy?" Nami smirked.

"So Luffy where did you and Nami go _really_?" Ussop questioned interestedly. It was sure to give him some great ideas for his tall tales, err, accounts of his adventures.

Nami and Luffy looked at each other and simultaneously exclaimed. "Heaven." Before they burst out laughing at their own inside joke.

The Straw Hats left Captain Greed's ship, the El Dorado, soon after. With Nami's chest a little bigger than usual since it was stuffed with a ruby skull that had emerald eyes...

To be continued...

**By ~*~*Sophia Hughlette*~*~**

**Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy**

**ADD ME FACEBOOK**

AN: Thanks for reading peeps!! The next chapter is a double one so look forward to it!**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Ummm mature content...I think it's still just Lime content.

Dun Dun Dun today's double feature One Piece presentation is about to begin. *Applause*...

**Chapter 10: Curse of the El Dorado Part II**

_Blood..._

_It was everywhere._

_Screams..._

_The screams of __**his **__victims._

_Pleasure..._

_The pleasure that filled his dark, twisted heart as he tortured and killed his prey._

Luffy woke up with a start falling face first out of his hammock. He then continued to just lie on the ground where he had fallen for several minutes since he didn't feel like moving...

His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and he was trembling.

There it was again..._that_ same nightmare.

But if it was just a bad dream why did it feel so real? Luffy wondered.

Luffy shook his head, not one to dwell on such serious things, and stood up. He decided he would go up on deck for a breath of fresh air. The last thing he wanted was for his _nakama_ to find him trembling on the floor and to become worried about him. He had to deal with _this, _whatever _this_ was, on his own.

Once on deck Luffy sighed as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. The soft breeze felt good against his heated skin and it calmed him. He walked over to the bow of the ship and took a seat on his favorite spot on the ram's head. He looked out over the black sea that fascinated and terrified him at the same time. To want to be the Pirate King, to rule the four corners of the Grand Line...and to not be able to swim. It would make many fall over on the ground laughing. But Luffy wasn't going to let something like that get in the way of his dream anyways. There was far too much at stake. His dream had become _their_ dream or at least a way to his _nakama's_ own dreams.

Fate had tied the lives of himself and his _nakama_ together. They had all joined together for the sake of making their dreams come true. Zoro...to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Ussop...to become a great warrior of the sea. Sanji...to find the legendary All Blue. And then there was Nami...she wanted to draw a map of the entire world including the Grand Line. Such a map would be worth a fortune once she completed it but Luffy was sure she knew that. Nami...his thoughts seemed to be drifting to her more and more lately.

She had saved _him _this time. Brought him back from that...Mystery Place. But what scared him the most wasn't the near death experience but what he had learned there. Yes, he could learn. He may be a bit simple minded and overly carefree at times, but Luffy had been noticing _things _lately. Times...instances…where he couldn't remember what had happened from point A to B. Sure he was forgetful but never like this. There were large gaps in his memory, times when he had just blacked out. This really worried him. Especially since the last time when he had woken up from one of these blackouts was to find himself touching Nami, and to see tears in her eyes. Just what had he been _doing_? He still wondered. Nami had tried to reassure him that he hadn't hurt her but...if he hadn't 'woken up' would he have hurt her?

Thoughts like these had begun to trouble him ever since his battle against Captain Blood, which everyone told him he had won. But then, why was it that he couldn't remember that battle? What he had done?

Luffy got the feeling that he did remember though. It was his nightmares...those flashes of gruesome images of a battle fought...and won. That had to be it. But as he replayed the images of his nightmares in his mind he couldn't help but still feel like he was an outsider in all this, an observer, that _he, _Monkey D. Luffy hadn't really done any of those things.

But then again...there _was_ an answer for all this.

One that Luffy didn't want to think about.

Luffy's last thought before he had left the Living World and found himself in that 'Mystery Place' had been about his dream of finding One Piece. And then suddenly he was there. He had finally made it to the end of the Grand Line. But there was something...a voice in his head that seemed strangely familiar. It was calling him. He had followed it until he came to that strange 'Mystery Tree'. He wished he'd never have laid eyes on that tree before. It had talked to him...about himself...and about certain truths that Luffy didn't want to admit to himself just yet.

But it wasn't really like the Tree had found Luffy...Luffy had found it. Deep in his heart he had wanted answers and he got them whether or not they were the answers Luffy had wanted to hear. Luffy only half understood what was wrong with him, however, and the bit he did understand freaked him out. He decided it was all just a dream anyways. And that Mystery Place wasn't really a _real_ place and that what happened there didn't mean anything. He decided to just ignore it, to go with the flow like he always did, but the nightmares wouldn't leave him alone nor would his guilty conscious.

It was almost too much for such a carefree guy like Luffy to handle. There was simply too much weight to be put on his shoulders. Luffy's first instinct was to just forget about it, but even so he knew that could be pretty dangerous in itself. He decided instead he would just try to be careful, and to not have any more blackouts. Maybe he should stop sleeping altogether. '_That could work…I wonder if Sanji would make me the coffee I need._' He began to think. There had to be a way to stop this...a Mystery Cure! If only he were smarter he would figure it out.

He sighed heavily.

If only he was as smart as _Nami _then maybe he could figure it out. There she was again filling his thoughts. But at the same time he didn't want her to leave his mind...he thought back to those strange feelings she was causing him that he had never felt before. He liked those feelings. He had liked the feeling of his hand inside of her. He liked being near her, close enough to smell her intoxicating scent of tangerines. He liked the way she had pressed her lips against his and how they had...what was it called again? Ki…su? Something. Whatever it was it had been great.

As he thought about Nami and these strange feelings he suddenly had for her a certain part of his body began to react to these thoughts. Luffy looked down at himself in wonder at his hardened manhood. Why had it done _that_ now of all times? Was this related to the feelings that Nami stirred up inside of him? Nami...she had shown him how to make this pain of his turn into pleasure. Luffy reached his hand down and slid it inside of his pants and began to stroke his throbbing member. It felt soooo good. Luffy gasped at the sensation. He pictured Nami in his mind as he pleasured himself and his pleasure increased. He remembered again the feeling of his fingers inside of her....and something seemed to click in Luffy's naïve mind.

_Inside of her..._

"_Nami_..." Luffy moaned.

"Luffy?" Came Nami's voice suddenly, so suddenly Luffy almost thought he had imagined a voice to go alone with the mental image he had of her in his mind. His head snapped around and there she was. He blushed and immediately felt embarrassed and ashamed at what he had been doing. But before Luffy could react Nami smiled, a disarming smile that made Luffy's worries go away.

"Luffy...here let me help you." Nami cooed as she hopped up next to him and took a seat besides him on the ram's head. She then unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. "_Let me taste you_...." Nami said as she lowered her mouth over him. Luffy groaned at this new sensation and relaxed beneath her gentle touch. She began to caress him with her lips and tongue until he was totally at her mercy. He had never ever felt so much raw pleasure before. Finally, it was too much for Luffy and he came into her mouth. Nami licked her lips in a feral manner as she eyed him suggestively. She ran her hands underneath Luffy's shirt over his boyish chest and felt the underlying muscles there. Luffy just remained **very** still, not really sure if he should do anything, and not wanting to make a mistake.

Nami began to kiss his neck, and she breathed into his ear. "_Let me eat you._" She bit down on his ear hard enough to hurt.

"Nami?" Luffy questioned back in confusion. This was really so…unlike her. Was he dreaming again? Was this another one of those weird blackouts of his?

Nami looked back at him with a strange look in her eyes...actually Luffy found that he recognized that look. It was a look he often times got on his face right before sinking his teeth into a nice piece of meat. This got him immensely worried...Nami didn't really want to eat him did she?! Gulp.

"Ack! Nami?! What are you-?"

"Resistance is futile." Nami purred. "Let me taste you...let me eat you. I hunger for your flesh...you must sate this hunger that I have roiling within me!" She cried as she launched herself at Luffy while sinking her teeth hard into his neck as if she planned to literally take an actual bite out of him.

"Nami!" Luffy quickly pushed her off of him before she could manage to do much damage. "What's gotten into you?" She'd turned into some kind of a wild animal. He decided he needed to find the rest of his _nakama_ right away. Something was horribly wrong. "_Oi! OI!_ Zoro! Sanji! Ussop! Get your butts on deck NOW!" Luffy cried as he backed away from Nami that was still stalking her prey while crawling forward on her arms in an eerie manner.

This had to be some sort of nightmare...

"Ugh! What is it? Do you realize how early in the morning it is?" Came Zoro's groggy and slightly pissed off voice.

"Don't expect me to make you some sort of midnight snack." Sanji chimed in soon after.

"Huh? What's Nami doing?" Ussop questioned as he watched Nami getting ready to pounce Luffy.

"That's why I called you guys you out here! I think Nami...Nami wants to eat me!" Luffy exclaimed worriedly with as much seriousness as he could muster, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ussop stifled a laugh before all three young men broke out into unabashed laughter.

"Guys! I'm serious here! She really wants to-" Luffy was cut short as Nami removed her _bo_ from between her cleavage and swinging it low managed to trip Luffy up so that he fell flat onto his back. Nami wasted no time in pouncing onto him so that she was soon straddling him.

"Wow I think Nami really IS trying to eat Luffy!" Ussop exclaimed, beginning to panic and looking like he wanted to run away.

Zoro looked at Nami with concern before going over to her and pulling her off of Luffy roughly by gathering a hand full of her orange hair. She struggled like a wildcat, clawing at his strong arms.

"How dare you treat a lady that way, you shitty bastard?!" Sanji growled as he prepared to attack Zoro. He was about to attack but found himself being restrained by Ussop from behind.

"Calm down Sanji...I think Nami's been possessed or something." Ussop wisely suggested.

"Nami's what?! Nami-sannnn!!!!" Sanji began to bawl dramatically.

"Pull yourself together man! I can't hold her much longer." Zoro told them. "I'll need your help to get her to her room where we can tie her down or something."

Sanji sniffled and blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Right. Anything for my Nami-san."

The pirates all helped to drag Nami down to her room by force. Luffy lagged behind them, somewhat reluctant to make Nami do anything she didn't want to do. Soon the guys were debating whether or not they should tie Nami down to her chair or to her bed.

"You're such a pervert, love cook." Zoro was complaining. "A chair makes just a good a bed as a real one."

"I'm just saying Nami-san would be a lot more comfortable if she was tied to the bed."

They both looked at Ussop waiting for his input.

"Consider me neutral." Ussop waved his hands before him in a dismissing gesture. "I'm Switzerland in this mess." Ussop turned to Luffy who was hanging back in the doorway. "_Oi_, Luffy? What do you think? You're the captain, say something."

"Huh?" Luffy's attention seemed to come back to reality. "What is it?"

"They're arguing about whether or not to tie Nami down to her bed or to a chair."

Luffy scratched his head, "The bed. It's really late and she needs to get some sleep." He decided innocently.

"See, my Nami-swaannn needs her beauty sleep." Sanji glared at Zoro in triumph.

The guys then went about the strange process of forcing Nami down onto the bed and tying her down. Ussop found himself having to restrain Luffy a couple of times from reflexively attacking either Zoro or Sanji since Luffy easily forgot why they had to do such a strange thing in the first place.

Seeing them do that to Nami though had filled Luffy with a strong intent to kill for some reason. Luffy shrugged.

Finally the deed was done and they all gathered around Nami's bed while trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"You think it's some sort of disease that's making her delusional?" Zoro prompted.

"But even so what could have caused it...and so suddenly?" Sanji was thinking aloud.

"Maybe we should try and find a doctor." Luffy suggested.

All eyes turned on him wide-eyed with surprise since Luffy had made such a _logical_ and _mature_ suggestion.

"Luffy's right. Nami needs a doctor, badly. Whether she's demon possessed or has some strange disease - she needs help, professional help." Ussop nodded to himself.

Nami was staring back at the guys with a strange look on her face before she suddenly smiled. "Aww come on guys, untie me. Let me taste you...let me eat you~. I won't hurt you...too much. _I promise~_ _Onegai~_" She finished in a sing-song tone.

"Oh I like _this_ Nami-san too!" Sanji beamed as his eyes became two hearts. "Let's untie her!"

BONK

"_Baka_!" Ussop bonked Sanji over the head. "She'll literally eat you. Geesh."

Luffy looked back at Nami with a concerned expression on his face. Just what could have caused this? Was this someone's doing? Maybe it was The Seven? Those bastards! They would pay if they were somehow responsible for this! Luffy sighed, he was at a loss of what to do when it wasn't something as simple as beating the shit out of someone. He felt helpless and hated it. At least he had his _nakama_ to help him get through this...

ooo

It happened one of the nights that Sanji went down alone to give Nami her supper. Luffy and the others had stayed behind in the kitchen eating their own dinners. And although normally nothing could disturb Luffy long enough to take his attention away from his precious meat - this time something did. It had already been thirty minutes and Sanji still wasn't back from Nami's room when usually Sanji was back in less than twenty, which meant that something was wrong.

Luffy had a bad feeling about this and remembered the way Sanji had wanted Nami tied to the bed in the first place...and how he had liked the way she had been behaving. '_Sanji wouldn't try anything strange would he?_' Luffy wondered. Luffy decided he should go and check on them. Zoro's eyes followed Luffy curiously as he left his meal half finished.

Luffy couldn't hear anything unusual as he stood just outside of Nami's bedroom door, but he still had this nagging feeling, and so instead of making his presence known Luffy decided to open the door a crack to peer inside...

And everything seemed normal enough...

Sanji was swirling a glass of red wine as if transfixed by its contents. He then turned his attention back to Nami, who was struggling sensually against her bonds and giving Sanji a suggestive stare while doing so. "Nami-san...please don't look at me like that. It makes me so..._hungry_."

Sanji stood up from his chair and walked over to Nami's bedside. He then leaned over her and suddenly reached down to rip her blouse open, buttons flying into the air and dropping to the floor. Nami was wearing a lacy pink and orange bra. Sanji leaned his head over Nami's chest, and began to run his tongue down between her cleave until he was suddenly opening his mouth as if he would take a bite of her flesh-

And then Sanji was biting down.

Luffy was too shocked to move at first at the sight of what was happening before him, but quickly got over his stunned stupor as soon as he heard Nami whimper in pain.

"SANJI!!!!" Luffy's face mirrored the extreme anger he felt. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER **NOW**! GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy sent a punch flying at Sanji, which hit him square in the jaw, and sent the love cook flying backwards into Nami's bookcase. The heavily bound books fell out of the case with several hitting Sanji directly on his head. The slightly dazed Sanji tried to stand, but Luffy wasn't through with him yet. In a blind rage, Luffy was suddenly upon Sanji and with both hands wrapped around the cook's neck. Luffy began to squeeze Sanji's throat, cutting of his air supply until the sounds of Sanji coughing and choking could be heard as he struggled for breath.

Luffy didn't really see anything before him, he just felt the rage of having seen Sanji touching Nami like that. Before him wasn't his friend...but his enemy. Logic seemed to evade him. And then there was this other feeling that seemed to be bubbling up from deep inside of himself at his own hateful actions:

Pleasure.

Luffy surprisingly found that he was enjoying how the stupid love cook was writing in pain while in his own powerful grasp. It was as if there was this glass that had been filling up every time Sanji had been flirting with Nami, a glass that had been filling up with negative emotions towards Sanji, and it was this glass, which suddenly seemed to be overflowing. '_Bastard love cook…he's finally getting what he deserves…he's always trying to touch my Nami…flirting with her…when she's my woman! The love cook should die don't you think?_'

'_Die? Do I really want Sanji to…to die?_' Luffy found that he was questioning his own thoughts.

"Luffy!" Came Zoro's angry voice as he stood in the doorway. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Luffy blinked back down at his struggling friend. Sanji's eyes were glowing red, his incisors had lengthened, and even though Sanji was inches away from death this gleam of hunger wouldn't seem to leave the cook's eyes.

This man in his grasp wasn't Sanji. He wasn't the cook and person he had befriended and asked to join his crew. There was something wrong with him...he had been affected by something just like Nami. Sanji was not a villain but a victim. A crewmate that needed the aid of his Captain.

As soon as Luffy realized this it was like he had received a punch to his guts for his hasty actions.

Luffy immediately let go of Sanji, startled, so that the cook fell to the ground in a lifeless heap.

'_What have I done…Sanji…no…_' Luffy looked down at his friend, his nakama. '_That wasn't me…was it?_'

He turned to look back at Zoro with eyes filled with sorrow and regret. "Zoro...I didn't mean for it to go this far. I don't know what came over me. But just seeing him...touching Nami like that...I lost myself." Luffy hung his head in shame.

Zoro approached Luffy and Luffy flinched when Zoro stood barely a foot away from. He was expecting Zoro to throw a punch at him. He deserved to be punched after all. Instead Zoro placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Captain. If I had seen Sanji doing something inappropriate to Nami I probably would have reacted the same way. Sometimes when it comes to such things: matters of the heart, or people's emotions, it's very hard to see reason or act logically. At any rate, it seems Sanji's also become like Nami. We had better restrain him too, so that he won't be a threat anyone, including himself."

"Right." Luffy hung his head. He was glad that Zoro was still with him. He had already lost two of his _nakama_ now to this...curse or whatever it was.

With Zoro's help Luffy had Sanji tied up in their sleeping quarters in no time. Once Sanji regained consciousness he immediately began babbling in an eerily similar fashion to Nami: "_Let me taste you...let me eat you~._"

"What the hell do you think is going on?" Luffy asked Zoro, while watching Sanji struggle against his bonds.

"Beats me." Zoro shrugged. "But whatever it is we better hurry to the next island as soon as possible and get help."

"Yea..." Luffy was agreeing when suddenly Ussop burst through the door to their cabin.

"Zoro! Luffy! There's trouble!" Ussop declared.

The three of them quickly ran up on deck to find that the ship was no longer moving, it was dead in the water. The sails weren't filled with wind and the air around them was completely stagnant.

"Are we in the Calm Belt?" Luffy wondered aloud.

"_Baka_...we're no where near that place." Ussop scolded him. "But...just the same I have no idea why the wind died down so suddenly. And it's been like this for the past five hours."

"FIVE HOURS!" Luffy exclaimed. "What are we going to do?! Nami and Sanji need help! We need to get to an island as soon as possible!"

"Luffy, chill out. Ussop - is there no logical explanation for this?" Zoro questioned calmly.

"Well....perhaps if a storm were approaching us, but as you can see it's sunny blue skies overhead. This...is a fluke." Ussop sighed.

"Well, then there's nothing we can do except wait." Zoro took this opportunity to sit down against the railing where he was snoring within seconds.

Luffy and Ussop both felt a trickle of sweat form on their brows.

ooo

15 days later...

"MEAT!!!!!!" Luffy moaned from his sprawled out position up on deck, his tongue hanging out of his parched mouth.

"There isn't any." Zoro reminded for the 100th time.

"Meaaaatttt!!!!!"

"How much longer do you think we can last out here without any food or water? This is crazy." Ussop complained from his cross-legged position next to Luffy. "Damn, when is the wind ever going to return?"

"Meaaattttt!!!!!"

"Luffy will you cut it out already. We're all starving here, but there just isn't anything we can do about it." Zoro huffed.

"Arggghhhhhh!!!" Luffy moaned out instead.

"Nothing we can do..." Zoro was mumbling to himself as his hand went down to one of his sword's hilts. "Nothing...we'll probably end up starving out here. And the hunger...I'm so hungry. I could eat...anything." Zoro quickly unsheathed Kuina's sword and raised it over his head, a wild gleam in his eye. "I can eat it! I won't die out here like this! I promised her I'd become the world's greatest swordsman! It can't end here!"

Luffy and Ussop quickly turned their eyes towards Zoro in shock to see that he had his sword raised and that it was positioned to come down upon his own leg.

"Zoro don't do it!" Ussop cried out in horror.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy cried as his hand shot out and grabbed the sword's hilt stopping it inches away from Zoro's thigh just in time. Luffy then got up and came over to his _nakama_ with worry-filled eyes. "Zoro...don't lose your cool now. We're all counting on you."

But Zoro's grip had not loosened from his sword's hilt. "Hungry...so hungry...Let me taste you...LET ME EAT YOU!" Zoro suddenly cried as he unsheathed his other sword and attacked Luffy. Luffy was forced to let go of his hold on Zoro's sword and quickly jumped backwards out of the way as Zoro slashed out with his sword in a horizontal cut.

"Shit!" Ussop cried jumping to his feet. "Now even Zoro's gone bonkers! What is the world coming to?!"

With both of his hands now free Zoro unsheathed his third and final sword before placing it between his teeth. He smiled in a feral manner, and got into a fighting stance. "You will sate my hunger, _Captain_." Zoro sneered with a fierce gleam in his now red eyes. Zoro then positioned his swords in front of him mimicking a bull's horns.

"Zoro...not you too." Luffy said grimly as he got into his own fighting stance.

"Bull Needles!" Zoro cried as he charged Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no-" Luffy was about to let lose his Gatling gun attack but suddenly his two arms had been pinned behind him. He turned around to see that it was Ussop, who gave Luffy an evil smile in return. "No Ussop!"

Zoro's attack was unhindered and he hit Luffy dead on, his two sword's piercing Luffy's chest and exiting out his back.

Luffy's head fell back as his body was hit with the powerful attack and he coughed up a great deal of blood.

Zoro removed his two swords from Luffy as the Captain's limp body fell to the ground twitching.

Ussop and Zoro laughed gleefully as they approached the fallen Luffy. "Let us taste you...let us eat you." They chanted as they approached.

"Dammit guys..." Luffy coughed. "How can I get through this without you?"

This made Ussop and Zoro break out into even louder, bellowing laughter.

"What a fool this one is," Ussop was saying. "You won't need things like _nakama_ in the afterlife, rubber boy." Ussop was taking out his slingshot and preparing to unleash one of his own attacks upon Luffy.

Luffy closed his eyes against the pain in his chest. "Nami...what would you do?" He wondered aloud.

"Let's end his misery shall we?" Zoro smirked raising his gleaming swords. "It's dinner time!"

ooo

When was the last time he had shed tears?_ 'Shanks_...'

Luffy sat up on his favorite spot on the ram's head once again while looking out across the dead sea. There was an unfamiliar wetness on his face. Luffy clenched his fists out of frustration. If only the wind would come. He had to get his friends help as soon as possible before...he fell to this curse as well. First Nami...then Sanji. And now Zoro and Ussop. Now...he was the only one left. He was alone.

Luffy couldn't navigate...he couldn't cook...he couldn't wield swords...and he couldn't even man the cannons. He was lost without his crew.

How was he supposed to figure out a way out of this mess all on his own? He wasn't the 'smart one'. The one who usually came up with some clever strategy to get through something like this was Nami. He knew Nami would think of something...that she would have been able to pinpoint just what the hell was wrong with the crew, and what had caused this, and what needed to be done. She would have saved them all, but she wasn't herself right now. None of them were. So it was all up to him.

Luffy couldn't fail them. His nails had pierced the palms of his hands now and they bled.

He had to think...

Think...think...think...

His brain hurt. Luffy gripped the sides of his head with his hands. He really wasn't cut out for this sort of thing.

He thought back to what had happened earlier, hoping there might be some kind of clue...

_Flashback_...

'_What would Nami do?' Luffy thought as Ussop and Zoro were almost upon him. She'd probably think of some way to turn their own attacks against them. That's it! Luffy waited for just the right moment when both of their attacks flew through the air towards him to use the last of his strength._

"_Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He yelled as his hand shot out and wrapped itself around the main mast. Luffy then went flying forward out of harm's way. He grinned and looked back to see that Ussop's attack had hit Zoro while Zoro's attack had hit Ussop. His two nakama were now on the ground bleeding and unconscious. The smile quickly fell from Luffy's face. Suddenly victory didn't taste so sweet. _

_Luffy had bandaged his crewmates as best he could before restraining them below deck along with the others. He then took care of his own wounds to the best of his ability but couldn't seem to figure out how to make the blood stop gushing out from his chest wounds. How was one supposed to treat such a wound anyways? Luffy was simply at a lose. Maybe they should have invited Chopper to come along with him and his crew..._

Luffy hung his head in defeat. Was this the end of the Straw Hat pirates? Due to the inability of the ship's own Captain to come up with a solution to such a problem - would the greatest enemy they had ever faced end up being starvation?!

He shook his head. No, he couldn't let Nami die, not like this. '_Maybe I can give Nami some of my blood…that could possibly nourish her…_'

_**Now that's a stupid idea**_. Came a harsh voice.

Luffy looked around frantically thinking maybe one of his crew had gotten free, but there was nobody there. He relaxed again.

_**This is no time to be relaxing, idiot. **_

"Huh? Who said that?" Luffy asked aloud, standing up and looking around him.

_**Hmmm well although its presumptuous for me to introduce myself like this - I'm the beautiful, powerful-**_

"How come you sound like Nami?" Luffy questioned walking towards the sound of the voice. He found himself standing in front of the door to Nami's room, the navigation room. His hand reached out to the doorknob and his hand rested there...hesitating.

_**There's nothing to be afraid of...**_

"I'm not afraid." Luffy opened the door to Nami's room and walked inside. His eyes darted over to Nami's bed where she was tucked snugly under the covers and fast asleep.

_**Now come over here and let me speak to you.**_

Luffy's eyes widened as he heard Nami's voice but saw that her lips weren't moving and that she was still asleep. "How are you speaking to me like this Nami?"

_**Dimwit, come over the wardrobe...and open the doors.**_

Luffy shrugged and did as he was told. He opened the wardrobe, which revealed a gigantic mirror. But as he looked back at the reflection he was surprised when instead of seeing his own face looking back at him he saw...Nami's. Or at least it looked like Nami but there was something different about her. She was dressed in a black leather ensemble which consisted of a black bikini top, a daringly short skirt, and matching knee-high boots. The outfit left very little to the imagination. Luffy was also surprised that this vision of Nami was wearing heavy makeup when the Nami he knew never wore makeup. Nami had on bright red lipstick and had even painted a beauty mark by the corner of her mouth.

This vision of Nami also seemed to be a bit younger than his current navigator by a year or so. Also Luffy's eyes were drawn to the tattoo on Nami's arm...it was no longer the pinwheel and tangerine but Arlong's Mark. The very same one Luffy remembered that Nami had stabbed repeatedly over and over again while crying Arlong's name. How he had hated seeing her hurt herself and even more so hated Arlong for having made his navigator cry. '_That bastard! Just remembering makes me want to kill him all over again…_'

Luffy's eyes then traveled up from Nami's tempting cleavage to her neck that sported a black choker and then up to her eyes, which were shielded by a pair of black sunglasses.

Just then the strange reflection of Nami decided to remove her sunglasses so that she would be able to look Luffy directly in his eyes. As she did so Luffy didn't fail to notice that she was sporting a black eye.

_**Well, kudos for following my instructions so well, dimwit. Now...you're probably wondering who I am-**_

"You're Nami...but why are you trapped in the mirror?! And why are you still sleeping over there?" Luffy asked frantically.

'_**He really is an idiot! I can use this to my advantage I suppose...' **_The Nami from the mirror world thought to herself.

_**You're right Luffy, it is me, Nami. I can't speak to you normally because of what has happened. That's why I decided to reach out to you this way. I have a lot to tell you Luffy...**_

"_Nami_..." Luffy appeared to be on the brink of tears. He was so glad that he wasn't alone anymore.

_**First I think you should know the story behind all this...how it all began. It's because of the treasure Nami, err, I mean the treasure I stole from Greed's ship. It brought along with it a curse, the very same curse that befell Greed's own crew and destroyed them. It may be easier if I show you... **_Nami decided upon seeing Luffy's blank expression.

Nami's image faded away much like a mirage does and was replaced with...

_There was Greed's ship, the El Dorado, its Jolly Roger consisting of a skull with gold coins for eyes. It was pulling into an island's small cove where it anchored. The crew soon disembarked lowering small boats and made their way ashore. Once there Greed was seen taking out a treasure map. He then led his crew onwards into the island's dense forest. They soon approached a set of ancient ruins and just as Captain Greed and his men were about to make their way inside they were blocked by small group of dark-skinned islanders. _

_The islanders all wore loincloths, and feathered headdresses. They were wielding deadly looking spears and their expressions of barely concealed hatred were even more scary due to their white, battle, face paint._

_One man stood in front of the others. He appeared to be a man of some importance, a chief perhaps, Luffy thought, looking at his ornate feathered headdress and long, red, wool cape that fell from his broad shoulders with a matching feathered neckline. The chief was fat, his belly hanging over the edge of his loincloth. He wore a necklace made of bones and held a staff which had a small bird's skull on the end, the beak of which was long and sharp. When he raised the staff and let it hit the ground the sound of rattling bones was heard commanding his men's silence._

"_Captain Greed...fancy meeting you here. You do realize none have ever entered my domain and left in one piece. What business could you possibly have here?" The plump chieftain questioned with a smile revealing pointed teeth that had been filed into that shape. _

_Greed, however, did not answer, and instead reached for his belt and pulled out his pistol. He then pointed it at the chieftain and simply said. "I'm here for your treasure." There was a loud report and a puff of smoke filled the air as Greed pulled the trigger. When the air cleared Greed frowned to see that one of the Chief's followers had stepped in front of the bullet's path. "Damn you..."_

"_My men are very loyal. Let's see how far your men's loyalty lies when under such dire circumstances." The Chief smiled viciously as he waved his staff through the air and pointed it towards Greed's crew. "Dinner is served, everyone."_

_The Chief's men stepped forward, spears raised, licking their chops and revealing that they too had rows of pointed teeth. Greed's men took a step back. _

"_You fools! Do not hesitate! Hold them off here while I get the treasure we have come for!" Greed commanded as he made an exit for himself by blasting away another of the chieftain's men._

_Now the image in the mirror followed Greed as he made his way past several booby traps using clues in the map to do so until he finally made it to the main chamber room where in the center was a raised dais. On this dais was a pedestal on which was a large ruby skull with emeralds for eyes. Greed was salivating as he looked back at the skull, his eyes gleaming with his lust for the treasure before him. He quickly stepped up and took the skull from its place and tucked it away in his jacket. The world's largest ruby was now his._

_The mirror's image went back to Greed's men and showed that they had all been defeated at the hands of the Chief's men. Greed made his way to the entrance of the ruins and upon seeing his fallen men decided to throw a small smoke bomb towards the islanders. Their vision temporarily blinded Greed used this opportunity to secretly make his escape._

_Next it was shown that Greed had made it onboard of the El Dorado and soon the ship was under way..._

_The next images shown by the mirror were images from a few days later..._

_Some of Greed's men had suddenly become crazed and instilled with an insatiable hunger, and they attacked their nakama and tried to sink their teeth into them. These men were killed straight away or made to walk the plank._

_The mirror fast forwarded through time to show what happened several days later. It showed that the El Dorado had come to a complete standstill in the water. _

_The mirror then showed scenes from an indefinite number of days past - Greed's entire crew consisting of his men and a few whores were now in danger of starving to death by the looks of their emaciated forms. Luffy was then shown how more and more of the crew became crazed and had to be killed in order to be put out of their misery, or to not become a threat to the rest of the crew or themselves. _

_But soon more of the crew was infected than those who were still unaffected by the skull's curse. Luffy was shown how many had lost their sanity and were gnawing on their owns limbs until some had gone even so far as to cut off their own arms or legs in order to eat them._

_Some of the crew were shown ganging up to attack on those left behind who were still normal. Easily overpowered these men fell tragically, and were then consumed by those who were once their nakama..._

Luffy sunk to his knees and retched at these images.

_Greed was shown in his cabin holding his ruby skull and stroking it. "My precious...my lovely treasure...." His eyes were crazed from lack of sleep. He was the only sane one remaining onboard at this point. The last one not to be affected by the curse of the island chief's treasure. _

Luffy almost sympathized with seeing him this way until...

_The doors to Greed's cabin opened and a little blonde-haired girl rushed in. She was panting and short of breath. Her eyes darted around the room until they rested upon the Captain. "Captain..." She said as she approached, her voice thick with emotion, she was on the verge of tears. "All of them...they're all gone now. We're the only ones left."_

"_Is that so...?" Captain Greed continued to stroke the ruby skull while ignoring the girl._

"_What are we going to do Captain?" The girl came up to him and tugged at his sleeve._

"_We?" Greed murmured. "You're hungry aren't you? You hunger for it...flesh. Her sweet, innocent flesh. How __**I**__ hunger for it!" Greed suddenly turned upon the girl attacking her. _

_She cried out as Greed's teeth sunk into the delicate flesh of her neck. _

The mirror's image faded and turned to black.

But it was obvious what had happened to the girl and the fate that she had met.

Luffy was still on the floor as the image changed back into the strange vision of Nami.

'_So that's what happened…_' It was Nami's cursed treasure which had caused them all to change...to crave human flesh...to become...cannibals.

Nami looked back at him with softened eyes. _**Now you know the truth. But more importantly is what's to be done. The only way to break this curse upon your nakama is to take them to Skull Isle and return the Cannibal King's treasure to him.**_

Luffy looked up at Nami, "But how can we get there? There's no wind..."

_**Luffy...it isn't like you to be so unoptimistic. You're a rubber man aren't you? An extraordinary human. I'm sure you can think of some crazy and unexpected way to get us through this. I believe in you. **_

Luffy looked back at her with a helpless expression on his face.

Nami sighed. _**Alright, alright, just don't look at me that way. Well...if there is no wind to power the ship an alternate source of power must be found - that's all. Perhaps if a flock of birds comes by or better yet...a Sea King. Yes, that's it! You will lure a Sea King to the ship and then tame the beast into lending us its power to take the ship to Skull Isle!**_

Luffy frowned. "But how am I supposed to lure one here? We don't have any food left."

Nami sighed heavily. _**Idiot! Same way you would lure a shark - blood.**_

ooo

Luffy quickly went up on deck and using a cutlass he cut a deep gash into his arm and held it over the starboard side of the ship. Deep red drops of Luffy's blood dropped into the calm sea below.

Now all Luffy had to do was wait...

He didn't have to wait very long however as suddenly the waves around the Going Merry began to become choppy and just as suddenly a giant...dog? Came out of the ocean. The front half of the creature was certainly dog-like with huge floppy ears and a long salivating tongue. The rest of the beast was a fishtail. The creature eyed Luffy like a doggy bone, and his eyes followed wherever Luffy walked on deck.

Before the sea-dog could get any closer to him, Luffy went on the offensive. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He yelled as his fist shot up and gave the sea-dog a harsh uppercut. The sea-dog was winded by the blow and fell backwards upon the waves with a gigantic splash.

Luffy smirked triumphantly.

ooo

"WHOOO!!!!! _SUGGEEE!_" Luffy cried from his place atop the sea-dog's head. The sea-dog had quickly been brought into submission by Luffy and was currently tied up to the ship while happily taking its new master towards Skull Isle. The sea-dog didn't seem to mind having been beaten much since it seemed to respect Luffy's unusual strength. "You're such a good boy, Randy!" Hey, a dog had to have a name right?

Randy was making good time as it pulled the Going Merry through the water at a tremendous pace. Soon...soon they would be there and he'd be able to save _her_. Luffy wondered why his thoughts immediately went to his beautiful, orange-haired navigator. He almost felt bad that he was so biased on whom he wanted to save first. He wondered why that was exactly and felt bad again for being so selfish. He should care about his crew equally after all. Was there something about Nami that made her more special to him than the others? Luffy wondered. Was their a word to describe this feeling he held in his heart for her?

Whatever it was it made his heart ache when he thought of her current state. He hated seeing Nami like this. It unnerved him. Luffy had gone to Nami's room earlier in order to give her company, but he found he couldn't take it for very long. The strange way she was acting and the strange way she looked at him just wasn't right...Luffy shivered.

"_Luffy," Nami whined as she tugged at her bonds. "I'm sooo hungry can't you please feed me something? Anything?" She added with a note of suggestiveness to her tone. _

"_I'm sorry Nami we're out of food."_

"_You know what I want...can't you give me one of the others...for me Luffy."_

_Luffy thought he almost hesitated with his answer. "You know I can't do that! Nami...please."_

"_Oh but Luffy....don't you want me to be happy...don't you care about me? Luffy...please...untie me...I can do so much for you if you do. I'll do __**anything **__you want Luffy so just please let me go." She wiggled her hips suggestively at him. "You know you want to Luffy...let me taste you again neh?"_

_Luffy could feel that his body was reacting to her words and suggestive body language despite himself, and decided he had better leave before...something happened that he would regret. "I'm sorry Nami..." He said before leaving her alone._

Luffy shook his head to clear his mind of such lewd thoughts. Now was certainly not the time to be thinking of all these strange new _desires_ that Nami was instilling in him. He would think about all that later - after he had managed to cure the others of their flesh-lust. Then Luffy spotted something on the horizon...there! Luffy squinted his eyes to see an island. There it was up ahead - Skull Isle!

"GIMA! ISLAND! ISLAND!" Luffy grinned. Finally it seemed he was doing something right.

ooo

To be continued...

**By Sophia Hughlette**

**Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy**

AN: I tweaked this chappy here and there and am pleased how this version turned out. Let me know what you thought of my double feature presentation lol! Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the introspective look into Luffy's mind. I think I might have more of that. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 11: Temple of the Divine Destroyer Part I: **

Luffy looked back over his shoulder, a concerned look playing across his features, before finally stepping into the small boat that he then lowered into the sea. He had already anchored the Going Merry in the inlet of an island and was already making his way ashore. He hated leaving his crewmates onboard alone but there was really no other choice. In their current state they would only get in Luffy's way and what Luffy needed to be was unhindered in his search for the Cannibal King since he wanted to return the treasure back to him as soon as possible so that his crew could be saved.

As soon as Luffy placed one foot upon the sandy shore he found himself encircled by a group of dark islanders which all had sharp spears aimed at him.

"Uh...Hello." Luffy said raising a hand at them and making a 'V' with his fingers in an odd manner. "I come in peace."

"Kill the strange one!" Ordered one of the islanders suddenly.

"Huh?! Hey wait let me explain why I'm here first!" Luffy exclaimed as he dogged the jab of one of the spears that had been aimed at his already wounded and bandaged chest. "Hey no fair!" Twisting in an unnatural position he just nearly avoided another stab. "Hey wait! I'm here because-" This time the spearhead grazed Luffy's side painfully and he hissed. He was already suffering from blood loss and so his reflexes weren't as up to speed as they usually were. This was definitely not good. He decided to run. "Damn natives! If they would just listen to me!!"

"Don't let our main dish get away!" That same man cried as they all began to chase after him.

"What?!" Luffy twisted his head around to stare at them as he continued to run forward. "I am NOT dinner!"

"Shut up, strange one! Food shouldn't talk!" One of the islanders shouted.

"Damn right it shouldn't! That's why you shouldn't eat _humans_!" Luffy continued as he quickened his pace. "That's just wrong you know!"

"I want strange boy kebabs..." One man was saying while licking his lips.

"I want a boy hamburger."

Luffy had had just about enough of this. He turned around ready to face them. He reached into his tight red vest and pulled out the ruby skull and brandished it out before him as if it were a weapon. The islanders all came to a screeching halt when they saw what Luffy had in his hands.

"Good." Luffy grinned. "Now that I have your attention, the reason I'm here is because-"

"Thief!"

"He's got the King's treasure capture him!"

A trickle of sweat formed on Luffy's brow. Today was just not his day. "Why won't they just listen to me!? Crazy, bloodthirsty cannibals! Isn't there such a thing as a_ nice_ cannibal?!" Luffy questioned to himself as he began to run from them again.

He continued to run until he ran headlong into something.

**BAM**

Luffy rubbed his backside as he stood to see what he had run into. His eyes widened when he saw not what but _who_ he had run into - a woman who was now also getting up off the ground as well. His protective instincts kicked in immediately. It was like his brain screamed to him 'Halt! Damsel in distress!'

"Quick! Take my hand! There's a group of cannibals after me! If they catch us there's no telling what might happen!" Luffy cried as he grabbed the girl's hand and began to drag her along with him as he made his escape.

Keeping her head bowed the girl spoke. "You sound as if you didn't know there were Cannibals on this island. What has brought you to these shores?"

"Oh I knew they were here alright! I just didn't think they wouldn't listen to me. And even after I came back to give the King's treasure back to him and all!" Luffy huffed as they continued to run.

"The King's treasure?!" The girl asked wide-eyed.

"Yep! Got it right here." Luffy pulled out the skull to show it to her.

The girl's eyes widened even more. "The Skull of Eternal Misfortune!"

"Tell me about it." Luffy sighed deeply. "My crew was affected by the skull's curse and are now all cannibals. I came here to give the King back his treasure and ask him to help my _nakama_."

"_Nakama_..." The girl continued to look at him from under her thick, dark eyelashes. She suddenly stopped in her tracks causing Luffy's arm to stretch on ahead as he had kept on running. When he realized that she had stopped he did too, but this caused him to go flying back towards her so that he collided into her. He rubbed his head and found that he had landed on something really _really_ soft...

He looked down to see that he had landed right on top of the girl he had been trying to save. Now that he had the time to have a better look at her he noticed that she was tan-skinned, with long, flowing, black hair, had exotic features and...and...!

Luffy's eye bugged out of his head.

She was completely topless!

"Get off of the Princess you cur!" An angry voice called out.

Luffy turned his head to see that the group of cannibals had caught up and were now surrounding him again. He looked down in shock again... "Princess?!"

She suddenly smiled up at him revealing rows of pointed teeth, which had been perfectly filed into that shape. "Greetings."

"AHHHH!" Luffy quickly jumped off of her as if he had been burned. But then he quickly looked pensive. "Wait...I didn't know there was such a thing as a _female _cannibal."

The princess got up and brushed herself off. "Cannibals are normal human beings too." The girl huffed.

Luffy rolled his eyes at her. "Yea...right. That's why they haven't listened to a word I've said and have been trying to make me their dinner!"

"Well maybe if you had explained yourself faster!" The girl came stalking up towards Luffy with her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe if they had given me a chance!" Luffy growled back.

Their noses were inches apart now as they glared at each other.

Then they suddenly broke out laughing.

"Princess Talika?..." One of the men cautiously questioned.

The princess wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. "Stand down men, this boy means us no harm. And no he cannot be our dinner. He has returned to us my father's lost treasure. He shall be handsomely rewarded for this."

The islanders looked slightly put out but knew better than to question direct orders from their wilful princess. They bowed humbly before her instead and assented. "As you wish, highness."

The princess then turned to Luffy. "What would you like your reward to be?" She batted her eye lashes flirtatiously at him but sadly this gesture went right over Luffy's head.

_Is there something in her eye? _Luffy wondered and shrugged. "Well I just want my _nakama_ to be cured from the curse." Luffy grinned back at her.

"Oh is that all." The princess sighed waving a hand in the air dismissively. "Your request is granted. Your crew will have to be brought before the Witch Doctor Damanu for treatment. He is well known for being able to break the most powerful of curses. He should be able to-"

"Huh?" Luffy butt in. "But wait didn't you all come up with this curse in the first place? You should definitely know how to cure it right?" Luffy questioned desperately.

"Well, actually the Skull of Eternal Misfortune is a treasure that has been passed down from generation to generation of this island's people. The curse dates back many thousands of years. We do not know how or why it was placed upon the treasure only that it was, but also that it wouldn't affect us since we accept the cannibal-way. Others however are less inclined to accept their fate as a cannibal and even if they are death is what usually meets them in the end."

Luffy looked back at her blankly, "Oh so it's a Mystery Skull!"

The princess fell over.

"But anyways, this Witch Doctor should be able to find the Mystery Cure I need right?"

The princess dusted herself off. "Mystery Cure?...I suppose."

"Great! I can't wait to tell Nami! I'll go bring my crew back with me and then your Witch Doctor will cure them and then I'll give your dad the treasure back ok?"

"Yea sure..." Princess Talika was saying.

"ALRIGHT!" Luffy grinned broadly before taking off into a mad dash back towards the Going Merry.

"What a strange boy..." Talika smiled. It was high time for some entertainment. And this boy if anything brought her amusement.

ooo

Luffy wasted no time in getting his crewmates off the Going Merry but at the same time he was making sure that they were still restrained. Luffy in his zeal to tell Nami about the new turn of events had made the mistake of freeing her and had nearly lost a finger to her. That…had been a close one. Whew. So after a bit of work Luffy had Nami, Ussop, Sanji, and Zoro lined up on the sandy beach. Talika and some of her tribe were already there and waiting for them.

"We shall assist you to the village." Talika informed him.

Luffy nodded and then they were underway. The forest they traveled through was very dense and the cannibals had to hack a way through the brush with their giant and gleaming machetes blades. Luffy spotted a few large snakes coiled around a tree branch here and there, but since they were so far away they didn't pose a threat. _It's really a jungle out here._ Luffy thought to himself. It took the group several hours before they stumbled upon the well-hidden village.

"Talika my dear!" Came the Chief's voice as he saw the princess and the caravan of travelers in tow behind her. "What succulent little morsels have you brought me this time?" He questioned as he approached them while rubbing his hands together.

Luffy instinctively moved to stand in front of Nami, who had already been lowered to the ground. Talika noticed this action.

"No father these are our guests." Talika explained as she stepped into her father's embrace. "This young boy here has something he would like to return to you..." Talika looked at Luffy expectantly.

Luffy took this as his cue and stepped forward. "Your majesty." He pulled out the ruby skull from his vest and at the sight of it the villagers including the King all gasped loudly.

"My treasure! It has been returned to me!" The King was stepping forward to take the proffered skull from Luffy's hands. "Thank-" Luffy quickly put the skull back inside his vest stopping the King mid sentence. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I wish for you to cure my _nakama_ first, then I will return your treasure to you." Luffy explained, hands on his hips.

The King's eyes quickly darted over to Luffy's tied up companions. "I see...they were affected by the Skull of Eternal Misfortune's curse were they? Interesting...and even more so that _you_ have lasted so long and have not been affected by the skull yourself. You must have a strong will, lad. So be it. Your crew shall be cured and then you will return my precious treasure back to me."

"Of course." Luffy grinned.

The King clapped his hands together. "Damanu! Damanu!"

From one of the village huts a man stepped out in response to the king's call. He was an extremely lanky man especially when compared to the rotund king. The man's hair was slicked back against his head and tied into a strange ponytail where it was wrapped around a single white bone, the rest his hair stuck out in odd directions. His nose was pierced with a large metal ring. His face had been decorated with white face paint in swirls. There was a necklace of bones around his neck and he was wielding a strange staff that when Luffy looked at the end – if he didn't know better would have said it was topped by a shrunken head…

The Witch Doctor sauntered over and eyed Luffy over from head to toe before turning an eye on his crew. His eyes lingered upon Nami the longest. He then turned his attention back to the king. "These people have been affected by the curse of the Skull of Misfortune...I can guess what you wish of me. Bring these people into my hut and I will begin preparation immediately for the Counter Curse."

Luffy hadn't like the look Damanu had in his eye when he had looked Nami over but was grateful nonetheless for this man's help. He bowed, "Thank you."

Damanu did not reply but simply went back inside of his hut. Some of the tribesmen went about the task of bringing Nami and the other infected Straw Hats into Damanu's hut. Luffy was about to follow when Damanu put up a hand stopping him. "I work alone. You will be informed when your crewmates have been cured."

"But-" The hut's door was closed in Luffy's face with a loud bang before he could continue.

Luffy felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Damanu is a very skilled doctor." It was Talika.

He turned back to look at her dark eyes. "Okay."

"After he's done treating your friends you should really have that wound of yours seen to, as well." Talika was saying. "It looks very painful..."

"My _nakama_ come first." Luffy said staring at the hut's closed door.

Talika had tried to distract Luffy from his self-imposed vigil of waiting for his friends with some witty conversation, but it proved futile. She soon gave up and left Luffy sitting there in front of the hut cross-legged. Several hours past and soon the sun was setting over the horizon. Luffy's patience had worn thin and he couldn't stand to wait anymore. He had to know how his _nakama_ were!

Strutting up to the hut's door Luffy didn't bother to knock as he pushed against the bamboo door, snapping the lock, and stepping inside. He saw his _nakama_ had all been laid out on beds and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. His eyes drifted from Zoro, to Ussop, to Sanji and finally to Nami. Damanu was hovering over her with what looked like a necklace in his hands, but the Witch Doctor seemed to be hesitating...

Luffy cleared his throat.

Damanu spun around quickly and Luffy saw that he wore a guilty expression upon his face. An emotionless mask quickly fell back over Damanu's features as he regarded Luffy coolly. "What is it boy, your friends are nearly cured. Do you have no patience?"

"No." Was Luffy's quick, nonchalant reply.

"I see...well, I have managed to rid your friends of the skull's curse by creating a curse blocking talisman which can simply be worn about the neck just so..." He was saying as he leaned over and placed the necklace around Nami's neck. Luffy noticed that his other _nakama_ were also sporting similar looking necklaces. The talismans were simply a leather cord with a small, carved wooden doll at the end. "This only works as a temporary solution however. To fully remove the curse I'm afraid there is only one way this can be done...the skull must be returned to its rightful place within the Temple of the Divine Destroyer. Then all those who have been affected since the skull's removal from the temple will be freed."

Luffy's attention had already become focused on his orange-haired navigator however, so he was only half listening to what Damanu was saying. Her eyelids were fluttering open and she was about to awaken. Luffy held his breath...

Nami's eyes opened and she slowly turned her gaze to look at Damanu quizzically and then finally to rest on Luffy. When she saw him a small smile formed on her lips. "Luffy...what happened? Where-" But before she could finish her sentence Luffy had come to her bedside in two long strides and had pulled her up into his arms wrapping his arms around her tightly in a possessive manner.

"_Luffy_?" Nami questioned bewildered by his behavior. The last thing she could remember was Luffy and her sharing an 'intimate' moment but then everything afterwards was a bit fuzzy.

"Nami, you're back. Nami...I missed you so much." Luffy told her as he buried his face in her hair and breathed in, apparently taking in her orange scent. Nami could feel his hot breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. Nami returned his embrace wrapping her arms tentatively around him.

"I...missed you too." Nami smiled.

The sound of a cough was heard and Nami and Luffy both turned to see that Ussop had awoken also.

"As much as I hate to have to break the two of you up, Zoro and love cook could wake up any second and you know how those two will react to seeing you guys like that." Ussop smirked at Nami causing her to blush crimson.

Nami was pulling out of Luffy's embrace self-consciously when Luffy looked back at her questioningly. "Why do we have to part because of them? I don't get it?"

Nami sighed. They still had a long way to go. "Luffy...it's just that, well, it isn't right to, you know, make a show of too much PDA." She stuttered nervously, crossing her fingers that he would get it.

"PDA?" A small question mark had formed over Luffy's head.

"Public display of affection." Nami looked down in embarrassment but Luffy just tilted her head back up so that he could look her directly in the eyes.

"Nami...could we do that _thing_ again later?" He asked her innocently.

Apparently he hadn't gotten it at all.

Ussop's eyes widened as he watched the exchange...something had been going on between the two of them, but apparently more than what even Ussop had been aware of. Who would have thought that the boyish charms of the Captain would win Nami's heart when he had been up against the dashing, gentlemanly cook and the world's greatest and handsomest swordsman. Then again, he sort of saw this coming ever since Luffy had defeated Arlong for her. The way he had fought for her against the man who had hurt her...it went beyond mere friendship in his book. '_Way to go Captain!_' Ussop thought as he stifled a chuckle.

Nami suddenly found her shoes very interesting. "Luffy I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh then let me show you." Luffy replied with a large grin as he began to lean forward.

"Nami-swaannn!!!" Sanji cried as he abruptly sat up in bed as he awoke.

Nami quickly pushed Luffy away from her, maybe a little too hard, since he went flying backwards onto his bum with a thud. Nami laughed nervously with a hand in front of her mouth. "Oh hello Sanji-kun."

Luffy looked back at her with an extreme look of hurt on his face.

"Nami-san!" Sanji quickly jumped out of bed and was at her side in an instant. "You've been cured! I'm so glad." He took both her hands into his.

"Uh hehehe...." Nami looked back at Luffy, who was slowly getting up and rubbing his now sore backside. She had failed to see the hurt look on his face since she was more concerned with the way she and Luffy must have looked. "Thanks for your concern Sanji-kun."

"Does he have an 'off' switch?" Came a drawl. "Because obviously his equipment isn't functioning properly."

Nami turned to see that Zoro had just awakened. "Zoro." She smiled.

"What was that Marimo head?" Sanji was already next to Zoro and glaring daggers at him.

Zoro waved a hand dismissively towards Sanji's pants. "See for yourself, Swirly Brows."

Sanji looked down and saw that the evidence of his attraction to Nami was fairly visible through his tight black pants. Opps. "Well, it's only natural to be affected by Nami-san's radiant beauty, _prude_."

"Man-slut." Zoro sneered.

"Why you! You want to fight!?" Sanji countered.

"Bring it on, love cook." Zoro said leaping from the blankets and reaching for his swords...that weren't there. "Hey, where are my swords?!"

"They're onboard the Going Merry." Luffy informed him as he watched the scene with mixed feelings. This kind of thing was a normal occurrence, but _something_ was different now although he couldn't pinpoint what that was exactly.

"So Luffy what exactly happened? Where are we? And how did you manage to save us?" Nami began to question.

"Well...that treasure you stole from Captain Greed had some sort of Mystery Curse and I had to take you here to this Mystery Island to find the Mystery Cure."

Nami sweat-dropped. "How very mysterious..."

The sound of someone clearing his throat was heard and all eyes turned to the strange Witch Doctor, Damanu.

"Who the hell is he?" Zoro questioned startled that he hadn't noticed the guy's presence before.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Damanu. And I am the one who gave you those talisman around your necks which hold a powerful counter curse on them so that you will no longer be affected by the Skull of Eternal Misfortune." He bowed.

"Skull of Eternal Misfortune..." Nami was saying a bit guiltily.

"I should inform you since your Captain seems to have a rather short attention span...." They all nodded in agreement. "That in order to permanently remove the curse the skull will have to be returned to the Temple of the Divine Destroyer-"

"Alright let's get going!" Luffy declared making his way out of the tent.

"Wait boya, there's more." Damanu sighed. "It won't be that easy...the Temple of the Divine Destroyer is heavily booby-trapped and your chances on making it to the center are...slim to none."

"The odds never seem to be in our favor but that's never stopped us before." Luffy shrugged. "Things will work themselves out. They always do." He smiled.

"Will the souls of Captain Greed's men also be freed once the skull has been returned to its rightful place?" Nami questioned Damanu.

His piercing storm-colored eyes turned to her, "Yes miss why do you ask?"

"No reason." Nami said quickly. She remembered the little ghost girl and hoped she would be able to fulfill her unspoken promise to her.

"Alright can we go now?" Luffy asked Nami. He was beginning to fidget; it had been a while since they had had a real adventure.

Nami tapped a finger on her chin in thought. "I don't see why not. Let's go return that skull!"

"Why does the Captain always listen to the Navigator?" Ussop moaned while hiding a smile.

They made their way out of the tent only to be confronted by Princess Talika.

"Luffy, I see your friends have been cured I'm so glad." Talika was saying before-

O.O

"My muse...my inspiration!" Sanji cried upon seeing the beautiful, mysterious, dark...and topless island princess. He was running up to her before Talika smiled at him. He fell face first in the dirt. His happy visions of their time dating each other, dinners spent together, and the romantic moonlit walks they took on the beach together all came crashing down. Her teeth were hideous beyond words! They were just so…pointy! "Why....why...?!" Sanji moaned. "_Kami-sama_!" Sanji moaned to the heavens.

Talika quirked her head at the fallen man, "It seems your friend was surprised by my teeth...they do know what my people are right?"

"Huh?" Luffy questioned. "You mean nice cannibals?" Luffy scratched the side of his cheek thoughtfully.

"_Nice_ cannibals?!" Nami cried. "Luffy please don't tell me we're on an island of cannibals!"

"Uh......we aren't?" Luffy said confused about how he wasn't supposed to tell her the truth.

"Luffy how could you? Do you know how _dangerous_ cannibals are?!" Nami was saying as she grabbed onto Luffy's ear.

"I'm sorry Nami." Luffy said hanging his head down in defeat.

"If it wasn't for him you would all still be crazed with flesh-lust." Talika declared with her hands on her hips. "Luffy had to bring you here to break the skull's curse. There was no other way. And if it wasn't for the fact that your Captain is so...intriguing you'd all be in a boiling pot by now."

"Intriguing?" Nami raised an eyebrow at the Cannibal Princess. "Luffy just who is she?"

"Oh that's Princess Talika. She's really nice."

"Right and since when have I prided you on your judge of character." Nami growled thinking back to Melody. She would not let her crewmates get duped by a nice set of hooters again! "Anyways, _princess_, we'll be out of your hair as soon as we return this skull to its rightful place inside the temple."

Talika's eyes widened. "Oh no you mustn't! The temple is very dangerous. You'll never get out of there alive."

"I'm sooo convinced you care." Nami said heatedly. She really didn't like this girl for some unknown reason. "Let's go guys." Nami spun on her heel and started walking off.

"Um, the temple is that way." Talika pointed in the opposite direction.

"I knew that!" Nami huffed as she turned around still dragging Luffy along by his ear, which had stretched at this point to about a foot in length. The others knew not to argue when Nami was like this - she could be really scary at times.

"_Do you think...it's that time of the month_?" Sanji asked Zoro in a hushed whisper.

Zoro was about to respond when Nami yelled behind her. "I heard that!"

"Wait! At least allow me to guide you to the temple." Talika said running after them.

Nami let out a sigh. "Fine you can take us there but we're going in alone, got it Miss Exhibitionist?"

Talika just smiled broadly revealing her pointed teeth. "Oh I understand."

The Straw Hat Pirates followed Talika through the dense rainforest until they finally arrived at the Temple of the Divine Destroyer. It was a huge and ominous looking structure composed of large, square blocks of moss-covered stone, which had strange symbols and runes etched into their sides. There were also many large, stone statues nearby covered in moss as well surrounding the structure.

The most distinctive of the statues were the two sphinxes, which were on either side of the entrance. Nami remembered having read somewhere that Sphinxes were often times the guards of such places. Sphinxes were creatures that were half woman and half beast. The sphinxes that were before them now had the upper body of a beautiful woman and the lower body of a lion with razor sharp claws, and the wings of an eagle.

"Well...this is where I leave you." Talika was saying as she turned on her heel.

"Ah, ah, ah," Nami said grabbing her by the hair. "Not so fast little princess. Just what are you so afraid of? Hmm?"

Luffy suddenly bonked the open palm of his left hand with his right fist in a knowing gesture as he seemed to remember something. "I saw this place in the mirror. This is where the sphinxes come alive and kill anyone who tries to enter the temple without having answered the riddle correctly."

"Mirror? They come alive?" Nami said looking fearfully at the large stone sphinxes. "A riddle? I read about that too. Hmmmm…it shouldn't be anything I can't handle." Nami declared approaching the doorway to the temple.

Suddenly a cracking sound filled the air and Nami turned to see that the sphinxes were beginning to become animated and began to pull themselves off their pedestals as they awakened. The two sphinxes then hopped off and circled Nami while licking their lips. One of them looked at her thoughtfully before it spoke:

"There is an island that is inhabited by two tribes. One of these tribes always tells the truth and eats fruits and vegetables. The other tribe is composed of liars and they are cannibals. Now picture this. You are traveling through a jungle while trying to find the Village of Truth when you come to a fork in the road where a tribesman from either the Village of Truth or the Village of Lies is standing. You know that down one path will lie certain death while the other will lead to your safety. If you were permitted to ask the man only one question what would it be to ascertain which is the direction you'd want to go?"

"Hmmmm....." Nami raised a finger to her chin in thought. "I'd ask the man 'which way is it to _your_ village?' If it was a cannibal they would have to point to the Village of Truth since they lie, and if it was a man from the Village of Truth they would be pointing to their safe village in the first place." Nami glared back at the two sphinxes with her hands on her hips in triumph.

"You have gained passage."

"Naturally," Nami smirked.

"Wow! _Suge!_" Luffy said coming up to her and beaming at Nami. "You're really something else you know that? I mean, what would we do without you?"

Nami blushed. "Heh, thanks Luffy."

"Besides I never would have gotten us to this island without your help." Luffy was saying.

Nami raised an eyebrow, "Luffy what do you mean-"

"Well let's get this show on the road." Zoro said as he stalked inside the temple.

"Ack! Zoro don't go on ahead!" Nami said running after him.

"Nami-swann!! Wait for me." Sanji followed.

Ussop and Luffy looked at each other and shrugged before following in after them.

The inside of the temple was pitch black but after they had managed to grope along the wall and had discovered some torches they immediately lit them. Torches in hand, the Straw Hat pirates continued their way through the corridor of the temple using the light from the torches to see by. Nami walked ahead of the group since she figured that was the wisest choice since she was less likely than all of them to set off any unnecessary booby-traps.

Luffy pouted as he trailed behind the others since he had been told to stay towards the back of the group. If anyone was good at getting into trouble it was Luffy, they decided. And after he had saved them all too...Luffy's lower lip stuck out in a massive pout at the thought.

Nami looked back and couldn't help but smile at his behavior. _'He is just too cute...and sexy too. Whoa. Wait where did that come from? Keep your thoughts on the matter at hand girl. Geesh. I'm acting like some kind of hormonal teenager...oh wait I am a hormonal teenager!' _Nami was a bit distracted by her internal thoughts, and so didn't notice when she stepped on a piece of the stone floor so that it lowered slightly...

Suddenly the floor opened out in front of her and she found herself falling into a pit...

"AHHH!"

"NAMI!" Luffy cried as he immediately sprung into action. "_Gomu Gomu no_ Pistol." He shot his hand forward and wrapped it around Nami while letting himself then fly through the air towards her. Once he was hovering in midair with Nami in his arms and right above the pit Luffy then stretched his arms out so that he deposited Nami on the edge of the pit.

But just when Luffy was about to shoot his hand out to grab onto something to stop his fall a wave of pain washed over him causing him to become temporarily paralyzed.

And then it was too late.

Having nothing else to grab onto in time, and not wanting to pull Nami back down into the pit, Luffy had no choice but to allow himself to fall back...

"No! Luffy!" Nami cried out as she realized what had happened and reached her hand down towards him, but he was already too far away.

Luffy looked down as the bottom of the pit got closer and closer until he saw what awaited him...sharp stakes had been set at the bottom ready to impale him.

_Oh shit_...

To be continued...

AN: I know, I know, I am soooo evil cliffy! Oh and on a random note after having seen that Ussop made Nami her Clima Tact weapon in the Arabasta Arc Ussop has grown on me considerably hehe so don't worry he'll be here to stay and may even play a bigger part later on. You know how sometimes the characters take on a life of their own when writing fanfic and do some really really strange things? Well that's what I think happened in this chappy. But you guys don't mind the humor right? Usually I have more angst, and darkness...but yea the Straw Hat Pirates seem to want more laughs than anything. lol! Hmmmm if I could click the genre of this story it would be....action, adventure, romance, angst, drama, comedy, horror...O.o Well, I guess what I'm trying for is having the Staw Hat crew come across stuff they never would in the series and still be true to themselves. Well, I managed to get this clean up just in time for Halloween! Have a nice one peeps!


	12. Chapter 12

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 12: The Temple of the Divine Destroyer Part II:**

**AN: Warning: This chapter contains Mature content. No real lemon yet though...Also Arabasta Arc semi-spoilers.**

"_Itteeee!!!!!_" Luffy cried out in pain. He looked down at his hand and flinched seeing the large metal spike that came up through his hand. He looked behind him and saw that another of the metal spikes had pierced him through his back left foot. Blood was pouring down the hard spikes but at least Luffy had somehow managed to avoid another hit to his already wounded chest.

Having over exerted himself his chest wound was beginning to reopen and a red blotch shown on his white bandages. Damn that Zoro and his superhuman strength! Most would never have lived to see the light of day after having received one of Zoro's attacks head on like that. But Luffy was no ordinary human so giving thanks once again this his great stamina he slowly began to pull his hand off of the spike.

"Luuufffyyyy!" Nami's voice echoed down into the pit.

"I'm ok Nami!" Luffy called back up. He then wrapped his back leg around a spike using his Gum Gum fruit powers, and after having pulled his other foot off the spike did the same thing with that leg. Now balancing himself as best he could he shot his arm up and out of the pit in search of something to grab onto to pull himself back up. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

"Luffy there's a statue up here that you can grab onto!" Nami informed him as she saw his bloodied hand shoot up out of the pit. She ran over and grabbed onto it before guiding it to the statue in question. Luffy quickly wrapped his arm around the statue and in seconds he was flying out of the pit. He crashed right into the statue however causing it to break into several pieces, which fell right on top of Luffy.

"Oh Luffy, would it hurt to be a bit more careful." Nami frowned coming over to him and helping him up from under the rubble. She was mad...mad that he had hurt himself on her account. She hated seeing him get hurt.

"Sorry Nami." Luffy scratched the back of his neck as he looked back at her with a repentant expression on his face.

Nami sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. Not while looking at that face anyways. Besides this was partly her fault in the first place. If she had been paying attention to where she had been going Luffy wouldn't have had to save her. Nami's eyes trailed down to see the fresh wounds on his hand and foot. Guilt swirled within her as she looked at them...If he hadn't had to save her he never would have gotten hurt. Was she really that much of a burden?

"No Luffy...I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And now you're hurt because of me." Nami hung her head in shame.

Luffy looked back at Nami surprised. "Don't worry about it Nami!" He suddenly said patting her on the back affectionately.

Nami looked back at him equally surprised before the two smiled at each other. She then did something that made Luffy's eyes widen as she ripped off part of her shirt and then began to wrap Luffy's wounds on his hand and his foot with the strips of cloth.

"Thanks Nami..." Luffy said, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

"No problem." Nami winked.

"Nami-swaaan." Sanji moaned as he thought about all the ways he 'should have' saved her.

Zoro was just glad that everyone seemed to be fine. "Hey, let's get going."

"Can't you see they're having a special moment-" Ussop was saying.

**BONK. BONK. BONK...**

"Anyways, I agree let's get going. The sooner we get that skull returned to its rightful place the sooner _she_ will be freed!" Nami was saying as she dragged Luffy off with her.

Zoro and Sanji shrugged while leaving the still unconscious Ussop on the ground behind them.

ooo

The Cannibal King was seated at the head of the long table in the dinning hall feasting on some of his recently defeated enemies when suddenly a vampire bat flew in from the main entrance doors across the hall and towards the king. The king raised an eyebrow at the bat's approach before seeing that something was tied to the bat's leg. The bat landed before the king on the table and stretched out its leg expectantly. The king shrugged and removed the note. It read:

_Captain Gluttony,_

_It is my wish to inform you of the recent defeat of Captain Greed (although he was already dead but that is besides the point) by the Straw Hat Pirates although I'm sure this news will come as no real concern to yourself knowing of your past relations with the late Captain Greed, however, you should know that my sources have informed me that the Straw Hat Pirates along with their captain Monkey D. Luffy have landed upon your isle. I have cause to believe that you are in fact harboring these hooligans, who have committed serious offenses against US. We cannot allow them to continue to make a mockery out of The Seven. And so I do hope this is all just a misunderstanding on both our parts. If that is not the case I will come myself to take your head for your betrayal. _

_Captain Blood-lust_

The Cannibal King otherwise known as Captain Gluttony sighed as he placed the letter back on the table before him. _'So...those strange pirates were actually 'The' Straw Hat Pirates and an enemy of The Seven. Who would have guessed that? Well, under normal circumstances we would have eaten them anyways if it hadn't been for my daughter Talika and their returning of my treasure to me. But now it all makes sense. How did they manage to get my treasure if not for having taken it from Captain Greed himself? So that meant that strange boy...was probably Monkey D. Luffy.'_ The king frowned.

His daughter seemed to have taken a liking to the boy but there was no choice in the matter. The Seven had to be avenged and Monkey D. Luffy had to pay for his audacious behavior for picking a fight with The Seven. _'Foolish boy. Didn't know what he was getting into did he?' _

The king clapped his hands together and summoned his second in command. He whispered something in his ear before his second was off and running.

The king looked back at his empty plate, which was piled high with human bones forlornly. Not a scrap of flesh was left upon them; they had been picked clean and were sparkling white. Captain Gluttony eyed the bat that was still seated on the table before him and reached out a hand to scratch it underneath its chin carelessly. The bat allowed this before suddenly the king wrapped his thick hand around the bat and quickly shoved the bat into his mouth.

Talika who had been seated next to her father at the long table gave her father a funny look.

"Wha?" The king said with his large mouth full and a single bat wing peaking out. Blood would _not_ be happy that he had eaten his carrier bat. '_Oh well_..._you win some you lose some.' _The king smiled to himself.

ooo

The Straw Hat pirates made their way deeper and deeper into the temple until they came to a large chamber, which branched out into five alternate passageways.

"Alright everyone chose a path and let the others know if you find anything." Nami commanded them.

"_Yosh!_" All four guys agreed immediately, all except for Luffy.

Luffy frowned thoughtfully. Nami sure gave a lot of orders and she wasn't even the captain. Not that he minded but still. Did that mean she had no respect for him? And who would look after her while they were searching the temple if he wasn't by her side to protect her? Luffy pondered how to solve this riddle for a while. Then a light bulb went off in his head...

"Luffy?" Nami waited for his response.

"Huh? Oh yea, right on." Luffy nodded his head vigorously.

The Straw Hat Pirates then took off down running their respective passageways.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..." Luffy counted until he got to a hundred. "_Yosh!_ Now I'll go find Nami!" Luffy quickly ran back out of the corridor he had chosen, and went down the corridor Nami had headed into instead.

ooo

Wooden spears flew through the air from holes that had opened up on the sides of the corridor's stone walls...

Zoro's blades glinted in the torchlight as he cut through the approaching spears, cutting them neatly in half. He sheathed his swords and smirked. These booby traps were nothing. Not in the face of his swordsman skill at least. He sighed heavily as he glanced around the empty corridor. He would have much rather accompanied Nami, but perhaps he would meet up with her soon if the corridors intersected each other, which in places like these they often times did.

As he walked he began to wonder...He wasn't sure if what he felt for Nami was something as significant as _love_, but there was definitely _lust _for her in his heart. That he knew. Besides it's not like anyone could come close to Kuina...if only Kuina hadn't met with such a pathetic end. It just didn't make any sense and now she was gone...his friend...his first love. Afterwards, he had closed off his heart to love. Zoro couldn't bare the thought of having to go through the same thing again.

What Zoro needed was a lighthearted diversion and Nami would do the trick – that is if he managed to convince her that he was the right guy at the very least. He was sure that she would give into his advances eventually though with enough persistence. After all, he knew that she _was_ attracted to him just maybe not in love with him. But that didn't really matter anyways. They would both be helping each other out by being an outlet to release each other's pent up sexual frustration. Yes, it would be a mutual and beneficial deal. And Nami always liked deals didn't she? Zoro smirked. He would win her over soon enough. '_Nami you will be mine...'_

He continued his way down his chosen passageway at a fast pace while cutting through anything that seemed to get in his way...

ooo

Luffy grinned at his own cleverness as he spotted Nami up ahead of him. "Nami!" He called. Startled by the sound of his voice, Nami nearly jumped a foot in the air.

She turned around to see Luffy. "Luffy?! What in god's name are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to check out that other corridor?"

"Yep, but it was a dead end. So I decided that you might just need my help." Luffy was saying with a wide grin.

Nami was getting angrier and angrier as she listened to Luffy. So he thought that she needed protecting did he? Not only was she a burden to him but she also couldn't even take care of herself?! "I don't NEED your help! Hmph!" Nami huffed as she stalked away from Luffy leaving him stunned and confused.

'_What's her problem_'...He wondered pouting out his lower lip as he dragged his feet and followed her.

This corridor was much longer than the other one had been, and soon the uncomfortable silence that seemed to be hanging between them was beginning to get to them. Usually it was always a comfortable silence between the two of them, so what had changed? Luffy wondered. But then Luffy was distracted from his thoughts by the sensation that -something- was weighing him down. He thought for a moment and then decided it had to be the ruby skull he was carrying inside of his vest.

He reached in and pulled it out of his vest and stared down at it curiously. He had never really looked at it very closely before. It was quite the treasure, and it was the largest ruby he had personally ever seen. It was probably the largest ruby to exist within the entire Grand Line. Its emerald eyes glinted back at Luffy mischievously. Luffy smiled. "_Sugeee!_ Cool!" He said aloud looking down at it.

Nami looked back at him in surprise. "So now you notice? You really are slow sometimes." Nami still found herself mad at him for letting himself get hurt for her sake earlier. '_The nerve of that guy! Worrying me like that!' _

Luffy frowned. Nami just wouldn't stop picking on him today it seemed. But his attention was quickly drawn away from her and back to the ruby skull in his hands. "So neat..." He said as he ran one of his hands over the glimmering ruby surface. "So cool..."

Nami noticed that Luffy was beginning to lag behind. "Luffy pick up the pace would you? What's the matter with you anyways? Usually it would be me tagging along after you as you sped off into unsuspecting danger 100 yards ahead of everyone else while being hopelessly lost." Nami giggled.

"Well...the skull is kinda heavy." Luffy tried to explain how he was feeling.

"Heavy?" Nami put a finger to her chin in thought. She remembered briefly that she had felt a similar sensation when the skull had been in her possession, but she shrugged it off as not being anything very important after all it was a HUGE ruby it had the right to be heavy right? "Well...I can carry it for you if you want." Nami offered looking back at Luffy. She was surprised to see that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"My treasure...my precious treasure..." Luffy was saying as he continued to stroke the skull in his hand.

"Luffy! Oi! Did you hear what I just said?" Nami questioned.

"Huh?" Luffy turned to look at Nami. "What did you say?"

"I -said- I could hold the skull for a while if you want."

Luffy suddenly brought the skull close to his chest in a protective fashion. "No! I mean...that's okay Nami I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Nami raised an eyebrow at him. He sure was acting strange.

"Yep, positive." Luffy said trying to look -normal- and failing miserably. Nami was reminded of Chopper, the reindeer the Straw Hats had met back on Drum Island and who also couldn't seem to hide his true emotions very well.

They continued on their way with Nami still walking ahead, but she still got this uneasy feeling as she looked back at Luffy. It looked like he was mumbling something to himself again...

"_My precious treasure...you are so cool...you'll never leave me right? Nami wanted to hold you...but I can't bring myself to let you go. What was that? Yea I won't let her take you away from me! You're mine! Don't worry she won't take you away from me ever!" _Luffy assured the skull. '_Hey should I give you a name…?_'

ooo

Ussop was creeping along the walls of his corridor while trying to stay as well-hidden as possible. "Why me? I want a partner for this kind of thing." Ussop moaned aloud. His thoughts then went back to the new...(was it a blossoming romance?) between Luffy and Nami. Ussop frowned. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything. No, he was definitely happy for the two of them since he knew it was meant to be. But Ussop couldn't help be feel a bit...left out, rejected even. '_I mean, I know I don't have a lot of the qualities that the other guys have that might have kept me in the running for Nami's affections but even so I didn't realize how little of a chance I had with her until things started changing between those guys and Nami. She doesn't see me as a man at all…a close friend sure…but not a man.' _Ussop sighed, his heart heavy.

Ussop was glad though that he at least had Nami's friendship. They would always have that. Zoro and Sanji...they might end up ruining their friendship with her with all the stuff they were pulling. No, Ussop decided, he would not make the same mistake. To lose her friendship as well would be too high a price to pay. The truth hurt sometimes. He wondered though if Luffy's cluelessness would somehow end up ruining things for the two of them and that either Zoro and Sanji would use this to their advantage and take Nami for themselves? Ussop growled low in his throat, he wouldn't let that happen. No, he would stand by his two closest friends first. '_They deserve to be together after all…they've both been through a lot…_'

ooo

Sanji smirked at his good fortune. It seemed that the others hadn't noticed that one of the corridors had the tantalizing smell of perfume wafting up from within its depths. And where there was perfume there was more certainly…!

"Oooooo! I can't wait to see what beauty awaits me at the end of this tunnel!" Sanji's eyes had already turned into hearts at the mere prospect of encountering a pretty young lady. Sanji practically floated the rest of the way down the stone corridor. He soon found himself in front of a giant wooden door that had been at the end of his corridor. Deciding to be cautious, he slowly opened the door just a crack so that the could peer inside...

"_Mmmmm_....._oh Luffy_...._let me taste you_..._let me eat you_..."

Princess Talika was reclining on several large, plush, colorful, silk cushions that surround her. She was dressed in her usual ornate necklace, which rested on top of her bare breasts and wore a long, flowing white skirt. Her hand was down the front of her skirt and Sanji noticed that it seemed to be moving up and down. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing - Princess Talika was pleasuring herself while fantasizing about Luffy...!

Princess Talika sighed as she imagined...

_Luffy was at her mercy where she had tied him down on a bed. He was looking back at her with a lustful expression that mirrored her own. She leaned down and sunk her teeth into his arm and partook of his flesh. Her legs were straddling him...and as she lowered her body onto him she began to move against him. Luffy moaned as Talika rode him, his own hips lifting to meet her every downward movement. As she pleasured him she continued to sink her teeth into his flesh, blood dripping down her chin..._

_He was willingly let Talika make love to him while consuming him at the same time._

_Ah~ This was pure ecstasy. _

This was Talika's ultimate fantasy. It made her hot just thinking about what Luffy's flesh actually tasted like. Maybe, just maybe she could convince him to let her eat him...or at the very least he'd be willing to part with a finger…maybe his pinky?

Sanji watched spellbound as Talika continued pleasuring herself until her body trembled with her release, her hips rising off the cushions. Only then did she seem to notice that she had an audience.

"Well, hello there...Sanji." Talika smiled at him revealing her pointed teeth and causing a shiver to go down Sanji's spine. '_This is so wrong, so very wrong_.'

ooo

Finally the end of the corridor opened up into a cavernous, square chamber. Nami gasped at the sight. The chamber was enormous and lining either side were gigantic stone columns made of pure, white marble. The stone walls of the chamber were carved with complex runes and detailed images. Nami ran up to look at them and noticed the pictures depicted a goddess who had enough power to consume the souls of the lesser gods and goddesses, and so had become all-powerful for that reason.

"This temple was made to honor a Goddess who had the power to consume the very souls of the gods." Nami explained to Luffy as she read the runes running her fingers over their indentations within the stone walls. As a former 'treasure hunter' she was able to read ancient runes just so.

There was an odd flicker of light, which caught Nami's attention. She turned and then noticed that there on a raised dais in the center and at the far back of the chamber stood an ornate statue of a six-armed goddess. The goddess was beautiful but Nami was surprised to note that she was missing her head…

"That's it!" Nami cried when she saw it. "That must be the place to return the skull, right on top of that statue! Luffy give me the skull so I can-" Nami was saying as she turned to Luffy but stopped mid-sentence at the strange looked in his eye. "Luffy?"

"No! I won't let you have it!" Luffy was backing away from her, a slightly crazed and panicked expression on his face.

"Ok...then why don't you return the skull yourself..." Nami raised her hands before her in a supplicating gesture.

"NO! I won't give up my precious treasure! It's mine! Stay away!" Luffy clutched the skull to his chest.

"Luffy...what's come over you? It can't be..." Nami's eyes widened in horror and realization. "The skull! Luffy oh my god! Drop the skull right now! It's about to affect you with its curse!" Nami warned as she approached Luffy cautiously.

"I don't believe you! You just want my treasure!" Luffy was close to being in hysterics by this point.

"Luffy trust me." Nami said sternly, approaching Luffy with her arms out to her sides. "I would never trick you. That skull is about to turn you into a cannibal Luffy." '_If only I had noticed that he was being affected by the skull sooner! Damn Damn Damn!'_

Luffy had his head down as Nami approached him. He didn't look back at her even when she was about a foot in front of him. "Luffy..." Nami said reaching out to grasp the skull from his arms.

Luffy looked back up at her and there was a mad gleam in his eyes. Nami shrieked as Luffy suddenly pounced on her. His eyes had taken on a red tinge and his incisors had lengthened menacingly. There was no mistaking that look in his eyes: flesh-lust.

"_Let me taste you...let me eat you_..." Luffy was saying as he tried to sink his teeth into Nami's arm. Nami struggled within his grasp.

'_No! No! No! How did this happen Luffy?! You've been so strong up until now. And you've protected me in this cursed place this whole time and now...I have to do something to help you...but what?' _Nami thought frantically.

Nami reached down her cleavage and pulled out her Clima Tact weapon that Ussop had made her. It was more powerful than her usual _bo_ and came with a few nifty surprises as well. Nami put her three tacts together into a T-shape. "Cyclone tempo!" She cried as she released the two tacts shaped like an X so that they went hurtling towards Luffy. The hot and cold air mixed inside the tacts and as it approached Luffy it caused an extreme wind blast to hit him sending him flying into the back wall.

Nami stood back on her own two feet to get ready for Luffy to come at her again. She knew she was no match for him even with her Clima Tact weapon but she had to buy them some more time until she could think of something. If only she could get the skull away from him and return it to its rightful place on the statue...

Nami looked back at the raised dais and blinked once, twice. '_The statue? It's gone! Where did it go?!'_ Nami suddenly looked behind her and was shocked to see that the six-armed, white marble statue had come to life and was now standing behind her. "AHHHHHHH!" Nami screamed as the statue approached her. Nami was more than outmatched since the statue was armed with six different weapons – a different weapon held in one of its hands. One of the arms held a saber and it slashed the sword down upon Nami, flying through the air in a arch. Nami was barely able to block the blow in time with her Clima Tact, which was now back in its _bo_ form.

The force behind the blow however was too much and Nami was sent flying backwards as she skidded across the floor. Just when she was getting to her feet she felt someone grab her arms from behind. Nami gasped in pain as Luffy's grip on her tightened. He was about to sink his teeth into her neck when Nami brought her heel down right on top of his wounded foot.

"_Itteee!!!_" Luffy cried out in pain as he let go of Nami.

Nami quickly spun around and looked from Luffy to the statue wondering which would attack first or whether she should throw an attack of her own. What she needed was that skull. The statue had reanimated itself to get its head back and was obviously displeased that its head was so close, but not yet in its possession. The only attack Nami could think of using next would be her Thunder Bolt Tempo attack, but could she even create a cloud while this deep underground? She decided there was definitely more than enough moister to back up her cloud without having to do that silly little rain dance.

"Heat ball!" Nami cried as she released several heat balls into the air while twisting her tact in her right hand. "Cool ball!" She twirled the other tact in her left hand releasing a series of cool balls into the air next to the heat ones. They rose above the damp stone floor and began to rise.

Luffy was on the prowl again, coming towards her as she did this, and Nami noticed in shock that the statue had now sets its sights on Luffy since the statue had seemed to realize that _he_ was the one in possession of the skull – making him the statue's primary target. Now she had to somehow stun the statue while protecting Luffy and...?

'_I think I'm getting a headache here._' Nami rubbed at her temples. Her head hurt while she tried to stay focused while in the midst of this fight. She had to keep calm and think things through logically though if they were going to have a chance for survival. Nami leapt backwards as Luffy lunged forward and noticed that the statue was now standing directly behind Luffy.

"Luffy look out!" She cried.

Luffy looked behind him but it was too late. The statue had its six hands raised and was about to bring them all down upon Luffy at once.

"Damn it!" Nami cried as she looked up. She gasped. Her cloud! A cloud had managed to form and it was right above the statue. Lucky! She had to act quickly. "Thunder ball!" She cried quickly releasing a thunder ball towards the cloud. The cloud began to darken and suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed down upon the statue temporarily stunning it and giving Luffy the chance to dive out of the way as the arms all came down at once hitting the floor with such force that cracks were left in the floor in the wake of this attack.

But then it was over, and the statue was on the move again. Nami fidgeted with the talisman around her neck as she tired to come up with a solution. She looked down at her hand that was fingering the talisman_. 'That's it_!' Nami suddenly realized as she ran around the edge of the room letting Luffy follow behind her but leading him away from the statue at the same time. She needed to do this right. She then stopped and spun around to face him. Luffy looked surprised and at the same time pleased that it seemed she was surrendering herself to him.

Luffy smiled as he approached and Nami offered him no resistance as he grabbed one of her arms and began to lower his head down to bite into her flesh. Nami gritted her teeth against the pain as he bit down upon her. But she needed this distraction. She quickly removed the necklace from around her neck and placed it around Luffy's neck instead. '_I will not be a burden!'_

ooo

Luffy blinked. He looked down at Nami's arm and was shocked to find that he was biting into her tender flesh. He quickly let go of her arm and looked back up at her. There was a strange look in her eyes as she brought her wounded arm up to her mouth. She then began to lick at her wound like a cat, running her tongue along Luffy's teeth marks in a sensual manner that made Luffy feel funny just watching her. She pointed a finger at him and beckoned him forward with it.

'_No! Now is not the time...for any of -that-. Nami is obviously not herself. Something must have happened to turn her into a cannibal again.' _Luffy stopped himself from being drawn into Nami's clutches.

He looked at her bare collarbone and looked down at his own chest to see that the talisman was resting against it. Nami had given him her counter-curse necklace. But why? Had he finally succumbed to the curse of the Skull of Eternal Misfortune? Had he attacked Nami forcing her to give up her own protection against the curse to protect herself and him?

Before he could contemplate this further Nami was on the attack. As Luffy jumped backwards he nearly had his head chopped off as a sword came swinging down from out of nowhere.

Using his Gum Gum fruit powers Luffy twisted his neck out of the way just in the nick of time. "Whew!" Luffy said rubbing a hand on his precious neck, which he had almost lost. '_What the hell was that?' _Luffy turned to see that the statue that had been in the center of the room was now walking around on its own and seemed to be after him. Luffy's eyes widened. '_Holy…!_'

Nami attacked Luffy again swinging her Clima Tact low as if to trip Luffy up. He jumped as the tact passed under him and using his quick reflexes came down so that he was now standing on her Clima Tact pinning it to the ground. Nami tried to pull it out from under Luffy but to no avail. As she struggled to do this Luffy turned his attention back towards the statue.

It was already preparing another attack. Why was it moving it the first place? And why was it headless? His head hurt. Luffy once again found himself wishing he were smarter. Nami would know what to do. But then if she had known what to do why had she given up her protection against the curse? Was it something _he_ had to do? Something that _only_ he could do? She must have made the sacrifice counting on him to figure it out and save the two of them. He knew he couldn't fight Nami either, which made things even more difficult since he could never ever hurt her. He would rather die first.

Luffy looked down at his other hand to see that he was still carrying the skull...The Skull of Eternal Misfortune. The Temple of the Divine Destroyer. There had to be some sort of a connection, right? Was this statue a representation of the Destroyer? Was that why it was missing a head because Luffy had it in his possession? Luffy finally realized what he had to do.

He leapt backwards stepping off of Nami's Clima Tact in the process and prepared to face the statue head on. He knew that Nami was behind him and could attack him at any second. He knew the smart thing to do would have been to at least to knock her out, but he found that the mere thought of raising his hand to strike her sickened him.

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!" Luffy's leg shot out and collided with the side of the white marble statue. "_Iteeee!_ That hurt me more than it hurt you didn't it?!" Luffy cried as he leapt out of the way as an onslaught of sword attacks came at him all at once. Luffy dodged left and right as the statue gabbed and slashed at him with its many deadly, curved scimitar swords. One of its weapons was a mace, however, and as it threw the spiked iron ball towards Luffy he wasn't able to leap out of the way in time so that the chain ended up wrapping around his leg.

The statue brought back the mace along with Luffy flying high overhead. Luffy looked down as he hovered over the statue. Now was his chance. He reached into his vest and pulled out the skull, prepared to put it down. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol." He cried as he stretched his arm down towards the base of the statue's neck. The skull dropped from his fingers as the statue swung Luffy back and then forward releasing him from the chain so that he went flying across the chamber.

The statue then released the mace so that it collided into Luffy's chest knocking the wind out of him and stunning him.

And the skull flew through the air as it inched closer to its rightful place…

Nami stood in front of the fallen form of Luffy and prepared to unleash her ultimate attack. She held her Clima Tact in its T-shape. "Tornado Tempo!" She cried as two little birds attached to wire flew out of both sides of her Clima Tact. They then began to wrap themselves around Luffy's prone form.

The skull fell and finally landed upon the base of the statue's neck. The statue, which had been raising its six arms in preparation for another deadly attack, suddenly stilled.

Nami's eyes cleared from their red tinge and returned to their usual luminous brown again. She blinked back at the sight before her. Her tornado tempo attack was in motion as the little birds were wrapping themselves around Luffy. Nami's eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing. Yet there was no way to stop her attack once it was in progress. "Luffy! Oh my god Luffy!"

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and looked back at her a calm expression on his face. "I did it Nami...I returned the skull and now you're safe."

"_Baka!_ You should worry about yourself! My tornado tempo...Luffy I can't stop it! You have to do something."

"But what can I do? In order to stop it I'd have to use my Gomu Gomu no Bazooka to push you away from me but...then I would have to hurt you."

"You _baka_..." Tears were forming in Nami's eyes. "That's what you should have done in the first place. If you had just knocked me out so I would have stayed out of your way this never would have happened. I don't want to be a burden Luffy! Just attack me already! Save yourself!"

To Nami's surprise Luffy started laughing. "You really think I could do that? You're crazy Nami. I could never hurt you. I would sooner die first. So...don't worry about it."

Nami bit her lip as the Tornado Tempo began to raise Luffy's body off the ground and twist it in midair. She couldn't bear to watch so she closed her eyes. She could feel the power through her hands as the Clima Tact spun more and more rapidly before Luffy was released at an extreme speed and force. He was sent flying through the air and crashed into the back wall of the main chamber, but he didn't stop there. He went flying through that wall and then the next beyond that just from the force of Nami's attack.

Nami opened her eyes to see what had happened and when she couldn't see Luffy right away she ran off in the direction he had been thrown. She noticed the imprint of Luffy's body that had been smashed through the wall and ran through to the other side until she saw Luffy lying in the rubble of the other broken wall. "Luffy!" She cried as she came over to his side. He seemed to be unconscious. "Luffy!" She said shaking him. "Speak to me! Don't die Luffy!"

"Wow that attack of yours packs a punch. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're stronger than Crocodile." Luffy broke out into a large grin despite the pain.

Tears were streaming down Nami's face. "You _baka!_ I was so worried! I thought, I thought-"

"I told you not to worry." Luffy turned serious as he looked back up at her. He ached all over but he was glad that he was still in this world – and could at the very least be by Nami's side.

"Oh Luffy!" Nami couldn't contain herself any longer as she threw herself upon him and began to plant little feathery kisses all over any wound she saw. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry you were hurt because of me! I will never be a burden to you again. I will get stronger and become someone you can count on."

Luffy sat up and put a finger to her lips to silence her. "You're already that and much _much_ more Nami." He told her as he leaned in and placed his lips upon hers.

Nami's breath was taken away as Luffy kissed her. The kiss was so gentle, yet so passionate. She had never before been kissed like that. Luffy ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance and Nami obliged as Luffy plunged his tongue into her mouth. They caressed each other until Nami moaned into his mouth. Her hands were wandering over Luffy's chest delicately considerate of his wounds and Luffy's hands had come to rest on the small of her hips.

Nami noticed this and took both of his hands and guided them towards her chest. She wanted to feel him touching her...

Luffy held his breath as he let Nami's hands guide him towards her breasts. She then laid his two hands on top of them and left them there. Not knowing what to do Luffy caressed and then slightly squeezed her breasts. Nami leaned into his touch and Luffy felt more confident with his caresses. Nami began to trail her hand down from his chest...over his stomach...and then to rest over the material of his jean shorts. She stroked his hardness through the material causing Luffy to suck in his breath in surprise. This also caused him to squeeze Nami's breasts a little harder than he meant to.

Nami yelped in pain from it.

Luffy looked back at her apologetically. "Nami...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He started, sheepishly.

"It's okay Luffy." Nami said and didn't look like she had any thoughts of pulling away from him any time soon. "You can be as rough with me as you want to..." She was saying as she began to slide the zipper from his pants down.

_You can be as rough with me as you want to..._

The thought rang through Luffy's mind and there was something he didn't like about the way Nami had said that. "Nami..." He gasped as she began to slide his pants off. "Wait...what do you mean by that? Are you saying I can be as rough as I want with your body even if it hurts you?"

"Yes...as long as it pleases you, you can do whatever you want." Nami smiled at him.

"Whatever I want...?" Luffy frowned. He suddenly reached down and pulled Nami's hand out of his pants before she could go any lower. "Stop. Are you saying that it's okay for me to hurt you? That I can do whatever I want for my own pleasure regardless of your feelings?!" When Nami didn't answer Luffy looked shocked. "Nami how can you think that?! How can you think that I would ever hurt you intentionally!!! How could you think that it's okay for me to do whatever I want regardless of how you feel! What…are you crazy!? Do you not trust me! I told you before I would never hurt you and now...you're telling me it's okay if I want to! I can't believe this!" Luffy shoved Nami away from him as conflicting emotions swirled within him.

Nami looked back at him in shock as his words began to sink in. He wouldn't hurt her...he didn't want to hurt her? He wouldn't take his own pleasure but take her feelings into consideration? Just who was he...he wasn't like any man she had ever known. She had been so warped into believing that only one type of man existed in the world that she had never thought that there could exist one so different from the others. She had been wrong. Wrong about everything. About him and about what she wanted. "Luffy...I'm sorry. I...do trust you. Please...let me give myself to you. I want you, Luffy."

Luffy stood up with his back to her and sighed. "I want you too, Nami. Even though I'm not exactly sure what we would have done just now…I have this feeling that whatever it was is going to bring us a whole lot closer right? And I want _that_…to be special. But for that to happen you have to trust me…really trust me. And right now…it's a gut feeling but I don't think you do. I'm sorry Nami but until I know that you truly trust me we won't, you know...get any _closer_."

Nami's eyes widened in shock. Somehow she had managed to push Luffy away. Just when they were finally getting so close and just when they were about to...she had to go and say something so stupid. '_Stupid! Stupid! Gods, why did I have to say something so stupid! Argh!_' Nami inwardly moaned. If it hadn't been for her past she never would have said something as messed up as that in the first place. It wasn't her fault...it was -_their_- fault. As hard as she tried to run from her past and leave it behind her it just didn't seem to want to leave her alone. And Luffy...he wouldn't understand even if she tried to explain what had happened to her. He didn't even know what sex was let alone...no, he couldn't handle the truth about her past. This she was absolutely certain of. This after all had been shown in Melody's vision.

And now it seemed that because of her past she was losing him. Now Luffy thought that she didn't trust him but she did trust him! It was all just a big misunderstanding couldn't he see that? Just how could she make him see? Was it so impossible to be with him because of the way she was? She hung her head in shame. She was damaged goods, something akin to a used shoe, something meant to be discarded. Maybe if she had been just as innocent as Luffy...there would have been nothing standing in the way of their love. But Nami was so different from him in so many respects. Was their love doomed to fail after all? "Luffy...why won't you believe me?" Nami bit her lower lip.

"Because...because of those things you said!" Luffy cried out, exasperated. "I just don't get it Nami. Why do you think that I would hurt you? Or that I would enjoy hurting you? Is that what you think of me? Is that the kind of person that you think I am? I'm sorry Nami but I just don't get it. Why don't you try and explain it to me Nami. Because I really just don't get it. Why or how can you feel this way? Tell me Nami."

"Why I feel this way...?" Nami sobbed. "It's not because of you at all Luffy...the reason I feel this way is because...."

Luffy looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"I'm afraid..." Nami said in a hushed voice and quickly wished she hadn't said that.

"Afraid? So you're afraid of me!" Luffy looked back at her disappointedly. "I thought you knew me, Nami. I thought you were my friend. There's no reason you should fear me unless you view me as some kind of villain? Well, do you!?" Luffy demanded.

Nami flinched as he raised his voice. "It's not you I'm afraid of...I just...I can't tell you."

"Well, when you can bring yourself to tell me what this is all about then maybe...I don't know Nami. I just don't know." Luffy was frowning know but then his eyes softened as he noticed that Nami had started sobbing into her hands. He hadn't meant to make her cry but he really was angry that she thought that he would hurt her. "Nami...don't cry." Luffy said in a soft voice as he came to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She hesitated before burying her face into his chest while letting her tears continue to fall. "Nami when I know that you really trust me...then we can be together Nami. But you'll have to prove it to me okay?"

Nami nodded into his chest. She would have agreed to anything that Luffy had asked for as long as it meant that she still had a chance. "Yes Luffy..."

Luffy stroked her hair. "Now dry those tears." He said brushing a single tear that trailed down her cheek away with his thumb. "I hate seeing you cry."

"Yes Luffy..." She croaked out as she tried to stop her tears. '_I'm so close to him and yet so far apart.'_

Luffy had never seen her so vulnerable before. He really didn't know what to think. This was all so new and confusing. He was right to be mad with Nami for not trusting him right? '_I mean it's not like I am some sort of sadistic bastard who would find pleasure in torturing her like Crocodile or something._ _So it's only right to be bothered that she seems to view me this way, right?_' Luffy wished a voice in his head would respond to his questions.

'_Damn, I'm so clueless making her cry like this. I really didn't mean to but I ended up doing this to her anyways. And here I am wanting to beat the shit out of anyone who makes my Nami cry and here I go and do it myself! Gotta beat myself up later for this one.'_

As he held Nami there in his arms he couldn't help but feel that despite everything it still felt right having her there close to him...

'_I'm so close to her and yet so far apart.' _Luffy thought to himself, wistfully as he tightened his arms around her.

"By order of Captain Gluttony you two are hereby to be taken under our custody." Came a voice suddenly.

Luffy and Nami both looked up and were surprised to see that they were surrounded by the elite armed forces of the cannibal tribe. Had the king betrayed them? Their spears were all pointed towards Luffy and Nami and Luffy's hold upon Nami tightened protectively. He wouldn't allow them to touch a single hair upon her head if he had anything to do with it.

They both stood, Luffy's arms still around Nami, to face their new opponents. Luffy reluctantly let go of Nami and stood in front of Nami, while turning to face his new enemies, a fierce expression on his face.

"I would come quietly if I were you." The king's second in command suggested.

"Yea right." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "BRING IT ON YOU CANNIBAL FREAKS!"

And then he attacked.

To be continued...

AN: Sorry I was late on the report! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was hard to write! Tried to proof read a bit more on that one though...and so now the mystery is coming together. See cannibals weren't SO random they DID have a purpose! Lol. Oh and about Chopper...I think I've decided to add him after they leave Cannibal Isle...that is, if they leave there safely. Buwhahahahaha! *cough* I might even add Vivi and Robin later on... :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Warning this fic is now rated M for Mature. This chappy contains Lemon content.**

**Chapter 13: Nightmare**

"Well hello there...Sanji." Talika smiled at him revealing her pointed teeth and causing a shiver to go down Sanji's spine.

He gulped and took a step back. _'This is wrong, so wrong. I can't believe she's getting off thinking about Luffy! This has got to be the first time I want to leave a half naked girl to herself!' _

Talika smiled at his unease and patted a cushion next to her. "Why don't you join me, Sanji-_kun_?"

Sanji stood his ground. "I think not. Besides what are you doing down here Talika? I thought you were afraid to even enter this temple let alone...come down here for some 'alone time'. Explain yourself."

Talika pouted. "Must you talk to me in such an impolite manner? It's like you're accusing me of something. Why else would I be down here...I came for you."

"Liar." Sanji scoffed, after all he had just heard her moan Luffy's name _quite _clearly. "It's not _me_ you want."

Talika raised an eyebrow at him. "What I want...is just pure carnal pleasure. So why don't you come here and we'll have some fun." Talika purred. "_Together_."

Sanji shook his head in an effort to clear his mind that was becoming muddled by Talika's alluring voice. "No! I-I'll fight you if I have to!"

Talika stood from her place on the cushions. "You would fight a woman?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Y-yes." Sanji lied. _'Damn how did I get myself into this mess! Right...I just followed my instincts. Damn my instincts! Oh well...getting killed by a beautiful woman who wants to do naughty things to you can't be so bad right? I'm so screwed.'_

Talika smiled to herself as she continued her approach towards the now trembling Sanji. _'So father was right, this boy's weakness is women after all. How extremely pathetic. This battle will be over before it has even begun.'_

ooo

"By the order of Captain Gluttony you two are to be taken under custody." Came a voice suddenly.

Luffy and Nami both looked up and were surprised to see that they were surrounded by the elite armed forces of the cannibal tribe. Had the king betrayed them? Their spears were all pointed at Luffy and Nami, and Luffy's hold upon Nami tightened protectively. He wouldn't allow them to touch a single hair upon her head if he had anything to do with it.

They both stood, Luffy's arms still around Nami, to face their new opponents. He let go of Nami before turning to face his new enemies.

"I would come quietly if I were you." The king's second in command suggested.

"Yea right." Luffy said as he cracked his knuckles. "BRING IT ON YOU CANNIBAL FREAKS!"

Standing in front of Nami he unleashed his first attack upon them. "Gomu Gomu no Whip!" Luffy cried as he stretched out his leg and tripped up several of the cannibal warriors. The others that were still standing attacked Luffy by hurtling their spears at him. Luffy quickly twisted his body into strange positions to avoid their intended marks.

"Gomu Gomu no Axe!" Luffy yelled as he stretched out his leg bringing it high up into the air and then down with a crash. It hit the ground with tremendous force causing small tremors to be felt within the room and the ground around Luffy's leg to crack. A large crack opened up in the floor and made its way towards the cannibals.

Several of the cannibal warriors ended up falling into the crack, which had opened up a giant crevice that went down, down, down into the bowls of the earth. Luffy looked around and watched as more warriors began to enter from the other side of the room. There were too many of them and fighting them in such a closed space would give Luffy limited options. He decided it would be best to go back to the main chamber were the skull was held to fight them there instead.

Grabbing Nami's hand he suddenly broke off into a run and ran through the broken wall that he had crashed into because of Nami's Tornado Tempo. "Nami! Follow me!" Luffy exclaimed as they were passing along the wall's side. Suddenly a wave of pain washed over Luffy so that he lost his balance and careened off to the side where he knocked into the side of the wall with a sickening smack.

"_**Luffy**_!" Nami cried as she was pulled into him when this had happened. She looked at his face searchingly not liking what she saw. His face was beaded with sweat and slightly flushed. Nami looked down at the bandage that was wrapped around his waist and saw that the red bloodstain had gotten bigger. This meant that Luffy's wounds had reopened.

"I'm okay Nami...don't sound like that." Luffy said through gritted teeth as he tried to steady himself but only succeeded in using too much energy so that he sank to his knees. "Damn...these wounds are nothing! I have to keep going! I have to keep fighting!" '_To protect her...' _Luffy took a deep breath before standing once more and with a surge of energy he pulled Nami along with him until they passed through the wall with his indentation and into the main chamber.

The cannibal warriors were close on their heels and Luffy quickly pushed Nami behind him as they began to pool into the chamber. Damn, it was like the whole tribe was there! Why had this happened? They had returned the treasure and this was the thanks they got? Luffy frowned. His vision was slightly blurry but he knew he had to keep on fighting. "Arrrrghhhh!!!!!" Luffy ran at the cannibals. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy cried as he unleashed a flurry of punches at the nearest group of cannibals. They raised their spears but Luffy's powerful punches simply broke their way through them. A few of the spears nicked the sides of his arms but it wasn't enough to stop Luffy from continuing to pummel the cannibals to the ground.

"Regroup! It is only one enemy!" The king's second in command said in a slightly exasperated tone. His eyes drifted over to see Nami, who was watching wide-eyed as Luffy continued to dish out blow after blow. A sly smile formed on the second in command's lips.

Nami twirled around swinging her Clima Tact weapon low so that she tripped up three cannibals that had been trying to catch her off guard from behind. She couldn't stand back and let her injured Captain take on all these cannibals by himself now could she? She smiled as she watched Luffy's back knowing that he was watching hers in turn. Together they began to fight off the cannibal warriors that seemed to keep coming and coming. It wasn't long before Nami felt herself getting worn out and frowned thinking how Luffy must feel...

Luffy's breaths were coming in and out in short gasps although he tried to hide this fact from Nami as best he could. He knew he wouldn't last much longer but he also knew he had to finish this fight. He had never started a fight that he didn't finish. He moved forward and staggered. Again he was feeling dizzy as his vision swirled. Damn. He had to finish this off quickly. "You're all going to be defeated in five seconds!" Luffy declared. "Nami get behind me."

"Right." Nami said as she pressed her back up against his.

"Follow my lead." Luffy told her. "Gomu Gomu no Power Gatling Gun!" Luffy's arms shot forward with such speed that it looked like Luffy had multiple arms. They hit the cannibals with such force that they were sent flying backwards into the pillars that lined the chamber's walls. Then Luffy turned and continued to unleash his attack so that the cannibals, who had been standing next to those, were hit next. _Turn...and keep turning._ While Nami was following his movement by keeping herself pressed up against his back as he moved, so that she would never be in his line of fire. In moments, the last of the cannibals had fallen to Luffy's powerful attack.

Nami sighed in relief. "You did it Luffy."

Luffy turned to face her and tried to smile. Nami looked over the state he was in and it ate at her heart. He could barely stand and blood was now seeping from his bandages and dripping to the stone floor.

"Ah!" Nami shrieked as she felt something pierce the side of her shoulder. She looked down at her shoulder in disbelief to find a spear imbedded there. The sight was enough to bring Nami sinking to her knees.

"Nami!" Luffy said as he stumbled forward.

Nami suddenly found herself being raised off the floor by her hair. She looked back and saw the man, who had been giving orders to the other warrior cannibals. The Commander. Somehow he must have managed to avoid Luffy's deadly final attack.

"Well, well, well, what do I have here?" He leered down at her, revealing his blackened pointed teeth.

"Let her go." Luffy said in a deadly tone.

The commander raised an eyebrow and looked Luffy over before laughing mercilessly. "What? And you're going to make me? You can barely stand. And if you even so much as try anything..." He brought up a dagger to hold it at Nami's throat. "You're little wench will die."

"Nami...dammit." Luffy looked back at her helplessly. Maybe if he had enough strength to perform some kind of high speed, surprise attack he could save her but...even now his vision was fading. No, he had to keep on fighting for her! He had to at least try. "Gomu Gomu no pistol!" He cried as he sent his fist flying forward aiming for the man's head.

The commander barely made it out of the way in time, and he was thoroughly surprised that the boy had that much strength left. The cannibal leader knew Luffy was getting desperate, and fearfully decided that he had better end this now. "Now that was stupid. Do you really want to see her in pain." The commander said as he let his dagger pierce the delicate skin of Nami's neck causing her to whimper. She had never felt so helpless. Blood was trickling down her neck from the slight wound he had given her. "Now, surrender boy or the wench dies. And it won't take much more…human beings really are such fragile creatures…"

"You fucking bastard." Luffy growled.

Luffy found himself between a rock and a hard place...he wanted to fight before the last of his strength gave out but Nami's life was in danger. And he knew the commander was getting angry, frustrated and desperate -- enough to even go so far as to kill her. He had no choice. Luffy dropped his arms to the side. "Alright I surrender. Just please...don't hurt her."

The commander let out a breath of relief and smiled as he approached Luffy. "A wise decision, Captain. Now, hands behind your head and lie down on the ground."

"No Luffy don't!" Nami cried. The commander threw her down on the floor next to Luffy before reaching into the sash that was tied around his waist to pull out a pair of handcuffs. He then came over to Luffy and quickly put them on him.

Luffy suddenly felt all of his remaining strength drain away from him entirely. He felt weighed down and couldn't even find the strength to move a single pinky finger.

"What did you do to him?!" Nami demanded seeing Luffy slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"Those shackles are made of sea stone. That's all, wench. _My_ captain has informed me of your captain's weakness. Pity really, he nearly had the battle won."

"You bastard!" Nami spat at his face.

The commander simply wiped the spit from his cheek with the back of his hand, and when he looked back at Nami his dark, coal-black eyes were lit with a dangerous gleam. "You'll pay for that bitch!" He quickly backhanded her. Nami cried out before she fell unconscious collapsing onto Luffy's still form.

ooo

Ussop was continuing to sneak down the darkened passageway when he heard something behind him. He slowly turned his head around and his eyes widened when he saw a bunch of armed cannibals standing behind him...and they did _not_ look too happy.

His mouth dropped open. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ussop suddenly yelled, taking off into an instant run with the cannibals hot on his heels.

ooo

Nami yelped as she hit the ground. Her arms were bound tightly behind her back with thick rope as well as her legs. Luffy was tossed down on the ground next to her and she noted that he was still unconscious.

From his throne made entirely of human bones, the Cannibal King stared back at the two of them with hard, merciless eyes. His eyes then darted over in another direction and following his gaze Nami saw that the cannibals were tossing logs to feed the fire under a gigantic, iron pot that was beginning to boil. Nami gulped, '_They can't be planning what I think they're planning…right? Oh my god, I'm too young and beautiful to die!'_

Before she could answer her own mind, however, she heard someone issue a stream of loud, frustrated curses.

"Get your hands off of me, you shitty bastard!" It was Sanji's voice.

Hope welled up inside Nami as she searched for Sanji, but this hope was quickly shattered when she saw that Sanji had also been captured. Talika was escorting two cannibals who were carrying Sanji, who was tied to a long stick like a rack of meat or a pig about to be taken to the slaughter. '_How the hell did that moron get caught?'_ Nami wondered in disbelief and shook her head. When she caught Talika's triumphant smile though she moaned. '_That idiot! I should have known!' _Nami hung her head. He was truly hopeless.

Sanji was tossed down next to Nami and Luffy.

"Sanji where's Ussop and Zoro?" Nami questioned.

"Dunno, those shitty bastards sure are taking their sweet time! They better come and get us out of this mess. I'm a chef _not_ an entree! I'm the one supposed to be doing the cooking here!" Sanji squirmed in his bonds.

"So Talika huh?" Nami questioned, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Sanji looked back her guiltily. "It's not what you think."

"Uh huh-" Nami was saying.

"Silence! You are a talkative one aren't you wench?" Captain Gluttony glared down at her. "You will be the first to sate my hunger...your fine flesh...it will be most tender no doubt! Put her in the pot!" He ordered and soon several cannibals were hovering over Nami.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She shrieked bringing her knees close to her body and then out so that she kicked the nearest cannibal hard in his shins.

"OW! You damn bitch!" The cannibal bellowed as he sent his foot flying into her stomach.

Nami yelped from the pain.

"Get away from her you shitty bastard!" Sanji growled.

"Oh, don't worry. You will be joining her shortly, cook." Captain Gluttony grinned.

Nami was lifted up in the air and the cannibals began to make their approach towards the gigantic boiling pot.

'_Can this really be the end? There doesn't seem to be a way out of this one. I'm in a real pickle this time and Luffy...he's out for the count. Oh Luffy...' _"I don't suppose you will be able to help me will you?" Nami finished her thought aloud.

"Toss her in." Came the command.

"ARGGHHHHH!!!!" All heads turned to the sound of a fierce, animalistic yell. They saw that Luffy was wide awake now and struggling against his shackles. He also seemed to be undergoing some kind of 'transformation' and there was this aura of red-tinged light that was now surrounding his body. His ears elongated and became pointed right before Nami's eyes. And when Nami looked into Luffy's eyes to see if it was still him…she saw that they had taken on a red tinge. '_That's not Luffy…!'_ Nami gasped as 'Luffy' smiled at her when he caught her gaze and his teeth became long and pointed.

'_It's HIM!' _Nami thought frantically to herself.

HE was trying to break the shackles as he stretched and pulled. His biceps bulging as he tried to break them with brute strength alone.

'_Please let it work...please let it work.'_ Nami repeated this mantra in her mind. '_Please...Luffy…or whoever you are…save me!' _

"Gluttony how dare you plan to cook my woman alive! Release her now!" Came Luffy's gruff, commanding voice. Nami couldn't help but think it was so different from Luffy's normally carefree, boyish and scratchy voice. This voice was all at once more calm, cool, and _menacing_.

Captain Gluttony raised an eyebrow at Luffy. "And pray tell why I should listen to you? You are the enemy of The Seven! By order of my leader you shall be killed along with your crew!"

"By order of _your_ leader you say?" Luffy scoffed darkly, giving Captain Gluttony a calculating stare. "Or were they the orders of Captain Bloodlust?!"

Gluttony looked taken aback. "How did you know about that?"

"Do not make the same mistake others have made by choosing to hurt my woman, Gluttony. It would be in your best interests to release her." Came Luffy's haunting voice.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Gluttony declared, though he was beginning to sound a bit nervous. "I have you confined with shackles made of sea stone, even now with this interesting transformation of yours you are still powerless to do anything against me. Your efforts are simply futile. No one who has eaten of the Devil's Fruit can withstand the effects the sea stone has upon them." He returned his attention back towards the cannibals who still had a hold of Nami and gave them a command. "Toss her in! Now."

"Don't you _dare_ Gluttony! Do you not realize just who you're talking to!" Luffy warned, his voice menacing.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Gluttony waved his hand carelessly through the air, "Yes, yes, I am well informed."

"Oh, but you're wrong there, Gluttony, so very wrong indeed." Luffy smiled then. "I am not Monkey D. Luffy…at least, not anymore. I-"

"Idle threats that mean nothing. Proceed!" Captain Gluttony waved a hand at his men to continue and cut Luffy off. Nami felt herself being raised into the air.

Tears streamed down her face. '_So even with HIS power this is still the end. Even HE wasn't powerful enough to resist the affects of the sea stone...Sayonara minna, goodbye everyone.'_

Nami closed her eyes as she prepared to feel the boiling water consume her and for Death to take her.

"T-the great Captain Ussop has arrived! Halt your evil deeds!" Ussop's voice rang through the clearing. "Backed by my force of 1,000,000 men tremble before my awesome strength!"

Nami opened her eyes wide to see Ussop, who was standing on the fringes of the clearing. He had his sling shot poised ready for attack. Ussop...her dear friend. He had come to help even though he didn't stand a chance. Tears came to Nami's eyes at the thought. '_You idiot...why even bother! Run away and save yourself! I'm not worth dying for!'_

"Kemuri Boshi!" Ussop fired a projectile that went hurtling towards Nami and the cannibals.

It exploded on impact suddenly filling the entire clearing with smoke.

"Takanami!" A voice was heard that made Nami's heart swell. Suddenly a rush of air went swirling past her and the cannibals that were holding her were blown away.

'_Zoro. Good 'ol dependable Zoro!' _Nami thought triumphantly. 

Nami looked up through the smoke and only saw a flash of steel before the bonds around her hands and legs were cut. "Here's your weapon. Try not to get yourself killed." Came Zoro's harsh and unforgiving voice as Nami felt her Clima Tact being shoved into her arms unceremoniously. And before she could even tell Zoro so much as thank you, he was already gone.

ooo

A breath...the breath of the steel...Zoro could hear it! Feel it. That was it...the place to cut...the time to cut. It was all suddenly made clear.

"Shishi SonSon!"

Zoro's blade flashed as he brought it down upon the sea stone shackles that his captain had been wearing.

Luffy stood up and rubbed his wrists. He turned his red eyes on Zoro and grinned. "Thanks, I owe you one Zoro."

"Anytime Captain! Now go kick that guy's ass!"

"I intend to do so." Luffy agreed as he ran off in the direction of Captain Gluttony.

ooo

Zoro quickly ran over to free Sanji next. The cook hopped up and quickly jumped into action. He flipped onto his hands and wasted no time in dishing out some good old-fashioned revenge. "Quasi!" Spinning his legs like a pinwheel his feet connected with the cannibals' jaws knocking them out for the count. "Now these ugly guys I can handle! Not some damn sexy but freaky, cannibal, island princess!"

"I'm not even going to ask." Zoro smirked, highly amused.

The two of them attacked back to back and supported one another as the cannibals began to attack them from both sides, and as the smoke began to clear...

ooo

Nami ran through the smoke knocking cannibals out cold with her Clima Tact, which was currently in its _bo_ form as she tried to find Luffy. He had to be close by. She wouldn't allow for herself to get in his way again, but she also wouldn't leave him alone in all this either. Finally, she heard it. The sounds of a fierce battle raging...it had to be Luffy!

Nami ran towards the sound and soon she found him.

"Lu-" Her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

"Gomu Gomu no Cat-o-nine!" Luffy yelled as he elongated his fingers and flung them backwards before flinging them forward at his opponent.

Nami looked to see Captain Gluttony on the receiving end of the attack, however, it didn't seem to faze Glutton much. Gluttony's body had also 'transformed' somehow and now appeared to be protected by bones, which were piercing out from within his own body.

"Heh heh heh heh." Captain Gluttony laughed as he put a hand on his giggling belly. "I have eaten the Hone Hone Fruit and so I have the ability to use my bones as weapons and as a defense mechanism. I can't even feel your pathetically weak attacks, Luffy!"

"Charming." Luffy sneered. "Try this on for size then! Gomu Gomu no Constrict!" Luffy shot both of his arms out at the same time and they quickly began to twist themselves around Gluttony's body much in the same fashion that a snake coils around its prey. He then began to squeeze.

"You still don't get it do you?" Gluttony smiled revealing all his pointed teeth. "Let me show you then, boy. Hone Hone Spear!"

"_Itteeee!_" Luffy cried out in pain and Nami watched looked on in horror as she saw that sharp bones now protruded from Luffy's arms and hands in places. Somehow Gluttony had managed to make his bones shoot out of his body in the shape of spears and pierce right through Luffy's arms, which were still tightly wrapped around Gluttony.

Luffy was forced to quickly bring his arms back, which were now wounded and bleeding profusely in several places. "I'm not done yet! Gomu Gomu no Noose!" Luffy's hand shot forward and wrapped itself around Gluttony's neck.

"Fool!" Gluttony simply caused his bones to come out once again, and this time around his neck in order to protect himself – much in the same manner as a porcupine who shoots out his quills.

His defense was nearly impenetrable -- Luffy had to give him that. '_Well, how about we see how good his offense is then_.' "Gomu Gomu no Talon!" Luffy cried as he lunged at Gluttony with his own claws outstretched before him. Luffy took a deadly swipe at Gluttony's stomach only to be thwarted by a long bone that Gluttony had suddenly pulled out of his own arm and that he was now brandishing before him like a sword. "_Disgusting _and unpractical." Luffy sneered at Gluttony pulling out his own bone carelessly like that.

"Ah, but my body can regrow bones again and again as I need them." Gluttony informed Luffy simply.

"Great, just great." '_How the hell am I supposed to beat this guy?' _Suddenly a flash of orange caught his eyes. '_Nami...what the hell is she doing here?'_ "Nami! Get away from here, _baka_!"

"But Luffy I want to help you!" Nami objected.

"The last thing I need is _your_ help, woman. You'll only get in the way _again_." Luffy shot back at her, a cold look in his eyes.

Nami gasped in shock. Luffy had never used that tone of voice with her before...had never really even said something mean to her like that. But even though it hurt, Nami knew that sadly he was right. She just couldn't help herself though...she just didn't want to be away from Luffy's side. She wanted to stay by his side and fight.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Gluttony laughed. "You are weak Luffy...you are distracted in the midst of a duel by a mere woman! Hone Hone Arrows!"

Suddenly bones were flying in the air towards Luffy and he barely managed to leap out of the way in time. Luffy looked up to see that Gluttony's hand was pointed at him. Had he launched bones from his fingers? As if to answer his question Gluttony launched another barrage of finger bones at Luffy. Luffy ran as the bones crashed into the earth behind him.

"And now to prove my point." Gluttony told him as he slowly turned to face Nami and then raised his hand, pointing his fingers at her. "I wonder if you will be able to make it in time to save her. Hone Hone Arrows!" Several, sharp-ended bones went flying through the air at sickening speed in Nami's direction.

Nami's eyes widened in shock as she watched the bones fly towards her. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as she raised her Clima Tact in hopes of being able to deflect or block the attack somehow.

"Fuck!" Luffy cried as he saw Gluttony launch his attack at Nami. '_Damn him for playing dirty and using her against me like this! Damn him to hell!' _Luffy quickly ran towards Nami but as he got closer the bone arrows neared Nami even faster. It didn't look like he'd make it in time.

'_Well...I might not be able to make it but maybe...' _

"Gomu Gomu no Shield!" Luffy cried as he stretched his arms quickly in front of Nami.

Nami closed her eyes as she awaited the feeling of the bone darts piercing her flesh, but instead she felt a hot liquid splash onto her face. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that Luffy's arms were out in front of her and protecting her. They had shielded her from Gluttony's attack and now his arms were full of finger bone darts. Nami looked down and saw that she was covered in Luffy's blood.

Nami turned to glare at Gluttony. How she hated him...how she hated all of this. Her weakness...the truth of it. And Luffy...even when his aura was radiating pure evil there was enough good in him to still worry about her welfare. "You're wrong Gluttony! It doesn't make him weak! It makes him _human_. Cyclone Tempo!" Quickly transforming her Clima Tact into its T-shape she shot her boomerang attack at Gluttony. The X shaped projectile went flying through the air towards Gluttony and before hitting him created a powerful wind that sent Gluttony flying backwards and into a tree, which broke in half from the force of the impact -- shards of wood flying through the air.

"Not bad...for a woman." Luffy smirked at her.

"Hmph." Nami huffed.

Luffy ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair. "So got any bright ideas of how to defeat this guy? He's like a walking fortress."

"Why are you asking _me_?" Nami looked back at him suspiciously.

"Well, since you can't stand being away from me for even a second, and since I suppose you're going to stay here whether I like it or not you might as well make yourself useful and come up with some sort of plan to get us out of this. I've lost too much blood...and Nami...I know you can think of something. It's one of the things I admire about you - your quick wit."

"Riiigght." Nami looked back at this new Luffy warily. Well, if it was a plan he wanted she wouldn't fail. '_Think Nami think...he can protect his entire body with his bones...he shields from all attacks...he can make weapons for offensive strikes...that can pierce through nearly anything...a weak spot...a weak spot…there must be something…anything…'_

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh." Gluttony laughed as he pulled himself up off the ground. "The pirate wench wants to play too does she?"

Nami shot Gluttony a hateful glare. Then she noticed something...his disgusting, thick, pink tongue could be seen just past his sharp teeth as he laughed…and leered at her and licked at his lips as he imagined feasting upon her flesh……

Nami smiled. She had an idea...it was a strange idea but it just might work. She looked over to Luffy and gave him a slight nod. "Just follow my lead Luffy." She said as she took off in a dead run towards Gluttony.

"Right behind you babe." Luffy declared as he followed.

"Okay! Hit him in the mouth hard enough to break his front teeth! Now!" Nami cried suddenly just when they were in range. Nami was running behind Luffy, so that Gluttony's eyes were focused on her as she said this. His eyes widened as he suddenly snapped his eyes back to Luffy. Luffy's attack was already underway however.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy cried as his fist was sent flying into Gluttony's mouth. A sickening, cracking sound was heard and Gluttony's teeth were shattered.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nami cried as she leapt up into the air, her Clima Tact in its _bo_ form. She then pointed her staff downwards towards Gluttony's mouth, prepared to strike.

Gluttony's eyes widened as Nami's _bo_ slipped past his lips and into his mouth, sliding down his throat.

"Thunder Ball!" Nami cried as she unleashed a ball of electric energy into Gluttony's mouth and throat.

"ARRGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Gluttony bellowed as he was being electrocuted from the inside out.

"Nice." Luffy complemented her as she watched Gluttony's hair frizz out.

Nami hopped down while removing her Clima Tact from Gluttony's mouth at the same time. Gluttony's body fell to the ground with a loud, heavy, thud. His body had become blackened, and was slightly shriveled up as a result from being electrocuted, smoke was still rising up off the body…

Nami couldn't help but smile at Luffy's compliment, but also found that she was disgusted that she had done such a thing.

"You're not entirely useless after all. I suppose I'll allow you to stick around, woman." Luffy sneered at Nami as she glared back at his condescending attitude.

Suddenly Talika came running up to them. Her eyes went from them and then to her father...

"Father!" Talika cried out as she rushed over to his side. She reached out a hand tentatively, but then took it back, horrified by the sight before her. She bit her lower lip against the tears that threatened to fall. She then turned to glare hatefully at Luffy. She stood up and came over to him. She stood before him, simply glaring at him and Luffy raised an inconsequential eyebrow at her. Then Talika moved forward and began to pound her fists into his chest angrily. But Talika was no fighter, and her punches were less than bee stings to Luffy. "How could you! How could you do this?!" The tears were flowing down her face freely now as she waited for a response.

Luffy simply raised his hand and wrapped it around her thin neck.

Before Nami realized what he was doing she heard a snapping sound.

Nami gasped in horror as Luffy tossed Talika's limp body aside.

He had broken her neck.

Luffy then turned back to Nami and the stare he held in his eyes made her take a step back. He didn't fail to notice this however. In fact he looked slightly amused by it. "Now Nami didn't I tell you that you could trust me?"

"You're not the one who…!" Nami choked out.

"Oh? But I am Nami..." He said as he calmly approached her. "Besides, what are you so afraid of? Do you really think I would kill you when I went through so much trouble to save you? I think you owe me some thanks...and I know just how you can make it up to me."

Luffy wrapped his arm around Nami and brought her in for a bruising kiss. Nami struggled in his grasp but it was useless as he easily overpowered her.

Luffy pulled back and looked back at her - a mischievous gleam in his sparkling red eyes, which were filled with hunger and desire. For her.

Luffy then leaned in again and kissed her in a different manner. Nami gasped in surprise as a swirl of confusing emotions and sensations filled her. Luffy nibbled at her lower lip and Nami moaned automatically into his mouth. Luffy took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. At first Nami was too shocked at how this Dark Luffy was making her feel, but soon she found herself giving into the kiss. Their tongues battled together in a heated passion.

When Nami parted from him she was short of breath. She looked back at Luffy with a mixture of shock, confusion, awe, and she was startled to admit...desire. She was shocked at herself. She shouldn't be attracted to HIM. This man before her wasn't the man she truly loved. He wasn't the Luffy whom she had fallen in love with but...some side of her, which was buried deep down inside of her tainted soul craved the touch of _this_ man. It began to fill her with need and desire, and before Nami realized what she was doing she was wrapping her arms around Luffy to pull him towards her for another kiss.

Luffy's hands began to roam her body and Nami leaned into his caresses that made her body tingle and heat at his touch. She began to gain more confidence and assurance in herself and began to run her hands over Luffy's chiseled body while being mindful of his wounds.

'_This can't be happening...this can't be happening.' _Nami thought in a haze of disbelief. Soon she felt Luffy slipping her shirt over her shoulder to where it dropped to the ground. Nami looked down in embarrassment, as she lay bare before him since she hadn't been wearing a bra. She looked back at him tentatively and saw the desire in his eyes...but she was surprised to see something else in his eyes - need. This was all Nami needed to see as she quickly began to help Luffy remove his shirt as well – all her other doubts leaving her.

In a matter of seconds all their clothes had been discarded about the ground and as they caressed each other and kissed each other their passion began to build. '_This shouldn't be happening...this is wrong. My first time with Luffy shouldn't be like this, not when I'm both afraid and excited at the same time. And not with HIM. But…I just can't seem to stop myself...I want this…to be with Luffy…to be with HIM…'_ In her dazed state, she barely felt the hand that was caressing her and then Luffy was using his hands to spread her legs farther apart before he inserted a finger into her depths, feeling that she was wet with desire for him. He smirked to himself, she was ready for him.

Luffy lowered Nami's body gently to the ground before lying on the ground beside her. He then moved himself over her and continued to caress her skin, trailing his fingers over her stomach and over her breasts while admiring her magnificent, soft, creamy flesh. The sight of her naked mesmerized him and he was unable to control himself as he leaned forward and took one of the buds of her breasts into his mouth kissing and sucking her. The bud hardened at his touch. Nami moaned and arched her back in response to his caresses. Pressing her body into Luffy's. She was loving the way Luffy was making her feel...and the need that was stirring within her for him was becoming too much for her to bear any longer.

"Luffy...I want…to feel you inside of me. _Please_." Nami breathed as Luffy was taking her other breast into his mouth. Luffy grinned around her breasts as he slightly bit down, the pleasure and pain mingling as one. Nami gasped, surprised that she enjoyed the odd sensation. Luffy then spread her legs and positioned himself. He lowered his head down to kiss Nami fiercely before plunging his aching need into her.

Nami cried out with the force of his possessive thrust, lost in mix of hurt and passion. Luffy then began to move inside of her and Nami began to arch her back to meet his every downward thrust. He was awakening a fierce, animalistic passion in her and she racked her nails over his back drawing blood. Nami was thrilled by it, by these new emotions and sensations. Luffy was driving her wild. She had never felt like this before…so free…so desired. Luffy drove himself into her faster and harder until she was crying out his name in pure ecstasy.

It wasn't long before Luffy reached his completion and came inside of her. He let out a groan of masculine satisfaction before he collapsed on top of her, completely spent. But he finally felt complete...and oddly enough so did she. But as she looked back at the red-eyed man on top of her, who was staring down at her with a possessive look, doubt swirled uneasily with in her chest. '_What have I done? Luffy can you ever forgive me?'_

She turned her head away, unable to bear looking upon Luffy's face.

A single tear trailed down her cheek...

One that he did not see.

ooo

To be continued...

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again for your reviews! Let me know what you thought of it.


	14. Chapter 14

1

**Nami's Dark Little Secret **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 14: The Craziness of Love**

**AN: This fic is rated M for Mature. Warning: This chapter contains slight lemon (at the end), I censored most of the stuff out. It's double feature time enjoy! I kinda ran out of time so this is the original and not newly edited version. If I find the time I'll go back and tweak it! Sorry about that. **

_The orange-haired woman writhed beneath him, struggling...moaning...clawing at his back until her nails drew blood. Pleasure...pain...mingling as one. _

Luffy stirred in his sleep, his head tossing from side to side in an agitated manner as he remained submerged within the dark depths of a nightmare. A nightmare he could not escape from...

_His body was overpowering hers as she cried out..._

Luffy's breath was coming in and out in short gasps. How he wanted to awake from this awful nightmare! But he felt like he was in the sea...his body felt heavy and weighed down. He was powerless. How he hated this feeling.

_A single tear trailed down her cheek..._

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Luffy cried as he suddenly sat up in the bed he was laying in. He looked around him wildly trying to get his bearings and oddly enough the first thing he saw was _her_.

"Oh, so you're awake." Nami began with a nonchalant attitude.

"Nami?!" Luffy instantly began to scrutinize her face for a sign of something, anything wrong. He removed his eyes from her face and trailed them over her body looking for signs of injury or pain...there didn't seem to be anything unusual although he did notice that Nami stiffened under his intense stare.

Nami bit her lip nervously as Luffy continued to rake his eyes over her. "What's the matter Luffy?"

Luffy turned his eyes back to stare into her eyes. He took a deep breath and voiced what was on his mind. "Nami...did I hurt you?"

Nami blinked back at him in a surprised fashion. '_Now why would he think that?' _She wondered. "No..." She replied hesitantly. '_Did he maybe remember something_...?'

"Don't lie to me Nami." Luffy snapped at her causing Nami to flinch. Luffy looked repentant as he racked a hand through his hair and sighed. "Nami...it happened again. I...can't really remember what happened very well...since, well, I failed to protect you. But I _know_ something happened. I can feel it. It's like...I was there...but on the outside listening...seeing parts of this...vision. It was me I think...but I'm not really sure since I...I'm not like that person. It's me but at the same time it's not. I know I'm not making any sense but...I know something happened. Tell me Nami."

Nami bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, she tasted iron in her mouth as she licked her bottom lip in nervousness. She couldn't really tell him the truth could she? How would he react to the fact that together they had killed Captain Gluttony...that he had killed Talika by snapping her neck. That he had...she and he had...Nami shook her head. No! She couldn't tell him that! If he knew...what would he think of her? It was weird enough that he had no memory of their time together but to try and explain it. She looked back at him, Luffy, the real Luffy. His eyes were still filled with so much innocence. She would hate for him to lose that.

But the day would come when Luffy would have to grow up.

He couldn't stay a boy in Neverland forever.

But Nami also knew that deep down he knew this as well.

But there was something else that was gnawing at her being. Why had she slept with dark Luffy anyways? Why hadn't she waited to prove her trust to her dear captain? Was she such a whore to give into her base desires without thinking things through first? Without taking his emotions or even her own into consideration? What was the driving force behind it all? All Nami could remember was that when she was with dark Luffy was that all the guilt and qualms about being with him disappeared and that as he filled her, the hole in her heart was also filled.

This thing that she had been craving, longing for, needing, it was Luffy. But even though it wasn't the Luffy she had fallen in love with it was still him and so she accepted this other part of him rather than rejecting it. Was that a bad thing? She had to wonder. But she couldn't say she really regretted it although she did feel guilty that the man before her didn't even know of their time together.

She was a bit mad at herself and a bit mad at him.

She would humor him she decided and tell him 'some' of the truth. "Luffy...you...well together we managed to defeat the Cannibal King which as it turns out was a member of the Seven Deadly Pirate Kings. He was known as Captain Gluttony. Although at the time you seemed to know all this...I don't know if you know this now though so I'm just telling you." She looked back at Luffy expecting some sort of an outrageous reaction but he seemed to let this sink in.

"I see." Luffy nodded. "So...we killed him. But...did something happen after that? Did I try to hurt you or something?" The flashes of that vision or nightmare were still fresh in his mind. They made him sick to his stomach. Had he really done those strange things to her...it was inconceivable.

"Luffy...you said you would never hurt me remember? So why would you doubt yourself?" Nami questioned quietly.

Luffy thought for a moment and then seemed to come to a conclusion as he nodded. "You're right. I would die first. But...I'm just worried that you're hiding something from me Nami. But I can see you're not going to tell me any time soon. You will tell me one day though won't you Nami?"

Nami nodded.

"Well, I guess that's good enough for me. Things will work themselves out I guess." Luffy shrugged, letting a grin spread across his face, although his voice sounded hollow and his smile seemed fake to Nami.

"Yea." Nami agreed. "Luffy there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"What is it Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Well...it's..." Nami hesitated as she couldn't seem to come up with the right words to express what she wanted to ask him..

Damanu chose that moment to come through the curtained doorway.

Nami sighed heavily. "It's not important."

Her tone suggested otherwise but Luffy wisely chose to stay quiet.

"Ah, so I see you've awakened. You're a fast healer aren't you?" Damanu was saying as he came over to Luffy's side. "Well...you better take this medicine though it will help you get your strength back." Damanu told Luffy as he poured a purplish tinted liquid from a bottle into a spoon and held it out before Luffy.

Luffy was opening his mouth when suddenly the spoon was knocked out of Damanu's hands.

Both Luffy and Damanu turned surprised to see Nami was standing with her Clima Tact held in her hands in its bo form. She glared at Damanu her eyes full of hatred. "_Damanu_," She practically growled. "Just what do you think you're doing? The only reason you're even alive is because I needed your help to treat Luffy. It does not mean that I trust you in any way shape or form. Really, you should be dead since you have outlived your purpose." Nami changed her Clima Tact into its T-shaped form and was preparing to unleash her cyclone tempo attack when she felt a hand on her arm stopping her.

She looked back to see Luffy. This only made her more angry. "Just what do you think you're doing Luffy! You shouldn't be out of bed in the condition you're in!!"

"Nami...I should be asking you the same thing. This isn't like you. The Nami I know wouldn't attack the man who saved my life."

Nami glared back at Luffy. "This isn't like you." She quoted mockingly. "Well what is like me?! What am I supposed to be? How am I supposed to act? Who am I really? Oh Luffy if you only knew! And Luffy let me tell you a thing or two. I am sick and tired of how you -always- seem to trust people so easily. I can't stand it any more! What if Damanu was giving you poison you would be dead now!!!"

"Things happen-" Luffy was cut off.

"That's what you said in Jaya! You haven't grown up at all! You need to realize there are consequences for your actions Luffy...did you ever stop to think how I would feel if something were to happen to you! Well...let me show you..." Nami grabbed the bottle of purple liquid from Damanu's hands. "How it feels not to know what might happen!" Nami put the bottle to her lips...

"Nami!" Luffy cried as he realized what she was doing. Suddenly he was filled with worry. What if it was poison? What if Damanu had been trying to kill him? That would mean Nami was in danger...that she could die. And it would be his fault because Nami was trying to prove a point. "Stop! I get it Nami! Stop!"

Damanu watched with an intent expression on his face...he was watching Nami's every move.

Nami slowly lowered the bottle from her lips and it seemed everyone sighed in relief. "I really wonder if you understand or not." Nami sighed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear in irritation. "God if you weren't such an idiot things would be so much easier for me you know."

Nami's words hit Luffy like daggers to his heart. He hung his head in shame. It was true and even he knew it. He was always putting her through things because of him. If she was with a more capable captain then maybe her life would be easier. He had made a promise to that old man too...that he wouldn't steal Nami's smile. He wondered if he had broken it already as he looked back at Nami...she sure didn't look happy. He wondered how he could get that smile back on her face. Well...when he usually did something like...

"." Luffy contorted his rubber face into many different and silly ways.

Nami just continued her hard stare.

Somehow it just wasn't so easy anymore.

Luffy stopped and looked back at her disappointed. What had happened to them all...why did things have to be so different now...Luffy wished things were like they had been before.

Damanu smiled behind his hand as he decided to take his leave of them. He was glad to see that the two of them weren't getting along. That woman...simply fascinated him. How she would make the perfect cannibal! Ever since Damanu had laid eyes upon the fiery woman when she had been infected by the Curse of the Skull of Eternal Misfortune he was obsessed with the idea of her being his lover.

He had been lucky to have his life spared to tend to that rubber body's wounds. It had surprised him indeed that mere boy had managed to defeat their king but so was life. Full of surprises...wonderful....orange haired surprises. Damanu smirked to himself. He couldn't wait to put his plan into action. He knew just how he would manipulate all of them until they would be in the palms of his hands, especially the girl. She would soon be his devoted, beautiful, cannibal lover.

ooo

"Why do you think Nami-san wanted to be left alone with Luffy?" Sanji pouted.

"Hn." Was Zoro's response. He was seated cross-legged on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Isn't it obvious! It's because she's worried about the man she loves!" Ussop grinned.

BONK.

"The truth hurts..." Ussop moaned.

"There's something I need to go do." Sanji informed them as he walked off.

Zoro opened one eye to watch him leave before shutting it again and going back to his nap.

Sanji walked through the woods until he came to a series of newly made graves. He walked until he came to stand in front of one grave in particular. The stone read...

"Here lies Princess Talika, our mistress and benevolent leader. She shall be missed."

Sanji took out a cigarette, lit it, and put in into his mouth. He took a long drag before exhaling a puff of smoke. "The loss of any beautiful woman is a shame. Just what in the hell was that idiot thinking anyways? She may have been evil but she didn't deserve this..."

_Flashback_...

Talika stood from her place on the cushions. "You would fight a woman?" She questioned.

"Y-yes." Sanji lied. _Damn how did I get myself into this mess! Right...I just followed my instincts. Damn my instincts! Oh well...getting killed by a beautiful woman who wants to do naughty things to you can't be so bad right? I'm so screwed._

Talika smiled as she continued her approach towards the now trembling Sanji. _So father was right, this boy's weakness is women after all. How extremely pathetic. This battle will be over before it has even begun! _Talika suddenly removed a dagger from in between her ample chest and lunged at Sanji.

Sanji moved sideways out of the way but Talika continued on the attack. Left, right, left, right, duck. Sanji avoided all of Talika's attacks with ease but still he didn't fight back. Talika was beginning to get frustrated as it seemed like he was toying with her.

"Why don't you attack me?!" She cried in frustration as she lunged at him again.

"Why?" Sanji asked as he removed his cigarette from his mouth and let out a breath of smoke. "Why indeed. It's because I can't." He replied to the stunned Talika.

"What do you mean you can't?! Don't you realize I'm trying to kill you?" Talika's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"A gentleman can't hit a lady." Sanji smirked at her.

Talika smiled back at him. "So why don't you just stand still and let me finish you off if you don't plan on fighting anyways."

Sanji threw his cigarette to the ground and with the heal of his shoe snuffed it out. "Alright." Sanji said as he let his arms drop to his sides. Sanji closed his eyes...

Talika's mouth dropped open. She hadn't really expected him to actually consent. Was he really so chivalrous that he wouldn't raise his hand against a woman? She had thought that being a woman would have given her a bit of an edge against this so-called womanizer, but as she looked back at him she knew that term was all wrong for him. He was much more than that. He was just as he had said - a true gentleman. Talika raised her hand and prepared to strike...

Sanji awaited for the final blow...

But instead he heard something fall to the ground.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that Talika had dropped her knife.

"I suppose since you're such a gentleman I can trust that you'll surrender peacefully?" Talika questioned with a small shy smile.

Sanji smiled back at her. "But of course, mademoiselle." Sanji bowed at her.

Talika came over and tied his hands together... "You know Sanji...you would make a fine cannibal. Only a coward would use his power against a woman and you have shown me that you are indeed no coward."

_End of Flashback_.

As Sanji looked down at Talika's grave he noticed something. He kicked the dirt at the foot of her grave to see that it had been disturbed. "Huh?" Sanji wondered. He then began to dig up Talika's grave. In a matter of moments he was pulling out her small wooden coffin. He then kicked the lid off and peered inside.

Sanji's eyes widened in shock...

ooo

Damanu hid behind a low bush as he spied on Zoro and Ussop. They seemed to be oblivious to his presence. Damanu smiled and he pulled out something from the inside of his robes. Five something to be exact. "Now...let's see how these work."

"OW!" Ussop suddenly exclaimed as he rubbed his arm. He looked this way and that trying to find the culprit but no one was around, except for the sleeping Zoro that is. Ussop came up to Zoro and whacked him upside the head.

"What the fuck?!" Zoro's eyes shot open immediately as he glared back at Ussop. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're the one who started it!" Ussop defended himself.

Damanu had to stifle a laugh behind his hand. He then smiled down at the small long nosed doll he held in his hand. It had worked with that one...now it was time to see if he held power over the other one.

"Argh!" Zoro suddenly bellowed as an immense pain hit his stomach causing him to double over. "What was that?! Ussop you better not have had anything to do with that or you're a dead man!"

"W-Who me?! I wasn't the one!" Ussop insisted. "Something strange is going on here and I intend to find out what it is. I think we should go tell Nami!"

Zoro smacked a hand to his forehead and shook his head. "Well I suppose you're right. Maybe that woman will be able to figure out what's going on."

"Well now...I can't let those two go off and tell her everything now can I?" Damanu said to himself as he prepared his next attack upon them. He lifted a small thin needle and pierced the long-nosed doll's head with it...

Zoro was just about to walk in the direction of the medicine hut when he was attacked from behind. Ussop had thrown his arms around Zoro and the force of this had sent Zoro crashing to the ground with Ussop on top of him. "TEME!" Zoro growled until suddenly...

Damanu smiled at his handy work. Both of the small vodoo dolls now had needles piercing their brains. Damanu knew he was no match for the Straw Hat Pirates physically at least but he was the most powerful Witch Doctor to have ever lived and so using his vodoo magic decided he would make them all destroy themselves, except for their beautiful navigator of course. She would be his.

Zoro pushed Ussop off of him so that he went flying backwards. His eyes had changed and now held a deadly glare. He advanced Ussop who instead of trembling at the knees at Zoro's approach was preparing to launch himself into attack against Zoro as well...

Zoro unsheathed his swords and prepared to attack Ussop head on. "Demon Slash!" Zoro roared as he attacked his blades flashing...

"What the hell do you think you're doing shithead!" Sanji's was upside down on his hands as his two feet were each blocking a sword. Zoro's third sword however had been unable to be blocked and Sanji's chest now had a vicious cut down the center of it.

Zoro however didn't respond as he jumped backwards and prepared to attack Sanji. Sanji coughed up blood as he leapt back onto his feet and prepared himself for the attack. "You shitty bastard! I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but I won't let you hurt Ussop!"

"This won't do, not at all," Damanu frowned. _That one called Ussop had almost met his end too. Damn that cook for getting in the way. But not for long... _Damanu raised a needled and slowly pierced the brain of a small doll wearing a mini chef's hat.

"Argh!!!!" Sanji collapsed to his knees as an intense pain washed over him. He clutched at the sides of his head as his head felt like it would split open. Suddenly, it felt like there was cotton in his ears...everything seemed so far away...until it began to fade away all together.

ooo

"Huh?" Nami's head raised as she looked off in the direction of the curtained doorway to the hut. "That sounded like Sanji-kun."

"You think there's trouble?" Luffy was already getting out of bed.

Nami's eyes turned fierce as she pushed Luffy back down. "And just where do you think you're going?! You have to keep resting! Got it?! I'll go check it out." Nami declared as she stormed out of the room.

"_Scary._" Luffy pouted as he let himself collapse back down onto the bed.

Nami pushed the curtain aside and ran outside. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this. Her nakama just seemed to attract danger to them like honey attracted bees. She saw something up ahead and so kept running until she skidded to a halt.

Nami's eyes widened and then she let lose a piercing scream.

There before her were her nakama, all lying on the ground in pools of their own blood.

Once she had managed to pull herself together she quickly ran over to them. Maybe...just maybe they weren't actually dead! She was at Zoro's side shaking him. "Zoro...Zoro this is no time to be taking a nap! Dear god! If you can hear me Zoro please wake up!"

Tears were streaming down Nami's face as she got no response. Then suddenly Zoro stirred as he coughed up some blood. He was alive! Nami quickly went over to Sanji's side next to check if he was ok. He was also breathing albeit a bit irregularly. Ussop, next, they were alive they were still alive! But who had done this?

"Nami my sweet." Came a voice. Nami quickly spun around to come face to face with Damanu. At first she looked back at him confusedly because there was just no logical way this wimp could have defeated the three of them.

"Damanu! What are you doing here?! Do you know what happened?" Nami demanded coming up to him.

Damanu raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't it obvious, my sweet. It was I."

"You?!" Nami bit out. "But how could you have possibly done this to them!"

Damanu simply smiled back at her. "Well now...that is...a secret."

Nami quickly reached between her cleavage and pulled out her Clima Tact transforming it into its bo form. She pointed it threateningly at his neck. "Tell. me. now."

"Oh, feisty aren't you. But that's what I like the most about you. However, how can you stand on that injured leg of yours?" Damanu questioned.

"Wha?" Nami questioned looking down.

Damanu quickly plunged a needle into an orange-haired vodoo doll's leg.

"Itteeeee!!!" Nami shrieked in pain as she sunk to her knees. She couldn't explain it. Suddenly her leg felt injured but she wasn't bleeding. The pain however was very real. "Why are you doing this?" Nami questioned through the haze of pain.

"Why? Because from the moment I laid eyes on you I decided you would make the perfect cannibal, and the perfect bride." Damanu said standing over her.

"Bride?!" Nami spat. "You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I'll marry the likes of you!"

"You'll be singing quite a different tune soon enough, once you've become cursed by the Skull of Eternal Misfortune once more. I will return you to the deadly beauty that you once were. And together we will bring back the cannibal clan, my sweet, as King and Queen."

Nami looked back at him with eyes full of hatred.

Damanu reached into his robes and pulled something out. It was wrapped in a black velvet cloth but as he let the cloth fall Nami's eyes widened in shock. There it was - the Skull of Eternal Misfortune!

ooo

"That Nami..." Luffy pouted. "Why is she always so angry at me lately. I just don't get it." Luffy was getting restless. Just how long ago was it that Nami went off to check on the others. Too long. Luffy decided as he hopped out of bed.

He quickly peeled off the many bandages that had been wrapped around him - they would only serve to hinder his movements. He then pushed back the curtain door and ran outside.

It wasn't long before he came across his fallen nakama.

"Mina!!!" Luffy cried as he came to their sides. "What happened to you?!"

"It was...Damanu." It was Zoro, Luffy was at his side in an instant. Zoro gasped as he continued to try and speak. "He took Nami..."

"Nami? Don't worry Zoro I won't let that bastard get away with this!" Luffy stated as he looked back at his fallen friends, hesitating to leave them, Zoro noticed this.

"Don't worry about us...just save her." Zoro coughed.

"You know Zoro you seem so tough on the outside..." Luffy was smiling.

"I wish I was a little tougher on the inside." Zoro smirked back at him. "Now go save her Captain!"

"Damn straight!!!!" Luffy bellowed.

Luffy ran and ran in the direction that Zoro had pointed that Damanu had taken Nami and was surprised when he found himself face to face with the Temple of the Divine Destroyer. _He must have taken Nami inside. _Luffy decided as he quickly made his way inside the temple.

Luffy continued to run down the darkened halls until he heard something, a voice, Damanu's voice. It was coming from just ahead so Luffy cautiously made his way towards the voice stopping just outside the entrance to another chamber. He peered around the corner...

Damanu was hovering over Nami who had been tied down to a giant stone altar. He had the Skull of Eternal Misfortune in both of his hands that were raised over her. Nami struggled against her bonds but to no avail She was furious...how dare Damanu touch her and undress her. He had dressed Nami in a ceremonial garb fitting for the event that was about to take place. She was topless wearing nothing but an ornate beaded necklace that came over half of her breasts, and a long, white flowing skirt. He had also adorned her wrists and ankles with golden bangles.

Damanu continued his chant:

_The consumer of all, The Divine Destroyer,_

_She who consumes the souls of the Gods,_

_Listen to my humble plea,_

_This girl I give unto thee make her one of thine children,_

_Child of darkness shall be reborn,_

_A taste for flesh, a desire for blood, _Damanu cut his wrist and let a few drops fall onto the ruby skull he had outstretched before him.

_Take her under your dark wing now!_

Suddenly the Skull of Eternal Misfortune began to glow and then it released a red tinged light into Nami who cried out from the force of its evil energy.

"Nami!!" Luffy yelled as he saw that she was hit with the red tinged light. Her body began to convulse upon the table until suddenly it stilled. Luffy came running into the chamber and Damanu looked back at him and smiled.

"You're too late boy, she's one of us now." He waved a hand at the alter and the bonds around Nami's wrists and ankles were released. Nami eerily sat up and peered over at Damanu and Luffy.

"_No...Nami..._" Luffy murmured as he looked back at her.

Her eyes were red, and her teeth had become pointed. There was this unforgettable gleam in her eyes that Luffy knew he could never forget. She was a cannibal once more.

"Nami, my sweet, come here." Damanu outstretched his hand to her to help her down from the alter. Nami complied and placed her hand in his. Luffy felt like he was going to be sick. "You see, boy, she desires me now. It was inevitable that you would lose her like this...you had such a fragile hold on her to begin with. Only a matter of time really before someone came along and stole her away. You have taken her for granted and now she is mine! You should have taken her while you had the chance!"

Damanu and Nami approached him, Nami's hand still in his.

Luffy's fists clenched at his sides. "What do you mean while I had the chance?"

"I was there when this woman offered herself to you and you were stupid enough to refuse her. Something about how she didn't trust you enough. Ridiculous! You really are an idiot! You're far too stupid to even begin to comprehend such a woman. Why would such a fascinating woman want a mere boy when she could have a man anyways?"

"Why would I want a mere boy instead of a man you ask?" Came Nami's voice suddenly. Both Damanu and Luffy looked back at her in surprise. "Because out of all the men I have known I haven't been able to trust any of them...but Luffy I trust him with everything that I am - my body, my soul, and my heart."

Nami suddenly attacked Damanu sending him crashing to the ground. She was straddling him now as she racked her nails across his face. "I may have the desires of a cannibal now but that does not mean I desire you! I will NEVER desire you Damanu!"

Damanu got over his initial shock and fought back. "You bitch! How dare you turn against me! You will pay!" Damanu quickly fished in his pockets for his orange-haired Vodoo doll and quickly pierced Nami's right arm with a needle.

Nami shrieked in pain as she toppled off of Damanu.

"Nami! You bastard! What did you do to her!" Luffy growled.

Damanu glared back at Luffy. "Nothing less than she deserved. Nami...it's still not too late. I'm offering you everything...do you know how much gold lies here in this temple. It is yours! What more could you want? Name your price."

"My price!" Nami spat as she clutched her injured arm. "Now you've done it! I don't want your filthy gold! I would rather die than be your bride!"

"That can be arranged!" Damanu snarled. As he was about to plunge a needle into Nami's heart he suddenly stopped and a sly smile crossed his face. "You know, I heard everything...how this boy said he would never ever hurt you. That he would die first. That you could trust him. Well, let's see if he was lying to you." Damanu mocked Luffy's words before he reached into his robes and pulled out a vodoo doll wearing a miniature straw hat. He then plunged the needle into the doll's brain and chanted. "You shall die by his hand!"

Nami looked back at Luffy, whose head was hanging down. "Luffy?..." She questioned. Was Damanu somehow controlling him? She took a step forward towards him.

Suddenly his head snapped up and Nami could see this feral gleam in his eyes. But it wasn't the same as dark Luffy where she could still look past those fierce eyes and see a person...when she looked back at Luffy this time all she saw was a puppet that was being controlled by none other than Damanu. "Damanu you sick bastard! Let Luffy go!"

"Buwhahahaha! Sorry my sweet but I can't do that." Damanu chuckled back at her mercilessly.

Luffy suddenly lunged at Nami and she had to dive out of the way. She wished she had her Clima Tact weapon with her but Damanu had taken it from her. All she could do was try to avoid Luffy's attacks and reach him somehow.

"Luffy! Snap out of it will you! It's me Nami!" Nami spoke as she ran from Luffy.

He was hot on her heels. "Gomu Gomu no pistol!" Luffy cried as his hand shot towards her.

"Ahhhh!" Nami cried as she leapt out of the way. The fist went flying over her hitting a stone wall which shattered under the force of his blow. "Whew that was close." Nami got up and quickly kept running as Luffy prepared another attack.

"Gomu Gomu no whip!" His leg shot out and was speeding towards her. Nami looked at his leg and timed it. She jumped and the leg swung under her hitting a statue that had been behind her.

She landed back on the ground and kept running. "Luffy! Come on you dimwit! Can't you hear me!"

"It's useless my dear. The Luffy you know is no more. He is a mere puppet. No one can resist the effects of vodoo magic." Damanu informed her with grin. "Their consciousness gets buried within themselves. But why are you running, my dear? I thought you trusted this boy? What was it you said? You trust him with you body, your soul, and your heart. How sweet. NOT." Damanu mocked. "You will be killed by the man you placed your trust in!!!"

Nami bit her lip. How did this happen? Luffy...and vodoo magic?! Would he really kill her? Nami stopped in her tracks. There was just no way. She couldn't doubt him, Nami trusted Luffy...and she would finally get to prove it to him. He wouldn't kill her. She would put her life in his hands.

With her back to the wall Nami faced Luffy.

Luffy stopped and glared at her before raising his fist.

"I trust you Luffy..." Nami told him as she looked back at him. "I know you won't kill me. Because any time I've ever asked for your help you've given it to me Luffy. Luffy..._help me_."

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy's fist went flying through the air towards Nami. Nami closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable.

The sound of Luffy's fist colliding with the stone wall was heard and stone showered down upon Nami. She opened her eyes in shock and saw that Luffy's fist had missed her head by mere centimeters. His whole body was trembling, it looked like he was undergoing some kind of inner battle.

"Luffy..." Nami smiled. "Come back to me Luffy!"

"Nami...it's so hard!" Luffy said through gritted teeth.

"I know you can do it Luffy! I believe in you!" Nami declared as she came up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Luffy's trembling finally stilled and he pulled away from Nami. "Thanks a lot Nami."

"For what? I didn't do anything, it was you Luffy." Nami winked.

"Ah, but you're wrong Nami...it was the trust you had in me that set me free. I owe you one." Luffy said as he turned to face Damanu cracking his knuckles. "You touched her...and for that you will pay with your life."

Damanu took a step back before remembering the vodoo doll he still had in his hands. "We'll see about that!" Damanu cried as he took out a handful of needles.

"Luffy look out!" Nami cried as she watched in horror.

Damanu suddenly plunged all of the needles he had into the vodoo doll.

Blood spirted from the wounds that had suddenly appeared on Luffy's body. Luffy took a step forwards before collapsing to his knees.

"LUFFY!!!" Nami cried.

"Didn't I tell you I would die before ever hurting you..." Luffy said as he collapsed.

"You idiot! Who ever said I wanted that! Now get up! Vodoo magic only works if you believe in it! Don't believe that he hurt you Luffy! He didn't hurt you! Those wounds...aren't even real! Now get up!" Nami dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands until they bled.

"They're not real...I believe you Nami...just as you believed in me." Luffy murmured as he began to push his body up from the cold stone floor.

"Impossible!" Damanu cried. "No one can resist the vodoo magic! It's impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" Damanu began to take a few steps back as Luffy wobbled forward.

"DDammannuuuuu....." Luffy slurred. "Prepare to die."

Damanu held his hands up before him in surrender. "No! Wait! Let's think about this!"

"Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKKAAAA!!!!!" Luffy's hands shot forward and hit Damanu head on. Damanu's head shot back as blood splurted from his mouth. The force of Luffy's attack sent him flying backwards through the back wall, but he didn't stop there as he kept on going through the next wall and then through the next.

Luffy turned back to Nami with a triumphant grin on his face. "Victory!" He waved two peace signs at her with both of his hands.

Nami broke out into a huge grin as well. "Victory!" She cheered waving a peace sign in one of her hands back at him.

They then broke out laughing, it was several minutes before they had managed to calm themselves down and then Nami turned to Luffy with a serious expression on her face. "I wonder how I can get this curse off of myself again because it's taking all my will power not to take a bite out of you, you know Luffy...you look damn good for the tasting."

Luffy gulped. He then fished something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "As much as I'd like that...here."

"What's this?" Nami peered back down at the thing he had given her which she now held in her hand. "My talisman. You kept it?"

"Yea," Luffy said scratching the back of his neck in a bashful manner. "It meant a lot to me that you sacrificed your only protection against the curse the last time to save me."

"We've been through a lot together haven't we?" Nami told him as she placed the talisman about her neck, her eyes instantly turning back to normal as well as her teeth.

"You can say that again." Luffy smirked.

"Sometimes I ask myself if it was all worth it...you know what I answer to myself Luffy?" Nami questioned.

"No...what?" Luffy asked hopeful.

"Of course it was worth it because I found you." Nami said approaching Luffy swinging her hips suggestively and placing both of her hands on either side of Luffy's face before pressing her lips against his.

Luffy was stunned...it seemed Nami wasn't mad at him any more. He kissed back hungrily and as Nami moaned he plunged his hot tongue into her mouth. He pulled back to look at her face and saw she was wearing the most beautiful smile and it was all for him. He smiled back. "Ah, now I know how to make you smile Nami."

"Baka," Nami bonked him on the head playfully.

"I just want you to be happy Nami." Luffy told her seriously.

She drew circles on Luffy's chest with her finger, "I know things that you could do that would make me WAY happier." She gave him a sly smile.

Luffy gulped nervously. "Uh...like what?"

"Oh like this for starters..." Nami brought his hands up to cup her bare breasts under the ornate necklace she wore. Luffy sighed as he felt her smooth skin beneath his battle-worn hands. She felt so good. He caressed her earning a moan from Nami as she arched her body into his touch.

Luffy continued to caress her experimentally mindful of being gentle though. Nami seemed to be loving every second of it and soon brought Luffy's head back to her and pulled him in for another heated kiss. She wanted to feel him inside of her again...she couldn't forget the way he had made her feel the last time and now...it would be even better because it was truly him this time. Nami licked her lips in anticipation.

"Nami...teach me how to pleasure you." Luffy requested of her bashfully.

Nami smiled and took one of Luffy's hands down and guided it towards the top of her skirt. She then slipped his hand inside and guided it lower. She guided his hand moving his hand back and forth as she showed Luffy how to caress her down there. Luffy smiled at her reactions and gaining confidence he suddenly slipped a finger inside of her. Nami gasped in surprise and slightly opened her legs to allow him more access.

Luffy instinctively began to pump his finger in and out of her. Nami writhed beneath his touch...it was so innocent and yet so skilled Nami thought in a daze. She wondered if he was really sure he had never done this sort of thing before. When Luffy slipped another finger inside of her she couldn't take it. She decided it was time to teach Luffy something else...

She removed Luffy's hand from the inside of her skirt and Luffy pouted. "Did I do something wrong Nami?"

"No Luffy...you were wonderful. But there's another way you can pleasure me down there. Would you like to learn it?"

Luffy nodded his head vigorously, happy to please Nami. Nami lay herself on the ground and pulled her skirt off of her legs. She then opened her legs and invited Luffy down on the ground to join her. Luffy swallowed as he looked back at Nami laying there exposed before him...he could feel his body reacting to the site of her naked body...there was a stirring in his loins as he looked back at her legs spread like that...beckoning him too...

Nami crooked a finger at him and Luffy obeyed coming to her side.

"Now Luffy...remember when I tasted you...I want you to taste me too..." Nami said as she motioned to her womanhood.

Luffy did not hesitate as he lowered his mouth to her core and began to experimentally caress her there using his lips and tongue.

Nami sighed as Luffy's touch was filling her with pleasure. "Oh Luffy...don't stop...keep going...."

Luffy obeyed and soon Nami's body arched as a warm feeling washed over her as she reached her completion. Nami collapsed back on the stone floor, her breath coming in and out in short gasps. She smiled back at Luffy who was looking at her with a twinkle in his eye as he lay next to her. "You taste really good Nami."

Nami smiled at his innocent comment before looking down. She saw the evidence of his arousal pressing through his jean shorts. She reached out a hand and tentatively stroked his member through the jean cloth.

Luffy sucked in a breath at her touch and pressed his body into her touch.

Nami then turned to face him and began to slip his clothes off one by one until he was left bare before her. She raked her eyes over his body devouring him with her eyes. This was Luffy...her Captain...the man who had saved her from Arlong...given her freedom...had saved her life more times than she could count. This man before her was the one she had come to love with all her heart and soul. And now she would finally get to be one with him, his true self.

Nami guided Luffy so that he was resting his body on top of her. Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy's neck and brought him down for another kiss. Luffy kissed her back but Nami could feel that he stiff in her embrace. "Shhhh...Luffy...don't be nervous." She soothed as she stroked his back with her hands.

"But Nami...I don't want to hurt you." Luffy murmured, visions from his nightmare came unbidden to his mind.

"You won't I promise." Nami whispered as she began to caress his body. Luffy soon began to caress her body as well and soon their passions rose. Luffy felt especially good when a certain part of his body brushed against the inside of Nami's legs.

Nami looked back at Luffy and he stared back down at her with equal intensity. "Now Luffy...I will teach you something new." She said as she spread her legs to allow Luffy better access to her. Luffy could feel his own body unconsciously repositioning itself over her. Nami's hand went down and she began to help guide Luffy into her.

Luffy's eyes widened. Was she really going to do what he thought she was going to do?! She was going to put his thing into her?! Would he even fit inside of her? She seemed so small and delicate surely that would hurt her!

"Nami...this WILL hurt you." Luffy argued as he wrapped a hand around her wrist stopping her guiding hand.

"Luffy, it's your turn to trust me now." Nami winked at him.

Luffy bit his lip but nodded and let Nami continue to guide him. He felt himself entering her and soon his instincts took over and he began to push himself more deeply inside of her without her assistance. Nami let go and let herself enjoy the sensation of Luffy filling her.

Luffy was shocked and pleased at the same time. The pleasure was just too much to comprehend.

He stayed still for a while just enjoying the feeling of being inside of her until Nami spoke, "Now Luffy move in and out of me..."

Luffy nodded and began to try and obey Nami's wish. He slowly began to ease himself back out of her and noticed that the pleasure only grew, he then began to push himself back inside and grunted.

Nami felt the his loss and craved his return. She nearly mewed when he joined himself inside of her once more. She wrapped her legs around his back to push him farther inside of her and sighed.

Luffy began to find an easy pace and moved in and out of her slowly, testing this new sensation. He watched Nami's face anxiously making sure he wasn't hurting her in any way shape or form.

"Oh Luffy...that's feels so good...please faster...Luffy...faster."

Luffy obeyed and as he began to join in and out of her at a faster pace all thought was expelled from his brain as only pleasure remained. Nami arched her body to met him and the two of them moved their bodies in sync to a rhythm as old as time. Soon Nami could feel the pleasure building inside of her, he was taking her over the edge again...

Luffy could also feel the pleasure building within him, he had never felt such intense pure carnal pleasure before. He was so close now...

Finally as Nami's cried out as she came to her climax this sensation brought Luffy over the edge as well.

He collapsed down on top of her. Nami wrapped her arms around him and found that Luffy was trembling beneath her hands. "Luffy?" She questioned. "Are you ok?"

"Oh gods yes Nami, it's just that I never knew..." Luffy was saying in disbelief. "Nami...what is that called?"

"Making love." Nami informed him with a smile.

"I like making love with you Nami." Luffy buried his head in her neck, breathing in her sweet scent of tangerines. "I want...to do it again sometime if that's ok Nami."

"Hmmm I dunno." Nami put a finger to her chin in thought earning a distraught look from Luffy. She gave him a sideways glance. "Maybe if you're on best behavior. And that means no starting fights for no good reason and-"

"But Nammiiiiii...." Luffy whined.

Before Nami burst out into giggles, Luffy soon joining her in her mirth.

Nami brought his lips up against her own in answer to his previous question.

Luffy stayed inside of her enjoying this feeling of oneness. Nami didn't seem to mind since she didn't push him off of her so they stayed like that for several more moments until they drifted to sleep...

As Luffy let his mind drift into unconsciousness his last thoughts were about the awareness that seemed to fill his being. _Making love...so that's what that vision or nightmare was showing. Nami...why didn't you tell me. What have I done...what will I continue to do...to you...or to us?_

_ooo_

**By Sophia Hughlette**

**Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy**

ADD ME FACEBOOK!

TBC!


	15. Chapter 15

1

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Warning: This fic is rated M, for Mature.**

**Chapter 15: Eyes of the Hawk...Window to a Dark and Tainted Soul**

Luffy's face was a grimace as he tossed and turned in his bed. Again he found himself trapped within a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from...

Images popping in and out of his mind's eye...

_The orange-haired woman was there with him again...this time he was elongating his fingers until he made a noose with them..._

For one horrified moment Luffy was sure this man...whoever he was, would strangle her to death...

_His elongated fingers wrapped themselves around her neck and Luffy noticed through a haze that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She writhed in despair Luffy thought as her air was cut off..._

_His hands were roaming her body now..._

_And then he plundered her mouth with his own..._

_The orange-haired woman moaned into his mouth..._

"Argh!" Luffy woke up suddenly from the shock of what he had been seeing. That vision didn't make any sense. Although it wasn't like the others made much since either. That's right, Luffy reminded himself, this wasn't the first vision of Nami and...this man. On a deeper level he knew it somehow had to do with him but he didn't want to admit it to himself that he was responsible for doing these strange things to Nami...for hurting Nami. No, he had already made it quite clear he would die first before he hurt her...

The visions unnerved Luffy however. And he was filled with doubt and questions. Should he tell Nami? Should he try to get her to reveal to him what she had so far kept a secret? Should he just distance himself from Nami altogether for her sake? Luffy put his head in his hands and continued to wonder...

"Luffy-san?" Came a tentative voice. He hadn't even notice that someone had entered the room. "Is everything ok?"

He peered back at the intruder between his fingers and sighed. It was only Vivi. The princess had met up with them at the latest island they had stopped at for supplies. Her decision to join up with the Straw Hat Pirates again had surprised them but delighted them all at the same time. "Yo, Vivi." Luffy said in a downtrodden tone.

Vivi slowly came over to sit next to Luffy on the bed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She hated seeing him like this...in pain. She would do anything to take away this pain he was feeling. "It's ok Luffy...and if you want someone to talk to...I'm here for you ok?"

"I know Vivi." Said Luffy giving her a half-smile. "You know, I'm really glad you decided to join up with us again. It just wasn't the same without you."

A slight blush tinged Vivi's cheeks. "Well, right, it just wasn't the same without you- I mean all of you either."

Suddenly a commotion up on deck grabbed Luffy's and Vivi's attention so that they ran up on deck to join the others.

"What's all the ruckus?" Luffy questioned Zoro.

Zoro however did not answer him as his eyes were seemingly fixated upon a point in the ocean. Luffy's eyes followed Zoro's gaze and his eyes widened. "Hey...isn't that?..."

"Hawkeyes Mihawk." Sanji answered for him.

There barely a hundred yards from the ship was the little vessel that Hawkeyes used to navigate the grand line. A larger vessel and crew would only have been a burden or an easy target in his opinion. And when one was as powerful as he was he didn't need those things. Hawkeyes smiled at the bewildered expressions of the crew. It was just like _he _had said. They were right where _he _had told them they would be and what was more _she _would be with them.

Hawkeyes scanned those that were above deck and was surprised that the orange-haired beauty was nowhere in sight until-

There she was bursting out of the navigation room. She came running up to Luffy with a concerned expression on her face before her gaze too followed that of the others. Hawkeyes waited patiently for what he knew would soon occur...

Their eyes met.

Nami's eyes widened but not in surprise or happiness but in sheer horror.

She quickly masked her expression when Zoro who was looking at her out of the corner of his eyes gave her a funny look.

Hawkeyes brought his vessel right alongside the Going Merry and didn't wait for an invitation as he simply hopped onboard. He landed right before Zoro oddly enough, who quickly took on a defensive stance.

Hawkeyes raised an eyebrow, "I'm not here to fight you boy."

Zoro looked back equally surprised. "Then what business do you have here?" Zoro demanded.

"Well..." Hawkeyes looked over at Nami who now wore a blank expression upon her face. "I've traveled such a long way...must we talk business so soon? It so happens I have urgent news of Shanks..."

"Shanks?!" Luffy said suddenly. "You have news of him? Well we were about to eat why don't you stay and join us. Sanji."

"Right on it mon captain!" Sanji smiled as he made his way to the galley.

Hawkeyes smiled. It was just as _he _had said it would be if he mentioned Shanks to Captain Luffy. So very predictable indeed. As he followed the others down to the galley he knew that Luffy had already accepted him, at least for the time being, as part of the crew.

Hawkeyes sat right across from Nami who he noticed had sat next to Luffy. The princess Vivi had sat on Luffy's other side. Also joining them at the table were Ussop, and Chopper. Chopper had also ended up joining the crew again when they had happened past Drum Island. Luffy was more than happy to let the Rumble Ball Reindeer join his crew, although Nami stressed it was less for his transformation skills and more for his skills as a doctor. After the whole Curse of the Skull of Eternal Misfortune Nami decided having a doctor around was a must.

Sanji was already bringing steaming plates of food to the table, the scent wafting from them enough to make even the most controlled person drool. Hawkeyes was mildly impressed by the quality of the cooking but took it to show that the boy-captain Luffy should not be underestimated in his judging of others and choosing of his crew for their respective positions. Hawkeyes felt eyes on him and saw that Zoro was staring back at him while unintentionally fingering the hilt of his sword. Always ready for battle, that one was, Hawkeyes smiled to himself. He was definitely protégée material. But first things first...

Luffy took a long draught from his mug and set it down on the table with a bang. "Ahhhh! That was soo good!" Luffy patted his now large stomach. "Now, Hawkeyes, what about Shanks?"

Hawkeyes took a calm sip from his mug before giving Luffy his full attention. "It seems Shanks has been captured by the Seven Deadly Pirate Kings and is scheduled to be executed five days from now." He took another calm sip.

Luffy who had raised his mug to his lips suddenly sprayed all of the contents that were in his mouth onto Hawkeyes...

"Nani?!" Luffy said slamming both hands on the table and leaning over closer to Hawkeyes. "What do you mean he's been captured? That's impossible Shanks could never be defeated by anyone!"

Everyone was completely quiet as if they were waiting for a bomb to explode. The beer was still dripping down Hawkeyes' expressionless face. Then he picked up his napkin and began to calmly wipe the beer from his face and clothes.

His calmness was even more unnerving than the idea of Hawkeyes suddenly swinging his sword down upon Luffy. Nami found herself biting down on her lip as she watched Hawkeyes apprehensively. She knew he was completely unpredictable and could only wonder what his next move could be. A chill went down her spine when he suddenly turned his head to smile at her as if he could read her mind.

"I'm afraid it's true." Hawkeyes told Luffy with a tone of sadness in his voice. "Captain Wrath the leader of the Seven is a force to be reckoned with."

"Captain Wrath..." Luffy clenched his fists. "The bastard that's behind it all. All I need to do is kick his ass and everything can go back to the way it was." Luffy shot a look at Nami out of the corner of his eye.

"Well...I suppose that's one way of looking at it. So does that mean you intend to go and save your friend?" Hawkeyes questioned.

"Damn straight!!!" Luffy cried getting up from his feet.

"And you needed to ask?" Zoro smirked.

"I see." Hawkeyes' eyes gleamed ominously. "Well then your navigator will be needing this." Hawkeyes reached into his shirt and pulled out an Eternal Pose and threw it at Nami who caught it.

She looked down at the Eternal Log Pose and gasped. It read - Atlantis.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She questioned, gathering her nerve to address Hawkeyes for the first time.

"It's no joke, my dear." He again smiled at her causing her to shiver. "The lost island is no legend but a reality."

"Atlantis?" Luffy questioned drawing a blank.

"The lost city...or some say the entire island itself was lost sinking down into the ocean's depths." Nami was saying as she looked down at the Eternal Log Pose. "Most say it was destroyed though by the power the Atlanteans possessed. A power which corrupted their fair city and ultimately lead to their destruction. A power so great...so awful...that it had the ability to 'control the heavens above' or so it says in the Great Legends."

"Sugoi!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's all go to Atlantis! And save Shanks!"

"Aye!" Everyone cried in unison.

_All too easy_... Hawkeyes smirked.

ooo

Nami couldn't sleep, not when she knew Hawkeyes was on board with them. They were -way- too close for comfort. She feared that if she fell asleep...Nami shook her head. What she needed was some fresh air. In her white dressing gown she made her way up to the quarter deck, her bare feet padding along on the harsh wooden floorboards. She made her way towards the bow of the ship and looked out over the calm waters. The waters were so calm this night it resembled a lake. She sighed and took a deep breath as she allowed the calmness of the night to sooth her...

"You look simply angelic in this moonlight, my dear..." Came a low voice.

Nami spun around and came face to face with the object of her distress. "Hawkeyes...what are you doing here? At this late hour?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." He said as he took calm steps towards her, she took a few steps back. "But what's this? No warm welcome for someone who is as close as I am to you?"

"We're not close." Nami said through gritted teeth.

"You wound me, my dear." Hawkeyes said mockingly grasping his chest. "Your words are like an arrow to mine heart. But what is wrong...I had thought you would be pleased to see me again."

"You know that's not true..." Nami said looking up at him. "Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

Hawkeyes approached and put two hands on her shoulders. His golden eyes bore into her. "You know why...it's because I want you by my side remember? You will never have to be lonely again, Nami. Come away with me and together we shall rule the Grand Line."

"Lonely? You're the one who's lonely." Nami said pulling out of his arms and facing the ocean once more.

Hawkeyes came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She made no move to get away from him. He took this as a good sign. "But I understand you, Nami. More than anyone else ever could. I know what you are..."

"You mean what I once was. I've changed Mihawk. For the better." Nami sighed.

"People don't change Nami." Hawkeyes informed her in a low tone. "You're the same as you once were. I can see right through you. And these people...these nakama of yours. Do you really think they'd still accept you if they knew the truth of your origins? Of who and what kind of woman you really are?"

Nami shivered in his arms and she turned to face him fear etched into her face. "You wouldn't dare."

"I might..." Hawkeyes was saying. "Unless of course you agree to come away with me."

"You haven't changed a bit. You're still the same cruel man I left behind, Mihawk. My answer remains the same - no." Nami spat back at him. Nami remembered that day all too well...

_Flashback..._

_Nami's body ached all over and new bruises were forming on her milky white skin. She looked next to her where Hawkeyes lay sleeping, one arm wrapped possessively around her._

_She wished he wasn't holding her so tightly so that she could have gone but she had no choice to stay in his arms. _

_How she hated him...but at the same time a tiny part of her loved him too._

_Damn, this cursed existence she was living. What had driven her to this? Why had she thought she could handle it when obviously she couldn't. Thinking back to her first time on the job...how she had cried the entire time...she should have known then but for some reason she just kept on doing it. And not to mention the fact that she was now in debt to the man who owned the brothel and would not free her until...well she managed to earn enough money to earn her freedom._

_She really had managed to get herself in one fucked up situation and then Hawkeyes had come into her life...he was different from the others in some ways but in other way he was just like them. They all thought of her as a possession, to be used...controlled. And Hawkeyes was no different. He didn't see her as an individual - she knew this._

_She then noticed with a start that Hawkeyes was looking back at her with an intensity she had never seen him with in his golden eyes. "Nami...come away with me."_

_Nami breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wha? What do you mean...?"_

"_I want you to be the Captain's Lady aboard my vessel. I plan to finally have my own crew and shall take over the Grand Line...come and be by my side Nami."_

"_Why?" Nami couldn't understand why he was asking this of her. Was it because he loved her?_

"_Because I have never known a woman like you before...you're unique and are a great prize." Hawkeyes was saying._

"_Prize?" Nami questioned as she clenched her fists. "I'm not an object to be won, Mihawk."_

"_But Nami...are you forgetting...you are a whore..." Hawkeyes was saying as he stroked her hair._

"_How dare you!" Nami said suddenly as she pulled away. "How dare you think of me like that...I don't care what it appears I am...but this isn't who I am...I'm not..."_

"_Why deny it...I know what you are...it doesn't bother me." Hawkeyes said as he tried to reach out his hand to stroke her cheek. Nami batted his hand away harshly._

"_You don't know me at all!" Nami said getting out of the bed and wrapping the sheet about her. "I thought you were different but you're just the same as them! And when I manage to escape this place and I'm free once more I will get my revenge on all the men who have taken advantage of my plight including you!"_

_To Nami's shock and horror Hawkeyes simply laughed at her. "Escape? No woman has ever been able to escape from this brothel...you are trapped my dear unless you chose to come with me."_

"_I rather die." Nami spat in his face. "Now LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Hawkeyes calmly wiped the spit from his cheek and glared at her with such intensity that Nami's legs gave out from under her and she sunk to her knees trembling._

"_I will come for you tomorrow. Be ready." Were his last words to her before he left her there._

_End of Flashback._

"I have to say I was surprised when I found out you had decided to leave without me, Nami. So be it. You've sealed your fate...I think I start by telling your captain..."

Nami's heart clenched in her chest. "Even if went away with you I would lose everything anyways so I'm prepared to lose it all...in this way. I know even if I tried I couldn't stop you." _It would be useless to try and make him not tell Luffy the truth...this was inevitable._

"I always admired your stubbornness. Please reconsider Nami." Hawkeyes said approaching her once more.

"No means no, Mihawk." Nami glared back at him.

Suddenly Mihawk grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to him, he then lowered his mouth to hers and pressed his lips harshly against her. Nami struggled in his grasp but Mihawk was too powerful.

Someone cleared their throat.

Nami was glad that Hawkeyes had released her and turned expecting to see Luffy when she saw Zoro instead. Her smile fell from her lips.

"What's going on here?" Zoro demanded coming up to the two of them.

"I was just leaving, goodnight, my dear." Hawkeyes said as he gave Nami one last chilling smile before leaving the two of them.

Nami didn't care that Zoro was watching her she sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands as the tears began to fall...

"Nami...?" Zoro came over and knelt by her side. Seeing her like this unnerved him. He thought back to Hawkeyes' behavior and how sadly it mirrored his own. "Damn...I'm such a bastard. This is how you felt the last time when it was I who...gods I'm so sorry Nami. I'm such a total jerk and so is Hawkeyes. I'll kill that bastard for touching you like that." Zoro got up to leave when he felt a hand on his stopping him.

Storm clouds had begun to gather overhead and soon a light fall of rain was coming down around them...

"No Zoro...don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Nami said in a hushed voice. Tears were still streaming down her face. "You can't face him yet Zoro...you're not ready." She continued to say when Zoro came to sit next to her.

"Hn." Zoro responded. He liked to think he was ready but perhaps she was right...

"Zoro...do you think less of me for my past?" Nami questioned in a low voice.

Zoro looked back at her startled why had she brought this up now of all times...was it because of Hawkeyes. "No...but I can't say I wasn't surprised when I found out. You don't seem the type is all." Zoro was remembering the time after he had been defeated by Hawkeyes and how near unconsciousness Hawkeyes had asked him a peculiar question...

_Flashback..._

"_Boy, I've been searching for some time now for this woman...a whore actually..." Hawkeyes was saying to the nearly unconscious Zoro. "I had reason to believe she was in the area but it seems I've lost her trail again, clever woman, that one is. She's been evading me for years but I'll find her eventually. An orange-haired beauty by the name of Nami."_

_Zoro remembered nearly choking on the blood that was in his mouth. Nami...a whore...that Hawkeyes was searching for..._

"_Sorry...haven't seen her."_

"_Right, just thought I'd ask." Hawkeyes said as he got up to go. "Thanks anyways. And remember get stronger and surpass me!" _

_End of Flashback._

"I wonder what Luffy will think of me when he finds out..." Nami was saying more to herself than Zoro.

"I don't think he would even understand what it meant." Zoro assured her.

But it didn't help Nami's qaulms because she knew that _now_ Luffy -would- understand just what it meant and the gravity of it.

ooo

To be continued...

By Sophia Hughlette

Author of the anime-style novel Shinigami Boy


	16. Chapter 16

1

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**AN: Warning this fic is rated M, for Mature.**

**Chapter 16: Pulling back the veil to lost places and memories...**

**Four days later...**

**24 hours until Shanks scheduled execution...**

"Zoro! Luffy! Furl the sails! We don't want to be blown off course!" Nami ordered. "Ussop turn the rudder hard to port. Sanji! Chopper! Make sure everything is tied down. Vivi check below deck for any damage. There! It's like we're being guided!"

"Guided!" Chopper cried in disbelief as he was tightening the line attached around the pots which held Nami's mini orange trees.

"Nami-swaannn is so wise!" Sanji beamed at her as he assisted Chopper.

"LET'S GO! TO ATLANTIS!!!" Luffy cried from the crow's nest he had just hopped up to.

The Going Merry was currently getting sucked into a whirl pool but from the expression upon the ship's navigator's face it would appear to be on purpose. "It's just as the Eternal Log Pose reveals - Atlantis is just at the bottom of this whirl pool." Nami was saying to herself as she once again checked the Log Pose to make sure that the compass was still pointing straight down.

"B-b-bottom of the ocean she means!" Ussop moaned as he had to use both hands to keep the ship's rudder under control. "We're all going to die!"

"Who's this ship's navigator guys?!" Nami questioned with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Nammiiii-swannnn!" Sanji replied gleefully.

"Then trust me! We'll get there in one piece guys!" Nami grinned.

The ocean's spray hit Nami's face as the bow of the ship hit with the waves inside the whirl pool but other than that it was almost easy to navigate. Nami still felt like they were being guided...she could feel this pull...this tug...that had nothing to do with the whirl pool seemingly sucking their ship down. It was more like a calling...she knew deep down this was how to get to the lost island of Atlantis.

Nami looked over to see that Hawkeyes was sitting calmly on deck simply watching the crew as they struggled to follow Nami's commands with just the few of them. She clenched her fists in anger at the nerve of his actions. He could have at least offered his assistance but noooo he as too good to help the likes of them. She wondered for the 100th time why they were letting him come along with them at all. I mean, now that they knew Shank's location they didn't really need him anymore. But unfortunately Nami felt she'd end up having to deal with him a while longer. All she knew was that she didn't trust him and would be keeping an eye on him...

Then there was Luffy...was it just her or did it seem like Luffy was avoiding her? That couldn't be right...there would be no reason unless...had Hawkeyes already told Luffy about her past?! A frown formed on her face at the thought. No, he couldn't have found the time to tell anyone as of yet but when he did...Nami sighed. She shook her head, she didn't want to have to think about that just yet. Nami looked up at Luffy who was smiling up in the crow's nest seemingly carefree. _Boys. _Nami thought exasperated. Here she was worrying all the time and he seemed to have nothing to worry about. She hated being apart from him for too long she found, she cared for him so much, no, she had to admit she loved him...and that scared her a lot sometimes.

She wondered how the rest of the crew would take the news. She would have to tell them all eventually especially Zoro and Sanji...they would take the news that hardest she knew. Even as she looked at the quiet swordsman and the womanizing cook she had doubts about telling them at all. Did she really have to? Did she really have to choose? Couldn't she just have all of them? Nami stifled a giggle at the thought. That would be impossible. To cause her nakama as less pain as possible the truth would have to be revealed sooner or later, sooner being better than later.

They were nearing the end of the whirl pool now. It looked like they were about to hit the bottom of the ocean floor when...

**DARKNESS.**

"Ugh..." Nami opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone else was sprawled on the deck unconscious from whatever it was that had happened. She put a hand to her head, she had a splitting headache. She heard someone clear their throat. She turned to see that Hawkeyes had also regained consciousness. Nami stuck her tongue out at him before going over to Luffy and shaking him awake...Mihawk's eyes never leaving her.

"Mmmm Nami?" Luffy questioned when he awoke. He looked around and noticed everyone was unconscious. "What happened? Did we make it?"

"Oh, I think so." Nami smiled at him.

Luffy blinked back at her confusedly before looking above them...

"WOW!!!!!!" Luffy exclaimed jumping to his feet and succeeding in awakening everyone else.

The Going Merry was slowly making it was down a gigantic glass-enclosed tunnel. The tunnel was underwater and through the glass Luffy could see many different fish and sea creatures swimming past. Oddly enough within this tunnel they were able to breath although they were quite sure that if the glass broke their air would escape, the water would fill the tunnel quickly, and they would all drown. The tunnel could be seen connecting ahead with other tunnels which lead to gigantic domes. Within these domes bright shining lights could be seen, an obvious sign of intelligent life.

Within the tunnel was a stream, which they were now riding on, it seemed to have a current which was carrying them towards the series of domes. There was no wind now since they were under water and Nami was glad for the current. A feeling of nostalgia came over Nami as they approached the domed city. It all seemed oddly familiar not at all so surprising as it seemed for the others. Had she perhaps been there before? _Naw_, Nami dismissed the idea that would have been impossible...

"It's so beautiful." Came Vivi's voice as she came to stand next to Luffy and Nami. "Who would have thought that an entire kingdom would exist beneath the Grand Line! I wonder what their government system is? Do they have a King and Queen? Oh the possibilities!" Vivi positively glowed. She loved everything that had to do with governments and social structures. She looked at Luffy out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Yes, she still loved everything that had to do with being a princess. But there had been something missing from her day to day life once Crocodile had been defeated and peace had been restored to her kingdom. And when she finally realized what, or should one say, whom, she had been missing - it came as no small surprise.

She had missed Monkey D. Luffy.

She had sent them a message by seagull to inform the Straw Hat Pirates that she would be joining the crew again to participate in their adventures among other things once again. What she hadn't told them is why. Sure, she didn't really -need- a reason to join up with old friends again. But she did have a reason. Vivi had joined up with them in the hopes of somehow convincing Luffy to come back to Arabasta with her, where they could be married making them the new King and Queen of the sandy kingdom. But what she hadn't expected was this new sort of tension that had developed between Luffy and Nami...something was definitely up. Vivi wondered whether she still had a chance and doubted that she should have even bothered coming at all. I mean, if Nami wanted Luffy well, he seemed really attached to her, there'd be no contest.

Vivi sighed, but she WAS a princess. Maybe she shouldn't give up this battle for Luffy's heart so easily. What was that saying again - All is fair in love and war. She smiled. Yes, she still had a chance yet. When there was a will there was a way.

Sanji was looking intently at all of the different fishes that were swimming past them...a blue-fin...a yellow-fin...a purple fin...a spotted long-nose...there was just no end to them. There were fish here from East Blue, West Blue...North Blue...and even South Blue. Sanji's mouth fell open. Could it be?

All Blue...

Nami noticed the odd expression on Sanji's face and felt concern for him wash over her. "Sanji are you alright?" And when he didn't respond that got her even more worried. "Sanji-kun?!"

"Huh? Oh, Nami-san you won't believe but...I think this is _All Blue_." Sanji admitted as he continued to watch the several different types of fish swimming past the glass.

"All Blue...do you really think so?" Nami questioned equally amazed. She had thought All Blue was only a legend but then again she hadn't expected the lost island of Atlantis to be hidden below the Grand Line and let alone...by the looks of things still inhabited.

"Sanji you'll have to cook us something good with all the different kinds of fish we manage to find." Luffy beamed at him.

"Aye Aye Captn'!" Sanji smiled back.

As they neared the end of the tunnel just as they were about to cross into a domed area Nami saw that it looked like there was a strange translucent wall in front of them.

"Nami-san?" Sanji questioned worriedly.

"No...I feel like it's ok." Nami said not thinking.

"Huh? You feel?" Zoro quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure we'll be able to pass right through it." Nami blushed. What was with her lately?

Soon enough the Going Merry was passing through the translucent barrier and into the domed area beyond. They could see things much clearer on this side and all gasped at the new sights that awaited them. Within the gigantic glass dome an entire city was enclosed. It was a bustling city with many people walking along the streets and entering stores and whatnot. Even though they seemed to have some modern technology they were dressed in white robes reminiscent of ancient Greece. The buildings were also more like ancient structures than modern ones.

The people too when Nami and the others got a better glance at them didn't appear to be entirely human. Their ears were slightly pointed - elvish. Some had what seemed to be scales on their arms or legs. They wore shells about their necks and some of the women had shells braided into their hair. Two women, who wore veils across their faces, approached them swinging their hips in a suggestive fashion that promptly got Sanji's attention. Sanji was about to shower the girls with compliments while confessing his undying love when Nami grabbed his ear from behind stopping him in mid-leap.

The two girls bowed in Hawkeyes' direction. "We have been expecting you." One of them shot a look at the Straw Hat Pirates before giving Hawkeyes her full attention again. "Your quarters have all be prepared as well as for your guests."

Nami raised an eyebrow at this. "These two woman know you, Mihawk?"

"Why yes, they are old acquaintances of mine." Hawkeyes smiled calmly. He offered Nami his arm, "Shall we." She promptly refused and followed after the two women on her own.

The Straw Hat pirates were led to a grand building with two large front doors. One of the veiled women walked up to the door and a small hole opened up, a piece of the door swinging aside, an eye peering out. She leaned in and whispered something, Nami strained her ears to hear what it was, but didn't catch whatever the code word had been. The doors then swung open and the Straw Hat pirates were led inside. Down a shadowy hallway that sent shivers down Nami's spine...their was an odd familiarity about this place...

And then to the doors which lead into a great reception hall.

"You are the honored guests of our Lord." One of the veiled beauties was saying as she moved to open the door. The other woman mimicking her movements to move to the other side so both sides of the door would swing open simultaneously. "You must meet him first and then we shall take you to your quarters so that you can rest and be refreshed."

Mihawk smirked as the doors swung opened to reveal a darkened room. Nami hesitated before Hawkeyes offered his assistance for her again and refusing it she made her way quickly inside. She peered around trying to see through the darkness. Zoro coming up beside her placing himself between her and Hawkeyes. Luffy and Vivi entered the hall next followed by Ussop and Chopper.

Suddenly a glowing hand could be seen waving dismissively at a corner of the room which was promptly illuminated as several candles became lit with bright orange-red flames. The flames continued to spread to candles all about the room and soon the great hall was illumed in the warm glow of candle light.

Lastly, the light came to fall upon the figure that was seated before them on a throne on a raised dais. Nami gasped as the figure before her slowly raised his head, his piercing red eyes boring through her. It was none other than-

Captain Bloodlust.

There he was in all his deadly glory intact although Nami's eyes looked down at his arms...which were no longer his own but a shimmery shadowy substance in the shape of arms and hands. He must have found some magical means to replace the arms he had lost to Dark Luffy during that battle that seemed to have happened so long ago. His platinum blonde hair cascaded down his back, gleaming off of his dark robes, his black bat-like wings were outstretched behind him making him seem more menacing, and yet at the same time he looked like some sort of fallen angel turned into a demon.

The two veiled women walked up to stand on either side of Bloodlust and wrapped their arms around his neck coquettishly.

Nami was so focused on Bloodlust that she failed to notice that her friends were preoccupied with something else. Seeing that their eyes were all riveted upon something she followed their gaze and her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw him. Shanks - the Red-haired Shanks, feared and deadly pirate, known friend of Hawkeyes Mihawk was strung up on a large wooden cross.

He was completely bare before them except for a loin cloth that hung around his hips. And across his broad chest were gleaming red welts that were still dripping with blood, fresh blood. Shanks had been whipped and by the looks of his current condition he had been tortured as well.

"SHANKS!!!" Luffy cried running towards his childhood friend, mentor, role model, and so much more.

Nami couldn't believe what was going on. Why was this happening? Hawkeyes had told them Shanks was here but then why....Hawkeyes! Name quickly turned to look at him and saw a broad smile on his face, she had never seen such a smile on his face before, it was cruel, menacing, psychotic, and pleased all at the same time. This was his doing. He had lead them into this trap because...

"Captain Envy, well done." Came Captain Bloodlust's drawling voice as he beckoned Hawkeyes forward with a shadowy finger.

He was one of the Seven Deadly Pirate Kings.

Nami suddenly had a bad feeling and turning her attention back to Luffy who was making his way towards Shanks saw something...something was moving under him.

"Luffy! LOOK OUT!!!" Nami cried as she began to run towards him as well.

Luffy turned back to look at Nami but it was too late. From underneath the floor a giant cage suddenly sprang up around Luffy encasing him.

Luffy however was undaunted. "Gomu Gomu no...uhhhhhhhh." Luffy moaned as he sank to his knees. "What's wrong with me?"

"Luffy?!" Nami spun around to face Hawkeyes who was now standing triumphantly at Bloodlust's side. "You! What have you done to Luffy? Why are you doing this?!"

Hawkeyes looked back at her with emotionless eyes. "Nami...love, it's for his own good. He is trapped, you see, within that cage of Sea Stone, where no harm can come to him, nor can he harm others. You see, my master Captain Wrath is the greatest pirate that has ever lived. I am honored to serve him. But also Wrath has promised me something...and for that it makes this all worth it."

"But what about Shanks!?" Nami cried near hysterical. "He was your -friend-!!!"

"Ah, well yes, that friendship died long ago. You of all people should know...of course perhaps you do not know. I found out all about it Nami. That day that I was to come for you...and found that you were already gone. I thought you had escaped but then I found out that someone had actually bought you your freedom. Who I wondered would have had the audacity to steal you right from under my very nose! And then I found out...Shanks. Shanks freed you and because of that you were lost to me. I never forgave him nor trusted him after that. He knew of my feeling for you...how I desired you by my side and yet he went behind my back to free you! It was the ultimate betrayal."

Hot tears were now streaming down Nami's face. This was all her fault...she had come between two such friends as those. Shanks...and Hawkeyes Mihawk. Shanks had risked everything to gain her her freedom. She remembered that day very well...

_Flashback..._

_Shanks lazily draped his arm across Nami bringing her closer to him. She did not resist but allowed herself to be pulled closer to him. Shanks...he was a different sort of man than she was used to having to pleasure. Shanks...she always felt safe in his arms for some reason, protected, warm, safe. He was the sort of man who didn't just take pleasure for himself but tried to return some of that pleasure as well._

_Shanks...was the only man she had ever pleasured that had stayed the night. _

_This had made a grand impression on Nami since she thought that maybe just maybe what they had shared wasn't so meaningless. _

_Shanks instinctively knew that Nami was a caged bird, that this life that she had unwittingly been thrown into was not of her choosing. That she was a prisoner of her own mistakes. He pitied her and for that decided to help her._

"_Nami...this life of yours is a lie." He told her one night as they lay together after a passionate session of love making._

_Instead of denying it Nami replied. "How did you know?"_

"_You hate me...and love me a little bit don't you? I can see it in your fiery eyes, defiance, defeat, love, hate. It's all there Nami...in your eyes. Enough of this, Nami. You're much too good for this life. Leave this place-"_

"_I can't!" Nami cried out suddenly. "The man who owns this place is a subordinate of Arlong...if Arlong finds out I have run away before playing off the debt I've come to owe this merman I'll...he'll kill me and then Cocoyashi village will never see freedom."_

"_How much is the debt?" Shanks asked raising an eyebrow._

"_30,000,000 beli." Nami sighed hanging her head. "I've only been able to earn about 10,000 beli so far but that's not counting the money I'm putting aside to free my village."_

"_A trifle amount really," Shanks flashed her a wide grin. Their was this twinkle in his eyes that made Nami suddenly suspicious._

"_What are you up to Shanks?" She asked guardedly._

"_As a pirate I happen to have WAY more than 30,000,000 worth of treasure. Tell you what I'll pay your debt to his merman on one condition."_

_Nami could hardly believe her ears. "Really? You don't really mean it!"_

"_Wait, little lady, you haven't even heard my condition yet." Shanks laughed heartily._

"_Name it! Whatever it is name it!" Nami exclaimed placing both of her hands on his bare shoulders and shaking him._

"_Promise me you will never live this sort of life again..." Shanks trailed off._

"_You mean never to whore for money again?" Nami asked._

_Shanks looked into her eyes and Nami stared back. Nami nodded and Shanks let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in relief. _

_End of Flashback..._

Shanks raised his head weakly when he heard the name - Nami. He stared at her across the room not believing his eyes. The young girl he had once loved and freed was now here before him, a young woman.

Luffy was watching the exchange with confused eyes. Shanks had freed Nami? From what?

"Luffy are you alright?" Vivi had quickly come to Luffy's side and was kneeling before him just outside of the cage.

"I'm fine Nami...I mean Vivi." Luffy quickly corrected. Luffy failed to see the hurt look on the princess' face as Luffy returned his attention back to the conversation that Nami and Hawkeyes were having.

"But Shanks...was your friend. He was only trying to do the right thing." Nami defended.

"THE RIGHT THING?! BY BETRAYING ME AND SETTING YOU FREE SO I COULD NEVER FIND YOU! DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Hawkeyes bellowed and Nami flinched at the harshness in his tone. "Shanks would already be dead right now if it wasn't for Wrath's orders. Shanks execution will be in 60 minutes when Captain Wrath shall arrive and do the honors himself!"

"What do you mean?" Came Luffy's weak voice. All eyes turned to him. "What do you mean by Shanks freeing Nami?"

A malicious smile formed on Captain Envy's lips. "Well, you see, boy, your friend Nami here was a-"

"You BLOODY BASTARD!" Came Zoro's voice. He was leaping in the air all three of his swords drawn coming down upon Hawkeyes. Hawkeyes had his own sword drawn in the blink of an eye, pulling it from the scabbard on his back, slashing forward to meet Zoro's oncoming swords. Nami shut her eyes not wanting to see when Hawkeyes' sword would slash through Zoro's sword leaving him defenseless to only then be cut in half...

But then something unexpected happened.

The sound of steel clashing upon steel rang through the great hall.

Nami opened her eyes and was shocked to see that the two combatant's swords had met and that Zoro and Hawkeyes were in a deadlock. Hawkeyes looked just as surprised as Nami did. "It seems you have grown my boy...but we shall see who truly deserves the title of the Greatest Swordsman in the World!"

"My thoughts exactly." Zoro smirked as he leapt backwards and prepared to get into a fighting stance.

Bloodlust was watching the scene with a bored expression on his face.

Nami looked over at him in apprehension wondering when he would make his move. Ussop, Chopper, and Sanji had finally gotten out of their stupor and were making their way towards Luffy in hopes of freeing him and lending their aid to Vivi who was already bashing the Sea Stone cage with her wire-weapon repeatedly over and over again but not so much as making a scratch upon the cage.

Suddenly, the two veiled women flew into action. They seemed to be calling upon some sort of unknown power as they nearly flew through the air towards them. One of the veiled women landed in front of Sanji and quickly lashed out with her clawed hands at him.

Sanji gracefully dodged her attacks before reaching out and grasping the veil she wore. The veil flew away as the woman leapt backwards to distance herself from Sanji.

Sanji's eyes widened in disbelief. "Talika? But how-"

The other woman who was approaching Ussop and Chopper removed her veil as well to reveal -

"MELODY?!" Ussop exclaimed. Chopper looking equally surprised just so he didn't feel left out.

"How is it you ask that we are alive?" Talika mocked with venom in her voice. "After you killed us it was Captain Bloodlust who saved us. He brought us back from the brink of death and back into the land of the living."

"He turned you into a vampyre?" Sanji questioned in shock.

"Correct. And I won't take for granted this second lease on life to get my revenge!" Talika cried as she rushed forward attacking Sanji once more.

"You pathetic fools! You will pay for what you have done to me!" Melody cried as she pulled out a flute from the inside of the billowy robes she wore. "I may have forgotten to mention I have eaten of the Song Song Fruit, and so have Devil's fruit's powers. The power to manipulate sound, create illusion, and to do this. Song Song Wave attack!" Melody raised her flute to her lips and suddenly a rush of air went past Ussop and Chopper.

"Oh no!" Chopper exclaimed when his animal instincts tingled and he felt the oncoming attack without having to see it. "Ussoppe!" Chopper quickly transformed into his deer form and grabbing Ussop between his teeth jumped out of the way of Melody's attack. The attack went rushing past right where they had been only seconds before, where it flew backwards and caused a statue that was behind them to shatter into several pieces.

Vivi was making pained sounds as her futile efforts to free Luffy continued. "Uh! Uh! Uh!" Her wire-weapon came down upon the Sea Stone cage again. Vivi sank to her knees in defeat. "I can't...I can't free you....I'm so sorry Luffy."

"Vivi..." Luffy looked back at her with softened eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure our nakama will find a way."

Nami took one last look at Bloodlust before running towards where Luffy was imprisoned. She had to help him! She pulled out her Clima Tact weapon and quickly transformed it into its bo form. She leapt up into the air planning to bring her Clima Tact down hard upon the Sea Stone.

Instead of coming in contact with the cage however she found that Captain Bloodlust was standing before her with his shadow hands on either side of her Clima Tact stopping her. "Let go you bastard!" Name yelled as she tried to yank her Clima Tact free from his vise like grip.

"But of course, my dear." Bloodlust laughed as he let go of Nami's weapon.

It caught Nami off guard and she was sent flying backwards. She quickly pushed herself up off the floor and stood to face Bloodlust once more. She wasted no time in transforming her Clima Tact into its T-shaped form. She pointed her weapon at Bloodlust before saying, "Cyclone tempo!" The X-shaped part of her weapon flew through the air towards Bloodlust and was approaching him head on. However, he simply used one of his shadow hands to deflect the attack.

The attack was sent hurtling upwards where it surprisingly went through a sky-light. Nami looked up, having failed to notice the glass dome before. But she quickly had to shut her eyes as the glass shattered and came down around them. She waited for the other half of her weapon to return to her before attacking Bloodlust once more.

"I admire your courage but your strength against mine is laughable." Bloodlust told her giving her a pitying look.

"Shut up and let me kill you!" Nami screamed as she lunged at Bloodlust.

"Silly girl," Bloodlust simply shook his head as he grabbed onto Nami's Clima Tact with on of his Shadow Hands.

"Damn it! Let go!" Name said while yanking at her weapon.

"Not this time." Bloodlust frowned at her as he began to gather a shimmering white energy into his Shadow Hand. It glowed, a myriad of black and white before Nami's Clima Tact began to melt...

Nami's eyes widened in sheer horror...her weapon...her only chance at survival...

Was gone.

The blue metal formed a pile of melted goo upon the floor. Bloodlust ignored it as he stepped into it and walked towards her.

Name took a step back.

What was she to do?

ooo

to be continued...

Stay tuned for next time: Zoro and Hawkeyes will decide who gets the title for the Greatest Swordsman in the World, Vivi will continue to try and free Luffy while Ussop and Chopper face Melody and the deadly powers of the Song Song Fruit. What will Sanji do fighting against Talika? Will he finally have to put his gentlemanly ways aside? And what will Nami do in her fight against Bloodlust now that her Clima Tact weapon has been destroyed?! And who will free Shanks before Wrath appears and executes him?


	17. Chapter 17

1

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Warning: This fic is rated M, for Mature.**

**Chapter 17: In the Closed Hand of Darkness...**

**30 seconds until Shank's scheduled execution...**

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. Someone else had arrived on the scene...

The first thought that ran through Nami's mind was '_it's him!_' for surely it had to be none other than CaptainWrath, leader of the Seven Deadly Pirate Kings, coming to execute Shanks.

But then -

"Ace?!" Luffy's voice cried out from within the confines of his Sea Stone cage.

Nami's eyes focused on Ace as he waltzed into the room. Luffy was right, it was his older brother, Portagus D. Ace. That same hat upon his head, his bare chest and back that bore the mark of...wait a minute...the mark on Ace's back had changed. It was no longer the mark of White Beard, one of the most feared pirate's in all of the grand line, but instead was the image of a white mask that had dark hollow eyes and mouth as well as strange mark under its left eye.

'_Ace?'_ Nami wondered bewildered. _'What could this mean? Is Ace...Wrath?!' _

"Hello, bro," Ace said as he casually sauntered up to stand right outside of Luffy's prison. "Long time no see."

"Ace what are you doing here?" Luffy questioned, there was a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Well..." Ace said looking over to where Shank's was strung up. He then looked down at his watch. "It's almost time, you see, for Shank's execution."

"What are you...saying? You're not..." Luffy trailed off looking back at Ace with wide eyes.

Ace looked at him seriously for a moment before bursting out laughing. He laughed so hard and so long tears trickled out of his eyes. He calmed himself and wiped the tears away with his calloused thumbs. "Oh, that's rich, Luffy. But no, I can assure you I am not Captain Wrath."

"But then why are you here?" Luffy pressed on.

"Well, it seems the star of this little play is late for the grand finale. A fact which must be amended." Ace said with a smirk as he summoned his devil's fruit power of the Fire Fire Fruit and set his right hand on fire. Nami gasped in surprise as Ace brought his hand down upon the Sea Stone cage shattering it to bits within seconds. Ace then held out his hand to help Luffy up from the rubble.

Luffy looked back at the offered hand in surprise before accepting it and allowing his brother to help him up.

"Younger brothers...always making us older brother's worry." Ace said shaking his head.

"Gee, thanks Ace, I don't know how I would have gotten out of there." Luffy said scratching the back of his neck bashfully.

Vivi was equally thankful as she wrung her own bloodied hands that had been hurt from her futile efforts of trying to free Luffy. She offered Ace a warm smile before she bowed, "I must thank you for-"

Vivi's words caught in her throat as Ace unexpectedly knocked Luffy out using a swift karate chop to the back of his head.

Nami gasped in shock.

Luffy briefly felt the pain in the back of his neck before his vision started to fade and then all he saw was darkness...

**Darkness**...

Luffy groaned as he began to come to. His head felt like it was going to split open. He raised a hand to his forehead, and slowly began to open his eyes. He quickly took in the surrounding around him, "Where?..." Luffy trailed off. And then he remembered. "Ace?!" Luffy was quickly on his feet. "Ace you bastard what the hell did you do that for?!" His eyes quickly scanned the area for his brother. Zoro had resumed his fight with Mihawk, Chopper and Ussop still had their hands full with Melody, Sanji seemed to be running from...ah, Talika. And where was Nami?!

Luffy saw a blur of orange and turned to see her.

There she was running from Bloodlust who was hot on her heels, and there nearby watching the scene was his brother Ace. "Ace!" Luffy started but then stopped noticing that someone was standing next to him. _'Could it be_...?' Luffy wondered as he took in the appearance of this new arrival. It was a tall man all dressed in black from head to toe - black shirt, black pants, black leather boots that went to his knees, and black hair. Luffy looked up to see the man's face but then realized the man was wearing a mask. Where had he seen that image before? Luffy shook her head. The mask was much like a drama mask but the expression on it was one of pure malice. Luffy couldn't see past the eye holes...

Luffy was suddenly filled with the utmost respect for this man. The way he carried himself, the way he dressed, his mere presence, the way he felt...it was so...Luffy shook his head this was no time for him to be impressed!

Luffy turned back to see what the two men had been watching so intently. It seemed that Nami had stopped her flight and was prepared to face Bloodlust head on.

Nami's senses tingled. There was something about this particular spot in the room where she felt safe, more confident, like she almost had a chance of winning. Nami's hair stirred and she had to tuck an errant stray hair behind her ear. What had caused it? A breeze. But from where? Nami looked up and realized she had come to stand under the shattered dome which was now open to the sky outside. It was sunset and the clouds were streaked with deep orange and red hues.

The open sky...the sight of it above her filled Nami with something...familiar. She remembered this feeling of be in tune with nature. She remembered instances when she was little where she could just -feel- that it would rain. She was a natural weather forecaster and because of that she had started to dream about using this strange talent of hers to navigate the seas. The sea - a place that was supposed to be the most unpredictable place when it came to weather. A place that was supposedly impossible to predict, to call, to understand.

But Nami was up to the challenge. She would beat the sea at its game. She would use her skill to predict storms and cyclones and any other strange and unknown things the open sea could produce. She would become the greatest navigator in the world. But to pursue this dream she would have to know about maps and so from early on she studied them until they fascinated her so much that she began to create them herself. Soon her dream melded into drawing a map of the entire world while being a navigator aboard a ship.

Nothing would get in her way, especially not the weather, this she was sure of. The weather...

Weren't there instances where when she cried...it had rained?

Weather had an influence upon her but did she perhaps have an influence on it?

Impossible? Nami shook her head as she looked back down at Bloodlust who was standing before her. She couldn't possibly hope to have aid in the weather could she? It was ludicrous. She was just trying to fill herself with false hopes. She was really a goner right? All her friends were fighting and she was on her own. She wasn't worthy of anyone's help anyways, or at least that's how she felt at that moment...her past running up and finally catching a hold of her at last.

Nami stared back at Bloodlust and this confident smirk he wore. He had his arms nonchalantly crossed in front of him and he stared back at her condescendingly. He was just like all those other men...and she hadn't forgotten what she had to endure while she was his prisoner aboard the _Black Death, _Bloodlust's vessel. How she hated him...but as Shanks had told her once she would always have something in her heart for these men that came into her life, that were one with her, even if her mind was against this, her heart could not be swayed.

But right then as she stared back at Bloodlust she was filled with a hatred so black and so dark it began to consume her. Her fear was replaced with this dark feeling until it overwhelmed her. She no longer felt scared and helpless...she felt vengeful. '_This stupid insubordinate male shall pay for what he has done to me in the past!' _Nami was thinking to herself as she gritted her teeth. Her body tingled, it was a similar feeling Nami got right before she sensed an approaching thunder storm. There was this static electricity in the air around her and instead of being afraid she embraced it.

Bloodlust watched Nami surprised when her look of fear turned into one of hatred. He then was even more surprised when an cackling energy seemed to be surrounding Nami, enveloping her, making a chill go down his spine. Just what was this woman up to. He didn't want to have to kill her. After all, he had been promised the wench by Captain Wrath himself. So what then? Bloodlust waited...

Nami let the power surround her, fill her...

Suddenly the crash of thunder was heard.

Everyone looked up startled to see that a turbulent storm was suddenly brewing outside mimicking Nami's emotions at the moment.

Nami suddenly smiled back at Bloodlust who now wore an unreadable expression on his face. _'Could this girl possess...' _Bloodlust's thoughts were suddenly cut off as a giant thunderbolt came down through the broken dome and crashed down on top of him.

It was so sudden and so unexpected that Bloodlust didn't even have a chance to leap out of the way...

Captain Wrath, who had been watching calmly from nearby, raised an eyebrow. '_So the wench can control the weather...but then...could she be? The key! I have found the key!' _

Zoro was covered it cuts and bruises from his intense fight against Hawkeyes. How he hated the bastard and...well, just everything about him. His hold over Nami...his betrayal of his friends...this sort of guy just plain deserved to die. He looked back at Nami who was suddenly facing Bloodlust. He had respect for the woman now. Before he had really just seen her as an untrustworthy woman but now...she was definitely a part of the crew and his friend. He noticed how throughout everything she had been worried about Luffy this entire time. Stealing glances in his direction as Vivi had been trying to free him, then going and trying to free him herself only to be thwarted by Bloodlust.

She cared for him, he couldn't be blind to the fact any longer. And deep down Zoro had known all along. Those two...there was a special bond those two shared and for that reason when Hawkeyes was about to reveal to everyone Nami's past Zoro had remembered Nami's fear of what Luffy would think of her when he found out the truth. Zoro had thought that Luffy wouldn't be able to figure out what it even meant but as he looked back at his Captain he wasn't so sure, Luffy had changed, he was aware now, he would know.

And for that reason, he couldn't let Hawkeyes survive. He would fight...to protect Nami's honor. This was the first time he had ever really fought for someone other than himself. He usually was trying to prove a point, that he was the Greatest Swordsman in the World, but somewhere along the way his priorities had changed. He had never wanted friends but he had them now, friends that he wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Now he understood why Sanji got so mad anytime some accused him of not being able to protect someone. Zoro would prove it now, to himself, that he could set his own needs aside for others, that he could...

Hawkeyes' sword came down on a hard downward slash Zoro just barely managing to block the blow. This was no time for daydreaming. He had a fight to finish.

Zoro leapt backwards and took a deep breath. _'For Nami...' _Zoro thought as he sheathed his other two swords and placed both of his hands onto Kuina's sword and held the sword out before him. He then blocked everything else from his mind and concentrated on feeling. Feeling the force...the force that was in all living things...a call...and message. Once again he prepared himself to find the breath. There! Zoro opened his eyes and looked back at Hawkeyes as he lunged forward in attack.

Hawkeyes lunged forward at the same time his massive sword coming forward.

The two combatant's swords clashed as they passed each other, each dealing their own, final and deadly attacks.

Zoro coughed blood, and sank to one knee. '_I'm sorry Minna...' _He had failed.

Hawkeyes turned and smirked at Zoro. "Did you really think you could beat me? The Greatest Swordsman in the world!?" Hawkeyes began to laugh, a merciless, cold, bonechilling laugh.

Before suddenly...

Hawkeyes's widened. "Impossible..." He said before suddenly his sword shattered into the air, silvery pieces of his sword catching in the glow of the candle light before falling to the floor like falling stars. Hawkeyes sunk to both of his knees as a large gash on his chest began to bleed. "Touche...you may have one the battle boy, but have you won the war I wonder? THAT WOMAN NAMI WAS NOTHING BUT A WHORE WHEN I KNEW HER! YOUR SO-CALLED FRIEND IS NOTHING BUT A LOWCLASS WENCH THAT WILL HAVE SEX WITH ANYONE WITH ENOUGH BELIS TO CATCH HER INTEREST! Always save your trump card for last, Roronoa Zoro. 'Till we meet again in hell!" Hawkeyes said before his eyes began glassy and he fell forward, a pool of his own blood forming around him. And in a small voice no one heard Hawkeyes' last words here. "_If I can't have her noone will_."

Nami's triumphant smirk was wiped from her mouth as soon as those words rang throughout the grand chamber. They knew...her friends knew...what she really was. And more importantly -he- knew. Nami briefly dared a glance in Luffy's direction to see his shocked expression. Nami looked back at the pile of charred flesh that was Bloodlust. His body was twitching uncontrollably from the aftereffects of being struck by lightning head on. Nami almost didn't notice when he began to force himself up off the floor. So preoccupied that her secret was out she didn't notice the pale fist coming towards her before it was too late.

Nami was sent flying backwards as Bloodlust had dealt her a hard backhanded slap.

Nami crumpled to the ground and stayed there having lost her will to fight.

Bloodlust calmly walked over to her and placed a pale hand around her neck before bringing her up off the ground to glare into her chocolate-brown orbs. "You will learn your place wench...you will become my third bride. You should consider it quite an honor for the likes of you, _whore_. Now...come into the darkness with me, my pet. I will finally have what is rightfully mine." Bloodlust lowered his head down and prepared to bite into Nami's neck.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Ussop cried as he just managed to dive out of the way from another of Melody's powerful attacks. _Damn that girl's good. _Ussop thought. _No, correction scary_. "Chopper why aren't you fighting back?!" Ussop whined.

"But I don't even know who she is...I don't have anything against her." Chopper countered in a distressed tone.

"Does that matter when someone is trying to kill you?!" Ussop asked in disbelief.

"Will you guys just hold still!" Melody growled. She was beginning to get frustrated with these two. Time and time again they skillfully managed to dodge all of her deadly attacks. They may be complete idiots but perhaps there was a little more that met the eye with those two. '_I will not underestimate them. Time to finish this! No one can escape from my illusion spell!' _"Song Song Illusion!"Melody exclaimed before playing a mysterious and lilting tune on her flute.

"Talika! Can't we discuss this?" Sanji cried as he jumped over the broken statue in his flight from Talika.

"Why don't you stop and face me like a man you coward!" Talika spat as she lunged at him with her claws outstretched. Sanji was unable to get away in time and Talika's sharp claws cut deeply into his back.

Sanji grunted from the pain as he bit back a scream. That sure as hell hurt! Sanji stumbled and fell. Talika was on top of him in seconds. Talika had already raised her hands again to strike Sanji with her claws when Sanji caught both of her wrists. They struggled on the ground rolling over for the upper hand before Sanji was on top of Talika, with her pinned underneath him. "You bastard get the hell off of me!" Talika growled she tried to buck Sanji off of her and was surprised when Sanji emitted a low groan. "You sick pervert."

"You're the one who was grinding your hips into mine." Sanji looked down at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Can't you be serious for one second! I'm trying to kill you!" Talika spluttered back in shock.

"I know but..." Sanji sighed. "I still can't fight you Talika. I really **really** don't want to...and I know that deep down...you don't want to fight me either."

Talika blinked her eyes back at him. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't-I couldn't-how dare you!"

"Talika you didn't kill me before and I don't believe you'll kill me now either. There's good in you Talika...I saw it once and I can feel it." Sanji said as he released Talika's wrists and she quickly used this to her advantage to change positions with Sanji so that she was now on top of him placing him at her mercy. She raised her right hand preparing to deal the fatal blow and slit Sanji's throat. "You're crazy." Talika breathed.

"No...I'm a gentleman till death. It's an honor to die at the hands of such a beautiful woman like yourself Talika...I wonder if we had met under differant circumstances if we could have been lovers...well I guess you have to kill me now." Sanji shut his eyes and waited.

Sanji flinched when he felt something hit his cheek...and then again...a wetness. Sanji opened his eyes to peer back up at Talika and was surprised to see that she was crying, her tears falling down onto his face. "Why? Why do you have such faith in me? Why do you even care?"

"Because..." Sanji smiled. "I've fallen in love with you."

Talika bit her lip. "Oh Sanji...don't you understand it's too late for us now. I'm already..."

Sanji took Talika's hands in his. "It's never too late." He told her seriously looking deeply into her eyes.

Talika smiled despite the tears that were still falling and was leaning in to kiss Sanji when all of a suddenly a strange feeling washed over her and then she let out a piercing scream.

Over to his left Sanji heard Melody's scream as well.

"What the hell just happened?" Sanji exclaimed standing up and looking around. Talika and Melody were now both convulsing on the floor the only thing that could have possibly affected the two of them would be...Sanji's eyes scanned the room for Bloodlust and was shocked at the site before him.

Nami was cowered on the floor in front of Bloodlust who had something sticking out of his back. Behind Bloodlust was none other than Captain Wrath. It seemed that Wrath had flung a blade...or was it a stake from a distance, impaling Bloodlust and by the looks of things finally putting an end to the Vampyre Pirate Captain.

Bloodlust's body wasted away as it turned to ashes almost instantly, the silver stake having pierced his heart.

"I won't let you harm the key in any way," Wrath was saying as he came over slowly to pick up the stake from the top of a pile of ashes. He quickly stashed the stake away.

Luffy had watched the entire thing. Just as he was about to try and stop Bloodlust from biting Nami he had seen Wrath moving out of the corner of his eye. He had reached into his black shirt removed the silver stake and from nearly across the room had flung the stake at Bloodlust's back. Dirty, that was, hitting your enemy from behind like that. But somehow that didn't really bother Luffy. The aim had been precise, it had pierced Bloodlust's heart immediately. Wrath was a pro. Luffy couldn't help himself from feeling impressed and awed. This man...this Captain Wrath was just like he sometimes envisioned how he would be when he was King of the Pirates.

But his feeling of elation soon turned to horror as he saw Wrath set his sites on the strung up form of Shanks.

**Five seconds remaining...**

"Now it's your turn." Captain Wrath smiled as he calmly made his way over to Shanks. "Your time is up."

**Four...**

"_Noooo!!!!" _ Luffy thought. He wanted to stop Captain Wrath, fight him, kill him, do something, but found that he was paralyzed. Something was holding him back. What was this feeling that Luffy rarely felt? Could it possibly be..._fear_?

**Three...**

Captain Wrath was cracking his knuckles as he came to stand right in front of Shanks, "This should take one good hit."

**Two...**

Suddenly, there was a rush of air and Wrath was sent backwards, not skidding, nor flying, but Wrath was hard put to stay standing nevertheless.

**One...**

"Hawk wave!" Came Zoro's voice. He now stood between Wrath and Shanks.

'_Zoro.'_ Luffy thought as a rush of relief filled him.

Just as Wrath would have moved forward he had to dodge a sudden blow to his head. "Collier!" It was Sanji. He came to stand next to Zoro. He then patted Zoro on the back a little harder than was necessary causing the swordsman to stumble forward. "You can let me handle it from here, Marimo."

Zoro glared back, "Who do you think you're calling a Marimo, Magic Brows. This is my fight."

"You can barely stand." Sanji shot back.

"Like I care." Zoro growled.

"Now boys..." It was Talika. She was standing next to Sanji...and appeared to be differant than before.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at her. "Is she...?"

"Yep, both Talika and Melody became human again after Bloodlust was killed." Sanji smiled back at her.

"But then where's?-" Zoro was thinking as he looked around for Melody. He saw her seated on the floor looking at her pink fleshy hands in disbelief...they had been so cold, and deathly pale before and now she had new life again. Ussop and Chopper weren't too far away from her and by the looks of things were still trapped within an illusion.

"Oh Chopper..." Ussop was saying as he stared deeply into Chopper's eyes.

"Ussoppe...I never knew that I..." Chopper was trailing off.

"Wow wow wow...wait just one second! Hey broad! Yea you! Melody or whatever your name is. Get them out of that freakish illusion already!" Zoro stumbled over his words in the shock of seeing his two nakama acting so strangely, it was unnerving to say the least.

"Wha?" Melody questioned slowly and then glared back at Zoro. "You want me to -help- the likes of you?! I think not."

Zoro let out an exasperated sigh. "Hey, we're not your enemies. Melody...Captain Wrath was just using you. You deserve better than that. You're a powerful and beautiful woman. Don't sell yourself short just because you're a woman...a girl I knew...she taught me that there's really no difference in strengths at all when it comes to men and women. What it all boils down to is the strength one has inside. So what's it going to be Melody. Are you going to continue to allow yourself to be controlled by this evil bastard or at least make your own decisions. Fight us if you chose too, but not because you're made to."

"How did you...?" Melody looked back at Zoro with wide eyes.

"Your hesitation in battle...what is it that Wrath promised you Melody? How is he manipulating you like this?" Zoro questioned.

"He...promised to bring them back...my love and my sister." Melody revealed hanging her head in shame.

"No one can bring back the dead, Melody." Zoro revealed to her in a soft voice. "Not even someone as powerful as Captain Wrath. He was lying to you."

"No! He couldn't! He wouldn't!" Melody looked over at Wrath her eyes questioning, begging for an explanation.

Captain Wrath simply smiled at her, "Good underlings are so hard to find these days." Was all he said.

"You bastard!" Melody cried standing up. "You used me! How dare you! You used my pain and my past against me. But no more. Song Song break!" Melody bellowed as she raised her flute to her lips and a high pitched sound was emitted from her flute. It was so high-pitched everyone was forced to cover their ears.

"Huh?" Ussop and Chopper were staring around them in confusion as the illusion they had been trapped in was broken. They both looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"I don't even want to know." Zoro sighed before offering a small smile at Melody which caused her to blush.

Luffy was smiling too he should have known he could count on his nakama. Then he heard Vivi's voice...

"Nami...snap out of it..." Vivi was trying to get Nami to respond to her but she seemed lost to the world. "Nami it's alright now...Bloodlust is dead." Vivi said before throwing her arms around Nami's unresponsive body and sobbing into the girl's orange-hair. Everything was just too much for Vivi to handle, and she could tell her friend felt so too.

Now, the entirety of the Straw Hat Pirates were standing between Shanks and Captain Wrath as Ussop and Chopper joined Sanji and Zoro. Wrath seemed undaunted however almost uninterested. He looked over to Vivi and Nami, his eyes resting on Nami and staying there. _'The key...she is my priority now.' _"Captain Sloth!" Came Wrath's order.

"Yes Master." All eyes turned to Ace in shock. Ace, was one of the Seven Deadly Pirate Kings. Which also meant that he was their enemy. Ace slowly went to Wrath's side.

"I want you to take care of these meddlesome fools. I have more important business to attend too." Captain Wrath revealed as he left Ace and began to walk towards Vivi and Nami.

Vivi cowered in fear as Wrath approached them, her grip tightening around Nami.

Luffy clenched his fists as he saw Wrath approaching the girls. He had to do something. But yet again he found himself powerless. '_Damn it! What's wrong with me?!' _Luffy shouted within his mind as he tried to fight the invisible bonds that were holding him back.

"Release the girl." Wrath ordered Vivi.

Vivi was too afraid to respond so only shook her head from side to side adamantly.

"Fair enough." Captain Wrath said as he simply lifted both of the girls into his arms. They offered him no resistance as he began to walk to the center of the room. Luffy had never noticed before but there was a circular pattern carved into the stone floor there. Wrath approached it and placed his hand on a raised stone next to the circle that glowed as it read his hand print. Suddenly the design that was etched on the floor began to glow as blue-tinged energy filled the indents in the floor. All of a sudden a blue light filled the circle and then filled the circular space entirely until the light reached from the floor towards the ceiling.

Wrath was already stepping into the light.

"No!" Luffy cried out as he willed his legs to move forward.

The other Straw Hat Pirates were moving also. Ace quickly rushed to block their path. "I cannot allow you to pass."

Zoro looked back at Ace in disbelief. "He's going to take Nami and Vivi! Don't you care!?"

But it was already too late. As Captain Wrath stepped into the light he began to disappear. Luffy barely made it in time as he too lunged into the blue light and vanished along with them.

ooo

to be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

1

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Warning: This fic is rated M, for Mature.**

**Chapter 18: **The Daughter of Atlantis

Ace sighed in relief as Wrath and the two girls disappeared. He then turned to face the others.

"Ace you bastard!" Zoro growled as he lunged at Ace. "You let him get away!"

Ace put his hands up in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Wow wow wow you got it all wrong. Just let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain, _Captain Sloth." _Zoro sneered as he prepared to launch one of his deadly three-sword attacks.

_Uh oh... _Ace was thinking as he watched Zoro. _Some guys just won't listen to reason. _"Well, if you insist. I'll just have to beat some sense into you then!" Ace was beginning to summon his Fire Fire Fruit power as a red-tinged aura began to surround him. Zoro likewise was being surrounded by a blue-tinged energy.

Ace was preparing to attack Zoro when...

"ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

A trickle of sweat formed on Zoro's brow. Ace had fallen asleep and now lay at his feet. Zoro sheathed his sword unwilling to cut down a sleeping opponent, he did have his honor after all.

"The bastard had the nerve to fall asleep in the middle of a battle." Zoro complained.

Sanji looked sympathetic, but couldn't seem to wipe the silly grin off his face as Talika hung from his arm. "Maybe we should hear the guy out."

If looks could kill...Zoro glared back at Sanji. "You have got to be kidding me. He is obviously the enemy. He works for Captain Wrath...and now Nami and Vivi have been taken hostage by that madman."

"But why would Ace ally himself with such a guy...there must be some sort of logical explanation for everything that is going on...it's all so strange."

"There is a logical explanation." Came an unexpected voice. The Straw Hats turned to face a now fully awake Ace. "If you would all hear me out that is."

Melody stepped forward. "I for one am curious as to what this man has to say. It would be irrational to start any unnecessary fights." Melody looked pointedly at Zoro, who flinched and let his shoulders sag. He had been itching for a rematch too.

"Right, well, it all begins with that day...the day Luffy got that scar under his right eye..." Ace was saying...

Several moments later Ace was finishing his story. "And that's why I joined Captain Wrath, it was in Luffy's best interests."

Everyone was in shock at what they had just heard...it was all so crazy and yet it made perfect sense.

"But what could Wrath possibly want with Nami and Vivi?" Chopper burst out with.

"I can answer that." Came a soft, feminine voice.

The Straw Hats turned to see none other than Tashigi of the Marines.

"You?! What the hell are you doing here?" Zoro blurt out, earning surprised looks from all those present.

"I came here investigating some rather odd rumors having to do with the lost city of Atlantis." Tashigi was saying as she stepped forward. "And it seems I was right to investigate...the world as we know it could be in serious danger."

ooo

Things couldn't be more confusing for poor Luffy. He had managed to pursue Wrath along with Vivi and Nami, but now he felt as though he were watching a dream...or perhaps a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. What was this familiar feeling that seemed to haunt him and make him nervous. Was there something about this whole situation that he should somehow figure out. Nami...his Nami would know but for some reason she seemed to be avoiding him.

Luffy looked over longingly in Nami's direction. She was there with Captain Wrath. Wrath had taken them to a strange underground chamber where there were ancient ruins and from the looks of things the place hadn't been set foot in for hundreds of years. There was a slight film of dust on everything and an aura of solace about the place. The place would have been completed immersed in the darkness if it wasn't for the florescent moss that seemed to make the walls and every inch of stone glow with an eerie green light.

Luffy didn't like the way he saw Wrath looking at Nami, his look was possessive and filled with desire. He clenched his fists in anger. He was about to go give Wrath a piece of his mind when he felt a soft, gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Vivi. She was looking back at him with an odd expression on her face - confused, trusting, searching,...and loving?

"Luffy...I need to speak with you." Were Vivi's gentle words. Luffy looked back at Nami who was still ignoring him and nodded his assent. Vivi took Luffy's hand in hers and he did not resist as she pulled him along out of the main chamber and to an offshoot where they could be alone.

Right when Luffy was going to ask Vivi what she needed to talk to him about Vivi had already spun Luffy around towards her and had pressed her lips desperately against his own. Luffy was in complete shock so he didn't respond but nor did he pull away. His mind was chaos. _Vivi...is kissing me. Vivi is kissing me...kissing...her soft, sweet lips are so soft, so luscious. _Before Luffy realized what he was doing he was wrapping his arms around Vivi and bringing her closer to him.

He had needed this - this closeness. He had been avoiding Nami ever since they had been together because of this fear inside of him that he couldn't get rid of that he might end up hurting her somehow. But his intense desire for her had remained, like sweet torture every time he would see her so close and yet so far away. And now as he felt Vivi's soft breasts pressing against his hard chest he was just about ready to lose himself in the moment.

Was this what he wanted? He never noticed that Vivi felt this way about him. Vivi...was...what exactly? His friend...his nakama. But obviously she wanted to be something more...a girlfriend or...even his lover. Lover...love...this wasn't the woman he loved. The woman he loved was Nami...right?

As Luffy kissed and caressed Vivi Luffy's thoughts were filled with her - his orange-haired navigator. Her touch, her voice, her heated caresses. The day he first met her, how she had burned her hands putting out the cannon's wick to save his life. And then later when she had woken him up to fight Captain Kuro, she had injured herself fighting. He had hated seeing her like that so...vulnerable. The feeling, this inexplicable, unknowable, unimaginable feeling that he had when he was around Nami had only continued to grow...

He remembered her there in the dirt stabbing her own arm and screaming Arlong's name. His heart had clenched painfully in his chest...He remembered how she had gotten sick and even so she had been willing to sacrifice herself for Vivi's cause. He had swelled with pride and that -other- emotion again. He had tried so hard to make her smile, to see that smile he loved to see, longed to behold again. He had failed. He would do anything to get that smile he loved back.

He had fought through the harsh wind and snow for that smile. And when he finally came to, and saw her again there it was, like the sun shining through wintry clouds. That smile. He would do anything for it. He had made a promise after all, to never steal her smile. He would die keeping that promise. He remembered the day Nami had gotten mad at him for ruining a map she was making out of special paper...it had broken his heart when she threw those harsh words at him. Her dream...he had stepped over it. He would never forgive himself and was still trying to make that up to her.

The only way he could really make it up for her was to continue trying to make her dreams come true as best he could. Their adventures together continued...through the sandy desert of Arabasta...to the first time he got to see Nami naked...he remembered the conversation he had had to have with her after that.

Flash back...

"Nami...I need to speak with you." Luffy was saying beside a campfire.

"Shoot." Nami said in a nonchalant tone.

"Alone." Luffy explained earning a raised eyebrow from Nami.

"O..k." She hesitated before standing up and letting Luffy lead her away from camp. Sanji and Zoro shooting curious glances their way.

"What's this all about, Luffy?" Nami said suddenly turning to face him. "Why can't the others hear..." Luffy had surprised Nami by bringing her into his arms for a close embrace. Nami was about to pull away and bonk him over the head when she noticed that he was trembling. "Luffy?"

"Never again Nami...promise me." Luffy said in a low voice.

"Luffy what are you talking about?"

"Nami...you know, when you showed us...you know...and you said it cost us 10,000 belis?" Luffy whispered.

"Oh is that what this is all about? Well, if you want another look you can just-" Luffy pulled back away from Nami and looked at her in shock. And suddenly Nami felt guilty as well.

"Do you think 10,000 belis is all its worth?" Luffy asked her with such a penetrating stare Nami blushed and looked down. "Well, it's not worth it. It's not even close to what it's worth. That...is priceless. Never again Nami...promise me. Never again."

"Luffy...I promise. I'm sorry too." Nami said as she hung her head and tears came to her eyes. Why had she done that really? Was that her past coming back to haunt her? Could she never escape what she really was - a whore?!

End of Flashback.

There it had been, that odd behavior of hers. Now it all made sense since now Luffy knew the truth...she had been a whore. Before he wouldn't have understood but now...after having been with her Luffy understood what it was to be with a woman. To have their naked flesh pressed up against you, to enter her, to taste her. Oh, he knew. And how he hated the thought that anyone besides him had been with Nami. How he wanted to rip anyone who had even so much as touched a single hair on her head to shreds. Of course, that would have to include Shanks...Shanks...he didn't even want to think of that.

Suddenly, as he breathed in the scent of the woman in his arms a chill went down his spine. This wasn't his orange-scented navigator this was princess Vivi. Luffy opened his eyes in shock at what he had just done. He looked down to see that neither he nor Vivi were clothed. They were lying next to each other on the ground, naked, Vivi's arms wrapped possessively around him. What had he just done..?! He was about to pry himself away from Vivi when he heard a startled gasp.

He looked up to see Nami standing in the doorway to the chamber a shocked and betrayed expression on her face.

"Nami?!" Luffy cried but Nami had already bolted.

ooo

Behind Tashigi were several Atlantean guards, but these appeared different from the ones that the Straw Hats had seen thus far. They wore a different sort of uniform all white with touches of blue whereas the others ones they had seen wore robes of black with gold accents.

"Who are they Tashigi?" Zoro questioned coming up to her.

"You really are clueless aren't you. Don't you have any idea of the civil unrest...the threat that Atlantis is suffering from. I will assume from your blank expression that you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. Atlantis has been taken over by a deadly pirate named Captain Wrath. The men you see behind me are part of the Resistance that has formed against Wrath's rule. But more importantly they are Protectors of the secret of Atlantis, a secret which Captain Wrath plans to exploit in order to take over the world."

Everyone looked to Ace expectantly as if he had failed to clue them in on something rather important. Ace bashfully scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I knew Wrath was up to something like this but he said something about lacking the key needed to unlock Atlantis' secret. So really there's nothing to worry about."

"Wrong." Tashigi said shaking her head. "This key...happens to actually be a person. She's a princess actually, and no I do not mean princess Vivi. It was 18 years ago when Atlantis gave birth to their princess, Tsunami. But along with her birth there was a prophecy surrounding it...there was an ill-fated star shining down on the princess' birth apparently. According to the prophecy she would bring about the downfall of the entire world."

"We, the Protectors of the secret of Atlantis, knew for a fact that the princess Tsunami would somehow be able to unlock the deadly secret of our ancestors and in doing so cover the world in a blanket of darkness and chaos. From the prophecy we knew that this day would come on her 19th birthday, and so it was our job to carry out the princess' death sentence..." One of the Protectors was saying. "However...it appears one of us failed in their mission since according to Tashigi the princess Tsunami is very much alive.

"The one who had been assigned to kill her was a fierce merman, who turned pirate. We have not heard of his whereabouts since."

"The princess...as you might have already guessed is none other than your navigator, Nami." Tashigi informed them. "And the man who had been assigned to kill her...Arlong."

"Nami?! Arlong?!" The Straw Hats simultaneously blurted. It was almost too much to take in.

"Nami-swaaan." Sanji moaned. "Is the key to the destruction of the world...that would make her then...our enemy."

Silence followed Sanji's ominous words.

ooo

Nami ran and ran she didn't know where her feet were taking her but she felt guided nonetheless by an unseen force. She knew -he- was chasing her. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in anger. She wanted it to be Luffy who would chase after her not Wrath.

As she nearly tripped she was forced to look up and saw where her feet had taken her - the Going Merry. Nami quickly climbed the rope ladder and made her way aboard. She felt herself drawn to her room and made her way inside. She was slightly surprised to see the wardrobe with both its doors open revealing the mirror within...and there in its reflection was her...or her other self.

"It's you." Nami greeted.

"I've been waiting for you." Her other self greeted her. "It is time Nami...allow me to free you."

"I do...want to be free." Nami choked out as tears began to stream down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. Her past...it had been her undoing as she had known all along it would be. Luffy had found out and rejecting her had found what he needed in the arms of another. Luffy no longer needed nor wanted her. Nami clenched his fists, her nails digging into her palms until she drew blood. She would be free...free from her dark past...free from him...from everything. This was what she had wanted all along.

Nami walked towards the mirror as the reflection of her other self reached out her arms as if to embrace her.

ooo

"Don't be ridiculous." Came a calm voice. Everyone looked up to see Shanks, who was still suspended from the cross. "And uh, can someone please get me down from here already! geesh!"

Zoro wasted no time and with a few quick slashes of his sword made mince meat of the bonds and the cross that had held Shanks.

"Thanks for that," Shanks said as he brushed himself off. "Nami is not our enemy-" One of the Protectors was about to disagree when Shanks silenced him with a deadly look that promised much pain should the Protector continue speaking. "Nor will she ever be. We have to believe in her...and in Luffy. But first things first we have to find them before Wrath manages to unlock the power of Atlantis. Tashigi do you have any idea where they might be?"

Tashigi nodded. "Yes...there can be only one place - the lost ruins of the Temple of Mother Nature."

"And luckily I, Raiden, know of these ruins whereabouts." Informed one of the Protectors.

"Good." Shanks nodded. "Take us there, post haste."

ooo

Luffy wanted to leave Vivi and go after Nami but Vivi had him in a vice grip. He looked back at Vivi's pleading eyes and felt awful for what he just did to her...he had used her, his friend. He felt ashamed of himself and somehow he couldn't get the guilty feelings he could normally ignore to go away. He felt the weight of his actions upon his own shoulders for once and he felt like he would die.

Luffy and Vivi dressed and in an awkward silence waited for Nami and Wrath to return. Why were they just sitting their waiting so calmly, and patiently for that madman to return Luffy wondered. Shouldn't they be planning some sort of escape or rescue mission for his beloved Nami? But as he looked back at Vivi and the calm expression she wore as she patiently waited he was filled with doubts. He too decided to wait.

He didn't need to wait very long however before Wrath entered the ruins once more with Nami...on his arm.

Luffy's eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. She looked...different. But it wasn't only her clothes that had changed, which they had, she was now wearing a long black leather dress that clung to her delicate curves sensually, she was wearing makeup too, Nami never wore makeup, Luffy frowned. She had blush dusted on the apples of her cheeks and she had painted her lips in a deadly red.

It was the look in her eyes that worried Luffy the most. It wasn't the same look he was used to seeing when he stared deeply into Nami's eyes...these eyes were hollow and unforgiving, knowledgeable and street smart, deadly and sensual. His Nami's eyes before had been, hopeful, innocent, kind, caring, fun. What had happened to her? What had Wrath done to her? Had he brainwashed her or something?!

"Wrath?!" Luffy accused. "What the hell have you done to Nami?"

Wrath simply chose to blatantly ignore him, like he wasn't even there. "Nami, my dear, who would have thought that you would be the key to my utmost desires. It was fate, you see, that brought us together, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," Nami smiled back at Wrath with a flirtatious grin. Nami wrapped her arms around Wrath's neck and brought his face closer to hers. "Fate."

Luffy's heart clenched in his chest as Nami neared her lips to Wrath's. Wrath removed his mask so that he could feel Nami's lips pressed against his own. Luffy turned his head away, he couldn't bear to watch as the two of them kissed.

"Soon...my dear, very soon. The dawn of the new day of your birthday will signal the beginning of my greatest triumph!" Wrath was saying to Nami as he led her around the ruins with her arm wrapped around his. He motioned over to a strange black obelisk, which was in the center of the chamber. "Here is where the offering shall take place. You see, it was your blood that awakened the forces in Atlantis left behind by your ancestors so that the city rose from its watery depths again. That was only the beginning. Now...soon the time draws near. With you help, my love, the power of Atlantis will be awakened once again and together we shall take over the world!"

Nami smiled at Wrath's masked face.

ooo

The Straw Hats made their way stealthily through the city led by the Protectors and Tashigi. They had the keep their presence well hidden lest they be discovered by Wrath's minions. Now that the Straw Hats got the chance to see the city better Wrath's influences upon it were now clearly visible.

The populous went about their business in a subdued almost haunted manner, looking behind them as if they expected an attack at any moment. Some would give the dark robed guards a neutral look as they passed but then their looks would turn to one of bloody murder when they thought they weren't being watched.

In the town square was a statue which put all other doubts to rest that Atlantis was in the clutches of Captain Wrath. The statue was of none other than himself, robed extravagantly, and masked with that same strange drama mask complete with the strange mark under its left eye.

The city for the first time in hundreds of years now had the sun shining down upon its structures and people. It was during Nami's battle against Bloodlust. The power that had been lying dormant in Atlantis' structures and ruins, and old power spots, had answered Nami's call for help and mysteriously the city had rose from the depths of the ocean and was once again as it should be, beneath the sun and sky.

Once above the ocean's depths Nami had been able to call upon the power of nature to her aid. Only those of the royal linage of Atlantis were known to possess that power - the power to control nature.

"It only confirms our suspicions." Tashigi was saying as Zoro had finished his account of the battle that had taken place. "The Protectors knew as soon as the city began to rise that the Princess Tsunami had returned."

"Everything is going along as the prophecy has bespoken..." Raiden said with a shake of his head. He then recounted the prophecy:

_The Cry of the Daughter of Atlantis shall be answered, _

_The City of Nature shall once again be bathed in the light,_

_The Daughter shall bloom upon the dawn of the day of her birth,_

_The Power of Nature shall once again awaken by her wish,_

_Mother Nature will take back what is hers by blood rite,_

_The Earth shall be consumed by her power and its fate shall be decided by her will._

"The princess must be dealt with if we are all to survive." Raiden concluded.

Before Raiden could say more he was being hoisted into the air by the front of his shirt and looking back at a very angry Red-haired Shanks. "Nami will not be harmed. And besides if that is the so-called prophecy it seems a bit vague if you ask me...the fate of the earth will be decided by her will. That means it's really up to Nami what happens for good or for bad. Nami...will not let us down. I am sure of it."

"Hmph." The Protector huffed. "I wish I had your confidence. Mother Nature, you know, is very fickle."

"Mother Nature is also the womb from which we all came from, to nurture, to protect, that is mother nature's duty. I believe in Nami." Shanks said without a shred of doubt in his voice. "I also believe...that he will save her even if it has to be from herself." _And perhaps, they will end up saving each other as well...I can only hope. Luffy. Nami. Wait for us. _

The Straw Hats continued their way until they came to what appeared to be a normal temple for prayer.

"The ruins lie beneath the temple." Raiden informed him as he went inside. The Straw Hats followed after. The temple was a simple structure with stain glassed windows and cherry-wood pews. Raiden walked down the center aisle towards a marble statue of a goddess. The goddess somehow looked oddly familiar.

"Nami?" Zoro questioned looking at the delicate features of the statue.

"Although we know the Mother shall bring about the destruction of the world there are still those who respect as well as fear her ways. Some believe that the path to salvation is through prayer and perhaps Mother Nature's mercy. A load of bull if you ask me. She will wipe us out, I'm sure of it. Women and their fickle hearts are not to be trusted." Raiden caught himself from going further as he felt many angry eyes on his back. He cleared his thoat."Anyways, shall we." Raiden stepped forward and touching his hand to the outstretched hand of the goddess pressed down on it.

The goddess sank back into the wall to reveal a hole beneath where she was. A staircase was there leading downwards.

"It is here..." Raiden said. "The Entrance to the Temple of Mother Nature. Or what's left of it anyways."

The Straw Hats did not hesitate and they made their way down the steep steps and into the unknown.

ooo

To be continued...

A big thank you goes out to my devoted fans!


	19. Chapter 19

1

**Nami's Dark Little Secret**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Chapter 19: The Greatest Mystery of Them ALL**

Luffy wanted to be alone for a while. He didn't know why or understand why Wrath let him just leave but he was glad for it. He couldn't face her right now, well, either of the girls that had come into his life and had come to mean something to him...Vivi...but most of all Nami...

Nami...

What was Wrath really planning to do? And what would Nami's role be? He had to do something to stop whatever it was that Wrath was planning to do. If he hurt a single hair on Nami's head that bastard would pay! Luffy thought to himself. But in all reality he was powerless to do anything about it. There was something about Wrath that made him untouchable to Luffy. What was it though?

Luffy was walking down a semi-deserted passage way when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Was he being pursued? Had his presence been missed? Luffy pressed himself up against the cold stone wall and held his breath. Maybe he should try and get to the others, and maybe together, they could all defeat Wrath and save Nami from Wrath's evil clutches. Luffy was almost positive Wrath had used some kind of brainwashing technique on Nami to make her act the way she was.

That couldn't be the real Nami right? Luffy's mind was full of questions and somewhat distracted so he didn't notice one of Wrath's minions until he was right in front of him.

'_Damn!_' Luffy thought giving a bashful grin to the dark-robed guard.

But to Luffy's surprise the guard seemed more nervous than he was. "I'm glad I found you..." He was saying suddenly. "The trap has been set for the vermin just as you requested. It will only be a matter of time before the pests are eliminated."

"Trap?" Luffy questioned aloud in confusion.

"The trap for the intruders...the Straw Hat Pirates." The guard explained, beads of sweat were forming on his brow.

Luffy's eyes widened. A trap had been set for his nakama?! "Explain yourself, why has a trap been set for my friends?!" Luffy ejaculated grabbing the guard's shirt front and pulling him up to him so that they were nose to nose.

"Uh...well...you see." The guard stuttered as he trembled in fear. "It's what you wanted isn't it?! You said you wanted them dead! My lord we were only following your orders I'm afraid...we can't stop it!"

Luffy's eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of what he had just heard. And then he realized the guard had just called him 'My lord.' "What did you just call me?" Luffy's voice was shaking.

"I don't understand what you mean, My Lord." The guard continued to tremble.

"I mean that 'My Lord'. Why do you call me that?!" Luffy shook the guard.

"My Lord Wrath-" The guard was startled as Luffy suddenly let go of his shirt. The guard took this opportunity to slump to the floor.

Luffy's mind was spinning. Wrath...why had this guard just called him Wrath?! Why? He couldn't understand it and yet in the depths of his subconscious Luffy knew he knew something...

"Argh!!!" Luffy grasped his head in pain. Something...was fighting within him. Something that didn't want him to know the truth. "What's wrong with me? Damn it you! I'm not Wrath so why the hell did you just call me that?!"

"Uh...but you are Captain Wrath, sir." The guard said without a trace of doubt in his voice.

"And what would make you say that?" Luffy demanded.

"It was you...who gave me the order personally sir, to set the trap and dispose of the Straw Hat Pirates." The guard explained.

"I gave? Impossible! I've never even seen you before...if this is your idea of some sort of sick joke...dammit Wrath! This must be his doing. He's trying to set me up to take the blame for the destruction of the world!" Luffy grasped the front of the shirt of the guard again and brought him roughly to his feet. "_Where are my friends_."

ooo

The stairs seemed to go down forever into the earth. It was obvious these stairs hadn't been stepped on for years...a thin layer of slim covered each step making their decent precarious.

Shanks was leading the group a torch upraised in his hand, followed by Ace. Tashigi was next followed by Zoro. The others were coming down behind them. Tashigi's glasses were fogging over it was so damp and humid in this underground stairway. She keep having to take her glasses off and wipe off the thin layer of fog that had formed on them.

It was during her third time that as she looked down to see where her next step was she missed it...

"Ahh!" Tashigi squeaked as she fell forward. She closed her eyes preparing to find herself flying into Ace and then Shanks causing them to all go flying down the stairwell. But then she felt someone grasp her arm fiercely from behind. She was spun around and found herself being pulled into the arms of someone warm...

When Tashigi collected herself she found herself staring back up at Zoro's expressionless face. "Zoro..."

"Don't get the wrong idea...I was just looking out for the others." Zoro explained as he released her. He had wanted to hold on to her a bit longer but was unnerved that he felt that way. He looked back at her face...that face that without her glasses so much resembled her...his Kuina. Zoro shook his head. Kuina was dead. But he couldn't help but wonder...

A slight blush tinged Tashigi's cheeks. "Of course" Tashigi agreed with a nod.

Melody looked at their exchange and her heart clenched. _'So his heart already belongs to another...my love did we once look the way they did? Did we once have hope for a future together before...my sister came between us? I wonder what is to become of them?'_

Finally they had made it to the bottom of the staircase and were now in a giant hallway.

"At the end of this hallway should be the entrance to the temple." Raiden informed them.

"Right, let's go then." Shanks said with a nod. The Straw Hat pirates had just about made it half way through the long hall way when suddenly the ground beneath their feet began to tremble.

"What is it?" Chopper asked in a small voice.

"Is it an earthquake?" Tashigi breathed.

"Earthquake? Why now all of a sudden?" Zoro sounded frustrated at the prospect.

"It might not be what we think." Ace murmured ominously. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Stay sharp, let's continue," Shanks ordered taking a step forward when suddenly a large chunk of the ceiling came crashing down.

"Look out!" Tashigi cried as she unsheathed her sword and prepared to cut the rock in two.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Came Zoro's frantic voice as he pushed past Tashigi and stood underneath the falling chunk of ceiling. Unsheathing his three swords simultaneously he cried, "Demon Slash!" Steel met with rock and shards of rock were sent flying into the air.

Tashigi sighed in relief as she sheathed her sword. Although she was a little miffed that Zoro had stepped in and stopped her from using her own skills with the sword, she couldn't help but wonder why he had done that...

"We're not home free yet." Zoro said looking up at the ceiling. "Run."

"What?" Tashigi asked in disbelief.

"Run! The whole ceiling is caving in!" Zoro said as he grabbed Tashigi's hand and began to pull her forward along with him.

Melody's eyes trailing behind them...

The Straw Hat pirates all began to run as the ceiling began to collapse around them. They only had seconds to get to the end of the hallway and to the entrance to the Temple of Mother Nature before they would be killed, buried beneath a pile of rubble to never see the light of day again.

"It's some sort of trap." Ace said as he ran. "Just look the ceiling isn't caving in, in a natural way. It's coming down in large cubes. We're supposed to be killed here."

"Damn it!" Ussop cried. "I'm too young and beautiful to die."

Suddenly the part of the ceiling in front of them began to come down in cubes too fast for them to run past in time. The cubes gathered until there was a wall in front of them.

"Dang, we can't get through." Zoro said looking at the wall.

"Are we going to die?" Tashigi questioned softly. She looked back at Zoro and their eyes met. Through that look many unspoken agreements were made...they had a lot of talking to do if they made it through this alive.

ooo

"Kuuusssoooo!!!" Luffy cried as he sprinted down the hallway. He just had to get to his friends in time before...Luffy shook his head. No! He would not allow his friends to die. Especially if he was in fact responsible for...but that would be insane! Luffy wasn't crazy...was he?! Luffy shook his head and continued to run.

He could feel the ground trembling beneath his feet. Had it already started?! He turned and found himself in the main hallway that lead to the entrance of the Temple of Mother Nature. This was the hall they would have to use to get there, it was the only way. Luffy picked up his pace and made his way down the hall until he met with a dead end.

"What the?" Luffy said as he looked at the wall before him in a stupor. "This wall isn't supposed to be here..."

"AHHHHHHHHH." Suddenly the sound of screams could be heard.

Luffy's eyes widened as he recognized those voices - his nakama were in trouble! And they were just on the other side of this wall. They must have been trapped on the other side on purpose. Somehow he had to get through to them.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling gun!!!" Luffy cried as he unleashed a series of punches at the stone wall in front of him. As his punches hit the thick stone wall little damage was made, only small round indents. "Kussooo! I need to get through to them no matter what! Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy unleashed his series of punches again and again. Soon the stone wall was clipping away bit by bit...as his fists were becoming bloodied by the effort to break through the grossly thick stone barricade.

Zoro has his arms wrapped around Tashigi as he tried to shield her body from the pieces of stone that were falling around them.

The others were running around in a panic trying to avoid the randomly falling pieces.

"You know...up until ten years ago I've had amnesia..." Tashigi suddenly found herself confiding to Zoro. "I can't remember my own childhood...my friends...who my family was...and for some reason I feel like I've been missing something very important...but when you're near me it feels like I've gotten that part of myself back."

Zoro's eyes widened as he listened to what she was saying. Could there be even the remotest possibility that the woman he now held in his arms was in fact Kuina? The very same Kuina whom he had made his childhood promise on her grave that he would become the strongest swordsman in the world, carrying on her own dream through him. The very same Kuina whom he had had his first crush on. The very same Kuina who was his first love...

Suddenly Zoro heard it. That sound...that familiar sound. Could it be!?

"Luffy!" Zoro suddenly cried as he released Tashigi and spun around to face the stone wall. He placed a hand upon it and there he felt it - vibrations. Someone was trying to get through the wall and he knew of only one person who was reckless enough to try something so stupid. "Luffy you bastard!" Zoro said fondly. "Tashigi stand back."

"What are you going to do?" Tashigi asked in surprise.

"We're going to get out the hell out of here that's what." Zoro smirked at her causing Tashigi to fidget nervously. Zoro turned his attention back to the wall. "Here goes nothing! Demon Slash!" Zoro's three swords were out of their sheaths and flashing in the torchlight. As one of the swords gleamed Tashigi found she couldn't take her eyes off of it...that sword that marvelous magnificent sword....

ooo

Luffy fists as they connected with the stone wall could feel that on the other side something was also trying to make a dent in the wall. He smirked. He knew his nakama would catch on quick, after all they were always a lot quicker than he had ever been.

ooo

"Come on everyone we have to help him!" Shanks ordered. Shanks removed his own sword and began to hack away at the stone wall. Ace summoned his Fire Fire fruit powers and began hurling fireballs towards the places where Zoro's and Shanks' swords were aiming.

Soon the Straw Hat pirates were all joining in making the stone wall before them their common enemy that needed to be defeated. Summoning their own unique powers, using those powers together, as one, they fought together drawing upon each other's strength.

Just as the wall in front of them began to give way the ceiling above them had begun to come down. They only had a matter of seconds before they lost their chance at survival. As Zoro, Luffy, and the others each sent their own attacks at the wall finally a small opening was made.

"Go! Go! Go!" Zoro cried as he waved everyone past him.

Everyone was quickly running past through the small opening until it was down to Zoro, Tashigi and Melody.

"Ladies first," Zoro smirked.

Melody was just about to go through the opening when she looked behind her to see that Tashigi wasn't moving. "What is it?" Melody questioned.

"My foot it's stuck." Tashigi explained as she began to yank at her leg, her foot had gotten lodged between two fallen chunks of ceiling.

"Melody go on ahead, I'll stay behind and help Tashigi." Zoro told Melody.

"But-" Melody was cut off.

"Go!" Zoro ordered as he unsheathed Kuina's sword and ran towards Tashigi. The ceiling was already beginning to fall down right where they were.

Melody bit her lip and knew what she had to do.

"Demon Slash!" Zoro cried as his attack hit the stones around Tashigi's foot and blasted them to bits. Zoro quickly grabbed Tashigi's hand and was about to pull her along. "Let's get out of here." When he looked up. It was too late...the entire ceiling was coming down upon them and there was no way even with Zoro's current skills that he could save them from the inevitable

"Song Song Wave!!!" Came the unexpected voice of Melody. She had her flute to her lips now and suddenly Zoro and Tashigi felt a rush of air when suddenly they were hit full force with a gale and sent flying through the small opening and to the other side.

Tashigi found herself on top of Zoro and blushed before quickly getting to her feet.

Her eyes then widened in shock, "Melody!!!" She cried as she looked back to the small opening, but all she saw were the pieces of rock coming down until the hole was blocked off once more. Tashigi turned her head and upon seeing Zoro flew into his arms and buried her face in his chest as tears streamed down her face.

Melody had sacrificed her life to save them...

"Why? Why would she do that?" Tashigi looked up at Zoro, tears glittering in her eyes.

Zoro looked down at her, his eyes filled with emotion, "I think it's because she wanted us to be together..." And without saying another word he lowered his face to her until their lips touched in a soft kiss.

As they kissed they could have sworn they heard the song of a flute playing, it was a sad song but it was also beautiful and filled with hope.

ooo

Nami casually made her way into an inner chamber where she approached none other than the wardrobe. It had been moved from the Going Merry and brought here. Nami opened the two blackwood doors to reveal the mirror. There staring back at her was her reflection...

The Nami inside the mirror looked haggard and worn, her eyes were red and puffy. When she saw that her other self had returned though a spark of defiance filled her eyes. She then began to bang her hands against the invisible barrier that separated the Nami in the mirror world from the one that was now outside it.

"Let me out of here!" Nami demanded. "You tricked me! I...I just wanted to be free and you...you've trapped me here! What do you plan to do anyways?"

A smile formed on the red-painted lips of Nami. "What I intend to do...is take over the world with Captain Wrath at my side."

Nami's eyes widened in shock. "Take over the world? Wrath?! What about Luffy?"

"Ah, yes, Luffy, there's no need to worry about him." Nami said knowingly.

Nami stared back at herself in disbelief. She could not believe what was happening. Even now she didn't fully understand it but...apparently a part of the mirror had been alive...barely but nevertheless alive. All it needed to become fully alive was a willing soul or at least part of one to give itself up unto the evil spirit of the mirror and become one with it.

Now the being before Nami was a part of herself, the darkest part, and the evil spirit of the mirror united as one.

"Why are you here?" Nami questioned back taking in the odd clothing her other self had chosen to wear. Nami would never have worn something so provocative, so revealing...would she? Is that what her inner self desired? To be some sort of exhibitionist slut?

The red-painted lips' smile turned deadly. "I'm here to tie up lose ends. I'm afraid my dear you have to go." Suddenly Nami removed a dagger from her cleavage and held it up in her right hand preparing to bring it down upon the glass of the mirror and shatter it.

"No..." Nami murmured as she realized what was happening. "No...No!!!" _Luffy..._

ooo

A chill went down Luffy's spine. "You ok Luffy?" Shanks said patting Luffy on the back perhaps a little harder than would have been necessary.

"Uh...yea it's just I thought I heard someone call my name. Strange." Luffy scratched the back of his neck.

"You're just imagining things." Shanks smirked at him.

"Just look at your hands, dimwit." Zoro smirked at Luffy. "You've gone and overdid it again."

Luffy looked down bashfully at his bloodied hands. "Yea well...I couldn't just let you guys die. You are my nakama." Luffy raised his head and smiled back at everyone.

"Damn straight!" Ussop cried. "I never doubted for a single moment that we wouldn't come through that! That the miracle of friendship would prevail over overwhelming odds, odds so great and terrible that only the Great Captain Ussop could have stood before such danger and not so much as tremble in fear!"

"Riiiight." Zoro smiled. "And what was with all that running and screaming seconds before 'Zoro save me! Save me!'."

Ussop turned bright red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luffy looked back at Shanks and the lacerations on his chest and back. Another chill went down Luffy's spine as he thought about how Shanks had gotten those wounds. He had probably been tortured by Wrath...the whip had probably come down hard.

_A cracking sound filling the air...the cat-o-nine flying through the air looking like black snakes until as it hit across Shanks' pale skin, a trail of red was left in its wake..._

"Luffy...Luffy!!" Zoro's voice broke Luffy out of his daze.

"Huh? What..." Luffy shook his head. Just what were those images only seconds ago that had filled his mind? They had been so real so...filled with familiarity. What could that mean? The images...suddenly took up all of Luffy's mind. They were becoming clearer now...the cracking sound, the feel of the leather in the palms of his hands, the smell of fresh blood...

"Ahhhhh!!!" Luffy screamed. And tried to will the visions to leave his mind. _What the hell is wrong with me...what's happening to me? _Luffy looked back at the shocked expressions on his friends' faces. He couldn't face them right now. He couldn't stay here...he could put them in danger. Somehow Luffy knew this. "I'm sorry, minna." Luffy said before breaking off into a run and leaving his nakama behind.

ooo

Nami smiled as she made her way back into the main chamber where the black obelisk stood in the center looking like some sort of black diamond. She could feel the blood in her veins tingling with untapped power. She had definitely chosen the right victim to use as a host. Now she would hold the secret power of Atlantis in her hands and become the most powerful woman in the world!

Suddenly Luffy entered the chamber and before him he saw her - Nami. At first he felt relieved, he had felt somehow that she might have been in danger. But that feeling was quickly replaced with a dark jealousy as he watched Wrath walk up to her and wrap his arm around her bringing her close.

"The time is upon us, my dear," Wrath turned his masked face down to look upon the woman in his arms. "Are you ready to make our dreams come true."

"Yes, my love." Nami replied. "Together we shall gain the power of ages and rule the world."

"Now, my pet," Wrath was saying as he led Nami towards the black obelisk. "Offer yourself up onto the power of Atlantis and become one with it, its medium. You shall be mine afterwards to control...to command."

"As you wish." Nami said as she was drawn by an unseen force towards the obelisk. There was a hum...a calling drawing her forth. The obelisk seemed to be vibrating with a song only she could hear. Nami walked forward closer to the obelisk until she placed a hand on its silky black surface and then her hand passed through it. She then slowly began to step inside the obelisk...

Luffy watched in horror as Nami disappeared inside the black, crystalline obelisk. He had a bad feeling about all this but once again he felt powerless to do anything about it. "Nami! Nami no!!" Luffy cried. But it was as if his cry fell on deaf ears.

Wrath was laughing now...a haunting laugh that was echoing throughout the chamber.

The black crystal began to glow with a shimmering blue aura. Suddenly the ground began to tremble as well as the entire temple.

"Soon! Soon this temple will rise! And then the power...the power will be revealed!!!!" Wrath was saying.

"The power...the power...the power..." Came a soft shaky voice.

Luffy turned to see that it was Vivi. She was huddled in a corner of the chamber her arms wrapped around herself as she rocked back and force. Luffy was at her side in an instant. "Vivi...vivi speak to me."

"The power it mustn't be allowed to be awoken...the end is near...everyone will die...I...Ahhhhh!!! I can see it! I can feel it! Everyone's pain and suffering!" Vivi cried as she shook her head from side to side, both of her hands on either side of her head.

"Vivi what's wrong with you?!" Luffy demanded thoroughly shaken at seeing Vivi this way. Usually she was the cool, calm, and collected model of a true princess but now...

"I've kept a secret from everyone..." Vivi was saying. "Ever since I was little I've had the curse. The curse to see things I shouldn't be seeing. Things...that haven't happened yet. In my country it's a curse punishable by death and so until now I haven't told anyone about it but I can no longer ignore its messages to me. It told me too, that I would never gain your love. It showed me that the woman whom you are destined for is Nami...but even so I wanted to come between that love...

"I'm so sorry Luffy. How can you ever forgive me? I knew of the strong bond the two of you shared and yet I tried to come between you and now...the future has changed and it could be because of what I've done. I've separated the two of you and now...the future...the future is dark. You must save her...in order to save everyone...Luffy it's our only hope."

"Save her...Nami needs saving?" Luffy questioned. "How can I save her Vivi? Tell me how?!"

Vivi looked back up at Luffy, "Do you love her?"

Luffy was taken aback by the question. "Uh...what do you mean?"

"Do you love Nami Luffy?" Vivi persisted.

"Well I...I'm still not very sure what love really even is...but I...when I see her I get this funny feeling in the pit of my belly, it's a happy feeling. And when she smiles, I feel like I could take on the entire world! Her smile...is brighter than the sun to me and I would do anything to protect that smile.

"But when Nami is sad I feel like I could just die. I feel sad when she's sad and I don't really understand why. I just want to see Nami happy, always. When she's sad it's like a cold, rainy day. I wish her smile would just come back and make the clouds go away with its shine. And then there's how she smells...like sun kissed oranges, covered in dew drops. She smells...delicious. Kinda like meat but better.

"When I don't see her around...I miss her. I want to be with her. Sometimes I think what it would be like if Nami decided to leave...and water starts coming out of my eyes. I feel lost. Nami...she's like my guiding star. I don't know what I would do without her at my side. I would do anything to keep her with me, to keep her happy. I would die for her if I had to. Is that love Vivi?"

Vivi smiled. "Yes, Luffy, that is love. Now...tell her you love her Luffy before it's too late." A single tear trickled down Vivi's cheek as she turned her head away from Luffy.

"Vivi...I..." Luffy was saying.

"Just go Luffy! Go!!" Vivi screamed.

Luffy took one last look at his friend before running off towards the black obelisk and Wrath.

ooo

Something was wrong...terribly wrong...

Nami sunk to her knees. It felt like the energy was being sucked out of her from somewhere. She looked back at the invisible barrier which separated her from reality and sighed. She was grateful she had escaped with her life...that had been a close one. Her other self was about to finish her off and destroy the mirror when suddenly she had turned and left.

A close call indeed. But now...she felt like she was dying anyways. What the hell was happening? She could feel her energy leaving her...her body becoming weaker and weaker. Was this the result of her other half awakening the power of Atlantis? If that was so then that meant she could feel what her other self was feeling...and if that were so that meant that one affected the other...

And if that was true then maybe just maybe she had a chance. Nami looked around her in the barren space. It mimicked the room just outside the invisible barrier looking exactly the same as the chamber...every detail was the same...even the dagger on the floor. A dagger? Where had that come from. Her other self must have dropped it during her rush to leave.

Nami ran over and picked it up. She then took a deep breath and plunged the dagger into her arm.

ooo

Meanwhile...

The Nami inside of the obelisk let out a piercing scream_. That bitch...what the hell does she think she's doing_?!

"Nami!!!" Luffy cried in distress upon hearing Nami's scream.

Wrath too also appeared concerned as his mirthful laughter had stopped.

ooo

Nami gritted her teeth against the pain as she stabbed her arm again and again. She would not let herself be a slave...to herself. She would overcome this. This pain was nothing...compared to what the world would feel if Wrath really did succeed in his wrapped plan to take it over. The power of Atlantis...could only be a bad thing as far as she was concerned. She just had to stop all this somehow.

Suddenly, Nami noticed the barrier of glass in front of her shimmer...it was as if there was no barrier between her and reality. Nami smiled. This was her chance! She quickly ran through the barrier and back into reality. As she came through the mirror she was suddenly hit with the feeling of being lost in a large ocean. Her mind reeled and then it was over. But the feeling still remained...

Something was still wrong but what? Nami looked down at her hands and gasped. They were slightly transparent. Nami took a deep breath trying to get a hold of herself and just as suddenly her hands appeared to be normal again. What could this mean? If she was real again why would she disappear unless...she wasn't real at all. Her other self now possessed her body so that meant Nami was nothing more than a soul fragment.

And a soul cannot survive in the real world without a body forever. It would not be long before Nami would just fade away. Nami shivered with this realization. She had limited time to do what she had to do. She had to find her other half try and stop her and get her body back before it was too late.

ooo

The ground was breaking...the once buried Temple of Mother Nature was just as Wrath had said rising once again to see the light of day. The ground above broke away as the temple rose, an unseen force willing this to be.

The obelisk continued to glow with the mysterious power that Nami was unleashing.

In a matter of moments the temple was once again above ground. Through the temple's glass domes the sky could be seen over head. But the temple itself was changing...changing as it became engulfed in a blue light. The temple was becoming bigger more complex and the area around the obelisk was also changing.

The obelisk was now on a raised pillar of rock that was raising higher and higher into the air. Pieces of rocks shot out from the sides of the pillar looking like spikes, these two were glowing with the strange energy. Wrath had managed to stay next to the obelisk and so he to was being raised above the ground.

Luffy had not been so lucky and had been left behind.

He watched helplessly as Nami was taken farther and farther away from him.

"Yes this is it! The power! The power!" Wrath was crying out as he began to stroke the surface of the obelisk. "You are doing so well my dear. Continue to awaken the power. Let it surround this place and you...become one with the power once again as you have been destined to be!"

"I feel the power..." Nami began to say. "But my own life energy is being sucked away into this crystal I fear...I fear I will be consumed by the power, my love."

"You must be strong for both our sakes. You must fulfill your promise to me. Give me the power to take over the world. Together it will be ours!" Wrath told her soothingly.

"I will try," Nami agreed as the temple continued to change. Soon the obelisk itself began to change and grow until it began to resemble something more like a dark sphere. It then began to rise from the pillar until it was hovering in midair above it. "I can feel it...the world around me...the rocks...the trees...the sea...I can feel it and...I can control it."

"Yes! Yes you've done it! Now! First we shall test this power. My love, make the world shake! Make everyone tremble before our power!" Wrath commanded.

"As you wish, my love." Nami agreed and began to concentrate her power. She envisioned the continents of the world shaking, the islands of the Grand Line trembling from an unseen force...and so it was.

"It's too late!" Vivi cried out to the bewildered Luffy. "It has already begun. The power has been awaken...the earth is in pain. And soon...its people shall suffer...soon the power will go out of control and the world will be destroyed!"

"No...it can't be." Luffy murmured. "Nami would never do something like this...Nami..."

"_Luffy_." Came a weak voice from behind him.

Luffy turned around and was thoroughly shocked to see Nami standing behind him. She looked pale and weak but more like the normal Nami he had come to know and love. "Nami?! What are you doing here...aren't you inside that glowing black Mystery Sphere?"

Nami looked up at the top of the pillar where the black sphere was hovering, swirling with silver and blue energy. "I...am here...but I am also there. Oh, Luffy it's hard to explain but you have to get me up to that sphere!" She stumbled forward in her weakened condition. "I...leave it to you Captain." She echoed the words she had told him once before.

Luffy smiled back at her. "I don't really understand what is going on here but leave it to me!" Luffy quickly hoisted Nami onto his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned her face against his back in breathed in his scent. Would this be the last time she was ever this close to him?

Luffy quickly made his way over to the pillar and grabbed onto two spikes, he then began to pull himself up. Up, and up and up. How far had the pillar grown, how far away was the black sphere anyways...a 100 meters at least. He grunted as he pulled himself and Nami up using the spikes above him and letting his feet find footings on those spikes that were below.

It was slow going with the added weight of Nami and the odd random placement of the spikes but Luffy would never let such things stop him. Nami noticed that Luffy's breath was coming in and out in short gasps. He was once again putting himself through hell for her. She vaguely remembered a similar time when using his bare hands and feet Luffy had scaled a mountain side to get Nami to the doctor's in time.

And here he was again helping her to get to her fated destination. She would once again be lost without him. Her heart swelled with feelings for him. She loved him so much and yet...there was still so much between them...

She could feel her grasp around Luffy's neck slipping. She was having one of her fits again. She could see her own hands coming in and out of visibility. She was disappearing again_. No not yet...please not yet. I have to at least stop her...before I..._

"Ahhhhh!!!" Nami cried as she lost her hold upon Luffy and began to fall backwards.

"Nami!" Luffy cried as he saw her falling. "No!" He cried and stretched his arm after her as she continued to fall through the air. He just had to reach her in time, he willed his arm to stretch faster, faster, faster. "Nami grab my hand!"

Nami looked up in surprise to see Luffy's hand shooting towards her. She reached out her hand and their two hands came together. His hand closed around hers and he then began to pull her back up.

Suddenly, her hand began to slip through his. She was disappearing again. And this time Luffy saw what was happening. "Nami your hands?!" He cried as he saw Nami's hands were disappearing and reappearing.

"Luffy..I should have told you but, that other me she's in possession of my body and if I don't get it back...I will disappear from this world. Right now I'm just a soul fragment without a body."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luffy asked in a strained voice. "I'm a bit confused but...it means if we don't get up there in time I could lose you right?"

Nami didn't answer but Luffy knew the truth by the look in her eyes. "Nami...come back to me Nami."

"But I..." Nami was hesitating. She could feel herself disappearing from this world. Should she just let herself fade away? Why should she stay? "But I don't want to be in the way."

"You've never been in the way. Nami I need you...by my side. Come on Nami! Hang in there!" Luffy said as he continued to pull her up.

His words gave her strength in will and she tightened her hold upon Luffy's hand. If he needed her she would go to him. Her hand solidified and Luffy pulled her up until she was at his side.

"Luffy I'm here for you if you need but I...don't want to be in the way of you and Vivi-" Nami was cut off as Luffy fiercely pressed his lips up against hers for a mind blowing kiss. When he pulled away they were both out of breath.

"I don't want to lose you Nami, ever. Because I...love you." Luffy told her looking deeply into her eyes.

Tears welled up in Nami's eyes. It was all too good to be true. It couldn't be real. "You don't really mean that...how could you love me when you know of my past...after you found out you avoided me...you will never truly love me...because I'm-"

"Perfect. Just the way you are. You may be a bit money hungry, and selfish, and rely on others to protect you, or even a total flirt but these are the things I love you about. The good and the bad. It makes you the woman I have fallen in love with." Luffy interrupted her. "Nami I didn't ignore you because I rejected you because of your past I distanced myself from you because I was afraid of hurting you. I've been having these strange visions lately Nami I don't really get it but I could never let myself hurt you. I would rather die first."

Nami's eyes widened. "Luffy...about that, I think I should tell you-"

"Nami, it can wait. Right now I promise to get you to the top of this pillar as fast as humanly possible." Luffy smirked.

"Right." Nami smiled, nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let's go Captain!"

Luffy hoisted her onto his back again and they continued their way to the top of the pillar this time at a much faster pace than before. Nami smiled to herself remembering the words she had just heard Luffy say to her, those three magical words she thought she'd never hear him say, ever. Somehow it had made it all, everything they had gone through, worth it in the end.

"We're almost there, Nami." Luffy grunted as he placed a hand on the edge of the ledge of the top of the pillar. He then began to drag himself and Nami up and onto the surface. Nami and Luffy stood now beneath the sphere which was hovering above them.

And there waiting for them was Wrath...

"Well, well, well, I see you both have made it this far but it's too late to stop it now. The power of Atlantis has already been awakened and is under my control. Soon the world will be in the palms of my hands! And I will not only be the Pirate King...but the World King!"

"The power of Atlantis is under your control?" Nami questioned. "I think not. It's under my control, or her control, or well, you get the picture. The real one in control here is not you."

Nami looked up at the black sphere, which was swirling with colors of silver and blue looking like a chaotic sea that was trapped inside a crystal ball. "Inside of that chaotic sea is a part of me I have always rejected. I have always feared it would come back to haunt my present, and ruin my chance for a future. But I've been wrong all this time. I never had to fear that because instead I should have trusted in those that I cared about and that cared for me. I know now what I must do. Thanks to you Luffy." Nami smiled back at Luffy before coming to stand under the black sphere.

"Nami what are you going to do?" Luffy questioned. "I should go with you. I could protect you."

"Luffy this is something I have to do on my own." Nami said as she began to be lifted off the floor drawn by the unseen power of the sphere. "You've done enough already."

"Not so fast little missy." Wrath growled as he lunged forward and grabbed Nami's foot as it was almost out of reach and stopping her ascent. "You're not going anywhere and there is not way I'm letting you come between me and the power of Atlantis. The power of Atlantis is mine to control! To command!"

"Let her go!" Came Luffy's voice. And for the first time Wrath acknowledged Luffy's presence.

"Did I just hear something?" Wrath mocked. "Or was it the wind. It was so faint I could barely hear it."

"I said LET HER GO!" Luffy growled as he lunged at Wrath. Luffy was about to collide with Wrath when suddenly he passed right through him. Luffy was sent flying to the floor where he skidded, his face getting buried in the dirt. "What the hell?" Luffy exclaimed as he coughed on the dust.

Wrath merely laughed. "Foolish boy, even now you still do not understand you are powerless against me."

Luffy got up and brushed the dirt form his clothes. "I don't get it...are you a ghost?"

"In a sense yes, you could call me the Ghost of Memories Past. Buwhahahaha! You can never defeat me boy. You might as well give it up."

Luffy pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off. He then smirked at Wrath, who looked confused for a moment. "You know, sorry to tell you this but I'm really bad about giving up." With that said Luffy attacked Wrath again and again. Each time Luffy swung a punch that punch just flew through Wrath but Luffy would not give up.

Suddenly, the black sphere above them began to spin. It began to spin faster and faster and then suddenly blue-tinged lightning began to fly out of the sphere hitting the temple walls and making them crumble. Energy was flying out of the sphere in a chaotic fashion as it began to spin out of control.

"What is happening?" Wrath asked bewildered as he watched the sphere. "Nami what are you doing? Stop it! The power is escaping! You are not controlling it."

"I-I can't control it! It's too powerful! It's going out of control!" Came the voice from within the sphere. "There's nothing I can do to stop it."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! CONTROL IT DAMN YOU! CONTROL IT!!! MY POWER MY MAGNIFICENT POWER!!!!" Wrath bellowed as he watched the random lightning bolts shooting out from the chaotic sphere.

The ground beneath them began to tremble.

"NAMI I DID NOT ORDER AN EARTH QUAKE! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"

"The sphere...the sphere is set on a destructive path...I think...the entire world will become engulfed in earth quakes, floods, and other natural disasters it is only a matter of time before the world becomes engulfed in chaos and is destroyed...I am sorry my love I have failed you."

"Noooo!!!" Wrath sunk to his knees in defeat releasing Nami in the process. She was about to continue her way towards the sphere when Luffy grabbed her foot this time stopping her.

"Nami...you can't go now! It's too dangerous."

"You must let me go Luffy...it's not only about me now it's about the entire world. I cannot allow this to happen. Somehow I have to find a way to stop this." Nami looked down at Luffy.

"Alright Nami, I trust you." Luffy said as he released her and allowed her to float back to the sphere and become engulfed by it until he could no longer see her. Then Luffy heard laughter from behind him. He turned around to see that Wrath was laughing uncontrollably. "What the hell are you laughing at? We're all fighting for our lives here!"

"Fighting you say? So you think the girl may be able to stop the foretold destruction of the world? I think not. And the best part of this all is that this is all your fault."

"What do you mean by that, you bastard."

"You still haven't figured it out yet have you. Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, you are the one who did those nasty, unspeakable things to Nami...you are the one who tortured Shanks...you are the one who conquered the Grand Line in your own way and became King of the Pirates."

Luffy's eyes widened in horror. "Just what are you saying. I don't understand you I-" Luffy's mind was suddenly flooded with visions but this time he recognized them for what they were - memories...of him and Nami...of him and Ace, who was getting a new tattoo, one of a drama mask...of him torturing Shanks...of countless other things he had done that he had never been aware of. Unspeakable things, dirty things, vile things. Was it all really true...could it really be true...he had done these things...but then that would mean that Wrath...

"You finally understand don't you."

Suddenly, Luffy found himself looking out from the eye holes of a mask. He quickly removed the mask and peered down at it in his hands in disbelief. The strange drama mask with the strange mark under the left eye resembling a scar...very much like the scar Luffy bore under his left eye.

It all made sense now...

He was Wrath.

But why? And how?

_You don't remember do you? The day I was born. That's because for most of your life you have willed yourself to forget that fateful day...allow me to refresh your memory. _

Luffy's head felt like it would split in two as his mind was suddenly pummeled with images, images long forgotten now brought to the surface.

_There he was with Shanks...the pirate he so admired...how he wanted to be like him - strong, powerful, respected...and yes even feared. He wanted that. To be a pirate. But what was a pirate? A pillager? A robber? A thief?...perhaps a murderer? _

_His naive mind could barely grasp the true concept of what a pirate really was. His mind was filled with visions of treasure, adventures, fanciful things that had little to the with the harshness of reality._

_But for a boy things like dreams were very, very important and so Luffy dreamed of becoming the most feared pirate - the Pirate King._

_The years went by and it was at the young age of twelve that Luffy ran away from home as a stowaway on a pirate ship. They hadn't noticed that he was aboard until it was too late to take him back. So they accepted him as part of their crew on one condition, one very important condition._

"_If you want to stay with us boy, you have to be a real pirate? You got that?" The pirate captain told him wagging a finger at him._

"_A real pirate?" Luffy questioned wide-eyed in awe._

"_Yea no crying for mommy when the going gets tough. You have to do what we do or else we're throwing you overboard and since you can't swim well you get the picture." The man smiled, revealing gaps in his teeth._

"_I want to be a real pirate." Luffy said without a shred of doubt in his voice. _

_The pirates all laughed at his naivete and thought of Luffy as nothing more than amusement..._

_And then the day came, the day when a young boy's dreams were shattered._

"_Captain! There's a ship off the starboard bow! It's a big one she is. It must be a merchant ship! Loaded with goodies no doubt...and a many a fine lass I'm sure!"_

_Many of the pirates laughed at that._

"_Arrr, sounds good to me. We shall take that fine ship!" The Captain ordered. "Prepare the cannons to fire. Come about!"_

_The pirate ship was maneuvered until it was coming right along side the merchant ship at top speed. There was no escape for the heavily laden ship, that was too slow. When they were right along side it the Captain ordered a barrage of cannon fire._

"_Cannons! Fire!" The Captain shouted. _

_The merchant ship's sides were hit precisely and the ship came to a standstill._

"_Prepare to board, you scallywags! Have the boarding hooks at the ready!" The Captain commanded. In a matter of moments the pirates were all swinging over the sides of the ship and onto the merchant ship. Up until this point Luffy had been watching with a face full of awe that was until he heard the screaming after the merchant ship had been fired upon._

_He had been watching as the fires had broken out on the other ship's decks and how people were running around in a panic. Some already jumping ship. People...the people were suffering because of them._

_But this was only the beginning. As soon as the pirates landed they began to kill anyone who so much as lifted a finger to resist them. Luffy wanted to shut his eyes against what he was seeing but found that he was so terrified that he couldn't. He had no choice but to continue watching..._

_The pirates finished murdering most of the crew, and began to take the women captive. Their screams filled Luffy's ears and he was reminded of his mother...any of these women could have children just like him and now they now they...who knew what fate awaited them._

_If this wasn't bad enough it seemed that the pirates had left one man alive for one very special purpose._

"_Boy the time has come for you to prove that you are one of us. In this world it is kill or be killed I want you to remember that. Now here take this." The Pirate Captain placed a small dirk in Luffy's hands. _

_He then went over to the restrained man and released his bonds. "I want you to kill this man." The Pirate ordered._

"_Wha?" Luffy squeaked out in disbelief. "You don't mean..."_

"_This is a battle of life and death whoever survives well survives...I'm sure at least you understand." The Pirate Captain addressed the unarmed man. He was an average looking sort of man, was probably a navigator by his scholarly appearance definitely not the fighter type, he had probably surrendered right away. But at those words the man's eyes took a different sort of glint to them as they turned to Luffy._

_Luffy took a step back. He couldn't really be expected to kill the man in front of him could he? Before he could question again the captured man lunged towards Luffy, or rather for Luffy's dirk. Soon Luffy was sent crashing into the floor of the deck the man on top of him fighting for the knife. _

_They struggled one against the other until the knife was coming very close to Luffy's neck. Luffy used all his strength to move the knife away from his neck and soon it was under his eye. The knife was digging into his skin there now until he bled. The pain...it hurt. How it hurt. That was when Luffy realized that this man was trying to kill him._

_Summoning the last of his strength Luffy used an odd tactic as he decided to head butt the man on top of him. The man was stunned and just long enough to give Luffy plenty of time to run his small dirk through the man's unprotected neck..._

_Blood sprayed onto Luffy, and onto his now blood stained hands._

_A twelve year old boy had killed a man._

_Is this what he had wanted? To become a pirate? What of his dream?_

_It all seemed to be crashing around him. Luffy couldn't handle it, couldn't face what he had done, couldn't carry the burden of the guilt of the crime he had committed. He didn't want to be himself at that moment. He wished he were free, were someone else._

_And that is when Wrath was born._

_The only way to keep Luffy's conscious guilt free would be for Luffy to truly be a separate entity than from the one who had just murdered a man. _

_So Luffy's split personality was formed. _

_Wrath would be the one to shoulder the guilt of the murder. It was he who was guilty of the crime. And it was he who would be guilty of any crimes Luffy committed in the future. _

_Luffy would be free from all this. In this way Luffy could remain pure, innocent, a boy...up until the age of seventeen still an innocent boy._

_The persona Luffy had created had resulted in his personality splitting as it had. He wasn't really naive of the world he was just unaware of what he already knew about it. He was sheltered, protected from himself, but at the same time left in the dark about the truth...the harsh truths of the reality of the world, love, hate, good, evil. Instead of understanding the gray area all had become black and white._

_However, now Luffy knew._

Luffy's eyes opened and he realized he had been lying unconscious for several minutes. The black sphere overhead was still spinning rapidly and out of control.

The guilt of all the crimes he had committed in his life washed over Luffy. He was no longer the same Luffy. He knew things now. He was different. Luffy could no longer separate himself from those harsh realities it was time for him to face the music.

"What have I done? What am I? I...deserve to die." Luffy moaned before he let out a bellowing yell that echoed throughout the chamber.

ooo

As Nami was drawn into the sphere she knew what she would have to do but at the same time was filled with fear. Would she succeed? Could she stop the destruction of the end of the world? Would she unite her soul to her body in time to save herself as well? Would she ever see Luffy again?....

Once Nami had passed through the black sphere her surroundings changed suddenly and it was like she was in outer space. The space around her was much larger than the sphere appeared to be on the outside, this space was unlimited, there were no boundaries, or beginnings or ends. Here in this dark endless space filled with silver stars and purple mist was where she would have to confront her other self.

She floated weightless through the space once again guided, her soul's yearning to be whole once again drawing her forward. There just up ahead she saw her was - her other self. A swirling aura of silver and blue was spinning around her rapidly, out of control. Her other self seemed to be unconscious or else fighting stay conscious as the immense power of Atlantis seemed to be overwhelming her at last.

Nami felt odd saying this but she called out to her other self, "Nami!!"

This got her other self's attention and her eyes sprung open. "_You._" She started coldly. "I should have disposed of you earlier. But not matter now that you are out of the mirror your soul cannot survive without a body for very much longer. You are already dead. Your coming here was pointless."

Nami glared back at her dark-garbed self, "As long as I have the will to keep on living my soul will remain in this world...and I have found my reason to keep on living. You cannot beat me. I am you...we cannot beat each other...I understand that now. And it's all thanks to him. The man I, no, we love. Deep down you feel it too, the longing to be by his side. That's what we both want. I don't intend to fight you."

"If you don't intend to fight me then why have you come? Do you intend to stop the power of Atlantis that I have already unleashed? Even I can no longer control it, and I have the blood of Atlantis flowing within my veins. What could you a mere soul fragment hope to accomplish by coming here?" The red-painted lips frowned.

"I don't plan to do anything, alone anyways. Together we should have enough power to stop the power of Atlantis and then together we will go back to him." Nami said firmly.

"Together you say?" Nami's other half started to laugh, a cold merciless laugh. "Don't make me laugh. You think I'll fall for your trap? You just want your body back and I don't intend to give it back to you. I have been trapped in the darkness too long for that. And even though the end draws near I will live out the last moments of my life in freedom. I am free. And as for him...he would not accept me anyways. You know that as well as I do."

"You're wrong!" Nami blurt out startling her other half. "He does accept us. He told me himself, that he loves me for me flaws and all including the part of me which is you. He loves us."

"Lies! Lies! Lies! Lies!" The other Nami was shaking her head back and forth in denial. "It can't be true...not me...not me."

Nami was much closer to her otherself now. "But it is true...he loves us both. Together we can be with him."

"You're lying..." Nami's other self said in a much weaker voice.

Nami was nearly next to her other self now and she began to reach out her arms to her.

Her other self noticed this however. "No! Stay away!"

But Nami had already begun to wrap her arms around her other self. She brought her other self to lay her head upon her breast. "Shhhh it's over now. No more hiding. I won't reject you any more. You are a part of me just as I am a part of you. We are one. And that's ok because...he said so."

"Can it really be true?" Nami's other self breathed.

As the two sides of Nami embraced they were engulfed in a blinding light a light that overshadowed that of the out of control power of Atlantis. Dark and Light united to become one once more. And then as the light faded away all that was left was one Nami, one whole Nami.

And within her hands was a shimmering ball of light. "You are no longer a part of us, Evil Spirit. Begone to the underworld where you belong." The ball of light, which had been the evil spirit inhabiting the mirror began to break up into several small golden lights before dispersing into nothingness.

Now Nami was surrounded by the nothingness that was around her in this space. But within this nothingness there was also an ancient power there. The power that started the creation of the universe long ago, the power of mother earth, or mother nature, the power of creation as well as destruction. Nami could feel it now as it throbbed within every fiber of her being. She could feel the powers will to be unleashed not necessarily in destruction but just to be free.

When her Dark self had unleashed the power to be used to create an earthquake the power had been led down that dark path and had stayed down that path of destruction. Now all that Nami had to do was guide that power back to a path of creation. Easier said than done however. Nami struggled again the power as it tried to continue its path of destruction. But Nami was the power's master and continued to use the strength of her will to control the power, harness it, reign it in.

Soon the swirling of silver and blue that surrounded her began to slow...the power was slowly coming under her control again. From this universal space Nami could feel the world, it's song and now she was its conductor. She would write a new song for the earth. The seas would no longer flood, the land would no longer tremble, the skies would no longer be filled with thunder. Nami would set things right once more.

ooo

The Straw Hat pirates had made it to the great chamber of the Temple of Mother Nature and were surprised to see the state of things once they did. Many parts of the temple were being damaged as blue lightning bolts seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere hitting random parts of the ceilings and walls. When the pirates looked up however they saw the cause of it all - a giant black sphere which was filled with a chaotic sea of silver and blue energies.

The sphere was spinning rapidly and though they couldn't see inside the sphere very well for a mere second they thought they had seen the shadow or form of a woman inside.

They also took in the sight of the pillar with the random spikes gutting out from it and there at the very top was Luffy....

Ace gasped when he realized what he was seeing.

It was a strange sight to see but it seemed like Luffy was being punched by an unseen force. Luffy was also attacking thin air but whatever punches he threw simply seemed to come right back to him. In other words Luffy was fighting himself.

"He knows..." Ace murmured as he watched his brother's struggle. "Dammit he knows. LUFFY!!!"

Shanks looked up worriedly at Luffy and then looked around for the orange-haired navigator. "Where's Nami?"

"She is inside the chaos..." Came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Vivi still sitting huddled on the floor with her arms wrapped around her. "She's alone within the chaos...she is struggling to control the power...but it still won't be enough..."

"Vivi what are you saying? What do you mean it won't be enough?" Zoro questioned kneeling at her side and looking at her imploringly.

"The City of Atlantis will be buried within the sea once again." Vivi declared.

Silence followed her words.

"If-if this place is really going to be flooded again shouldn't we get the hell out of here?!" Ussop cried out.

"And abandon Luffy and Nami?!" Zoro sounded outraged.

"He's right." Shanks said suddenly. "It's too dangerous to remain here much longer. Even if Nami manages to stop the power of Atlantis, this city will be lost once more. Everyone needs to get out of here and fast. I...will go get Luffy and Nami."

"Im going with you." Ace spoke up.

"No the others will need your strength." Shanks objected. "Now go all of you. Believe in them, your Captain and your Navigator."

"Right!!!!" The Straw Hat pirates all agreed.

The Straw Hats started to make their way out of the collapsing temple as Shanks made his way towards the stone pillar. He then grabbed on the spikes and began to pull himself upwards.

Finally after several moments he had made it to the top. Luffy was still fighting himself and flying backwards and then Luffy was counterattacking the air again.

"Luffy!" Shanks cried as he lunged forward and punched Luffy across the face. "Get a hold of yourself! Luffy you need to stop beating yourself up about it. What's in the past is in the past. So you thought that being a pirate was all fun and games and found out it wasn't **big deal**. Not everything is black and white Luffy, there's a lot of gray. But what you need to realize is good can't exist without the bad. How would you appreciate things otherwise such the good deeds of others if there weren't also bad deeds being committed in the world."

Luffy held a hand to his stinging cheek with a stunned expression on his face. He then looked over to Shanks as if noticing him for the first time. "Shanks?..." Luffy questioned in a small voice.

"That's right kiddo it's me. Now instead of fighting yourself isn't their something more important that you should be doing?" Shanks was saying.

"Something important..." Luffy struggled to think.

"Like saving the woman you love." Shanks sighed.

"The woman I...Nami!?" Luffy said suddenly as he looked up at the sphere of chaos that had begun to slow it's spinning. "Nami, she's done it! The power is stopping."

"But it won't be enough to stop the flood that will cover Atlantis once more. Also...she has no strength left to leave the chaos space." Shanks informed him.

"How do you know all this," Luffy questioned suspiciously.

"That isn't important. Right now we need to figure out how to get up to that ball of chaos and get Nami out of there." Shanks told him.

"Right," Luffy nodded. "Maybe I can just..." Luffy began to stretch his arms up to the ball of chaos until his hands hit the barrier. "Damn it...I can't get through unless..." Luffy closed his eyes and concentrated. _Damn it you bastard lend me your strength. I know you can hear me. You know we both need her. Show me the true power of the devil's fruit!_

Suddenly Luffy's hands began to glow with a black aura of chaotic energy and just as suddenly his hands began to pass through the chaos as if the barrier never existed. Now he only had to find her...

His hands searched until he grabbed hold of something. Quickly, swinging his arms back he brought out what he had found.

"Luffy?" Nami asked in surprise as she was drawn out of the chaos and brought through the air towards Luffy.

"Yea...it's me." Luffy said uncertainly as he brought Nami into his arms.

"Great now we have to get the hell out of here." Shanks was saying.

"You two go on ahead there's something...I need to do." Luffy informed them handing Nami over to Shanks.

"But what about you...what are you planning to do?" Nami asked, worry etched in her features.

"Don't worry about me Nami...just get yourself out. Shanks I'm counting on you." Luffy nodded his head.

"Right, you can count on me Luffy, don't be long, meet up with us as soon as you can." Shanks smiled.

Luffy didn't answer but turned his back to them.

Shanks lifted Nami onto his back and they began to make their way down the stone pillar. Nami turned her head to look at Luffy one last time and noticed that his fists were shaking, his nails burying themselves into his skin.

_What are you planning on doing? _A voice questioned Luffy curiously.

_I'm going to defeat you. _Luffy responded calmly.

_You can't defeat me, you already know how futile it is to try. You are a part of me Luffy. We are one and the same you can't win against me._

_Oh, yes I can. I don't plan on meeting up with them..._

_You can't be saying!!! You plan to drown us both here!_

_That's right._

_You sick bastard! _

_Heh, you could be right. But at least everything will be over. I will atone for my sins with my death. I deserve to die...and you along with me. This ends now. You know as well as I do that it would be impossible for us, who have eaten of the devil's fruit, to survive a flood._

Nami and Shanks were already making their way out of the tunnel when Nami suddenly got off of Shanks' back.

"Nami what's wrong?" Shanks asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Shanks but you'll just have to go on ahead without me." Nami said as she turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Nami no!" Shanks cried as he turned to run back to her. But just as he was nearing her a large chunk of the ceiling came down blocking his way to her. "Dammit Nami don't you know I care about you too!" Shanks yelled to the wall.

"I know that Shanks and I thank you for that. You were my savior but now I have to do some saving of my own." Nami called behind her before breaking off into a run.

Nami ran until she was once again inside the temple's chamber. There, she could see Luffy still at the top of the pillar. She began to run towards the pillar before she tripped over her own feet and landed face first on the ground. She didn't have much strength left but she knew she just had to get to him. She pushed herself up off the ground and continued to make her way over to the pillar. Reaching her hand out and taking hold of a spike she began the agonizing process of making it to the top.

Nami found her foot slipping but managed to regain her balance just in time. Her hands were becoming rubbed raw by the harsh stone spikes but Nami kept on going...

"Luffy!" Nami called just as she reached the top and she struggled to place her hands over the top to pull herself up but her strength was leaving her.

"Nami?!" Luffy exclaimed turning around and seeing her struggle. Just as she was about to let go and fall off the pillar Luffy grabbed both of her hands in his and pulled her up.

"Damn it Nami! What are you doing here?" Luffy frowned.

"I could be asking you the same thing. You weren't planning on coming back were you." Nami looked back at him imploringly.

Luffy turned his back to her. "Nami...there's something you should know about me..." Before Luffy could continue he felt Nami wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Shhhh it's not important now anyways." Nami murmured. "All that matters is that I'm here with you now Luffy. If I lost you, there'd be no point in living anyways. So I'm here with you Luffy...until the end."

"Nami I..." Luffy was speechless with what he was hearing. Could it be possible that Nami would accept him even with all the atrocities he had committed, some even to her.

Just at the moment the walls of the temple began to crash in and water began to flood inside the temple.

"The Tsunami..." Nami murmured. "It was the only natural disaster I was unable to stop...I didn't have enough power and now because of that-"

"Shhh it's not your fault." Luffy said turning around to face her and placing a finger to her lips. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I...deserve to die. Nami...when the water comes and floods this place you still have a chance of surviving since you'll just turn into a mermaid. Once that happens I want you to leave me behind and save yourself."

Nami suddenly bonked him on the head. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying I won't leave you. Together...until the end Luffy." She said as she stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Luffy's lips.

The water level began to rise and rise until the temple was completely flooded only on the top of the pillar was the only place left that wasn't under water but soon it would be as well.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami and awaited the inevitable. Soon the water would cover him and he would become a deadweight. There would be no fighting it, he would be unable to breath and he would die. But at least he would die in the arms of the woman he loved.

The water was sloshing around their ankles now and Luffy's tightened his embrace upon Nami. Soon now it would all be over and Wrath would die along with him just as it should be. He would make up for everything he had done in this way.

Soon the water began more powerful and in one big wave both Nami and Luffy were swallowed beneath the waves.

Nami could feel her body transforming into its mermaid form. The breath she had been holding was finally released and she gulped in oxygen that she was able to get from the water. She then turned to Luffy...

Luffy felt the water around him and felt strange. He was holding his breath and soon very soon he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer but as he tightened his hold upon Nami he was surprised that he found he could even do so. He shouldn't be able to move at all under the water after all. Luffy looked back at Nami preparing it to be the last glimpse he ever had over her as he released his breath...

Nami watched anxiously as Luffy finally let go of the breath he had been trying to hold...soon his lungs would fill with water and he would drown and there would be nothing she would be able to do about...

Luffy let go of his breath and then opened his mouth expecting his gulping for air to cause his mouth and lungs to be filled with water. What happened instead was the exact opposite. He breathed...he inexplicably was able to breath. He looked back at Nami in shock and she looked back at him with a similar expression on her face.

The bubbles rose between them as they breathed and they almost felt like laughing. How was this happening? Why? Nami could only thank the gods that for some reason Luffy was still alive and with her.

_You see Luffy...there's still hope so don't give up please._

_I don't know why but even though I deserve to die I feel myself wanting to live to be with you Nami._

_My Bellemere once told me that as long as you keep on living good things will happen to you. Luffy...together I just know that good things will happen to us so don't give up yet, please._

_Alright Nami, I won't give up but only because I love you._

_How did you figure out what love was anyways?_

_How can you ask that when it was you who revealed to me the greatest mystery of them all, love. You made my heart feel things I never thought possible, things a boy wouldn't feel, but a man. I'm different than the man you fell in love with though Nami...I'm..._

Nami pressed her lips up against Luffy's again and all thoughts were expelled from his mind. _You dimwit, I already told you that's not important. Just like you love me for me, I love you for you, every part of you good and the bad because...in the end that's what it means to be human._

_I guess you're right Nami...I guess you're right._

ooo

The Straw Hat pirates were all aboard the Going Merry drifting upon a now calm sea. Atlantis had already been swallowed up by the sea once more but the arc of the Going Merry had saved their lives.

"Whhhaaaaa." Ussop and Chopper moaned. "What about Luffy and Nami."

Sanji tightening the embrace he had on Talika at those words.

Shanks' and Ace's expressions were serious.

And Tashigi and Zoro gave each other knowing looks - there was no way the two of them could have survived.

"Hey guys how about giving us a hand!" Came an unexpected voice.

"Nami-swaaan?!" Sanji cried out earning a slap from Talika. He coughed before saying in a much more serious tone. "Nami-san?"

"Guys get off your lazy butts that's an order!" Came another voice. It could only be...

"Luffy!!!"

Everyone was soon standing at the stern looking behind them to see both Nami and Luffy floating in the water.

"Luffy, how the hell are you floating like that?" Zoro questioned before smirking.

"Like I would be able to figure out something that complicated." Luffy smiled. "Now would you get us out of here! Ladies first." Luffy said as his crew lowered a rope behind the Going Merry.

"How very gallant of you, Captain." Nami winked before taking the rope and beginning to pull herself up.

"bluuurrtaaaahhhh."

"Huh?" Nami questioned looking back to see that Luffy was sinking back into the water.

"Luffy!" She dove back into the water and soon had brought him to the surface once more. "It seems you can only swim and breath in the water when you're around me."

"It's a Mystery Miracle." Luffy nodded sagely.

"Right, well it looks like you'll have to haul us both up."

"I don't like taking orders from you but today I'll make an exception." Zoro said as he lowered another rope and Luffy and Nami prepared to be lifted out of the water at the same time.

Soon they were back on deck with the rest of the crew.

"Wheeewwww! Who's up for another adventure!" Luffy cried out suddenly.

"Baka!" Nami said bonking him on the head. "We all nearly died back there and yet you want to go on another adventure."

"But Nami," Luffy pouted, "Any time you think we're going to die you kiss me so I can't help myself."

Nami blushed and everyone laughed. "Who would have thought Luffy would turn out to be a pervert." Ace joked.

"I wonder where he gets it from," Shanks poked Ace in the ribs knowingly.

Ace tried to look innocent, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hey look over there!" Came Chopper's voice from the crow's nest.

Luffy bounded over to his favorite spot on the ram's head. "Island! Island! Isalnd!"

"Some things never change." Nami smiled.

ooo

The End.

Thanks again to my loyal fans I hope you all enjoyed my fic!!!!


End file.
